


Of Goblet and Deductions

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Series: We're far better than them [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ACD Canon References, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crossover, Gen, Teenlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 105,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La 4eme année de John Watson et Sherlock Holmes promet d'être très mouvementée avec l'arrivée du Tournoi des Trois sorciers à Poudlard. Parviendront-ils à éviter les ennuis cette fois ? Peu probable, surtout si Harry Potter en personne ainsi que d'autre sorciers se voient obligés de recourir à leur aide pendant cette période agitée....Séquel à « Why John Watson couldn't, ever, ever, be friend with the famous Harry Potter »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Correspondances et négociations

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se déroule donc à la suite de mon premier one shot « Why John W couldn't be friend with Harry Potter  » qui se passe en 3eme année mais les deux étant totalement indépendantes, vous pouvez lire celle ci sans avoir lu l'autre.  
> Le principe constituera à suivre John et Sherlock tout au long de leur 4eme année, qui suivra plus ou moins le fil de l'intrigue du roman La Coupe de Feu, avec quelques ajouts au niveau des rebondissements (quelques enquêtes inspirées des nouvelles de Arthur Conan Doyle) et des personnages (certains de la série Sherlock seront rajoutés ).  
> En ce qui concerne les répartitions des personnages dans les différentes maisons,(en particulier Holmes et Watson) je tiens à dire que même si plusieurs points de vue se valent là dessus, je continue à coller à celles que j'ai déjà utilisée auparavant et qui pour moi semblent le mieux correspondre à leur caractères...mais je ne vous empêcherai pas de commenter là dessus si vous n'êtes pas d'accord !  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

John était allongé sur l'herbe, dans le jardin du vaste domaine des Holmes. Il agitait distraitement sa baguette dans l'air, appréciant le vent frais qui lui balayait le visage. Il ressentait toujours difficilement l'absence de magie durant les quelques mois où il quittait Poudlard. Heureusement, il avait Sherlock pour le distraire avec les explosions de ses expériences et ses déductions durant cette période. Ce dernier l'avait quitté quelques instants auparavant, après avoir entendu le ululement reconnaissable du hibou de Mycroft. John s'était prudemment abstenu de le suivre. Il souhait éviter les vitupérations qui suivrait inévitablement la lecture de ce courrier. Ainsi fut-il à peine surpris lorsqu'il aperçut à nouveau Sherlock, avançant à sa hauteur d'un pas lourd, un parchemin froissé à la main et le visage figé dans une expression de profond dédain. Il s'effondra à ses côtés d'une manière ridiculement dramatique, jetant au passage la lettre à la tête de John :

- « Mon cher frère manque de plus en plus de sens commun en ce qui me concerne. Il est persuadé qu'il peut m'acheter avec des places pour un stupide match de Quidditch. Honnêtement, qui pourrait être intéressé par une finale de coupe du monde ? »

John soupira et porta la main à sa visage pour récupérer et lire la lettre. Dans un style laconique qui lui était habituel, Mycroft informait Sherlock que le ministère avait «mis à sa disposition » deux places pour le match Irlande -Bulgarie qui devait avoir lieu la semaine suivante. Étant donné qu'il était bien trop occupé pour songer à se divertir, il se proposait de les céder à Sherlock. Un passage de la missive fit particulièrement sourire John : « Je sais que tu dois trouver à peu près aussi fascinant que moi quatorze joueur sur des balais qui cherchent à faire passer des ballons dans des anneaux, mais il m'a semblé que ton ami de Gryffondor John Watson pourrait y trouver quelque intérêt. Et n'essaie pas de faire comme si tu ne voyais pas de quoi je voulais parler, je sais très bien qu'il est à la maison avec toi depuis deux semaines. Transmet-lui mes salutations. » Ayant lu ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, le jeune blond froissa à nouveau la feuille en boule avant de la jeter dans l'herbe. Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Sherlock, qui étendu sur le sol, le dévisageait avec incrédulité :

- «  Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu... ? »

- « En fait il se trouve que je serai plutôt intéressé de voir cette finale de coupe du monde. Et puisque ton frère nous offre si gentiment des places....Je suis en général le dernier à accepter des faveurs de sa part, mais tu ne penses pas que c'est sa manière de nous remercier pour ce qui s'est passé en fin d'année dernière ? »

- « Nous n'avons pas été particulièrement utiles » se rembrunit Sherlock. « Juste donné à Mycroft un peu d'avance par rapport à ses crétins du ministère en ce qui concerne l'affaire Black, ce qui pourra sûrement se révéler profitable pour sa future carrière, mais cela n'a rapporté grand chose. Il a refusé de se servir de cette information pour nous aider. Sirius serait mort serait à l'heure qu'il est en plus d'être discrédité aux yeux du monde si Potter et ses amis n'avaient pas réussi à le faire évader. »

Se maudissant d'avoir abordé le sujet – rien n'irritait plus Sherlock que de se voir rappeler une déconvenue lors d'une précédente affaire-, John repensa pendant quelques instants aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours des mois précédents. Ils avaient mené une laborieuse enquête pendant de longues semaines qui leur avait permis d'apprendre que c'était Peter Pettigrow et non Sirius Black le responsable du meurtre de tous ces moldus treize ans auparavant. Et également que Pettigrow s'était camouflé sous la forme du rat de compagnie des Weasley pendant toutes ces années. Cependant, Sherlock et John s'étaient révélés incapables de se servir de cette information pour faire libérer Black. Personne n'avait voulu les écouter. Et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Sirius avait disparu, dans des circonstances dont ils ignoraient tout. Ils savaient juste que la fuite simultanée de Buck l'Hippogriffe ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Sherlock avait passé une bonne partie de l'été à ruminer l'incident, envoyant lettre exaspérée sur lettre exaspérée à un John qui ne l'était pas moins, ressassant la manière dont l'enquête avait été bâclée, et tout ce qu'ils auraient du faire pour éviter ce fiasco. John avait espéré qu'il parviendrait à lui changer les idées en acceptant de venir passer le mois d'août avec lui dans le manoir des Holmes, en empêchant si possible au passage qu'il mette le feu à la chambre de Mycroft par frustration. Pour l'instant, ses efforts n'avaient pas été exactement couronnés de succès. Mais peut-être que ce match était justement ce qu'ils leur fallait. Qui sait peut être même que Sherlock pourrait s'y « divertir » lui aussi, comme l'avait si bien formulé Mycroft :

- « Sherlock ? »

- « Mmh, quoi encore ? Tu veux vraiment aller à ce match ridicule ? »

- « Bon sang, je sais que tu as toujours méprisé le Quidditch, mais c'est quand même la finale coupe du monde qui a lieu dans notre pays Sherlock, c'est tout sauf ridicule. C'est le genre d’événement qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. »

- « Et bien je m'en accommoderai très bien s'il n'arrivait jamais dans ma vie. Tu devrais savoir entre tous , John, que l'argument patriotique ou sportif n'est pas vraiment suffisant. Autre chose ? »

- « Euh...tu pourrais revoir quelques-uns de nos amis de Poudlard... ? »

- « Je ne vais même pas relever ce que tu viens de dire. »

- «  Tu pourras faire des déductions sur d'autre personne que moi. Chercher à deviner chaque matin ce que j'ai pris au petit déjeuner doit se révéler un peu répétitif à force. »

- « Je ne devine pas, j'observe. Mais cet argument était déjà un peu plus convaincant que les autres. »

- « Très bien. Le père de Ron travaille au ministère de la magie lui aussi, donc il viendra sans doute avec Harry. Ça pourrait être l'occasion pour nous en savoir d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Sirius Black. On pourra plus facilement les coincer qu'à Poudlard. »

- « Tu sais John ce problème aurait pu être résolu depuis longtemps si tu étais passé outre tes scrupules et m'avais autorisé à faire boire ce Vérisatérum de ma fabrication à Harry... »

- « Tu étais le premier à dire que tu n'étais pas exactement sûr de la fiabilité de cette potion ! Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à avoir la mort du Garçon-qui-a-survécu sur la conscience. »

- « Ta tendance à dramatiser te perdra. Au pire il en aurait été quitte pour quelques vomissements.» Sherlock ignora consciencieusement le grognement de John à propos de « l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité », avant de reprendre : «  Néanmoins , tu viens de soulever une idée intéressante. J'accepte de t'accompagner à cet événement sportif risible. En échange... »

- « Quoi, il va falloir que je te doive quelque chose maintenant ? C'est complètement surréaliste ! »

- « Je disais, en échange, tu vas me laisser terminer mon expérience au cours de la semaine sans commentaires sarcastiques sur les odeurs et explosions, étant donné que je ne pourrai pas la mettre à terme après ton départ comme je l'avais prévu, si nous nous rendons à l'autre bout du pays pour voir le match. Et c'est toi qui te renseignera sur comment nous y rendre et nos modalités de séjour là bas. A mon avis, on va devoir camper. » déclara Sherlock d'un ton dédaigneux. Aller camper devait pour lui et sa famille s'apparenter à vivre volontairement comme à l'âge de pierre. Les Holmes pouvaient se montrer d'un snob quelquefois.

- « Ça me semble un marché correct... » répondit lentement John, guettant le piège. Il s'en tirait presque à trop bonne affaire.

- « Parfait. » Sherlock attendit quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps de se rétracter, avant de sourire d'un air sarcastique et de poursuivre :. « Évidemment toutes ces démarches signifient que tu va devoir répondre à mon frère personnellement. » Il ferma ensuite les yeux avant de mettre ses mains au niveau du menton, signifiant que la discussion était close. John soupira, puis entreprit de se lever, époussetant au passage les brins d'herbes sur son jean. Avant de s'éloigner définitivement pour aller chercher sa chouette , il se retourna vers son ami qui faisait toujours mine d'être plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

- « Sherlock ? »

- « Mmh, quoi encore ? »

- « Franchement, il y a des jours où je te déteste. »

Le sourire goguenard qui apparut au coin de lèvres de Sherlock lui prouva qu'il avait bien entendu, et John Watson profita de ses yeux fermés pour lui envoyer une poignée de terre au visage avant de partir en courant en direction du manoir. Mais pas assez vite pour éviter de se prendre au passage les quelques cailloux que Sherlock lança sur lui.

 

John joua avec le bec de sa chouette Rowena pendant quelques instants, fourrageant dans ses plumes, avant d'attacher à sa patte la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire pour sa mère. La réponse de Mycroft à sa précédente missive venait de lui parvenir et John avait songé en la lisant qu'il ferait peut être bien de prévenir sa famille de ce qu'il comptait faire de la fin de ses vacances. Par moment il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser d' avoir laissé sa mère seule en compagnie d'Harriet pendant la moitié de l'été. Sa sœur pouvait quelquefois se comporter comme une vraie plaie, et sa dernière rupture ne l'avait pas rendue particulièrement aimable. Ainsi John se soulagea un peu du poids qui lui pesait sur la conscience en écrivant qu'elles lui manquaient toutes les deux, qu'il passait de très bonnes vacances, et qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir repasser à la maison avant la fin du mois d’août, au moment où il devrait aller chercher ses affaires restantes pour l'année à venir. Il omit d'ailleurs au passage de préciser qu'il viendrait à l'aide de la poudre de cheminette, solution que lui avait suggéré Mycroft. Il l’expliquerait le moment venue. Sa mère, moldue de pure souche, et qui par moment n'en revenait toujours pas que son fils soit un sorcier, n'était pas encore tout à fait familiarisée avec toutes les particularités du monde de la magie. L'idée même d'un réseau de cheminée sorcier risquait de l'embrouiller inutilement.  
Postée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Rowena était sur le point de s'envoler quand Sherlock fit irruption dans le petit grenier qui tenait lieu de volière au manoir , une lettre à la main.

- « Ta chouette n'est pas encore partie ? Je dois envoyer quelque chose moi aussi. »

- « Sherlock combien de fois je te l'ai répété, tu as ton propre hibou, tu n'es pas obligé d'emprunter systématiquement Rowena quand tu veux écrire à quelqu'un. »

- « Croftie est encore parti je ne sais où, et je n'ai aucune idée de quand il peut revenir. Cette lettre doit partir maintenant. »

Comme à chaque fois que Sherlock prononçait le nom de son hibou, John ricana silencieusement. Croftie avait été baptisé affectueusement en l'honneur de Mycroft. C'était lors de leur premier voyage ensemble dans le Poudlard express, alors qu'ils n'avaient que onze ans. Sherlock lui avait alors expliqué que c'était le surnom par lequel sa mère appelait son frère aîné. Son hibou présentant un « léger embonpoint et le même air amorphe » selon ses propres mots, ils avaient tous les deux décidés que ce serait une excellente idée de l'appeler de la même manière. D'après ce que John savait, Mycroft n'avait jamais vraiment goûté la plaisanterie. John avait renommé sa propre chouette au cours de ce même voyage, quand Sherlock lui avait raconté l'histoire des différents fondateurs de Poudlard. Rowena lui avait semblé un joli nom, et qui s'avéra encore plus approprié quand son ami fut réparti à Serdaigle.

- « Et à qui dois tu envoyer une lettre aussi urgente ? » Renonçant à argumenter le jeune blond avait déjà commencé à accrocher le court parchemin à la patte de sa chouette. Après tout ça aurait pu être pire : quelquefois John devait se charger d'écrire les correspondances de Sherlock à sa place.

- « Un client. Du début de l'été. J'ai résolu une ou deux affaires inintéressantes quand tu n'étais pas là et il m'est apparu qu'il serait peut être nécessaire que je l'informe du résultat de mes investigations. »

- « Je vois, tu l'as juste fait mariner pendant un mois. Une vraie conduite professionnelle. »

- « J'ai mentionné que ces affaires étaient inintéressantes ? »

- « Oui. Enfin, je viens de recevoir la réponse de Mycroft à propos du match et... »

- « Je dois t'avouer que j'avais complètement réussi à occulter que nous devions aller à cette stupide rencontre. »

- « Et, » reprit John ignorant l'interruption, « Nous avons officiellement les places en notre possession, et nous allons bien devoir camper. Ton frère m'a informé qu'il y avait une tente dans la remise – apparemment tes parents ont eu l'esprit d'aventures quand ils étaient plus jeunes-, et qu'il faudra utiliser un portoloin pour se rendre au stade. Apparemment il est situé dans le voisinage et nous devrons le prendre demain matin, avec les autres sorciers du coin qui ont réussi à obtenir des places et qui partent en même temps que nous. »

- « Merveilleux. Je parie que cela va nécessiter de nous lever aux aurores, en plus de tout le reste . Pourquoi les conventions stupides des sorciers interdisent le transplanage avant 17 ans ? Quelle perte de temps ridicule! »

- « Peut-être parce que les dizaines de cas de désartibulage chaque années leur suffisent ? Le portoloin doit partir à 5h30 et il est à environ une demi-heure de marche d'ici. De toute façon tu ne comptais pas dormir cette nuit, ton expérience n'est pas encore terminée. Ça ne changera pas grand chose. »

Sherlock grogna pour toute réponse ce qui fit sourire John, comme toutes les rares fois où il réussissait à avoir le dernier mot avec lui. Caressant une dernière fois Rowena, après lui avoir expliqué où déposer les lettres, il l'amena au bord de la fenêtre et resta quelques secondes à la suivre du regard pendant qu'elle s'envolait dans la nuit. Le Serdaigle prit son bras et le tira par le coude pour l'emmener hors du grenier. John essaya vainement d'argumenter tandis qu'ils dévalaient les marches et se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Sherlock :

- « Je suppose qu'il est hors de question que je puisse aller me coucher maintenant histoire d'être en forme demain ? »

- « J'ai juste besoin d'un assistant pour les premières étapes de mon expérience. »

- « Histoire d'éviter que ça prenne feu comme la dernière fois ? »

- « Ce regrettable incident est survenu uniquement à cause de la mauvaise qualité de mes ingrédients ! »

- « Personne ne remet en cause tes formidables compétences en matière de potions . Je suis sûr que Rogue doit avoir dressé un autel à ta gloire quelque part dans sa réserve . Ou l'aurait fait si tu ne l'insultais pas à chaque cours. »  
- « C'est vrai que vous autres Gryffondors êtes tellement aimables avec lui. C'était quoi déjà le dernier surnom que tu lui avais trouvé ? «Cheveux gras » ,non ?

- «  Être aimable avec lui ne changerait pas grand chose. Rogue était voué à me détester à la seconde même où le Choixpeau a décidé de m'envoyer à Gryffondor. Pour lui nous sommes tous incroyablement stupides, insolents, nuls en potions et destinés à amener la ruine éternelle sur Poudlard. »

- « Le fait est que cette description s'applique à bon nombre de tes condisciples. »

John fut dispensé de répondre. Ils venaient d'arriver au seuil de la chambre de Sherlock, et il ne savait pas comment son ami s'était débrouillé, mais elle était déjà plongée dans une épaisse fumée. Celui-ci poussa un cri de désespoir devant la scène :

- « Non ! Mon foie de dragon a cuit avec les herbes trop longtemps  ! Je vais devoir tout recommencer ! »

Le jeune Gryffondor soupira pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois de la journée. La nuit allait être courte.


	2. Portoloin et déductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock et John se rendent au stade et font des rencontres inattendues le long du chemin.

* * *

 

Il était 5h du matin passé et le soleil venait de se lever, éclairant les collines et la végétation environnante d'une douce lumière orangée. Belle journée en perspective. Journée qui serait encore meilleure si Sherlock daignait arrêter de s'accroupir à terre toutes les trente secondes pour regarder le sol. Ils avançaient à une lenteur calamiteuse depuis leur départ du manoir.

- « Je te jure que si on rate le départ du portoloin uniquement parce que tu t'es arrêté en chemin pour regarder je ne sais quoi dans la boue, je te le ferai payer ! C'est moi qui devrait traîner, je porte la tente et toutes mes affaires. Tu n'as presque rien sur le dos. »

- « Je n'ai pas fait de remarques ce matin quand tu as mis une demi-heure à te lever en grognant que c'était inhumain de vouloir de te faire sortir du lit, alors que ce match était ton idée. Et je ne regardais pas la boue mais les empreintes qui s'y trouvaient » répondit Sherlock d'un air indigné en se relevant rapidement. Ses habits de moldus préparés pour l'occasion étaient désormais aussi sales que des torchons d'elfe de maison. « De toute façon, nous sommes presque arrivés. Je peux t'annoncer que le portoloin que nous allons utiliser est un ballon de football crevé et qu'il y a deux autres sorciers qui vont voyager avec nous. »

- « Comment as tu pu déduire ça à partir de trois traces de boues? »

- « J'ai juste observé ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. John, tourne toi vers la droite. »

Le jeune sorcier obéit, et à son grand dépit aperçut, au travers des arbres, une petite vallée juste vingt mètres à sa droite . Deux personnes s'y trouvaient déjà et devant eux était posé un objet rond blanc et noir qui pouvait en effet très bien être un ballon.

- « Frimeur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu faisais semblait d'avoir trouvé ça en furetant par terre ? »

- « En l’occurrence j'étais vraiment en train de regarder ces empreintes quand tu m'as importuné. Elles appartiennent à un Chartier mâle dont la présence dans les parages est plus qu'inhabituelle. »

Renonçant à essayer de deviner à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un Chartier, John posa la seconde question qui le préoccupait :

- « Et pourquoi affirmes-tu que c'est un ballon _crevé_ que nous allons utiliser ? »

- « Les portoloins ont toujours l'air de déchets ambulants pour éviter que les moldus ne les emportent. Ça sera le cas pour celui-ci aussi. »

Comme toujours admiratif devant logique de son ami et dépité en ce qui concernait la sienne, John Watson resta quelques instants muet, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avant de passer aux travers des arbres et de s'engager en direction de la vallée. Sherlock marchait sur ses talons, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, John fut en mesure de reconnaître une des deux personnes : c'était une Serdaigle âgée d'un an de plus qu'eux, aux long cheveux noirs, et qu'il avait le souvenir d'avoir vu jouer en poursuiveuse au cours des matchs de Quidditch de l'an dernier. Son nom était Cho Chang. Il donna un coup de coude à Sherlock :

- « Dis, ça ne serait pas Cho  ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle habitait près de chez toi. »

- « Pardon, qui ? Pourquoi serais-je censé la connaître ? »

- « Sherlock, elle est à Serdaigle, en 5eme année  ! Ça fait quatre ans que tu la croises dans ta salle commune et tu ne vois même pas de qui je veux parler? »

- « Tu penses sincèrement que je retiens le nom et le visage de tous ceux de ma maison? »

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en serais incapable. »

- « Trop de place dans mon cerveau serait occupée inutilement. »

John n'essaya pas de réfuter cette dernière théorie. Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques mètres de la jeune fille. Le deuxième sorcier, un homme plus âgé qui devait être son père, était juste un peu plus loin, et John ne tenait pas à leur apparaître antipathique dès le début. Les Chang ne prirent conscience de leur présence qu'une fois qu'ils furent tout à fait arrivés à leur hauteur. Cho les scruta quelques secondes avant de les reconnaître. Son visage se figea dans une expression désapprobatrice dès qu'elle aperçut Sherlock, une comportement habituel pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait. John décida d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Ignorant sa réaction, il s'avança devant elle et lui tendit la main :

- « Hem. Bonjour, je m'appelle John, je suis en 4eme année à Gryffondor. On a déjà du se croiser à Poudlard. Tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, pas vrai ? »

Cho resta quelques secondes interdite, puis se reprit et son visage s'éclaircit légèrement **.** Elle serra la main tendue de John et lui répondit en souriant :

- « Oui, c'est ça. Tu as du me voir jouer comme poursuiveuse l'an dernier. Tu ne fais pas partie de celle de Gryffondor toi, il me semble ? » .

- « Non, il n'y avait pas de place libre dans l'équipe. Je pense que je vais essayer de me présenter cette année, avec le départ d'Olivier Dubois et tout ça... »

- «Tu devrais tenter le coup. Tu seras obligé de supporter les interminables discours de ton capitaine d'équipe, les entraînements douloureux sous la pluie, et les sorts que les membres des équipes rivales essaieront de te jeter avant les matchs dans les couloirs , mais ça en vaut la peine. »

John sourit franchement à cette remarque. Les conversations sur le Quidditch étaient en général le meilleur moyen de briser la glace avec quelqu'un. Il se sentait déjà presque à l'aise, quand Cho le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

- « Ton nom de famille est Watson, n'est-ce pas? J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi plusieurs fois. »

Elle ne précisa pas dans quelles circonstances. John se doutait qu'elles étaient peu plaisantes. Son nom avait sûrement été associé avec des qualificatifs tels que « Larbin personnel de Sherlock Holmes ». Les Serdaigles oscillaient entre le mépris et l'incrédulité à son égard, étonnés que le Gryffondor passe ses journées avec un garçon que sa propre maison, pourtant réputée pour son excentricité, avait souvent du mal à supporter.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, où était passé de grand crétin qui lui tenait lieu de meilleur ami ? Il aurait du émettre une remarque sarcastique depuis longtemps s'il était resté derrière eux durant leur échange. Soudainement inquiet, John se mit à regarder de droite et de gauche, avant de finalement l'apercevoir. A son grand effroi, Sherlock se tenait devant monsieur Chang et semblait être en grande discussion, ou plus probablement dans un de ses fameux monologues. Sûrement en train de lui déballer toute sa vie de manière totalement impolie. Ne répondant pas à Cho, il se précipita à leur rencontre. Une fois aux côtés de Sherlock, il put se rendre compte qu'il avait -malheureusement- totalement raison.

- « ….Et pourtant malgré vos récurrentes disputes avec votre femme qui vous oblige à dormir sur le sofa depuis plusieurs jours, vous trouvez la motivation d'écrire vos articles pour la Gazette du Sorcier. De nuit, ce qui a eu pour résultat ces cernes sur votre visage, les mouchetures d'encres sur vos doigts et cette marque que votre plume a laissé sur votre pouce droit. Sûrement parce que vous n'avez pas la possibilité de faire autrement. Gros soucis financier en ce moment, sans aucun doute. Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est évident. Votre robe de sorcier est d'une bonne qualité d'après le tissu mais elle est ancienne d'au moins cinq ans. Sa coupe n'était pas adaptée à votre morphologie, il y a des ourlets sur le bas et les manches ont été également reprisées, mais très maladroitement. Vous avez acheté une robe d'occasion récemment et vous l'avez raccommodé vous même parce que vous n'avez pas osé le demander à votre femme. Vous lui cachez vos problèmes pécuniaires parce que vous craignez que ça empire encore vos relations. Très honnêtement, il n'y plus rien à sauver donc je pense que vous devriez avoir la décence de l'informer que.... »

A ce stade, le père de Cho avait le visage cramoisi et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Coupant net Sherlock dans son discours, il leva soudainement le bras et dirigea sa baguette d'une main crispée vers lui. Sans même réfléchir, John brandit également la sienne, pour la pointer dans sa direction. Cho venait juste de les rejoindre, et elle resta quelques secondes désarçonnée, son regard allant de son père à Sherlock, puis de Sherlock à John. Finalement, elle s'avança devant son père, et lui baissant doucement le bras, demanda ce qui était en train de se passer. Monsieur Chang sembla se ressaisir devant la présence de sa fille. Il lui répondit dans une langue inconnue, en chinois sûrement, mais le ton qu'il employait et ses grands moulinets du bras ne laissait pas de place au doute : il était en train d'insulter Sherlock. En signe d'apaisement, John baissa sa baguette lentement, toujours prêt à s'en servir en cas de revirement de situation, même s'il savait ce que l'usage de la magie signifierait pour lui. Le jeune Serdaigle était resté immobile pendant tout ce temps, visiblement surpris par l'ampleur de la réaction de Monsieur Chang. Ainsi ni lui ni John n'eurent le temps de prévoir le geste de Cho, qui après avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer, s’avança devant Sherlock et lui asséna une gifle vigoureuse, qui le fit vaciller. Son ami se précipita pour s'interposer entre les deux, craignant un nouveau coup de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais Sherlock resta stoïque, posant simplement sa main sur son visage histoire de constater l’ampleur des dégâts, et visiblement peu enclin à répliquer. Cho ne bougea pas non plus. Son expression était celle d'une rage contenue, même si John pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient de larmes de colère. Il fut cependant surpris lorsqu'elle s'adressa finalement à son ami dans un timbre menaçant :

- « Je te préviens, tu reparles encore une fois à mon père, ou tu adresses la parole à n'importe qui d'autre que je connais pour l'insulter de cette manière, et je te le ferai payer. »

- « Ah et comment ? Maléfices  ? Croches pattes dans les couloirs ? Ni toi ni aucun des tes amis ne pouvez me faire grand mal, tu sais. »

- « Sherlock, arrête... » lui intima John, se retournant pour lui faire face. « Tu en a assez dit pour aujourd'hui. »

- « Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse. J'ai rendu service à son père. Il aurait pu continuer à vivre dans le déni encore longtemps... »

- « J'ai dit : arrête » le coupa le Gryffondor ,le fusillant du regard. « Quel que soit ton opinion là dessus, ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bien pour eux. N'essaye pas de faire passer ton acte pour de l'altruisme, parce que c'était tout sauf ça, et même toi, tu en as conscience. »

Sherlock resta désarçonné devant les reproches et la colère qui transparaissait dans les yeux de son ami. John restait en général toujours patient avec lui. Capitulant, il baissa la tête brièvement, avant de la relever et de fixer Cho, sur le point de lui cracher au visage :

- « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du parler comme ça à ton père. »

- « Va lui dire ça toi même. » répondit-t-elle, la voix sifflante. Mais elle ne le menaça pas de nouveau, ce qui apparut comme une amélioration. Sherlock hocha la tête et se dirigea vers monsieur Chang, qui entre temps s'était assis sur l'herbe, la tête entre les mains. Il lui adressa quelques paroles à voix basse. Gêné, évitant de regarder Cho, John resta à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, fixant le portoloin comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde.

- « Comment fais tu pour supporter ça ? » finit par éclater la jeune Serdaigle. « Il est en permanence ainsi. Racontant ta vie entière, sans se soucier de ce que tu pourrais en penser et en se moquant de toi. Ça doit être invivable. »

- « Il adore faire part de ses observations et prouver qu'il a raison...c'est de la vantardise plus que de la méchanceté . Et la manière dont il y arrive me fascine plus que tout le reste. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ami avec lui. » répondit John en toute honnêteté. Cho le scruta attentivement, les sourcils froncés, mais ne répondit rien. Entre temps son père s'était relevé, visiblement calmé, et se tenait de l'autre côté du portoloin avec Sherlock. John souffla de soulagement. Enfin, peut être qu'ils allaient réussir à partir sans morts ou blessés supplémentaires.

- « On y va ? Il est presque l'heure ? » demanda-t-il à l'assemblée après un bref coup d’œil à sa montre. Cho, son père et Sherlock acquiescèrent. John se disposa à côté de son ami et les quatre sorciers s'avancèrent d'un pas. Mr Chang souleva le ballon de football en vérifiant l'heure, l’œil sur sa montre. Il compta jusqu'à trois, et ils touchèrent ensemble le portoloin. Aussitôt, John eu l'impression d'être tiré irrépressiblement en avant. Ses pieds s’élevèrent du sol et il se retrouva filant dans un tourbillon de couleurs, le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles. Le ballon attirait son doigt tel un aimant. Le Gryffondor fut surpris par sa chute brutale lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, et il se retrouva affalé dans l'herbe, éloigné de quelques centimètres du portoloin. Il essaya de se relever, un peu désorienté. Autour de lui se trouvaient Cho Chang et son père, oscillant eux aussi. Sherlock s'était déjà redressé, et il tendit rapidement la main à John pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

- « On attend que toute la petite famille se lève, ou.... ? »

- « On y va directement. Je pense qu'on peut sauter les au revoir pour cette fois. »

Les deux amis ramassèrent le portoloin et s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant les Chang derrière eux. Une lande déserte s'étendait autour d'eux, plongée dans la brume. Ils furent accueillis quelques mètres plus loin par deux sorciers. Le premier tenait une montre et portait un costume de tweed. Le second avait une plume et un parchemin et était habillé avec un poncho et un kilt. John les scruta pendant quelques secondes, retenant un fou rire. Les Chang arrivaient juste derrière eux. Sherlock tendit le portoloin à l'homme au kilt qui les salua d'un air exténué et leur conseilla d'avancer pour dégager le chemin qui devait accueillir le prochain arrivage. Il consulta ensuite sa liste d'un air attentif :

- « Bon, Holmes...premier pré, à environ cinquante mètres. Le nom du directeur du camping est Mr Robert. Maintenant, Chang... »

Sherlock et John partirent sur la lande déserte et ils arrivèrent au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à un pré où s'étendaient des centaines de tentes, limité par le bois. A cet instant précis, une voix masculine cria « Oubliette » dans les airs, au niveau de la petite maisonnette en pierre à l'entrée du pré. Les deux jeunes amis se regardèrent simultanément, avant d' accélérer le pas en direction de l'endroit où le sort venait d'être jeté. Ils pensaient exactement la même chose : _enfin_ un peu d'action. Leurs espérances furent donc quelques peu déçues quand ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le lanceur du sort : un sorcier en pantalon de golfe, à l'air épuisé. La personne visée était un authentique moldu , qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Encore désorienté par le sort, il se tourna vers eux, un sourire cordial aux lèvres :

- « Bonjours messieurs ! Vous voulez votre emplacement? Je dois avouer que je ne sais plus très bien où je suis, mais dites moi votre nom. »

Le sorcier, qui se rendit compte seulement à cet instant de leur présence, soupira de lassitude. Apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée que cela arrivait. Mais il se ressaisit lui aussi, et leur adressa un hochement de tête de salutation. Il s'avança ensuite près d'eux, les éloigna de quelques mètres et expliqua la situation d'un timbre très bas afin que l'autre homme ne puisse pas entendre :

- « Je suis un employé du ministère chargé de surveiller le déroulement de l’événement...Le pauvre moldu qui gère le camping en a vu des belles depuis deux semaines, tous les sorciers qui viennent ici ne se sentent pas vraiment concernés en ce qui concerne la sécurité et le Code international de la Magie...Ils viennent ici pour faire la fête, tout ça, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très discrets...Mr Robert venait d'entendre une détonation et il a voulu sortir pour vérifier...Demandez lui juste votre emplacement , sans plus de précisions, et ne relevez pas ses commentaires...Ah oui j'oubliais vous avez bien de quoi payer en monnaie moldue ? »

John acquiesça, Mycroft l'avait informé dans sa lettre et avait joint les livres nécessaires pour payer leur emplacement.

- « Oui, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, nous ne nous ferons pas remarquer. N'est-ce pas Sherlock ? » Il donna un coup de coude à son ami, au cas où. « Sherlock Holmes » et « sobriété » étaient deux concept totalement opposés. Celui-ci ne jugea pas digne de relever.

- « Très bien », souffla le sorcier du ministère, apparemment soulagé. « De toute façon, rien qu'éviter de crier des mots comme cognards ou vifs d'or à tue tête nous épargnera des soucis. »

- « Pourquoi, il y a des gens qui font ça ? » ricana Sherlock. « Il faudrait vraiment être _incroyablement_ stupide et inconscient... »

- « Nous ferons attention, promis » coupa John Il le prit par le bras et l’entraîna en direction du propriétaire du camping.

Le moldu, souriant aimablement, paraissait déjà plus conscient que tout à l'heure et se souvenait maintenant de ce qu'il était censé faire ici. Il leur parla très cordialement, monologuant sans vraiment attendre leurs réponses, comme s'il s'agissait d'un discours mille fois répété :

- « Bonjour ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? Votre nom est...Holmes vous avez dit ? C'est fou le monde qu'il y a en ce moment, avec des réservations depuis plusieurs mois et tout...C'est la première fois dans l'histoire de ce camping que je suis complet... Donc oui, vous êtes à l'emplacement à la lisière du petit bois, vers l’extrémité droite. Vous devez payez d'avance,ça fera 40 livres, merci...ah _vous_ vous savez utiliser notre monnaie, dieu merci...Vous êtes bien l'un des seuls...quand je pense qu'on a essayé de me payer avec des énormes pièces en or ce matin...incroyable. Au moins, mes garçons, vous paraissez être un peu moins excentriques que les autres...vous êtes habillés normalement, vous ne portez pas de kilt avec un poncho...ni de robes d'une couleur étrange...et vous êtes bien anglais J'espère que vous ne faites pas partie de ce petit rassemblement étrange qui semble avoir lieu... Bon, je vous laisse y aller les enfants, voici le plan du camping, votre emplacement est là bas, vous voyez ? ...Passez un bon séjour, merci encore... »

John ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand ils furent hors de portée de sa voix. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de parler. Sur le chemin ils aperçurent d'innombrables rangées de tentes, certaines plus excentriques que d'autre – John tiqua quand il en aperçut une de trois étages qui comportait une tourelle. Une fois arrivés à leur emplacement John se débarrassa rapidement de toutes les affaires qu'il trimbalait sur le dos depuis le début de la matinée, et les jeta sur le sol près du petit écriteau indiquant le nom de Holmes.

- « Tu es au courant que nous allons devoir monter cette tente à un moment, n'est pas ? » lui demanda Sherlock. Il était accoudé à un arbre et souriait de manière goguenarde. « Et que le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

- « J'en ai tout à fait conscience. Tu vas la monter toi même pendant que je m'occuperai du repas. »

- « Et pourquoi cette répartition sommaire ? »

- « Parce qu'étant donné que tu ne manges jamais, tu manques de compétences dans le domaine culinaire. Et aussi parce que je suis sûr que tu n'as aucune idée de comment allumer un feu sans magie. »

- « Je ne serais pas meilleur pour monter une tente si ça peut te rassurer. »

- « Et bien essaye, au moins. Je ne sais pas en ce qui concerne les tentes de sorciers, mais celles des moldus sont tellement prises de tête que c'est peut être quelque chose qui te conviendrait. Je vais chercher du bois. »

Malheureusement pour le Gryffondor, leur emplacement était à l'orée du bois et regorgeait de petites branches. Cinq minutes lui suffirent pour en ramasser une quantité largement suffisante. Il retourna donc à l'endroit où il avait laissé son ami, sans trop d'espérance sur son avancement. Il fut donc plutôt surpris en voyant la tente montée au beau milieu et Sherlock nulle part en vue. John posa son petit tas précautionneusement, et décida d'entrer dans la tente pour vérifier qu'elle avait été montée correctement. Il faillit tomber à la renverse en franchissant le seuil. L'intérieur ressemblait à celui d'une véritable petite maison, avec salon, chambre, salle de bain, et même une petite cuisine aménagée.

- « Oui, je pense qu'aller chercher du bois n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. » surgit la voix de Sherlock derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Le grand brun avait déjà trouvé le moyen de s'affaler sur un sofa croulant.

- « Tu aurais peut-être pu me prévenir _avant_ que j'y aille. Ça m'aurait évité de passer pour un idiot à cet instant précis » lui répondit John, légèrement irrité

- « Je n'en savais pas plus que toi. C'est la première fois que je fais du camping, tu sais ? Bien que j'aurai pu m'en douter, effectivement. Les sorciers sont rarement prêts à renoncer à leur confort personnel. Enfin au moins, personne ne pourra te reprocher de ne pas appliquer à la lettre les consignes de sécurité anti-moldus  .» ricana Sherlock. « Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, est-ce qu'on peut trouver une occupation plus intéressante ? »

- « Je vais quand même devoir aller chercher de l'eau pour le repas. Quitte à ce que j'ai ramassé du bois, autant qu'on cuisine à la moldu. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. »

- « C'est loin d'être une distraction suffisante, mais je suppose que je m'en contenterai » répliqua le jeune Serdaigle en se relevant du sofa avec souplesse.

Après avoir rangé les affaires – c'est à dire les avoir traîné jusqu'à l'intérieur de la tente- , les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le robinet indiqué sur le plan de Mr Robert. Plusieurs casseroles à la main, ils s’engagèrent dans le pré brumeux, observant au passage le réveil du camping. Des jeunes sorciers jouaient sur des balais-jouets et des sorciers africains et américains tenaient des petites réunions devant leurs tentes. En chemin ils croisèrent plusieurs de leurs camarades de Poudlard : Grégory Lestrade , ancien élève de Poufsouffle et Préfet en Chef qui avait quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année précédente les salua avec enthousiasme. Il était toujours ravi de les remercier pour avoir trouvé qui était l'auteur des lettres de menaces qu'il recevait régulièrement l'an dernier. C'était un élève de Serpentard., Sébastien Moran, dont les motivations restaient floues et jusqu'à qui ils avaient réussi à remonter après une minutieuse enquête. Ils aperçurent également Molly Hooper, une fille timide de Serdaigle, en troisième année,qui rougit en voyant Sherlock -elle avait toujours eu un béguin pour lui. John salua aussi brièvement Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, deux de ses acolytes de Gryffondor Ils parurent content de le croiser, mais ignorèrent consciencieusement Sherlock. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au robinet, John se réjouissait du comportement de son ami. Il avait jusque là émis ses commentaires désagréables et les déductions qu'il avait pu faire uniquement à voix basse de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir les entendre. Il était même resté courtois avec tous ceux qu'ils avaient croisés. Le Gryffondor était presque tout à fait soulagé quand il aperçut à quelques mètres devant nuls autres que Harry, Hermione et Ron revenant juste du robinet. Ils avaient leur récipients à la main et paraissaient plongés dans une grande discussion. Se persuadant rapidement que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour essayer de leur soutirer des informations, John essaya de distraire l'attention de Sherlock avant qu'il ne se rende compte de leur présence :

- « Regarde, là bas, un sorcier s'est habillé avec une robe à fleur de moldue et il n'a pas l'air décidé à l'enlever...il ne doit pas savoir que c'est un habit de femme... »

- « Oui, je l'ai vu moi aussi. Tout comme j'ai vu le trio infernal de Gryffondor passer juste devant nous. »

Et merde, jura silencieusement John. Malgré tous ses efforts, Sherlock avait toujours au moins une longueur d'avance sur lui.

- « Ah. Et tu ne veux pas aller les voir maintenant ? »

- « Ne sois pas ridicule, John. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. La conversation que nous allons avoir requiert de l'obscurité et l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes, pas le centre d'un camping en pleine matinée. »

- « Et quand ce moment idéal arrivera-t-il ? »

- « Après le match » lui répondit laconiquement le jeune Serdaigle en souriant d'un air satisfait. Il devait déjà avoir une dizaine de plans possibles en tête. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, avant de pousser légèrement Sherlock vers l'avant en lui donnant un coup de casserole.

- « Bon, tu viens ? Ça serait bien qu'on réussisse enfin à déjeuner. Tu sais ce que nous allons faire du reste de la journée ? »

- « Éviter les représentants du ministère qui passeront devant notre tente. Et je suppose qu'on aura droit aux vendeurs ambulants avant le match. Ce genre d’événement est toujours l'occasion pour eux de vendre leur camelote. »

- « Parfait. Un petit souvenir ne me fera pas de mal. Peut être même que je pourrai trouver un cadeau à ma sœur. »

- « Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de recevoir une figurine animée d'un joueur de Quidditch ou un chapeau horrible aux couleurs de l'Irlande. »

- « Absolument Sherlock. En tout cas moi j'en serai ravi. Ne râle pas sans savoir. Qui sait tu verras peut-être quelque chose qui mérite ton attention. »

- « Si c'est le cas, achève moi. Parce que ça signifierait que j'aurais complètement sombré dans la démence et perdu tout ce qui faisait de moi un être intelligent. »

- « Qui sur-dramatise maintenant ? » répliqua John, lui donnant un second coup de casserole en mesure de représailles, et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur tente en se chamaillant

 


	3. Quidditch et déceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le match commence enfin-mais la partie la plus intéressante se déroule peut être dans les tribunes, tout compte fait.

* * *

 

- « Merveilleux. Évidemment, Mycroft était obligé de nous donner des places dans _la tribune officielle_. »

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et le gong venait de retentir, annonçant qu'il était temps de se diriger vers le stade. Sherlock et John traversaient le bois, guidés par les lanternes rouges et vertes et entourés par la foule et les cris des autres sorciers _._ Avant même qu'ils n'y soient arrivés, le Serdaigle trouvait déjà moyen de râler en relisant les parchemins qui leur servaient de tickets.

- « Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi c'est un problème. »

- « Réfléchis un peu. Nous allons devoir supporter le ministre de la magie – et tu n'as pas à intérêt à me dire que tu as envie de rencontrer Fudge, cet homme est une plaie - et tous les hauts gradés du ministères qui auront emmené leur charmante progéniture au passage. La pire compagnie que l'on puisse espérer. »

- « Tu es sûr que ça ne t'énerve pas plutôt parce que ça signifie qu'on ne pourra pas filer en douce au milieu du match ? »

- « Aussi. »

Ils venaient juste d'arriver devant le stade. John resta quelque seconde ébahi devant le gigantesque édifice aux murailles d'or tandis que Sherlock le poussa vers l'entrée la plus proche. La sorcière du ministère contrôla leurs billets et leur indiqua leurs places. Tandis qu'ils grimpaient les marches recouvertes d'un tapis pourpre, le brun donna un discret coup de coude à John. Juste quelques pas devant eux se tenaient Harry, Hermione, Ron et d'autres membres de la famille Weasley, qui semblaient également se diriger vers la loge officielle surplombant le stade. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Retire ce que je viens de dire. Peut être que ça va se révéler être un avantage. »

Ils s'installèrent peu après eux sur leurs sièges. Pour l'instant la joyeuse troupe ne les avait pas encore remarqués, trop occupés à parler entre eux et...était ce un elfe de maison que John apercevait en grande discussion avec Harry Potter ? Il ne put s'empêcher de le scruter pendant quelques secondes, étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un elfe de maison en dehors des cuisines de Poudlard, où Sherlock avait l'habitude de le traîner dans le but de récolter certaines informations . Celui-ci, pendant ce temps, s'amusait avec ses Multiplettes. Il s'était acheté deux paires tout à l'heure et en avait offerte une à John. Le Gryffondor se doutait qu'il s'en servirait pour faire des déductions sur les spectateurs des gradins d'en face plutôt que pour regarder le match, mais il avait accepté le cadeau avec plaisir.

La tribune continua à se remplir de sorciers du ministère pendant la demi-heure suivante. Personne ne semblait encore les avoir remarqués, se contentant de saluer Mr Weasley ou d'autres sorciers du ministère quelques rangées plus loin, quand le ministre de la Magie en personne surgit dans la loge, accompagné de son homonyme bulgare. Il en résulta une réaction totalement inappropriée pour Sherlock qui pencha brusquement sa tête en avant, au niveau des genoux de John.

- « Sherlock, pourquoi ta tête est quasiment _sur_ mes genoux ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'indigner John, peut-être plus fort qu'il était nécessaire.

- « Je n'ai pas envie que Fudge me voit. Il va me parler de Mycroft sinon. Regarde, il semble sur le point d'aller saluer tout le monde dans cette tribune. »marmonna la masse de boucles noires.

- « Par Merlin, tu as quel âge, cinq ans ? _Tu penses que tu seras plus discret comme ça_  ?  » grogna le blond entre ses dents.

Juste quelques mètres devant eux, le ministre saluait certains membres de la famille Weasley et Harry Potter à qui il parla comme à un vieil ami, le présentant fièrement au ministre Bulgare comme « celui qui avait survécu à Vous-savez-qui ». Hermione, elle donna un petit coup de coude à Ron, lui faisant signe de regarder derrière, et se tourna vers eux en souriant. Apparemment, elle avait fini par les entendre. John la salua en agitant la main, souriant à son tour. Il fut cependant étonné quand la jeune fille se leva pour aller les voir, entraînant Ron avec elle. Peut être était-ce pour éviter la famille Malefoy qui accompagnait le Ministre de la magie, ce que le Gryffondor ne pourrait pas vraiment leur reprocher.

- « Bonsoir John ! Quelle coïncidence de te voir, je ne savais pas que tu venais voir le match !Et bonsoir Sherlock . » dit elle aimablement. Celui ci hocha la tête imperceptiblement pour la saluer, et John expliqua à Hermione que le grand frère du Serdaigle avait réussi à leur obtenir des places. Ses rapports avec le trio s'étaient globalement améliorés à la fin de l'année précédente, notamment avec Harry, avec qui il avait partagé plusieurs retenues infligées par Rogue. Hermione, elle, avait fini par tolérer d'avantage Sherlock, sûrement parce que leur intelligence un peu démente les rapprochait. Tant d'amabilité de la part des deux Gryffondors était cependant plutôt rare. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'adresser une remarque sarcastique au Serdaigle, ignorant le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

- « Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour un grand fan de Quidditch, Holmes. Je suis sûr que tu te considères bien au dessus de tout ça ...le sport, les divertissements...»

- « Et étant donné que tu es _ami_ avec une fille qui passe le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard tu devrais comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, je vais à ce match pour la même raison que je me rends à toutes les rencontre inter-maisons au cours de l'année, et ce n'est pas parce que ça m'intéresse. »

- « Et cette raison est... » s’enquit Ron, goguenard.

- « Que John me demande de l'accompagner à chaque fois. » coupa Sherlock d'un ton sec

L’intéressé sourit largement à cette réponse. Bien qu'il connaisse l'autre partie de l'histoire, c'était toujours agréable à entendre. Hermione intervint à ce moment là, empêchant tout silence gênant :

- « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Au départ moi aussi j'y allais surtout pour accompagner les garçons et supporter Harry mais finalement c'est très agréable à regarder et on passe toujours de bons moments...Évidemment le Quidditch occupe une place totalement _démesurée_ dans la vie des élèves de Poudlard... »

- « Tu dis ça parce que te n'y joues pas toi même, sinon tu comprendrais » surgit la voix de Harry derrière elle. Il les rejoignait juste ; apparemment Fudge avait fini par le laisser partir.« Salut John. M'attendais pas à te voir ici,c'est une bonne surprise. En tout cas, je vous conseille d'arrêter de déblatérer, Ludo Verpey vient d'entrer dans la loge, le match va bientôt commencer ».

Comme pour conforter ces paroles, un Sonorus retentit et une voix tonitruante annonça le bienvenue à la 402eme finale de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Harry, Hermione et Ron retournèrent rapidement à leur siège, impatients de voir les démonstrations des différentes mascottes. Apparemment, c'était celles de l'équipe bulgare qui devaient défiler en premier. Lorsqu’une centaine de femmes d'une beauté surnaturelle apparurent soudain sur le terrain, leur cheveux argentés flottant à un vent inexistant, leurs peaux scintillant sous les reflets de la lune, John resta quelques instants ébahi, la bouche ouverte. C'est alors que la musique retentit et qu'elles commencèrent à danser. Il eut alors l'étrange impression que sa tête se vidait, la seule sensation restante étant une impression de totale félicité. Perdant conscience d'où il se trouvait, le jeune Gryffondor se leva de son siège et réfléchit à une démonstration de force exceptionnelle, tandis que la musique devenait de plus vive. La sensation s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit le timbre de voix de Sherlock, où transparaissait un vif agacement :

- « John, je t'en prie ne va pas te ridiculiser comme les autres spectateurs masculins pleins d'hormones de ce stade. ». Avec ça, il le tira par le bras et le força à se rasseoir. « Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire exactement ? Sauter en enjambant la balustrade ? Parce que je crois que Potter a eu la même idée. »

Le petit blond regarda à l'endroit désigné par Sherlock, et remarqua Hermione qui éloignait Harry de la balustrade et le tirait vers sa chaise. Recouvrant quelques peu ses esprits, John regarda d'un œil plus détaché le départ des Vélanes sous les cris de fureur des spectateurs, visiblement peu enclins à les laisser partir. John se pencha vers son ami pour lui demander ce que ces femmes étaient véritablement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement ridicule par rapport à la manière dont il avait réagi en les voyant. Sherlock, lui, était resté parfaitement indifférent devant cette démonstration.

- « Ce sont des Vélanes. Des créatures d'apparence humaine, qui peuvent attirer tous les hommes grâce à un puissant sortilège, qui repose, comme tu peux t'en douter, sur leur caractéristiques physiques avantageuses. Je pense qu'elles te plairaient un peu moins sous leur forme de harpies. C'est ce qu'elles deviennent quand elles sont en colère. »

- « Merci monsieur-je-sais-tout, pour cette charmante explication. Je suppose que ton esprit supérieur te rend insensible au charme des Vélanes, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Ne sois pas si vexé. Maintenant que tu es averti, tu te laissera avoir bien moins facilement. Après tout tu restes un adolescent, et de ce fait, éprouves certains... »

Heureusement pour lui, Sherlock ne put jamais achever sa phrase car il fut couvert par la voix de Ludo Verpey qui annonçait l'arrivée des mascottes d'Irlande. John fut émerveillé par les comètes et l'arc en ciel qui apparurent au beau milieu de stade, avant de se réunir pour former un gigantesque trèfle scintillant. Une pluie d'or semblait en sortir, et le jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de ramasser machinalement quelques unes des pièces qui tombèrent à ses pieds quand le trèfle vola au dessus d'eux.

- « Si j'étais toi, je ne prendrais pas la peine de les garder. L'or de farfadet finit toujours par disparaître. » lui chuchota Sherlock, amusé devant la débandade qu'il observait dans leur tribune. « Regarde le trèfle plus attentivement. »

John leva les yeux et se rendit compte que le trèfle était en effet composé de milliers de minuscules bonhommes barbus..

- «Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?  Tous les sorciers ici ne semblent pas être au courant. » s'enquit John, comme toujours surpris devant les connaissances infinies de son meilleur ami.

- « J'ai fait des recherches là dessus quand j'avais dix ans. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était au cours de la première affaire que j'ai eu à résoudre– un problème avec mes cousins, pendant les vacances d'été. Je pourrais te la raconter en détail plus tard. En tout cas, l'information m'a paru suffisamment intéressante pour être retenue. »

Leur conversation fut à nouveau coupée par l'arrivée des différentes équipes sur le terrain. John saisit ses Multiplettes pour observer plus précisément tous les joueurs, puis l'arbitre. Celui-ci ouvrit une caisse en bois, libérant les différentes balles du jeu et siffla le début du match en s'envolant dans les airs sur son balai.

Aussitôt, le match commença, et à toute allure. John eu au départ du mal à suivre les joueurs qui filaient à une vitesse incroyable et les aller-retour incessants des Souaffles. Il finit cependant par s'y accommoder, appréciant l'extraordinaire habilité des membres des deux équipes et les figures effectuées, dont les noms apparaissaient en lettres scintillantes sur ses Multiplettes. Si les joueurs irlandais étaient excellents, leur harmonie évidente alors qu'ils marquaient but après but, c'est Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare, qui retint le plus son attention. Son agilité sur son balai était remarquable et en le voyant évoluer sur le terrain, John le sacra intérieurement comme le meilleur joueur de Quidditch qu'il ait jamais vu. Sherlock lui même avait vaguement l'air de s'amuser, même si il semblait surtout apprécier les altercations entre les mascottes qui avaient lieu à chaque décision de l'arbitre.

La fin du match prit le Gryffondor par surprise. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Krum choisisse d'attraper le vif d'or de manière si spectaculaire, faisant perdre son équipe au passage. Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'émerveiller, et essaya de leur faire quitter leurs sièges discrètement. Malheureusement, sitôt l'hymne irlandais achevé, une lumière blanche illumina la tribune et deux sorciers apportèrent à Fudge la coupe d'or à remettre aux vainqueurs.

Tour à tour, les joueurs bulgares puis irlandais défilèrent. L'attention portée sur la loge les empêcha de partir comme ils en avaient l'occasion. Ils durent attendre que les derniers joueurs partent avant de se lever de leur siège et de redescendre l'escalier. La famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione étaient encore derrière, apparemment aux prises avec Ludo Verpey.

Cependant, sitôt sortis du stade, John et Sherlock furent pris dans le flot des spectateurs qui se dirigeaient vers le camping. Lorsque la foule se dispersa enfin, les Weasley avaient disparu. Sherlock jura en donnant un coup de pied dans une motte de terre. Leur seule solution pour retrouver le trio consistait à aller visiter tous les emplacements du camping au cours de la nuit. Une entreprise déraisonnable, même aux yeux du Serdaigle.

Les deux amis se contentèrent donc de rejoindre leur tente en maugréant. Ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que celle des Weasley ne se trouvait qu'à quelques dizaines de mètre de la leur. Après tout, leurs deux emplacements étaient à la lisières de la forêt. Mais l'idée qu'ils puissent avoir une telle chance ne leur traversa pas l'esprit. C'est pour cela que John Watson se retrouva à remuer sans fin sur le lit superposé grinçant où il était le seul à dormir. Il essayait de faire abstraction du vacarme qui régnait encore dehors, ainsi que de Sherlock,immobile sur le sofa , qui n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de dormir cette nuit. Quand John avait essayé de le convaincre du bienfait de quelques heures du sommeil, le grand brun avait agité la main négligemment et lui avait conseillé de se consacrer à son propre repos. Le Gryffondor était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l’œil mais la fatigue finit par avoir raison de lui.

Il avait l'impression de s'être assoupi seulement quelques instants quand Sherlock le secoua brusquement pour le réveiller, sa tête juste derrière le sommier du lit. John ouvrit les yeux péniblement, peinant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il marmonna d'une voix ensommeillée :

- « Qu'essse-ce qui se passe ? Sherlock, on est au beau milieu de la nuit... »

- « Lève-toi, immédiatement ! » répliqua le Serdaigle, apparemment agacé par son temps de réaction. « Il y a des _Mangemorts_ dans le camping. »


	4. Fuite dans les bois et altercations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde n'apprécie pas la venue des Mangemorts à leur juste valeur.

* * *

 

John n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être un Mangemort, mais le ton sur lequel Sherlock prononça ce mot suffit à le motiver pour dégringoler du lit et attraper son manteau qui traînait près du sofa. Enfilant rapidement ses chaussures, il emboîta le pas à Sherlock qui venait de sortir de la tente. Le spectacle qui les attendait pétrifia momentanément le jeune Gryffondor . Des cris de peur retentissaient partout dans le camping, de nombreuses personnes s'enfuyaient vers le bois, et l'on entendait des détonations suivies de jet de lumière.

La cause de cette agitation apparut sous la forme d'une procession de sorciers cagoulés, traversant lentement le pré. Au dessus d'eux flottaient quatre individus se débattant en vain, comme suspendus dans les airs. Avant que John n'ait eu le temps de faire la moindre remarque, Sherlock l'avait pris par la main et entraîné en direction de la forêt. Arrivé à la lisière, il se retourna un instant, pour se rendre compte que les personnes suspendues n'étaient autre que le directeur du camping, Mr Robert, sa femme et ses deux enfants. Un des sorcier cagoulé s'amusait avec elle, la faisant basculer la tête à l'envers. D'autres sorciers, probablement du ministère, accouraient de tous les côtés. John s'arrêta net de courir et agrippa son ami pour l'empêcher de repartir :

- « Sherlock, est-ce que tu peux me dire qui sont ces gens ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont en train de _jouer_ avec des moldus ? »

- « Je te l'ai dit, ce sont des Mangemorts. Enfin ex-Mangemorts maintenant que leur maître n'est plus là. Et tu as trouvé la seconde réponse toi-même: ils jouent. Ils font ça pour s'amuser. C'est leur définition d'un petit divertissement entre amis. »

John comprit aux paroles de Sherlock que le maître en question devait être Tu-Sais-Qui, et ces Mangemorts des sortes de disciples. Mais ça ne rendait pas sa réaction plus compréhensible. Le Serdaigle avait plutôt tendance à courir au devant du danger. Et il savait très bien que John ne supporterait pas de rester sans rien faire pendant que des personnes innocentes se faisaient martyriser.

- «Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne reste pas à aider les sorciers du ministère plutôt que s'enfuir ? »

- « Ils ne voudront pas de notre aide – qui serait parfaitement inutile du reste -, et je pense que ce serait plus sûr pour nous de rester tranquillement à l'écart en attendant que les choses se calment. » Sherlock s'impatientait de nouveau, tirant sur la manche du jeune blond pour l'inciter à avancer. Autour d'eux, c'était toujours le chaos. Ils étaient bousculés de toute part et l'obscurité rendait leur progression difficile.

- « Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ce qui est le plus _sûr_  ? »

- « Ces sorciers sont des tordus qui considèrent toute personne trop reliée aux moldus comme une cible de choix. Toi y compris. »

- « Bien joué Holmes. Pour une fois c'était un bon raisonnement. » intervint brusquement une voix froide et sarcastique. C'était celle de Drago Malefoy, qui se trouvait quelques pas devant eux et les avait entendu parler. «  Effectivement,tu ferais mieux de mettre ton _petit ami_ à l'abri. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Sherlock répliqua aussitôt, s'approchant du Serpentard de telle manière que leurs visages n'étaient plus éloignés que de quelques centimètres. Le mépris dans sa voix était évident.

- « Et toi Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne vas pas aider ton père à faire ses sales petites besognes là bas ? Tu préfères te cacher pour admirer le spectacle tranquillement, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Peut être bien, oui. Je comptais aussi avoir une petite discussion avec Potter, Granger et Weasley, si je réussis à les croiser. C'est toujours divertissant. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous laisser – amusez vous bien. » Malefoy fit un petit signe de tête goguenard et s'éloigna rapidement.

John dut recourir à tout son sang froid pour ne pas courir après lui et frapper cet abruti sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie son propre nom. Sherlock profita de sa distraction pour le tirer à nouveau et les deux s’enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Après avoir trébuché pour la troisième fois sur une racine, John pesta et réussit à convaincre son ami de s'arrêter un instant. Il ne savait pas quelle distance ils avaient parcouru : peut être une centaine de mètres. En tout cas le coin du bois où ils se trouvaient paraissait désert. Le son des cris et des explosions du camping leur parvenaient toujours, mais comme étouffés.

Le Gryffondor resta quelques instants à scruter la forêt obscure qui les environnait. Il regrettait profondément d'avoir laissé sa lampe de poche quand il était parti de chez lui au milieu de l'été. Il n'osait pas non plus se servir de sa baguette pour lancer un Lumos : il restait un sorcier de moins de dix sept ans en dehors de Poudlard. Mais l'obscurité le mettait mal à l'aise. De plus il avait la nette impression que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait ici, tout près d'eux. Il entendait des bruits de pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer leur provenance.

- « Je pense que tu peux te servir de ta baguette pour cette fois. Le Ministère de la Magie aura bien assez à faire après le petit incident de ce soir pour se préoccuper d'une infraction mineure au Code International de la Magie chez un sorcier du premier cycle. »déclara Sherlock d'un ton indifférent, le coupant net dans ses réflexions.

- « Comment est-ce que tu...je n'ai rien dit ! »

- « Je t'en prie, c'était évident. » soupira le Serdaigle. « Et je suis d'accord avec toi, il faudrait mieux que l'on découvre l'identité de- ou plutôt des- inconnus qui essaient d'être si discrets à quelques mètre de nous. » continua-t-il, répondant une nouvelle fois aux pensées de John.

A ces mots, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon et marmonna un « Lumos » à peine audible. Aussitôt la forêt s'éclaircit. Ils purent enfin distinguer tous les arbres et buissons qui les entouraient. Au loin une silhouette de petite taille avançait rapidement. Sherlock fit signe à John de le suivre, éclairant le chemin à l'aide de sa baguette. La silhouette ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de leur présence, et alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas, John la reconnut  : c'était l'elfe de maison qui discutait avec Harry dans la tribune officielle. Winky, si il se rappelait bien de son nom. Elle marchait avec difficulté, comme si elle était tirée en arrière par une main invisible. Le Gryffondor tressaillit légèrement. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sherlock s’élança à la hauteur de l'elfe. Il tapota sur son épaule, et elle se retourna, visiblement terrifiée :

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici, sans sorcier à proximité ? Les elfes de maison sont censés rester avec leur maître dans ce genre de situation, et pourtant je ne vois pas Croupton. A moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un _d'autre_ dont tu doives t'occuper ? »

- « Non, non, je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parlez...je, mon maître m'a demandé de garder la tente, j'ai fui parce que j'avais trop peur..je ne voulais pas rester là bas...mais je vous jure que je suis toute seule, monsieur.. »

Winky tremblait de tout ses membres et sa voix était entrechoquée. John était sur le point de demander à Sherlock d'arrêter cet interrogatoire ; ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'une elfe de maison pétrifiée de peur qui s'était juste réfugiée dans les bois. Cependant le Serdaigle esquissa un sourire sans joie à cette déclaration :

- « Vraiment ? Tu es toute seule ? »

Tout en parlant, il scrutait l'espace autour de la pauvre Winky, et donnait des coups de droite et de gauche. John savait que son ami cherchait à prouver la présence d'une deuxième personne aux côtés de Winky mais il resta perplexe devant cette gesticulation. Finalement Sherlock renonça, passant une main dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration.

- « Très bien, va faire...ce que tu as à faire. » déclara-t-il sèchement à l'elfe.

Elle disparut aussitôt dans la direction opposée sans demander son reste. Sherlock la regarda s'éloigner, puis s'assit sur le premier tronc d'arbre venu en soupirant. John l'imita. Après quelques minutes de silence, il commença à le questionner sur la scène auquel il venait d'assister :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire à Winky ? Il n'y avait personne avec elle. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait pu te mentir de cette manière ? Les elfes de maison ne sont pas censés être obéissants et honnêtes envers les sorciers ? »

- « Seulement envers leur _maîtres_. La différence est de taille. Cette elfe aurait pu me dire tout ce qu'elle voulait si elle le faisait pour les protéger »

A ces mots, le Serdaigle plaça ses jambes de manière à ce que ces genoux touchent son menton, une de ses positions habituelles de réflexion, puis continua ses explications :

- « Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, je l'ai senti. Bon sang, tu n'as pas remarqué ? On aurait dit qu'elle traînait un poids. Et si un autre sorcier était avec elle, il devait forcément être caché sous...

- « Une cape d'invisibilité » compléta de lui-même John. Ceci expliquerait le comportement de Sherlock, une cape d'invisibilité ne permettant pas à quelqu'un de disparaître physiquement.

- « Oui, ça, ou alors il a eu recours à un sortilège de Désillusion. Dans tous les cas j’espérais réussir à le toucher. Il était plus loin que ce que je pensais, ou alors il avait assez de marge de manœuvre pour réussir à m'éviter. »

- « Mais pourquoi un sorcier chercherait-il à se cacher derrière une elfe de maison ? L'elfe d'un employé du ministère en plus ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Et il est peu probable que ce soit Winky qui l'ait obligé à le faire. »

- « Lorsque vous avez éliminé l’impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. » récita machinalement Sherlock. « Je ne serais pas surpris que les elfes de maison aient des plus grands pouvoirs que ce que nous soupçonnons. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt étrange que ce soit l'elfe de ce cher Croupton qui soit mêlée à ça. Il a toujours essayé de rester à distance des problèmes – même quand les problèmes en question font partie de sa famille. »

John n'eut pas le temps de demander plus de précisions. A une dizaine de mètres de là, une voix déchira la nuit, criant « Mosmodre». Aussitôt une forme verte et brillante représentant une gigantesque tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche surgit de l'obscurité et s'éleva dans le ciel noir. Des hurlements retentirent partout dans la forêt, apparemment en réaction à l'apparition de la mystérieuse forme. Celle-ci s'élevait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel et éclairait maintenant toute la forêt d'une sinistre lumière verte. Paniqué et ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se passer , John se tourna vers Sherlock. Le Serdaigle s'était levé soudainement lorsque la tête de mort s'était dessinée et restait maintenant figé à l'observer, son visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- « Sherlock, qu'est-ce que _c'est_  ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens en ont si peur ? »

- « C'est la Marque des Ténèbres. Le signe de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais c'est impossible...personne n'aurait pu la faire apparaître _ici_.. »

- « Tu as bien dit tout à l'heure que les sorciers cagoulés du camping étaient des sortes de serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ça ne pourrait pas être eux ? »

- « Bien sûr que non. S'amuser avec des moldus c'est une chose, montrer leur allégeance à Tu-Sais-Qui en lançant l’incantation de la Marque des Ténèbres en est une autre. Les Mangemorts encore en liberté ont réussi à échapper à Azkaban en trahissant leurs anciens collègues et leur maître...ce sont ceux qui à l'heure actuelle doivent redouter le plus le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

D'autres cris et explosions retentirent alors, à l'endroit où la marque était apparue mais cette fois ils réussirent à reconnaître parmi eux la formule du sortilège de Stupéfixion.

- « Tu penses qu'ils ont réussi à attraper celui qui a fait apparaître la Marque? » demanda-t-il aussitôt à Sherlock, retenant avec peine son excitation.

- « Étant donné l'intelligence moyenne des membres du ministère ça m'étonnerait, mais allons jeter un coup d’œil » répondit le brun négligemment . Le ton de sa voix et son sourire trahissaient cependant sa joie derrière son flegme apparent.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'élancèrent en courant en direction des voix. Le spectacle qui les attendait était pour le moins surprenant. Devant eux, plusieurs employés du ministère, dont un homme roux que John reconnut comme étant Arthur Weasley faisaient face à nuls autres que Harry, Hermione et Ron. Un sorcier à l'allure raide et à la moustache en brosse les accusait d'avoir fait apparaître eux même la Marque des Ténèbres. Les autres sorciers présents semblaient se rendre compte du ridicule de cette idée et tentaient visiblement de le convaincre, leurs baguettes levées dans l'attente d'une attaque imminente. John et Sherlock étaient dissimulés en partie par un arbre et encore à quelques mètres de distance. Personne ne semblait s'être encore s'être rendu compte de leur présence. Le Serdaigle se pencha pour chuchoter à l'adresse de son ami :

- « Croupton est en plein délire. Allons voir nous même si ces incapables ont vraiment réussi à stupéfixier un coupable plausible. »

Tout en disant cela, il désignait les arbres à leur droite, derrière la clairière où se tenait la petite assemblée. John hocha la tête, et les deux se dirigèrent vers la partie du bois que les sorts avaient du atteindre, en prenant bien soin de se dissimuler derrière les arbres. Le Gryffondor manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque Sherlock laissa échapper un petit cri de contentement et se précipita à terre. John baissa les yeux : à leurs pieds se trouvait une minuscule forme immobile, habillée d'un torchon à vaisselle et une baguette à la main.

- « C'est l'elfe de tout à l'heure ! Ils l'ont stupéfixié en voulant atteindre le coupable ! Et elle a une baguette avec elle ! Ce qui veut forcément dire que... »

Les explications de Sherlock furent interrompues par la baguette soudainement pointée vers eux. Cette baguette était tenue par un sorcier du Ministère de la Magie, au visage rubicond visiblement crispé.

- « Est-ce que je peux savoir qui vous êtes tous les deux et ce que vous faites sur le lieu d'une très grave infraction à plusieurs lois magiques en vigueur ? Je ne peux qu'en conclure que vous avez un lien avec le coupable. »

Avant que John n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de justifier leur présence ici, Sherlock répondit lui même à l'employé du Ministère d'un ton suffisant :

- « Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes et mon ami ici présent s'appelle John Watson. Nous sommes ici pour la même raison que vous je suppose, à savoir trouver qui a bien pu faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Et j'aimerais ajouter que j'espère que toutes vos conclusions ne sont pas aussi stupides que celle-ci. Parce que sinon vous feriez mieux de vous abstenir de les énoncer. »

D'un même mouvement, le sorcier écarta Sherlock de Winky et prit l'elfe de maison stupéfixiée dans ses bras. Une veine commençait à battre dangereusement sur sa tempe et son regard était froid quand il pivota vers eux :

- « Je vais retourner voir les autres sorciers du Ministère. Vous allez m'accompagner tous les deux. Peut être que vous serez plus coopératifs avec Barty Croupton. Et pas de commentaires supplémentaires, c'est bien compris ? »

- « Absolument monsieur. » s'empressa de répondre John, dans une tentative d'éviter un autre incident diplomatique.

Des voix commencèrent à s'élever de nouveau en direction de la clairière, et le jeune blond parvint à distinguer le nom « Diggory » - apparemment c'était celui de l'employé du ministère. Leur petite altercation avait donc été entendue. Diggory fit signe au deux garçons de se placer derrière lui, et, Winky toujours dans les bras, se dirigea vers la petite assemblée. Sherlock et John lui emboîtèrent le pas et lorsque les quatre apparurent dans la clairière, des exclamations de surprise retentirent. Mais c'est la conduite de Barty Croupton qui retint le plus l'attention du Gryffondor. Dès qu'il aperçut son elfe, il se précipita vers elle, livide, avant de balbutier :

- « Non, ce n'est pas possible...Winky n'a rien à voir là dedans...Il est impossible qu'elle ait fait apparaître la Marque »

Il se retourna ensuite vers Sherlock et John et les désigna du doigt furieusement :

- « Vous, c'est forcément vous deux qui avez organisé tout ça ! Vous étiez les seuls autres présent dans les parages. Vous l'avez stupéfixié vous même après votre crime pour lui faire porter le chapeau et vous avez même pensé à lui mettre une baguette entre les mains auparavant. »

Cette accusation engendra plusieurs hoquets de stupeurs et haussements de sourcils chez les sorciers présents. Personne n'arrivait à envisager sérieusement que deux jeunes élèves de Poudlard aient pu recourir à un stratagème aussi élaboré. Sherlock lui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel ostensiblement, avant de daigner répondre à Croupton :

- « Mais bien sûr, c'est la seule explication possible. Vous êtes tellement horrifié à l'idée qu'on vous associe une nouvelle fois à des pratique de magie noire que si un gnome de jardin s'était trouvé dans les parages vous en auriez fait votre coupable. Est-ce que je peux préciser que John et moi sommes toujours en possession de nos baguettes et que nous n'en avons pas de supplémentaire à donner ? L'elfe avait déjà une à la main quand nous sommes arrivés, après que vous l'ayez stupéfixiée. Et si l'homme qui nous a ramenés ici avait daigné me laisser m'expliquer, il saurait que mon ami et moi ne sommes venus ici qu'après avoir entendu les sortilèges lancés pour immobiliser le responsable. La Marque des Ténèbres est apparue non loin de nous et nous étions curieux de savoir qui était le responsable et si vous aviez réussi à mettre la main dessus – ce qui était faire preuve d'un optimisme sans borne, je le reconnais aisément. ».

- « Si l'elfe était effectivement en possession de la baguette, cela constituerait une infraction de l'article trois du Code d'utilisation des baguettes magiques. Aucune créature non humaine n'est autorisée à en détenir une. » ajouta d'un ton sentencieux Diggory, ce qui eut le don d'hérisser Croupton encore d'avantage :

- « Vous allez me dire que leur présence ici est juste une coïncidence ? Et que cette baguette est sortie de nulle part ? Ou que Winky l'aurait volé ? »

- « En fait, cette baguette n'est pas sortie de nulle part. C'est la mienne. »

Cette déclaration fit taire toute l'assemblée. Le bruit d'une détonation retentit mais personne n'y prêta attention. En effet c'était Harry Potter lui même qui venait de parler, scrutant d'un air nerveux la baguette dans les doigts de l'elfe. Diggory en manqua de s'étouffer :

- « Quoi, c'est un aveu ? Tu te serais débarrassé de la baguette après avoir prononcé la formule ? Ou alors tu es de mèche avec les deux autres ? »

- « Enfin Amos, c'est ridicule » soupira Arthur Weasley. « Harry Potter serait la dernier sorcier à faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Et je pense que le garçon de tout à l'heure a dit la vérité : si ils avaient été présent sur la scène auparavant, ils auraient forcément été stupéfixiés eux aussi. »

- « Très bonne réflexion Weasley. J'aurais tendance à être d'accord avec vous. Bien que je connaisse la propension de mon _petit frère_ à se trouver dans des endroits inappropriés dans le seul but de fouiner, la probabilité qu'il se soit associé avec Potter dans un complot visant à prouver leur foi en Vous-Savez-Qui me paraît plutôt faible. »

John Watson sursauta en entendant la voix qui débitait ces propos d'un ton nonchalant. Avant même de se retourner, il savait déjà qui venait de parler : un homme au léger embonpoint, à la robe de sorcier impeccablement taillé, sa main droite resserrée sur le manche d'un parapluie noir. Mycroft Holmes. La surprise causée par son intervention fit apparaître un sourire condescendant sur ses lèvres, que John ne connaissait que trop bien. Sherlock, lui, laissa échapper un distinct soupir d’exaspération devant l'apparition de son aîné.

- « Pourquoi tant d'étonnement ? Vous ne m'avez pas entendu transplaner tout à l'heure ? Je me trouvais au ministère quand la nouvelle est arrivée, et je suis aussitôt parti prêter main forte – mais apparemment les Mangemorts au camping ont tous déjà fui devant la Marque, je vous ai donc rejoint ici. »

- « Et bien nous n'avons pas vraiment fait attention je dois dire » marmonna Amos Diggory, visiblement gêné. « J'avoue que je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement...entre les noms de famille. »

Si John avait jamais douté de l'influence de Mycroft au sein du Ministère de la Magie, le comportement de Diggory à son égard et la manière dont le regardaient les autres sorciers, à mi-chemin entre le respect et la soumission, aurait suffit à le rassurer.

- « Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas outre mesure de votre part. En revanche Croupton, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez fait preuve d'un peu plus de discernement. »

- « Vous estimez _peu probable_ que votre frère soit mêlée à une histoire de magie noire, et bien je sais que c'est impossible que mon elfe ait quelque chose à voir là dedans !  Parce que dans ce cas cela voudrait dire que je s'y serais impliqué également  ! » répondit Croupton, plus irrité que jamais

- « Personne n'a insinué cela. Permettez cependant que je vérifie un point. »

Mycroft s'avança de quelque pas pour saisir la baguette et , brandissant la sienne, lança un sort qui eut pour résultat de faire apparaître une pâle réplique de la tête de mort tant redoutée.

- « Prior Incanto permet de déterminer le dernier sort lancé par une baguette. C'est bien celle ci qui a servi pour le sortilège de la Marque des Ténèbres. »

- « Personne n'en doutait Mycroft. Même Diggory était parvenu à cette conclusion » persifla Sherlock. « La question est de savoir comment elle s'est retrouvée ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un chercherait à utiliser cette baguette-ci pour un tel forfait. Si il y a une personne qu'on ne penserait jamais à accuser d'avoir fait apparaître la Marque, ça serait Potter. Le but du coupable en la prenant n'était donc pas de faire retomber la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il en avait absolument besoin, ce qui peut vouloir dire qu'il n'en avait pas une lui même. Le coup n'était pas prémédité, il a du se faire sous une impulsion quelconque. Potter, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta baguette pour qu'elle se retrouve là ? »

- « Je ne sais pas exactement, je pense que je l'ai perdu sur le chemin, quand j'ai fui le camping avec Hermione et Ron. Je ne me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était plus dans ma poche qu'au moment de l'entrée dans le bois. J'ai voulu la prendre pour lancer un Lumos et je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. »

- « Si il t'a fallu ceci pour te rendre compte de son absence, tu aurais pu la perdre _avant_ , n'est-ce pas ? L'avoir laissé dans la tente ou alors perdu pendant le match ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer la dernière fois où il avait senti la présence du morceau de bois dans sa poche. Il finit par hausser les épaules :

- « Je ne sais pas...j'avais supposé qu'elle était tombée sur le chemin pendant que je courais mais effectivement cela aurait pu se passer avant..En tout cas je suis sûr que je ne l'ai pas laissé dans la tente. Et je ne vois pas vraiment comment elle aurait pu tomber de mon pantalon dans la tribune, vu que j'étais assis tout du long. »

- « Quelqu'un aurait très bien pu la _faire tomber_. L'enlever de ta poche pendant le match n'aurait rien eu de très compliqué. »

Amos Diggory toussota :

- « Barty, votre elfe était dans la tribune officielle pour vous réserver une place n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait très bien pu... »

- «Winky n'aurait jamais fait ça ! De toute façon ce n'était pas une voix d'elfe de maison que nous avons entendu prononcer l’incantation, mais une voix grave et masculine. Une voix de sorcier. »

La personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots d'un ton rageur n'était pas Barty Croupton, mais Hermione Granger qui tremblait littéralement d'indignation devant l’acharnement de Diggory à vouloir accuser l'elfe de maison.

- « Granger a raison, le timbre de la voix était indubitablement celui d'un homme. Je n'avais pas jugé utile de le préciser , vu que je ne pensais pas sérieusement que vous accuseriez cette elfe d'avoir fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. » renchérit Sherlock. La moitié de l'assemblée le fusilla du regard. « C'est évidemment un sorcier qui a lancé le sortilège et s'est emparé de cette baguette. »

- « Et ensuite quoi, il s'est volatilisé dans la nuit au moment où nous sommes arrivés? » fulmina Amos .

- « Il existe tout un tas de formules et d'objets magiques qui permettent à un sorcier de s'éloigner discrètement si il le souhaite. Ou même de rester immobile à un même endroit tout en étant invisible. Le sorcier est peut être tout près, encore stupéfixié, mais caché par un artifice quelconque. »

Barty Croupton pâlit à cette suggestion de Sherlock, mais hormis le jeune Serdaigle et John Watson, personne n'y prêta attention. Amos Diggory grogna qu'il n'allait pas laisser des élèves de quatorze ans lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou penser, et il entreprit de réveiller Winky à l'aide d'une formule. Lorsque l'elfe reprit conscience et découvrit ce qui l'entourait, elle se mit à sangloter et à se balancer frénétiquement, terrifiée. Les questions de l’employé du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, qui cherchait à savoir comment elle s'était procurée la baguette de Harry Potter et si c'était elle qui était à l'origine de la Marque, n'eurent comme résultat que de la faire paniquer encore d'avantage. Elle ne cessait de répéter de sa petite voix aiguë qu'elle ne savait pas faire de la magie noire,qu'elle était une elfe de maison loyale et qu'elle n'avait vu personne d'autre. Barty Croutpon finit par perdre patience. Il annonça à Amos qu'il se chargerait lui même d'interroger son elfe, et qu'elle serait sanctionnée pour sa conduite de ce soir.

John remarqua l'indignation de Hermione et le tressaillement de Harry lorsque Winky fut renvoyée sans ménagement. Lui même ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour l'elfe qui pleurait aux pieds de son maître, le suppliant de la garder. Mycroft finit par interrompre ses réflexions, en tapotant sur son bras avec le manche de son parapluie :

- « John, Sherlock, je pense que maintenant serait le bon moment pour partir. Nous n’apprendrons rien de plus cette nuit. »

- « Bien sûr que si ! » s'enflamma aussitôt son cadet. « Je l'ai dit, le coupable est sûrement encore dans la forêt...on devrait pouvoir le trouver en cherchant un peu. »

- « Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si il y avait une tiers personne, elle aurait eu largement le temps de reprendre conscience et transplaner depuis le début de cette discussion. Et je peux te garantir Sherlock Holmes, que pour que tu partes dans les bois à la recherche de ce Mangemort volatilisé, il faudra me passer sur le corps. Et contrairement à toi, j'ai le droit de me servir de ma baguette. »

La réponse de Mycroft était sans réplique. Sherlock se contenta de protester pour le principe tandis que son frère les dirigeait vers la lisière de la forêt, après avoir salué poliment Weasley, Diggory et Croupton. Le trajet se passa en silence, à l'exception des quelques minutes d'interrogations paniquées auxquelles ils eurent droit au moment où ils émergèrent de la forêt. Mycroft rassura brièvement les sorciers massés là qui attendaient une explication aux événements de la nuit, et les trois s'avancèrent vers l'emplacement des Holmes. Une fois devant la tente, Sherlock laissa éclater son dépit :

- « Pourquoi est-ce que le Ministère de la Magie est rempli d'individus incapables de prendre les moindres décisions ? Il manquait peu d'éléments pour finalement résoudre le mystère, et évidemment ils ont refusé de faire quoi que ce soit à part accuser tout ceux qui leur tombaient sur la main à tort et à travers. Pas étonnant que ce pays sombre dans la déchéance. »

- « Il sombrerait d'autant plus vite dans la déchéance si les employés du ministère obéissaient au doigt et à l’œil du premier apprenti détective de quatorze ans venu. Diggory avait raison de vouloir vérifier quelques pistes, même si ses accusations étaient surréalistes .Et John et toi vous vous êtes retrouvés sans aucun doute au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment »

- « Bien sûr tu prends leur défense. Est-ce que je peux te demander au moins, ce que _toi_ tu faisais là ? Et ne répète pas les bêtises de toute à l'heure, au sujet de vouloir prêter main forte ou je ne sais quoi. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison, et tu détestes le travail de terrain plus que tout. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à venir ? »

- « Il se trouve que j'ai prévenu Mère après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Et elle a exprimé de l'inquiétude en ce qui concerne ta sécurité. »

La réponse de Mycroft décontenança brièvement John. Les frères Holmes mentionnaient leur famille plus que rarement, parents y compris. Tout ce que le Gryffondor savait d'eux, c'était qu'ils occupaient des postes haut placés chez Gringotts qui les contraignaient à voyager très régulièrement. Ils brillaient par leur absence et John ne les avait jamais vu lors de ses nombreuses visites au manoir. A force, il avait presque fini par se représenter Sherlock et son aîné comme des êtres vivant de manière totalement indépendante, sans aucune attache familiale. Aussi l'idée que la mère de son ami puisse soudainement s'inquiéter pour lui au point d'envoyer Mycroft le chercher le surprenait passablement. Sherlock tressaillit juste un instant, avant de fusiller à nouveau son frère du regard, lui répondant avec un ton moqueur  :

- « Je vois, elle avait _peur_ pour moi. Mais pas assez pour rentrer elle même en Angleterre, je suppose ? »

- « En tout cas assez pour me demander de te rapatrier à la maison le plus vite possible. Et j'ai promis que je le ferais, donc tu vas m'accompagner sans discuter davantage. Nous allons transplaner pour revenir au manoir dès ce soir... »

- « Impossible. Le transplanage d'escorte ne peut concerner que deux personnes à la fois. Et il est hors de question que je laisse John seul ici à attendre le départ des portoloins demain matin. »

- « ...et si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, tu saurais que j'avais l'intention de vous emmener tous les deux, l'un après l'autre. John peut très bien rester quelques minutes à ranger la tente le temps que je te dépose au manoir. Je reviendrai ensuite le chercher. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion déclara qu'il acceptait. John ne souleva pas d'objections. Il savait très bien que de toute façon ils finiraient par faire ce que Mycroft voulait, et si il pouvait s'éviter une autre discussion interminable, il s'en contentait très bien. Le Gryffondor regarda le grand brun prendre la main de son frère avec réticence, puis les deux disparaître avec un « pop ». Resté seul, il soupira, commença à ranger, sortant leurs affaires et repliant la tente. L'agitation s'était calmée sur le camping et la nuit était maintenant silencieuse. Éclairé seulement par quelques rayons de lune, le lieu était plongé dans une atmosphère plutôt sinistre. Aussi John fut soulagé quand Mycroft réapparut finalement après cinq bonnes minutes d'absence.

- « Désolé du retard John. Avec Sherlock les choses finissent toujours par se révéler plus compliquées que prévues. » grimaça Mycroft en s'avançant vers lui. Le petit blond ne put s'empêcher d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

- « Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais transplané auparavant ? »

- « Euh non. L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée à moi. »

- « Je m'en doutais. Et bien je dois vous dire que beaucoup de sorciers s'accordent à trouver l'expérience plutôt désagréable, en particulier la première fois- ensuite on s'y habitue. Pour ma part, transplaner ne m'a jamais dérangé. Mais si vous n'appréciez pas les sensations que vous éprouverez lors du voyage, dites vous toujours que ça ne durera qu'un instant. »

L'aîné des Holmes conclut ce petit discours en souriant. Pas totalement rassuré, John se positionna cependant à ces côtés, ses affaires solidement positionnées sur le dos. Avec un petit sentiment d'appréhension, il plaça sa main dans celle de Mycroft. « Au moins, ça m'évitera de subir sa conversation pendant le trajet. » pensa sombrement le Gryffondor alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur ceux de l'employé du Ministère.

 


	5. Bièreaubeurre et investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock et John n'ont même pas le temps d'arriver à Poudlard qu'une affaire leur tombe déjà entre les mains.

* * *

 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, John resta quelques instants à tituber dans le hall. Transplaner lui avait donné l'impression d'être propulsé dans un long tuyau, filant à toute vitesse à travers un tourbillon de couleurs. Mycroft, le dos appuyé contre le vestiaire, le regarda reprendre péniblement ses esprits.

- « Je suppose que vous rentrerez dans la catégorie des sorciers qui gardent un mauvais souvenir de leur premier transplanage ? »

- « Oh non, pourquoi cela serait-il désagréable ? Un mélange de claustrophobie et de vertige...tout à fait charmant. »

L'aîné des Holmes esquissa un demi sourire à cette réponse, avant de reprendre son habituelle expression compassée. Se redressant, il déposa son parapluie dans le vestiaire et s'apprêtait visiblement à quitter le hall pour rejoindre une des innombrables pièces de la demeure. Cependant avant de tourner les talons, il lança un dernier commentaire à l'adresse de John :

- « Je vais rester au manoir pour cette nuit. Un peu de tranquillité avant d'affronter l'ouragan qui nous attend au ministère ne me fera pas de mal. Si vous cherchez mon frère il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre dès notre retour. Il doit encore y être. »

John acquiesça et se dirigea vers le grand escalier au fond du hall. La chambre où il dormait et celle de Sherlock se trouvaient dans la même partie de la maison, au premier étage. Lorsqu'il se retourna au pied des marches, Mycroft avait déjà disparu. Soupirant, le Gryffondor grimpa rapidement l'escalier et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Parvenu devant la porte, il resta quelques minutes le poing sur le bois, hésitant à frapper ou non. La voix de Sherlock finit par interrompre ses interrogations :

- « Ne reste pas sur le seuil comme un idiot John, rentre. »

A l'intérieur, le Serdaigle était assis à son bureau, la partie de la pièce la moins encombrée avec le lit, et gribouillait furieusement dans un petit carnet en cuir. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête brusquement  :

- « Tu m’interromps en pleine tentative de rédaction. J'essayais de retranscrire l'affaire dont je t'ai parlé pendant le match, celle de l'or des farfadets, à la manière d'un vrai compte rendu d'enquête. Je me suis dit que si je le faisais moi même, j'arriverais peut être enfin à décrire la précision de ma démarche scientifique, sans le côté dramatique et aventureux sur lequel tu insistes systématiquement dans tes récits. Mais il s'avère assez difficile d'écrire de manière correcte et agréable à lire..peut être que ton travail mérite plus de crédit que ce que je lui accorde. »

- « Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire. » répondit John en s'emparant du carnet pour parcourir le récit. Sherlock l'empêcha d'aller plus loin que la dixième ligne.

- « Le lire risque de t'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose. Je te la raconterai moi même, et tu pourras la rédiger après si ça te chante. »

- « Très bien. Mais avant il y a une autre affaire dont il faut qu'on discute. »

- « Ah oui, l'affaire Croupton. Je pense que ça peut se révéler plutôt intéressant. »

John se jucha sur la tête du lit, se préparant à entendre les explications fleuves du Serdaigle. Il espérait qu'il avait mieux compris que lui ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que Croupton est lié à la Marque des Ténèbres ? »

- « Enfin John, tu étais là avec moi, non ? Tout renvoyait à lui. Son elfe, qui se balade dans la forêt avec quelqu'un dont elle veut cacher la présence à tout prix. Et se retrouve stupéfixiée sur le lieu du crime, seule, avec la baguette du coupable à la main. Puis nie toute implication dans ce qui est arrivé, pour se faire renvoyer ensuite sans ménagement par Croupton. Il sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas coupable personnellement, mais il est terrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse l'associer au crime et lui avec. Il est vrai que l'histoire de sa famille pourrait suffire à expliquer ce comportement. La vrai question est : qui est le sorcier qui a fait apparaître la Marque ? Ça ne peut pas être Croupton en personne, mais c'est forcément quelqu'un de proche, que l'elfe considère comme étant un de ses maîtres... »

- « Attends, attends, l'histoire de sa famille ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu n'as pas arrêté d'y faire allusion ce soir, mais je ne sais toujours pas quel lien peut avoir Croupton avec la pratique de la magie noire. Cet homme a l'air de placer le respect des lois et règlements au dessus de tout le reste. Son déguisement de moldu était tellement parfait qu'on l'aurait cru sorti de la City. Il ne semble pas vraiment le genre à tremper dans des affaires de Mangemort. »

- « En fait son cas est plutôt intéressant. C'est Mycroft qui m'a appris ce qu'il y avait à savoir à son sujet. Peut être une des rares fois où il s'est révélé utile. Il pensait que ça pourrait être judicieux que je sache qui avait servi Tu-Sais-Qui quand il était au pouvoir. A l'époque, il avait mentionné, entre autre, les parents de Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle... »

- « Ils étaient Mangemorts ? » interrompit le Gryffondor, interloqué. Même si il connaissait le comportement de Drago et de ses deux larbins ainsi que leur mépris pour les sorciers nés de parents moldus, il n'arrivait pas à croire que leurs familles aient réellement été associées aux crimes de Lord Voldemort.

- « Bien sûr. Évidemment ils ont réussi à se faire acquitter à l'époque. Mais ils n'ont pas renoncés à certains de leur anciens hobbys – je ne plaisantais pas au camping quand j'ai demandé à Malefoy pourquoi il n'était pas avec son père. »

- «Pourtant le père de Malefoy a une place très respectable au Ministère de la Magie... et c'est un ami de Fudge à ce qu'il me semble.  »

- « Tu serais étonné de voir à quel point certaines donations bien placées peuvent rendre service. Enfin, je voulais te parler de Croupton et de sa descendance. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui était à son apogée, Barty Croupton occupait une place très importante au Ministère. Il a réussi à faire arrêter un grand nombre de Mangemorts. Son travail était reconnu et il semblait en bonne place pour devenir le nouveau ministre. Malheureusement pour les plans de carrière du vieux Croupton, il avait un fils – Barty Croupton Junior. Qui s'est fait arrêter au côté des Lestrange après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne sais pas si il était _vraiment_ coupable, en tout cas il a été condamné et emmené à Azkaban. Il est mort là bas un an plus tard. C'est son père qui présidait le procès. »

- « Tu sais de quoi il était accusé ? »

- « Mycroft ne l'avait pas précisé. Il devait penser que j'étais trop jeune à l'époque. »

John essaya d'ignorer l'image qui se formait dans son esprit : le grand frère de Sherlock racontant à son cadet au berceau les méfaits des Mangemorts en guise d'histoire pour s'endormir.

- « ...En tout cas j'aimerais bien mettre la main sur le compte rendu du procès. Je pense qu'il pourrait aider à éclairer ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »

- «  Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Barty Croupton après la mort de son fils ? »

- «  Cette histoire ne lui a pas fait bonne presse. L'opinion avait beaucoup moins de sympathie pour lui après ce qui était arrivé – ils le tenaient en partie responsable de la chute de son fils. L'arrêt net de sa carrière a suivi la perte de sa réputation. »

- «Tu penses vraiment que ce qu'il a le plus regretté, c'est le coup porté à son avancement au sein du Ministère ? »

- « Absolument. » répondit Sherlock sans ciller. «Apparemment il détestait son fils. Il a du lui en vouloir encore plus après son arrestation. »

- « Vive les valeurs familiales. » soupira John. Il s'assit sur le matelas en se frottant les yeux. La tête de lit avait commencé à devenir inconfortable.

- « Disons qu'elles sont rarement compatibles avec l'ambition. »

- « Faux. Regarde ton frère, son sens de la famille est plutôt...exacerbé. » répondit le Gryffondor en souriant. Il fut récompensé par le rire bas de Sherlock.

- « Oui, si on considère qu'essayer d'engager un elfe de Poudlard pour me surveiller pendant ma première année est une preuve d'amour fraternel... »

Les deux s'écroulèrent en riant, se remémorant le moment où Sherlock avait mis la main sur le fameux elfe alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire son deuxième rapport à Mycroft. Après cela, il avait plus ou moins renoncé à faire suivre son cadet.

- « Bon, à propos d'affaires de familles, en attendant qu'on ait du nouveau sur l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, tu n'avais pas une histoire de farfadets et de cousins à me raconter ? »

- « D'or de farfadet, John. Essaye de rester précis. » déclara le Serdaigle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. «Tout a commencé en France au milieu du mois d'août, dans le domaine des Vernet _Les Bormettes...._  »

 

 

C'est les rayons du soleil passant à travers les volets et éclairant la chambre de Sherlock qui finirent par réveiller John. Il s'était endormi sur le lit de son ami au cours de la nuit précédente, alors que celui ci s'était mis en tête de raconter dans l'ordre chronologique toutes les petites affaires qu'il avait pu résoudre entre celle de l'or des farfadets et son entrée à Poudlard. Le Serdaigle avait lui aussi fini par s'assoupir au cours de son récit et dormait paisiblement, la tête sur son bureau. Apparemment ses besoins naturels avaient fini par le rattraper. Renonçant à le déplacer dans une position plus confortable, John se leva précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller et quitta la chambre sans un bruit. Machinalement, il descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine du manoir, où il avait l'habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner. Arrivé sur le seuil de la pièce, il se figea. Mycroft était attablé, en pyjama et robe de chambre bleu marine, tartinant consciencieusement un scone de beurre frais. Après avoir décidé que c'était la vision la plus traumatisante de sa jeune vie, le Gryffondor envisagea une retraite silencieuse, en espérant que l'aîné des Holmes ne se serait pas encore rendu compte de sa présence.

- « Ce n'est pas moi qui vous empêche de vous asseoir, John ? »

Maudissant une fois de plus les dons de perception quasi-surnaturels de la famille, le petit blond secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et prit une chaise à côté de Mycroft. Il tendit la main pour s'emparer de la corbeille de scones et de la confiture d'abricot, remarquant au passage que la table était couverte d'aliments frais qui n'étaient pas là avant leur départ.

- « Vos incroyables connexions vous permettent de faire livrer de l'épicerie à n'importe quel moment ? »

- « Non, en fait Mme Hudson a acheté quelques provisions pendant que vous étiez partis pour le match de Quidditch. Elle a vraiment tendance à agir comme si elle était gouvernante en plus de gardienne. »

John esquissa un sourire. Il connaissait bien le comportement protecteur de Mme Hudson, qui passait régulièrement au manoir pour s'assurer que Sherlock avait assez à manger et qu'il ne vivait pas dans un océan d'ordures. Elle était indispensable au bon fonctionnement de la demeure des Holmes. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, il était bizarre qu'une famille aussi aisée n'ait pas recours à un elfe de maison. John décida d'interroger Mycroft sur le sujet :

- « Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'elfe  ? La maison est suffisamment grande pour en justifier l'utilité, et étant donné le statut de votre famille... »

- « Les Holmes ont toujours considéré qu'avoir recours à des créatures non humaines pour les servir était avilissant. Mais peut être que leur absence est plutôt due au fait que Mère les a toujours trouvé répugnants. Je l'ai entendu déclarer une fois qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir un être chauve aux oreilles de chauves souris déambuler dans sa maison. »

Le Gryffondor s'étouffa sur son scone à cette réponse. Qu'un sorcier, habitué aux éléments sortis de l'ordinaire, puisse rejeter les elfes des maisons à cause de leur apparence ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Mycroft, devant sa réaction, agita la main de manière désinvolte, comme s'il n'y avait pas matière à s'étonner.

- « Vous seriez étonné de certaines des lubies de ma famille. Enfin, je me réjouis de pouvoir avoir une petite discussion seul à seul. Il y avait un point que je souhaitais aborder avec vous avant votre retour à Poudlard avec Sherlock. »

Le ton de Mycroft rappela étrangement à John la première fois qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, le jour de son entrée à Poudlard. Dès la fin du banquet de début d'année, le futur employé du ministère, alors seulement préfet en chef et élève de Serpentard, l'avait conduit à travers des dédales de couloirs jusqu'au septième étage. Là bas, il était passé trois fois devant un mur et avait fait apparaître de nulle part une salle vide où se trouvait seulement deux chaises et une table. Mycroft lui avait alors déclaré tout de go qu'il savait qu'il s'appelait John Watson, était un nouvel élève de Gryffondor et s'était lié d'amitié avec un certain Sherlock Holmes au cours du trajet du Poudlard Express. Il l'avait prévenu des dangers d'une telle relation, puis avait offert de l'argent en échange de comptes rendus réguliers sur les occupations de Sherlock.

John avait refusé aussi poliment que possible, c'est à dire sans l'insulter vertement, et avait demandé à être raccompagné à sa salle commune sans plus de discussions. Mycroft n'avait pas insisté d'avantage et le lendemain lorsque John raconta l'histoire à son ami, le Serdaigle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait juste de son grand frère essayant d'obtenir des informations selon ses méthodes habituelles. L'avantage de cet incident était qu'il avait permis à John et à Sherlock de découvrir l’existence de la Salle sur Demande. Mais elle avait laissé au Gryffondor un mauvais souvenir et sa profonde aversion à l'égard de Mycroft trouvait là son origine.

- « Et je suppose que ça ne concerne pas les elfes du maison.. ? »

- « Pas le moins du monde. » répondit l'aîné des Holmes avec un petit sourire crispé. « Quoique à ce sujet, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous deux que vous restiez à l'écart des problèmes de Barty Croupton. Mais ce dont je voulais vous parler est bien différent. Il s'agit d'une information jugée confidentielle par le ministère, et dont les détails ne vous seront révélés qu'à la rentrée. Un événement va avoir lieu à Poudlard cette année, qui a nécessité une étroite collaboration avec le Ministère de la Magie – c'est un travail de longue haleine, et de sa réussite ou son échec dépendent le prestige de toute la communauté magique de Grande Bretagne... »

- « Est-ce que vous pourriez passer directement aux faits ? Sherlock n'est pas intéressé par votre bla bla ministériel et il en va de même pour moi. En quoi est-ce que cet événement nous concerne ? »

- « C'est justement ce point ci qui m'inquiète. Il n'est pas _censé_ vous concerner. Enfin il vous touche étant donné qu'il se déroule dans votre école, mais vous ne devriez pas y être impliqués d'avantage. Certains éléments de nature dangereuse y seront associés, et vous n'avez ni l'âge ni le savoir faire nécessaire pour y faire face. »

- « Est-ce que vous pourriez être un tantinet plus précis ? Je ne vois pas ce que je suis censé faire pour vous rassurer. De toute façon Dumbledore considère la sécurité de ces élèves comme étant sa priorité, et je pense que cette assurance devrait vous suffire. »

- « Je n'ai aucun doute sur les capacités et les intérêts du Directeur de Poudlard, même si il est vrai qu'avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde il n'a pas pu empêcher la réouverture de la chambre des Secrets il y a deux ans, ou encore l'embauche d'un professeur soumis à Vous-Savez-Qui l'année précédente.. »

En voyant l'expression de John, dont le visage était rouge et les poings crispés, Mycroft comprit qu'il s'engageait sur une piste savonneuse et qu'il valait mieux faire marche arrière.

- « Cependant je sais que dans ce cas précis il a pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, et vous avez raison, cela devrait être assez pour me rassurer. Il est normalement impossible que vous ou même Sherlock réussissiez à passer outre les mesures qu'il a mis en place pour que rien de fâcheux ne se produise. Mais je préfère m'en assurer plutôt deux fois qu'une en vous demandant ce service John. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il faut que Sherlock reste en dehors de ce qui va dérouler à Poudlard. Qu'il n'y prenne pas part _directement._ Pour son propre bien. Est-ce que vous pourrez vous en assurer ? »

- « Je ferais en fonction de mes capacités. Et de ce que _j'_ estime nécessaire pour sa sécurité » répondit le Gryffondor d'un ton sec. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mycroft sortait la carte du grand frère protecteur pour justifier certains de ces actes, et en général, Sherlock et lui même s'en seraient bien mieux sortis sans ses interventions. L'irruption du cadet des Holmes dans la cuisine, un parchemin à la main épargna au blond d'entendre la réponse de Mycroft.

- « John ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Nous avons reçu un hibou, un élève de Poudlard nous demande de l'aider pour résoudre un problème ! Bien sûr il est trop tôt pour déterminer si le problème en question présente un quelconque intérêt, mais c'est mieux que rien... »

Sherlock interrompit sa phrase quand il se rendit compte de la présence de son frère et de la petite scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Trop habitué pour être déstabilisé, il se reprit rapidement, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres :

- « Alors Mycroft, tu as encore des mesures de surveillance à proposer à John, ou je peux te le reprendre ? »

- « Non, je crois que nous avions terminé notre discussion. » répondit aussitôt le jeune Gryffondor, se redressant pour rejoindre son ami. Mycroft ne fit rien pour le retenir, mais au moment où ils allaient franchir la porte, il s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

- « En ce qui concerne la fin des vacances, je me suis arrangé avec quelqu'un au Service de Régulation des Déplacements par Cheminée pour que ta maison y soit relié temporairement dans l'après midi du 30 août. De cette manière tu pourras passer le reste de tes vacances ici et aller chercher tes affaires juste avant la rentrée. A moins que tu n'aies envie de rentrer plus tôt ? »

La question semblait purement rhétorique, mais de toute façon Sherlock y répondit avant que John n'ait pu articuler quoi que ce soit.

- « Bien sûr qu'il reste ici. J'ai besoin de son aide dans plusieurs domaines – et notre expertise commune a été spécialement sollicitée » déclara-t-il en agitant le parchemin.

- « Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire...merci de vous en être occupé jusqu'au bout pour moi en tout cas. » ajouta John, gêné d'être redevable du service à Mycroft.

- « Mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire. » répliqua l'employé du ministère, son sourire crispé réapparaissant brièvement, avant de se replonger dans son petit déjeuner. Une fois hors de portée de ses oreilles, John commença à questionner Sherlock au sujet du parchemin :

- « Alors, quel est ce mystérieux problème ? »

- « Je te l'ai dit, rien n'est spécifié dans la lettre. Je sais juste que c'est un élève de Poufsouffle en cinquième année qui nous écrit, un certain Jabez Wilson. Tu le connais ? »

- « Pas du tout. Il a dû avoir ton nom par le bouche à oreille... »

- « Ou alors par notre petite annonce sur les tableaux d'affichages de Poudlard. Apparemment, on commence à avoir une petite réputation. En tout cas il nous demande de le retrouver avant la rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse pour en discuter. Je lui ai donné rendez vous après demain à 16h au Chaudron Baveur. On pourra en profiter pour faire nos achats pour l'an prochain. »

- « Il a vraiment demandé mon aide en plus de la tienne, ou tu as juste dit ça pour énerver Mycroft ? »

- « Non, tu es mentionné plusieurs fois dans la lettre. Wilson écrit que si tu es dans les parages il aimerait que tu m'accompagnes, étant donné que tu as l'habitude de m'assister. A ce propos, qu'est-ce que Mycroft te voulait  ? »

- « La routine habituelle » répondit John en haussant les épaules. « Rien de très précis. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de mentir : le mystère de sa requête restait encore entier. Il devrait apparemment attendre la rentrée pour découvrir ce que l'aîné des Holmes avait voulu dire.

 

 

Assis à une table du Chaudron Baveur, Sherlock et John observaient les quelques rares autres clients du pub, sorciers et sorcières plus ou moins esseulés commandant des breuvages divers. Autour d'eux s'étalait le résultat de leurs courses de l'après midi : des livres de chez Fleury et Bott, quelques ingrédients achetés chez l'apothicaire, de la nourriture pour hiboux, et plusieurs robes de Mme Guipure. C'est cette dernière partie qui leur avait causé le plus de problèmes ; en effet les deux avaient eu un haut le cœur en découvrant sur leur liste qu'ils devaient acquérir en plus du reste une _tenue de soirée_. John s'était saisi de la première convenable qui lui était tombée sous la main, mais Sherlock avait causé plus de fil à retordre, refusant d'envisager un achat aussi futile et la perte de temps qui résulterait d'un essayage supplémentaire. En désespoir de cause, le Gryffondor avait fini par s'accorder avec la vendeuse pour dire que la robe gris perle devant eux s'accorderait parfaitement avec les yeux clairs de son ami et le grand brun, acculé s'était retrouvé contraint de la prendre. Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la boutique, John avait entendu le Serdaigle marmonner qu'il ne la porterait jamais. En tout cas, ils avaient réussi à arriver au Chaudron Baveur à temps pour le rendez vous. Le dénommé Jabez Wilson n'était cependant pas encore arrivé. Il était maintenant 16h passée de plus de vingt minutes et les deux commençaient à s'ennuyer à force d'attendre leur futur client. Aucun sorcier n'avait passé le seuil depuis qu'ils étaient attablés et Sherlock avait depuis longtemps déduit tout ce qu'il était possible des personnes déjà présentes, barman et serveurs y compris. John contempla d'un regard vide sa Bièrraubeure, luttant contre son envie de la terminer avant même l'entrée de Wilson. Il en avait commandé trois à leur arrivée, et lorsque Sherlock l'avait dévisagé étrangement, il s'était contenté de soupirer :

- « Enfin, je ne vais pas en prendre juste pour nous deux Sherlock...si nous sommes les seuls à boire pendant que tu lui poses des questions, il va vraiment avoir l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. C'est important que nos clients se sentent à l'aise. »

Le Serdaigle avait haussé les épaules mais n'avait pas répliqué, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il comprenait la démarche. Finalement, à 16h30, un sorcier d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux roux flamboyants déboula dans le pub, les bras remplis de livres et d'ingrédients pour potions. Lorsqu'il les aperçut son visage rond cramoisi s'éclaira de soulagement, et une fois à leur hauteur, il s'effondra pratiquement sur une des chaises à leur table. Ses affaires dégringolèrent autour de lui, et le garçon resta quelques minutes à haleter, reprenant son souffle.

- « Lorsqu'on est asthmatique à ce point, il vaut mieux éviter de courir sur une longue distance. » fit remarquer Sherlock négligemment. Les joues de Jabez Wilson rougirent encore d'avantage à cette déclaration. Il finit par retrouver une respiration assez stable pour parler, et avec peine  :

- « Il y avait beaucoup de monde chez Fleury et Bott quand je suis allé chercher mes livres, et je savais que j'allais être en retard...Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre d'avantage, alors j'ai couru tout le long du chemin. Comment tu as su que j'étais asthmatique ? »

- « C'est évident vu la manière dont tu essaie de reprendre ton souffle. Je suis sûr que même John aurait pu trouver ça sans problème. Mais passons les formalités. Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, et ma spécialité est de résoudre les petits crimes et affaires inhabituelles qui ont lieu à Poudlard, comme tu le sais déjà. Mon ami John Watson ici présent a accepté de m'assister dans la résolution de ton problème. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à nous proposer ? » Tout en disant cela il plaça ses mains jointes sous son menton, en signe de concentration. Levant les yeux au ciel devant la démonstration de son ami, John tendit la main à Jabez qui la serra brièvement, toujours intimidé.

- « Excuse-le, il est toujours comme ça. »

- « Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends...j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui et de ses capacités incroyables..Vous avez pris quelques chose pour moi ? Il ne fallait pas, je vais vous rembourser ! » Le Poufsouffle venait de remarquer la Bièrraubeure devant lui, et il sortit précipitamment de sa poche une petite bourse en cuir rouge. Sherlock arrêta son geste.

- « Ce n'est pas la peine. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux expliquer pourquoi tu as besoin de notre aide ? »

Jabez hocha la tête, et commença à fouiller longuement dans ses affaires. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par mettre la main sur une petite enveloppe, qu'il déposa nerveusement sur la table.

- « Voilà, j'ai fait appel à vous parce que j'ai reçu une lettre étrange dernièrement, et que je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Vous avez l'habitude de vous intéresser à ce qui est inhabituel, donc j'ai pensé que... »

- « Elle est arrivée avant ou après tes vacances en Chine ? » coupa Sherlock

- « Euh après. Récemment, il y a peine une semaine. Je vous ai écrit très peu de temps après l'avoir reçue. Mais comment est-ce... »

- « Ta bourse, elle est en peau de Boutefeux chinois. Et la manière spécifique dont le cuir a été traité indique qu'elle provient d'un pays asiatique, la Chine plus exactement.. Évidemment quelqu'un aurait pu te la ramener en souvenir, mais ton hâle particulier, plutôt inhabituel pour une personne rousse habitant en Grande Bretagne montre que tu as passé tes vacances à l'étranger, dans un pays montagneux où il peut faire très chaud en été. Ce qui correspond également parfaitement à la Chine. »

Le grand brun termina son petit discours d'un air satisfait, attendant les compliments habituels de John et l'étonnement de Wilson.

- « C'est incroyable...avant que tu n'expliques, on a l'impression que tu es un véritable génie, mais en fait c'est tout simple. »

La réponse du Poufsouffle déconcerta brièvement l'apprenti détective, qui reprit rapidement sa contenance habituelle :

- « Oui, c'est ce que je ne cesse de répéter. C'est réellement à la portée de tout le monde. Revenons à la lettre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait exactement ? »

- « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous la lisiez vous même. » répondit Jabez, ouvrant l'enveloppe pour en sortir un court parchemin qu'il posa devant eux. John et Sherlock se penchèrent d'un même mouvement pour y lire les quelques lignes tracées d'une écriture élégante :

 

_Mon nom est Ezekiah Hopkins et si cette lettre est parvenue jusqu'à toi, Jabez Wilson c'est que ma chevelure a retenu ton attention._

_Il se trouve que je suis un ancien élève de Serpentard, et que pendant mes premières années à Poudlard j'ai pris un malin plaisir à martyriser tous ceux dont les cheveux étaient roux – comme les tiens-. Je ne me suis malheureusement rendu compte de la mesquinerie d'une telle conduite que durant ma septième année, et pour me racheter j'ai alors décidé d'entreprendre un geste charitable à l'encontre des personnes présentant une telle spécificité : chaque année, un élève roux différent, choisi par mes soins , serait parrainé et en échange d'un petit travail purement honorifique se verrait offrir la somme de deux gallions hebdomadaires. Cette démarche, que j'ai coutume d'appeler familièrement «  le soutien aux rouquins » a eu lieu pour la première fois au cours de cette même année et depuis, à chaque rentrée, avec l'aide de mes contacts au sein de l'école, je choisis un nouvel élève qui aura la chance d'être parrainé par mes soins. Le dernier élève bénéficiaire de cette offre (celui de l'année précédente )se charge de le guider, de lui indiquer le type de travail qu'il devra effectuer, et de verser son salaire toutes les semaines, ce dont il s'acquitte avec plaisir._

_Ainsi tu es l'élève que j'ai choisi cette année, tes cheveux étant à ce qu'on m'a dit particulièrement remarquables, et je serai ravi de t'intégrer dans ce petit programme, s'il intéresse. Quel que soit ta réponse, je te prie de me l'adresser par voie de hiboux, à l'adresse indiquée sur l'enveloppe si possible avant le 1 er septembre. Si elle est positive, je t'induirai dans ma prochaine lettre les derniers détails et le nom de l'élève roux qui sera chargé de ton tutorat._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Ezekiah Hopkins_

_Fondateur de la **L** igue de **S** outien aux **R** ouquins_

 

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture, John Watson s'écroula sur la table en riant. C'était bien la chose la plus surréaliste qu'il lui ait jamais été présenté. L'idée même qu'un ancien Serpentard puisse décider de fonder « une ligne de soutien aux rouquins » et de donner de l'argent pour se racheter d'une ancienne conduite malveillante était pour le moins risible. Ce Jabez Wilson devait être bien crédule pour avoir décidé que cette lettre méritait d'être considéré sérieusement au point d'être montrée à Sherlock. Si c'était lui qui avait reçu une missive au sujet d'une « Ligue de Soutien aux Blondinets » elle aurait immédiatement fini à la corbeille. Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d’œil au reste de la tablée, épiant les différentes réactions : Sherlock restait stoïque, mais les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement quand il plia le parchemin pour le remettre dans l'enveloppe, comme si il se retenait de sourire. Jabez lui, était plus rouge que jamais, fixant sa chope d'un air confondu. Le Serdaigle attendit que John ait fini de hoqueter avant de s'adresser de nouveau au Poufsouffle:

- « Je pense que tu n'as rien à craindre de toute cette histoire. Évidemment tu avais découvert ça par toi même, étant donné que tu as déjà répondu à Ezekiah Hopkins pour lui dire que tu acceptais. La marque de ta plume recopiant l'adresse apparaît sur l'enveloppe, et je doute que tu te sois précipité pour répondre si tu voulais refuser l'offre, surtout si l'on sait que tu comptais me contacter pour que je te conseille. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas très bien ce que tu attends de moi à ce stade précis. »

Le Poufsouffle avait désormais la couleur du métal en fusion. Il balbutia, tel un gamin pris en faute :

- « Je vous ai vraiment envoyé une lettre en premier. J'avais au départ l'attention de vous voir avant de me décider...et puis j'ai réfléchi plus sérieusement à cette proposition. C'est une somme incroyable ! Je pourrais gagner trente-deux Gallions en l'espace d'un trimestre. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais répondre oui, et que si jamais vous me disiez qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux caché là dessous, je pourrais toujours me rétracter... »

John secoua la tête, incrédule devant ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

- « Tu as répondu à ce gars en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème ? Tu ne sais pas qui il est, la nature du travail que tu devras effectuer, d'où vient l'argent qu'il va te donner – _si_ il te le donne – et la véritable raison de sa conduite, vu que le motif qu'il fournit est complètement bidon... »

- « Ah tout le monde ne peut pas avoir l'esprit aussi affûté que le tien, n'est-ce pas John ? » coupa le brun d'un ton sarcastique. « Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Comme je l'ai dit, rien de dangereux ne t'attends, tu peux accepter l'esprit tranquille. En revanche, par curiosité scientifique, j'aimerais que tu me tiennes au courant à la rentrée, au sujet du travail à faire et de ton tuteur – j'imagine que ta lettre à Hopkins n'as pas encore eu de réponse  ? »

- « Euh non, je pense qu'elle arrivera dans quelques jours. Et oui, il n'y a pas de problème, je vous donnerai les renseignements que vous voudrez une fois à Poudlard, si vous êtes toujours intéressés »

- « Nous le serons. » répondit distraitement le Serdaigle en tapotant sur la table. Il ramassa les quelques livres de Jabez pour former une pile, et la tendit au Poufsouffle. « Maintenant que tout est arrangé, tu peux partir sereinement. »

- « Sherlock, il n'a même pas fini sa Bièraubeurre.. » grinça le blond entre ses dents. Mais Wilson marmonna qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes et se saisit de ses affaires avant de sortir du pub précipitamment. John attendit qu'il eut franchi la porte pour demander des explications :

- « A quoi est-ce que je viens juste d'assister ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche là dessous, et pourtant tu l'as laissé s'y engager tranquillement. Soit c'est une farce et il méritait d'être prévenu, soit ça cache un plus gros coup, potentiellement dangereux, et dans ce cas là, il vaudrait mieux qu'il l'apprenne ! »

- « Si tu avais suivi la discussion, tu saurais que je _l'ai_ prévenu. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne craignait rien personnellement, ce dont je suis absolument sûr, pas que ce qui se cachait derrière cette lettre était inoffensif. Le but de cette petite machination est visiblement d'endormir sa vigilance ou de l'éloigner, pas de le blesser de front – sinon l'auteur ne se serait pas donné la peine d'inventer toute cette histoire. »

- « Et si il voulait entraîner Jabez dans un délit, en l’appâtant par la promesse du salaire ? »

- « Quelle serait l'utilité de cette « ligue de soutien » alors ? Et pourquoi voudrait-on l'utiliser dans un but criminel ? Il refuserait aussitôt, et de toute façon je pense qu'il ne servirait pas à grand chose. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien précisé était que nous avons besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'occupation qui lui sera assignée et sur les personnes liées dans cette combine pour pouvoir agir. »

- « Donc il _nous_ sert d'appât ? Sympathique. »

- « Il avait déjà répondu oui de toute façon John. Le pire qui puisse lui arriver, c'est de ne pas recevoir ses Gallions à la fin. Attendre un peu pour avoir plus d'éléments était la meilleure conduite à adopter. Pour lui et pour nous. »

John soupira. Malheureusement, il savait que son ami avait raison : ils avaient besoin d'en savoir un peu plus pour pouvoir résoudre ce problème. Et il était vrai que Jabez avait peu de chance d'être mis en danger dans l'enceinte du château.

- « Je suppose donc que tu as rejeté l'hypothèse de la farce inoffensive ? »

- « Oh, elle m'a traversé l'esprit, mais qui se donnerait autant de mal juste pour ridiculiser quelqu'un? Surtout qu'elle se terminerait bien vite : Wilson découvrirait le pot aux roses sitôt à Poudlard. Pas très intéressant. Et évidemment, pas besoin de se demander si le véritable but de ce Hopkins est de venir en aide aux pauvres roux brimés. Si ça avait été le cas il se serait chargé en priorité des enfants Weasley, ce qui suffirait à l'occuper pour une dizaine d'années. Je pense que Ron sauterait sur l'occasion si on lui proposait une offre de ce style. »

John ne put s'empêcher de rire et répondit en souriant qu'il pourrait toujours lui demander si ses frères avaient déjà été approchés par cette mystérieuse Ligue de Soutiens aux Rouquins. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle Ezekiah Hopkins s'intéressait au Poufsouffle, ce n'était probablement pas sa couleur de cheveux.

Les deux amis restèrent encore un peu pour discuter de l'enquête et de l'année scolaire à venir, puis, une fois leurs Bièraubeurres finies, ils sortirent du pub et s'engagèrent à nouveau dans les allées animées du Chemin de Traverse. Alors qu'ils passaient devant Gringotts, Sherlock donna un coup de coude à John et désigna la rue malfamé de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le Gryffondor scruta vainement l'artère sombre pendant quelques instants, ignorant ce qu'il était censé y voir. Sherlock finit par préciser, excédé :

- « Enfin regarde, le professeur Vector vient juste de sortir de chez Barjow et Beurk ! »

- « Il enseigne l'arithmancie à Poudlard, c'est ça  ? »

- « Tu connais un autre Vector ? »

- « Excuse moi de ne pas me souvenir du nom de tous les professeurs de Poudlard avec qui je n'ai pas cours. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais le seul de nous deux à étudier l'arithmancie. » répliqua John, avant de réaliser la signification de la phrase précédente du Serdaigle. « Barjow et Beurk est bien une boutique où ils vendent des objets maléfiques, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un professeur de Poudlard irait là dedans ? »

- « C'est bien plus que cela. C'est un véritable repère pour tous ceux qui pratiquent la magie noire. Raison de plus pour laquelle le professeur Vector n'a rien à y faire. »

- « Un mystère supplémentaire à élucider dans les mois à venir, je suppose ? »

- « Exactement. » répondit Sherlock avec un grand sourire. « L'année commence plutôt bien. »

 


	6. Menaces et discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le trajet du Poudlard Express est plutôt mouvementé- mais est-ce vraiment surprenant ?

* * *

 

Comme à chaque rentrée, le quai 9 ¾ était incroyablement bondé, rempli des parents qui tenaient à accompagner leur progéniture jusqu'au dernier moment, d'animaux excités, et de jeunes sorciers impatients de retourner à Poudlard ou de s'y rendre pour la première fois. John poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il réussit enfin à s'engouffrer dans le train et à échapper à l'agitation environnante. Sherlock se tenait quelques pas derrière lui, pestant contre Croftie qui remuait dans sa cage. Ils réussirent rapidement à trouver un compartiment vide, et après avoir déposé leurs bagages, s'affalèrent en soupirant sur la banquette.

- « J'ai cru que ton frère n'allait jamais nous lâcher. » commenta John distraitement. « Pousser le vice jusqu'à nous emmener personnellement à la gare...même de sa part c'est étonnant. » L'expression sur le visage de sa mère quand il était allé chercher ses affaires quelques jours auparavant lui revint un instant en mémoire. Un mélange de tendresse et de regrets, comme si elle venait seulement de réaliser qu'elle ne reverrait pas son fils avant plusieurs mois, alors qu'il avait déjà été absent la moitié de l'été. Secouant la tête comme pour la chasser, il se força à se focaliser sur la réponse de son ami :

- « Je suppose qu'il voulait se rattraper pour être resté au ministère pendant toutes les vacances. Qui que ce soit qui ait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il a réussi à faire travailler Mycroft encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui l'a empêché de passer la fin de la semaine au manoir. »

- « Sherlock, ne plaisante pas avec ça. » répondit le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. « Et puis je pense que si ça n'était pas arrivé, ton frère n'aurait jamais quitté Londres pour commencer . »

- « Non, ça m'étonnerait. Il croit encore à la notion de vacances familiale, j'en ai bien peur. » Coupant court à la conversation, le grand brun se mit à fouiller dans son chaudron pour en extirper quelques livres. John grimaça à la lecture des titres :

- «  _Générations de sangs purs_ et _Les plus grands méfaits des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui_? C'est ta nouvelle littérature de chevet ?  »

- « Je les ai trouvé chez Fleury et Bott pendant que tu cherchais nos manuels d'enchantements. J'aimerais bien en apprendre plus sur les Croupton. Et vu que je ne ferais appel à Mycroft qu'en dernier recours, je devrais me contenter de ça pour l'instant. Il faut que je sache de quoi le fils Croupton était accusé, et si ils ont des parents proches encore vivants qui pourraient servir de maître à Winky. »

- « Oh, eh bien, bonne chance pour tes recherches. Entre ça, l'affaire Hopkins, et ce qui reste à découvrir sur Black, c'est à se demander quand tu trouveras le temps d'étudier cette année. »

- « Tu oublies Vector. » répliqua le Serdaigle en souriant.«  Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, non ? Tu vois, heureusement que tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, sinon tu ne pourrais jamais faire tes devoirs avec toutes nos affaires... »

- « Alors comme ça, tu prévois encore de fourrer ton nez partout Holmes ? Je t'ai déjà averti, ça risque de mal se finir pour toi si tu continues ainsi...et ça vaut aussi pour toi Watson. »

La voix traînante qui venait de prononcer ces mots appartenait à Anderson, un élève de Poufsouffle en cinquième année. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié Sherlock, et ce sentiment s'était exacerbé depuis que ce dernier avait enquêté sur lui au cours de l'année précédente. Derrière lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment et les bras croisés, se tenait celle qui avait été alors sa petite amie illégitime, Sally Donovan. Elle paraissait gênée à l'idée de se trouver là, mais elle fusillait néanmoins le Serdaigle du regard. A leur vue, Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, puis se leva pour faire face à ses adversaires. Ses yeux pétillaient néanmoins quand il examina le couple rapidement.

- « Alors Anderson, tu as finalement décidé de faire d'elle ta copine officielle ? Je suppose que tu dois être contente Donovan, depuis le temps que tu attendais ça. Si j'étais toi je me méfierais quand même, après tout il a déjà trompé la première, il peut très bien recommencer... »

Le Poufsouffle brandit aussitôt sa baguette, la dirigeant vers la poitrine de Sherlock. Levant les yeux aux ciel, John se leva à son tour, sortit lui aussi sa baguette, et se positionna entre les deux.

- « Allons, personne n'a envie de commencer l'année par des menaces. Anderson tu devrais éviter de rentrer dans notre compartiment pour énerver Sherlock si tu n'as pas envie de te faire insulter. »

Sally choisit ce moment pour intervenir. Elle décroisa ses bras et se rapprocha de John, ignorant délibérément le Serdaigle.

- « On est juste venu pour avertir ton ami qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne fouine pas à nouveau dans nos affaires cette année. Parce que sinon on prendra des mesures... »

- « Oh, toi aussi tu te mets aux menaces Donovan ? Tu vas aller voir les professeurs et te plaindre du méchant Sherlock Holmes qui s'acharne sur ton petit copain ? Rassure toi, je ne fais rien bénévolement, donc à moins que toi ou d'autres filles – ce qui m'affligerait franchement- veuillent avoir recours à mes services en ce qui concerne Anderson, il n'y aucune chance que je m'occupe à nouveau de vos petites histoires sordides. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, le rouge aux joues :

- « J'ai confiance en lui. Et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire, _taré,_ ne changera ça. »

- « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Sally » répondit John entre ses dents.

- « Comme tu veux. Disons juste que ça m'énerve de voir un confrère de Gryffondor traîner continuellement avec le sorcier le plus tordu de l'école. Je t'ai prévenu à son sujet, et pourtant.. »

- « Et pourtant il ne t'as pas écouté. Je me demande bien pourquoi. » coupa Sherlock d'un ton guilleret. « Peut être qu'il a estimé qu'une personne capable de sortir avec Anderson n'était pas la plus apte à donner des conseils en manière de relations. »

John rit discrètement à cette remarque. Il n'avait personnellement rien contre les deux : même lui pouvait comprendre que les sarcasmes et le mépris permanent de son meilleur ami étaient parfois difficiles à supporter. Mais la manière qu'ils avaient de se méfier de Sherlock, de l'insulter et de tenter de le discréditer sans arrêt lui tapait sur les nerfs. Et puis le fait qu'Anderson ait trompé sa précédente petite amie ne l'incitait pas vraiment au respect. Ignorant les regards meurtriers du couple, le grand brun posa une question au Poufsouffle d'un ton désinvolte :

- « Puisque tu es là, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire qui est dans le même dortoir que toi et Jabez Wilson ? »

Anderson fut tellement décontenancé que sa baguette en vacilla.

- « Comment est-ce que tu sais que Jabez est dans mon dortoir ?  »

- « Eh bien, je sais qu'il est en cinquième année de Poufsouffle et que tu l'es aussi. Même toi tu devrais être capable d’additionner deux et deux, non ? Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a strictement aucun rapport avec tes histoires. Wilson a sollicité mon aide au sujet d'un problème particulier, et ce renseignement pourrait se révéler utile. Tu peux lui demander si tu veux, il le confirmera. »

- « Nous ne sommes que trois. Moi, Jabez Wilson et John Clay. » répondit sans trop y penser Anderson. Regrettant aussitôt d'avoir fourni une information susceptible de pouvoir aider son ennemi, il agita à nouveau sa baguette. «Mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à m'avoir dit la vérité. Et même si Jabez a été assez fou pour vouloir que tu l'aides, ça ne signifie pas que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Avec aucun d'entre nous. »

- « Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire, Anderson. » répliqua Sherlock, visiblement ennuyé par le tour que prenait la conversation. Baillant ostensiblement, il se rassit, ignorant la baguette toujours pointée sur lui. « Maintenant si vous n'avez rien à ajouter tous les deux, je suggère que vous nous laissiez. A moins bien sûr que vous n'ayez envie de déclencher une bagarre juste au moment où un préfet fait sa ronde dans le couloir.... »

Anderson s'arrêta de parler pour prêter l'oreille. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas réguliers qui se rapprochaient , il fit signe à Sally de le suivre et sortit avec elle du compartiment. Avant de partir, le Poufsouffle lança cependant à Sherlock un « Je t'ai à l’œil ! » qui se voulait menaçant et claqua la porte. Le Serdaigle s'empara en soupirant d'un des livres posés à côté de lui.

- « C'était vraiment un préfet dehors ? » interrogea John, incrédule, toujours posté à côté de la porte

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? » répondit le Serdaigle, haussant les épaules. « J'ai juste pensé que ça serait une bonne manière de nous débarrasser d'Anderson. » Avec ça, il s'allongea complètement sur la banquette, et commença sa lecture d'un air concentré. Le Gryffondor s'installa en face de lui et se saisit du deuxième livre pour faire bonne mesure.

Après une heure pénible passée à écouter la pluie qui tombait en trombes dehors et à essayer de comprendre les arbres généalogiques interminables figurant dans _Générations de sangs purs,_ John renonça et se releva en se frottant les yeux, prenant au passage quelques Chocogrenouilles – il avait profité de la tournée du chariot de friandises pour se ravitailler.

- « Sherlock, je vais aller saluer Harry et quelques autres Gryffondors si je les trouve. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? ?  »

Le Serdaigle ne répondit rien, plongé profondément dans son livre. John aurait pu tout aussi bien parler à un mur. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment en soupirant.

- « Très bien. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je ne serais pas loin. Ils sont dans le même wagon que nous, je les ai aperçu à notre arrivée. »

Sherlock ne releva même pas la tête. Le Gryffondor sortit sans plus insister.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par reconnaître le rire de Ron et franchit la porte déjà entrouverte du compartiment correspondant. A l'intérieur se trouvait quasiment tous les quatrièmes années de sa maison : Harry,Ron, Neville, Dean et Seammus étaient sur la banquette, discutant gaiement de la finale de coupe du monde de Quidditch. Hermione était là aussi, plongée dans son manuel d'enchantement. Lorsqu'elle aperçut John, elle sourit en désignant la place à côté d'elle :

- « Ah John tu es là !Les garçons sont toujours en train de parler du match, assis toi donc. »

Le blond s’exécuta en souriant à son tour, et salua rapidement tout le monde. Il se focalisa ensuite sur le spectacle de Ron en face de lui, qui s'amusait à jouer avec sa figurine animée de Victor Krum, pendant que Dean Thomas racontait sans doute pour la millième fois comment l'attrapeur bulgare avait spectaculairement achevé le match en attrapant le vif d'or.

- « C'était vraiment quelque chose, pas vrai Watson ? »

- « Absolument. » répondit John en hochant la tête. Il en profita pour interpeller le grand échalas roux lui faisant face, toujours concentré sur son Krum miniature. « Dis Ron, est-ce que toi ou tes frères avaient déjà entendu parler de la Ligue de Soutien aux Rouquins ? »

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, interloqué par la question :

- « Ça ne me dit rien du tout...quoique ça ressemblerait bien à Fred et George de monter un truc pareil pour récolter de l'argent. Mais je pense qu'ils ont trop à faire avec leur affaire de farces et attrapes en ce moment pour s'amuser à ça. Et je ne vois pas Percy là dedans. Pourquoi, elle existe cette Ligue ? »

- « Non, ça doit être une blague. Je voulais juste en être sûr. Un élève est venu nous voir pour demander de l'aide à Sherlock cet été, il avait reçu une lettre bizarre... »

- « On s'amuse encore à jouer aux détectives John ? » coupa Harry en souriant. « Méfie toi, ça pourrait finir par être dangereux.. »

- « C'est vrai que tu es le mieux placé pour me donner des conseils sur le sujet. Rappelle moi, c'était quand ta dernière année paisible à Poudlard ? »

- «Tu n'as pas trouvé que c'était très tranquille l'an dernier ? Juste un tueur fou lancé à ma poursuite et quelques détraqueurs. » répliqua le garçon à la cicatrice d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Son front était cependant imperceptiblement plissé, comme si le sujet qu'il évoquait l'inquiétait. John et lui rirent en cœur, mais le petit blond ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il faudrait _décidément_ avoir avec Harry une petite conversation au sujet de Sirius Black et de son évasion. Mais en attendant il avait bien le droit de se détendre un peu. Il resta une bonne demi heure à discuter de Quidditch avec les garçons et à spéculer avec Hermione sur l'identité du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, avant de partir rejoindre Sherlock. Des années d'expériences lui avaient enseigné qu'il valait mieux éviter de laisser le Serdaigle seul trop longtemps.

Alors qu'il était de nouveau dans le couloir du wagon, John reconnut les voix de Malefoy et de Crabbe et Goyle, qui semblaient se diriger vers le compartiment qu'il venait de quitter. Il songea un instant que pour le Serpentard et ses larbins, commencer l'année par quelques remarques sarcastiques bien senties à Harry Potter et ses amis devait être une sorte de rituel.

A l'intérieur de son propre compartiment, Sherlock était dans une position identique à celle où il l'avait laissé, mis à part le fait que _Les plus grands méfaits des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui_ gisait désormais sur le sol et que ses deux mains étaient placés sous son menton, signe qu'il réfléchissait profondément. Ses yeux s’entrouvrirent légèrement au son de l'ouverture de la porte.

- « J'ai dit : est-ce que tu pourrais me passer le deuxième livre ? » articula-t-il à l'intention de John. Celui-ci se saisit du second ouvrage et le lança au Serdaigle, qui se redressa promptement pour l'attraper.

- « Ah oui, et quand est-ce que tu m'as demandé ça ? »

- « Il y a dix minutes. »

- « Mmh. Tu n'as pas dû remarquer que j'étais parti depuis plus d'une demi-heure, alors. » répondit le Gryffondor en soupirant. Il s'assit sur la banquette en face, se baissant pour ramasser le livre qu'avait terminé Sherlock et le feuilleta rapidement. Quelques notes illisibles, rajoutées par son ami, étaient gribouillées dans les marges. Il releva la tête au bout de quelques minutes, fixant Sherlock qui avait déjà reposé _Générations de sangs purs_  :

- « Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, alors ? »

- « En fait oui. Plusieurs théories. Mais il me fallait d'avantage de données – et un bon arbre généalogique. »

- « Je suis toute ouïe. »

Le grand brun sourit à cette réponse, et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner les explications nécessaires à John. Malheureusement il ne put jamais commencer sa phrase : Malefoy et ses amis choisirent ce moment pour pénétrer dans leur compartiment.

- « Apparemment il était écrit que nous devions passer ce voyage au mauvaise compagnie. » soupira Sherlock en faisant mine de se replonger dans son livre. Malefoy l'ignora, se calant dans l'encadrement de la porte, et s'adressa à eux d'un ton goguenard :

- « Alors Holmes, toujours le nez dans tes lectures ? Et toi Watson, toujours prêt à vénérer la moindre de ses paroles ? »

- « Tu dois confondre avec tes propres larbins. » répondit John, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. « Quoique je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils comprennent _vraiment_ tout ce que tu leur dis. »

- « Au moins _ils_ ne me regardent pas en permanence comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. » répliqua le Serpentard d'un ton mauvais. « Mais ce n'est pas la question. Non, en fait je reviens très déçu de ma petite conversation avec Potter, Granger et Weasley et je me demandais juste si _vous_ au moins vous comptiez vous inscrire. Watson, je suis sûr que tu ne cracherais pas devant mille Gallions – et puis un Gryffondor devrait toujours chercher un moyen de prouver sa bravoure. »

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec un mépris évident. John ne voyait pas du tout où Malefoy voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il repense à sa conversation de la semaine précédente avec Mycroft. Ses paroles lui revenaient en tête : _«  un événement qui doit se dérouler à Poudlard. »_ _« dangereux »_ _« vous n'avez ni l'âge ni le savoir faire nécessaire pour y faire face »_ .C'était sûrement à cela que le Serpentard faisait référence, et apparemment il en savait plus que lui sur le sujet. Répugnant à demander des explications à une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard, le blond prétendit comprendre exactement de quoi il retournait :

- « Ah oui, ça ? Non, je ne comptais pas m'inscrire – je ne pense pas vraiment avoir les compétences nécessaires. »

- « Tu vois de quoi je parle, donc ? » L'incrédulité de Malefoy était audible.

- « Absolument. Le grand frère de Sherlock m'a tout expliqué pendant les vacances. Il a un poste très haut placé au Ministère. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, non ? »

- « Bien sûr. » Un bref instant le Serpentard parut déçu, puis il se ressaisit et s'adressa cette fois directement à Sherlock :

- « Et toi, Holmes, tu n'as rien dit. Tu comptes t'inscrire, oui ou non ? »

Le Serdaigle daigna enfin relever la tête de son livre, gratifiant au passage Malefoy d'un regard méprisant :

- « Tout ce qui a trait de près ou de loin aux activités de mon frère ne m'intéresse pas. »

- « Dis plutôt que tu as peur que tes petites déductions ne te soient d'aucune aide dans ce cas là. » ricana le garçon au teint blafard.

- « Tu serais surpris. Elles se révèlent rarement inutiles. Besoin d'une nouvelle démonstration ? »

Malefoy n'osa pas répliquer, ce qui fit largement sourire Sherlock et John. Tous les deux savaient très bien qu'il redoutait les déductions du Serdaigle plus que n'importe quelle insulte – en grande partie parce qu'elles étaient toujours justes, comme il en avait acquis la confirmation au fil des années. Renonçant pour une fois à avoir le dernier mot, le Serpentard fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre, et la petite troupe sortit du compartiment sans rien ajouter. John referma la porte derrière eux avec un petit sourire. Son ami le dévisagea avec intérêt tandis qu'il se rasseyait une nouvelle fois.

- « Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que Malefoy voulait dire, pas vrai ? »

- « Non, quasiment aucune. » répondit le Gryffondor, amusé. « Je suis un si mauvais menteur  ? »

- « A mes yeux en tout cas. Tu as besoin de t'améliorer si tu comptes me faire croire quoi que ce soit. Enfin ça a suffi pour Malefoy. Il est vrai que tu ne lui pas a totalement menti. Mycroft t'a bien mentionné quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Le matin où la lettre de Jabez est arrivée. »

- « Ta mémoire m'étonnera toujours. Oui, ton frère m'a vaguement parlé d'un événement qui devait se dérouler à Poudlard dans les prochains mois. Juste pour me dire qu'il ne fallait pas que tu y sois mêlé. »

- « Ça lui ressemble tout à fait. » marmonna Sherlock sombrement. « Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une assez bonne raison pour que j'y participe ? »

- « Oh et bien c'est que j'ai pensé un instant. » répondit John en riant. « Mais d'après ce qu'il a laissé entendre, je pense que tu n'auras même pas la possibilité d'en faire partie. Il m'a dit que Dumbledore avait pris des précautions pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je suppose qu'on devra attendre ce soir pour en savoir plus. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, visiblement peu intéressé par le sujet – et John n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que son ami avait lui aussi dit en partie la vérité à Malefoy.

- « Alors, en ce qui concerne les Croupton ? Tu ne me donnes pas le fin mot de l'histoire ? »

- « Je ne suis pas encore totalement sûr de mes conclusions. Et puis étant donné que tout un tas de personnes n'arrêtent pas de passer dans ce compartiment, peut être qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'attende notre arrivée à Poudlard pour tout t'expliquer tranquillement. »

Les prévisions de Sherlock s’avérèrent exactes ; à peine cinq minutes après, Molly Hooper apparut à la porte, accompagnée de Luna Lovegood . Les deux restèrent quelques minutes. John écouta patiemment Luna pendant qu'elle lui parlait de Joncheruine et Ronflak Cornu : il appréciait sincèrement l'excentrique jeune fille, même si ses croyances irationnelles en des créatures imaginaires pouvaient être déstabilisantes. Elle faisait partie, avec Molly, des rares Serdaigles en mesure de tolérer Sherlock. Elle était insensible à son sarcasme, admirait son intelligence hors norme et tout ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'inhabituel, sûrement parce qu'elle donnait elle aussi l'impression de vivre sur une autre planète.Pendant ce temps, Molly essayait vainement d'attirer l'attention du Serdaigle, à nouveau plongé dans un livre – cette fois le manuel de Miranda Fauconnette- , en lui racontant ses vacances. Elle finit par renoncer et s'en aller, un brin gênée, emmenant Luna avec elle.

John s'apprêtait à faire à son ami un nouveau sermon sur le thème « politesse et savoir vivre », avant de s'apercevoir que le train ralentissait : ils allaient bientôt atteindre Pré au Lard. Lui et Sherlock enfilèrent rapidement leurs robes de sorciers, se saisirent de leurs bagages, et sortirent du compartiment. Lorsque les portes du train s'ouvrirent enfin, John soupira devant ce qui les attendait. « Rien de mieux qu'un orage et des trombes d'eau glacée pour une rentrée agréable. » songea-t-il distraitement, et les deux amis se joignirent à la foule qui se massait en direction des diligences.

 

 

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, entouré par l'agitation de la grande salle, et attaquant tout juste son repas après la fin de la cérémonie de répartition, John Watson éprouva comme chaque année la plaisante impression de revenir à la maison. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les plaintes habituelles de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête au sujet de Peeves, concentré sur son ragoût, quand la mention d'elfes de maisons à Poudlard et la stupéfaction d'Hermione lui firent relever la tête. La jeune fille semblait totalement ignorer la présence des elfes au château, ce qui l'étonna. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, peut être que tous les élèves n'avaient pas l'habitude, comme lui et Sherlock, de descendre aux cuisines toutes les semaines. Les exclamations horrifiées de Hermione furent coupées par une voix grave que le Gryffondor pouvait reconnaître entre toutes :

- «  Granger, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Ils sont des centaines à Poudlard. Tu pensais vraiment que l'école ne fonctionnait que par magie ? Qu'elle se nettoyait et faisait la cuisine toute seule ? »

Hermione resta un instant à ouvrir et à fermer la bouche, décontenancée par l'intervention de Sherlock, puis se ressaisit, sa voix maintenant tremblante d'indignation :

- « Ah oui, et depuis combien de temps tu es au courant de ça toi ? Parce que ce n'est pas mentionné dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_ et personne ici ne nous en as jamais parlé ! »

- « Ça m'a toujours paru évident – et il me semblait que c'était le cas de tout le monde dans le château. » répondit le Serdaigle en haussant les épaules, s'asseyant au passage à côté de John. Celui ci soupira pour la forme :

- « Sherlock, est-ce que tu as seulement mangé un peu avant de quitter ta table ? »

- « Suffisamment. Si j'étais resté là bas plus longtemps, le niveau abyssal de la conversation aurait fini par m'achever. »

Le Gryffondor s'autorisa à rire un instant de la réponse de son ami. Sherlock avait pris l'habitude de s'installer avec les Gryffondors pour rejoindre John dès leur banquet d'arrivée à Poudlard en première année. John se souvenait encore qu'à l'époque, il était persuadé que les autres élèves réduiraient le Serdaigle en charpie pour avoir osé brisé la règle tacite « chacun reste à la table de sa maison » : après tout elle était respectée par tous et n'avait jamais été remise en question, l'affront devait donc être terrible. Mais les Gryffondors s'étaient contenté de le dévisager étrangement pendant quelques secondes, avant de se remettre à manger sans plus de commentaires. Au bout de trois ans, ils étaient maintenant totalement habitués et plus personne ne semblait désormais s'étonner qu'un élève de Serdaigle passe quasiment tous ses repas à leur table.

- « Et ça ne t'indigne pas, qu'on _exploite_ des créatures sans défenses pour la bonne marche de Poudlard ? » interrompit Hermione en fixant le grand brun d'un air furieux . L'attitude passive de Sherlock semblait la révolter profondément. Lui, à l'opposé, semblait ne pas comprendre la cause de son énervement :

- « Non, pas vraiment. Je pense au contraire que si il y a un endroit où ils ont la possibilité d'être satisfaits c'est ici. Réfléchis-y : ils sont sûr d'avoir des bonnes conditions de travail, un maître respectable – qui de mieux de Dumbledore?. Au moins ici personne ne les forcera à faire quelque chose de répréhensible, ou ne les renverra de manière arbitraire. C'est un meilleur sort que celui qu'ils peuvent espérer dans la majorité des familles de sang-pur qui emploient des elfes de maison. »

Hermione ne se laissa pas le moins du monde démonter :

- « Des _bonnes conditions de travail_  ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? Tu vas peut être me dire qu'ils sont payés et qu'ils ont du temps libres ? »

- « Enfin voyons les elfes de maisons ne réclament pas ce genre de chose » coupa Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, étonné par le tour que prenait la conversation. « Ils ne voudraient pas être payés même si on leur proposait. Ce serait pour eux une véritable insulte. »

C'est à ce moment là que John jugea bon d'intervenir, Hermione semblant sur le point d'exploser :

- «Hermione tu sais, je les ai déjà vu travailler en cuisine, les elfes de Poudlard. Ils sont tout à fait heureux, crois moi. Ils ne changeraient d'occupation pour rien au monde. »

La jeune fille agita sa fourchette furieusement en désignant John et Sherlock, envoyant au passage quelques bouts de nourriture dans les airs :

- «  _Vous_! C'est à cause de gens comme _vous q_ ue ce genre d'horreur perdure, parce qu'ils sont trop fainéants pour penser à les remettre en cause ! »

- « Relax Her-mignonne... » marmonna Ron, la bouche pleine de rosbif en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Ils n'ont peut être pas tout à fait tort... »

Le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança suffit à le dissuader de continuer, et dans un geste plein de dignité, elle leur tourna le dos pour entamer une discussion avec Parvati et Lavande. Ron fit la grimace, et s'adressa cette fois ci à Sherlock, d'un ton faussement désapprobateur :

- « Ben dis donc Holmes, je sais pas vraiment si tu nous a rendus service sur ce coup là... »

- « Bah, ça finira par lui passer non ? » dit John d'un ton décontracté en essayant d'essuyer la sauce qui s'était déposée sur sa robe. Harry fit non de la tête en souriant.

- « Crois moi John, tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que nous. Parce que sinon tu saurais... »

- « Que quand elle a quelque chose en tête, c'est pour de bon. » compléta Ron à sa place.

Le blond acquiesça docilement, décidant de les croire sur parole. Le reste du repas s'écoula dans un silence relatif pour John et Sherlock, étant donné que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient leur empêchait d'aborder les sujets de conversations les plus délicats – Black, Croupton. A la table des Poufsouffles, John aperçut de loin de la tête de Jabez Wilson. Il semblait tout à fait détendu , riant avec ses amis et mangeant allègrement. Hermione par contre, ne toucha plus à son assiette du dîner. Elle avait apparemment décidé que le sort indigne des elfes de maisons méritait une grève de la faim. A la fin du repas la voix profonde de Dumbledore, prononçant l'habituel discours de rentrée, s’éleva dans la salle, incitant les élèves au silence. Il énuméra rapidement quelques points du règlement, avant de faire une annonce pour le moins surprenante : il n'y aurait pas de Coupe de Quidditch cette année. John s'amusa du désespoir silencieux de Harry et des jumeaux Weasley, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu lui même ; encore une année où il ne pourrait pas tenter de rentrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir trop longtemps, car le discours du directeur de Poudlard fut interrompu par une arrivée fracassante. Un homme sinistre, aux visages couverts de cicatrices et claudiquant, surgit brusquement dans la salle. Son entrée spectaculaire, accompagnée d'un éclair, renforçait son aspect terrifiant, ainsi que le roulement perpétuel d'un de ses yeux dans son orbite fixant tous les coins inimaginables de la pièce. John ne put s'empêcher hoqueter en apprenant que cet individu terrifiant, dénommé Maugrey Fol-Oeil serait leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Mais les plus effarés à sa table étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione qui chuchotaient furieusement :

- « C'est bien lui que ton père a aidé ce matin ?

- « Oui, pour le coup des poubelles explosives...ça alors si je m'attendais... »

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? »

- « Fol-Oeil s'est fait attaquer ? » demanda Sherlock à Ron d'un air intéressé, les faisant sursauter au passage – le Serdaigle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- « Ce n'est pas exactement ça...Il prétend qu'un intrus est rentré dans son jardin et que ses poubelles ont permis de l'arrêter, en explosant et en jetant des ordures partout..Je ne sais pas si il y a avait vraiment quelqu'un qui voulait l'agresser, - il paraît qu'il a tendance à être un peu paranoïaque-, en tout cas ça a fait un boucan de tous les diables, et les moldus l’ont entendu et ont voulu intervenir...Mon père a juste réussi à le tirer d'affaire en minimisant l'importance de l'infraction. »

Sherlock hocha la tête rapidement, puis fit mine de prêter de nouveau attention à Dumbledore, mais John savait très bien que son ami venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Là encore, il n'eut pas le temps de méditer d'avantage là dessus, car le directeur de Poudlard venait d'expliquer pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de Quidditch cette année : l'école allait accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Y voyant l'explication au comportement de Malefoy et de Mycroft, John écouta attentivement pendant que Dumbledore expliquait l’origine et le déroulement du tournoi, donnait le nom des écoles participantes, et évoquait la récompense promise à celui qui remporterait le trophée du Tournoi. Les élèves étaient exaltés, buvant la moindre de ses paroles et s'imaginaient déjà tous vainqueurs. Enfin, sauf un évidemment.

- «  _La gloire de l'école et milles Gallions_....j'espère que tu n'es pas intéressé par une pareille bêtise, John... » ricana Sherlock, sarcastique, en se retournant vers son ami. Celui-ci ne répondit rien, mais la moitié de la tablée des Gryffondors -celle qui avait pu l'entendre- fusilla le Serdaigle du regard

- « N'est-ce pas ? »

- « Hein, quoi ? » sursauta le Gryffondor, dérangé dans ses rêveries : l'espace d'un instant, il s'était imaginé debout, brandissant le trophée de la victoire devant une foule en délire.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Mais des acclamations de protestations retentirent dans la Grande salle, rendant toute discussion inutile : Dumbledore avait précisé qu'aucun d'élève âgé de moins de 17 ans ne pourrait participer au tournoi, déclenchant une indignation vigoureuse. Une fois encore, les paroles de Mycroft revinrent en mémoire à John :

 _« …Je sais que dans ce cas précis il a pris toutes les précautions nécessaires »_. Le Gryffondor, contrairement au frère de Sherlock, était sûr des capacités du directeur de Poudlard ;et même si il savait que de nombreux élèves tenteraient diverses stratagèmes pour s'inscrire, il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que personne ne réussirait si Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement.

Le discours s'acheva et les tablées se dispersèrent rapidement en direction de leur salles communes, chacun parlant avec animation du tournoi. Sherlock et John, pour leur part s'apprêtaient à faire un petit tour dans les couloirs du château, pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avant de regagner leur dortoir. C'était sans compter sur Jabez Wilson qui se précipita vers eux dès qu'ils eurent quitté la table, un sourire réjoui sur le visage :

- « Ah vous êtes là ! Je t'ai cherché à la table des Serdaigles, Holmes, mais ils m'ont dit que tu serais avec les Gryffondors..Je voulais juste vous dire que tout c'était très bien passé, avec, vous savez, mes mystérieux bienfaiteurs.. »

Sherlock haussa les sourcils, mais fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

- « Mon tuteur est venu me voir pendant le voyage du Poudlard Express ! Il est très gentil, il s'appelle Duncan Ross et il est en sixième année à Serpentard...c'est lui là bas, vous le voyez ? »

Le Poufsouffle leur désigna un élève trapu au visage peu expressif, une écharpe vert et argent enroulée autour du cou, qui avançait avec le reste de sa maison en direction des cachots. Son seul signe distinctif était qu'il avait une tignasse rousse flamboyante quasiment identique à celle de Jabez.

- « ..et donc il est venu pour tout m'expliquer, et apparemment le petit travail que je dois faire consiste juste à recopier le livre _Histoire de la Magie_ écrit par Bathilda Tourdesac, le dimanche après midi, de 14h à 16h ! Et Duncan m'a promis qu'il me verserait mon salaire à la fin de chaque séance ! »

Jabez rayonnait littéralement à ces mots, et John n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il croyait désormais dur comme fer à la petite histoire de Hopkins. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Sherlock, désirant connaître la réaction de son ami. Celui ci resta un moment silencieux, puis donna une petite tape sur l'épaule au Poufsouffle en souriant de manière factice :

- « Très bien Wilson. Je pense que je peux laisser cette affaire pour le moment. Évidemment, tu reviendras me voir si jamais tu rencontres un problème avec la Ligue de Soutien aux Rouquins, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Bien sûr, bien sûr...mais franchement ça m'étonnerait, je leur fais maintenant tout à fait confiance ! » répondit Jabez en souriant une dernière fois, avant de filer rejoindre les Poufsouffles.

Sherlock soupira et fit signe à John de le suivre, l’emmenant à travers le dédales des escaliers. Il s'arrêta seulement une fois arrivé devant la statue de Boris le Hagard, au cinquième étage, où personne n'était là pour entendre leur conversation :

- « Je crains que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup le temps de discuter ce soir. » lança en grimaçant le Serdaigle. « Mais en ce qui concerne Wilson, j'ai la situation bien en main. »

- « Ah. Je suppose que tu vas le laisser assister à sa première séance de travail, alors ? »

- « Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour l'instant. Mais j'ai déjà quelques bonnes pistes. Plusieurs concernent John Clay. Ce nom de famille me dit vraiment quelque chose. En ce qui concerne le reste...Croutpon, entre autre...Il faudra qu'on en parle à un autre moment. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, même si les questions qu'il voulait poser à son meilleur ami se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sherlock s'apprêtait déjà à se diriger vers la tour des Serdaigle quand John lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter, désirant avoir une réponse au moins sur un point  :

- « En ce qui concerne le tournoi des Trois Sorciers...tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit pendant le repas ? »

- « Absolument. Pourquoi ? »

- « C'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas. Tu apprécies l'action au moins autant que moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne t'intéresserait pas ici.  »

Sherlock pivota vers lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres devant son expression perplexe.

- « Oui j'apprécie l'action. Lorsqu'elle fait suite à une réflexion intellectuelle, lorsqu'elle permet d'apporter la conclusion à une énigme, ou même lorsqu'elle y participe. J'aime ces moments où je peux laisser mes neurones se relâcher, où tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est courir après quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour confirmer que ma théorie était la bonne, ou alors pour trouver de nouveaux éléments susceptibles de m'aider. »

Le blond resta silencieux pendant cette tirade, comprenant où son ami voulait en venir : même si il savait que _ses_ propres neurones n'étaient pas particulièrement sollicités au cours de leurs enquêtes, il profitait lui aussi comme d'une bouffée d'air frais du moment où finalement, après une longue période d'immobilisme et de réflexion, la situation évoluait, et où il fallait faire immédiatement quelque chose pour la régler.

-« ...Crois moi ils font partie de ceux qui me permettent d'échapper à la longue routine de l'existence, et je les adore pour cette raison. Mais ça ne sera pas le cas ici : l'action qui sera proposée aux Champions sera pré-mâchée, préparée spécifiquement pour qu'ils puissent en venir à bout. On fera appel à leur courage, à leur savoir faire magique, éventuellement un peu à leur cervelle; mais le but ultime restera le divertissement des spectateurs, accompagné de l'assurance que tout se passera bien pour les participants. Donc non, l'action dans ce cadre là ne m'intéresse pas spécialement. Est-ce que tu partages mon point de vue, maintenant ? »

- « Je pense, » répondit John en souriant largement, « que tu as totalement raison. Mais que ça ne te monte pas à la tête pour autant. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois plus imbus de toi même que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Le Serdaigle lui rendit son sourire et s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la tour Ouest, pendant que le blond resta un instant à regarder la silhouette de son ami disparaître dans la pénombre des couloirs.

 

 


	7. Dispute et réconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock fait preuve d'une grande insensibilité, ce qui fournit à Hermione une occasion en or pour promouvoir sa nouvelle association de défense des elfes de maisons.

* * *

 

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, le Tournoi des Trois sorciers devint le principal sujet de discussion des élèves de Poudlard. Tous étaient impatients de connaître la date de l'arrivée des délégations des écoles étrangères ou l'identité de la personne qui serait choisie comme Champion de Poudlard. D'après ce que John avait pu entendre dans les couloirs, Cédric Diggory semblait être un compétiteur sérieux. Pour sa part, le Tournoi n'occupait qu'une place secondaire dans ses pensées, qui avaient tendance à être moins divertissantes.

Sa première préoccupation était les cours qu'il suivait cette année :entre les remontrances habituelles de McGonagall, les sarcasmes toujours plus insupportables de Rogue, et les bestioles répugnantes qu'Hagrid leur faisait étudier, il y avait fort à faire. Les Scroutts à Pétard étaient des créatures dangereuses à bien des égard, et tout comme certains élèves de Serpentard John ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi exactement ils devaient s'occuper de créatures explosives et pourvues de dard ou de ventouses. John appréciait sincèrement Hagrid ; mais des fois il songeait que nommer le garde chasse à l'ancien poste de Brulôpot n'avait peut être pas été la meilleure idée de Dumbledore.

Les cours de Maugrey Fol Œil fournirent également à John son petit lot de sensations fortes – ils furent notamment l'occasion pour lui de découvrir que la _« tendance à être un peu paranoïaque »_ évoquée par Ron était un bel euphémisme. Le Gryffondor apprécia cependant d'avantage le professeur après qu'il eut temporairement transformé Malefoy en fouine et l'eut fait sauté dans tous les sens.

Son autre préoccupation était évidemment les affaires dans lesquelles lui et Sherlock s'étaient déjà embarqués et qui semblaient se compliquer de jour en jour.

Le lendemain de leur retour à Poudlard, Sherlock avait enfin pu expliquer à John sa théorie sur l'affaire Croutpon :

- « Barty Jr est en vie. » avait-il déclaré de but en blanc alors que John venait juste de sortir de son dernier cours de la journée

- « Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit que... »

- « Qu'il était mort à Azkaban, je sais. C'est ce que je pensais. En fait, c'est ce que _tout le monde_ pense . Dans le livre que j'ai lu dans le train, ils évoquent bien la mort de Croupton Jr un an après le début de son enfermement, ainsi que la mort de Mme Croupton peu de temps après. Et d'après la généalogie des sorciers de sangs pur, la famille Croupton n'avait pas d'autre descendance directe. »

- « Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait que penser Barty Jr s'en est tiré après tout ? »

- « Réfléchis John. Si les deux autres sont morts, cela fait de Croupton Sr le dernier membre encore vivant de cette famille et donc le seul à pouvoir être considéré comme un maître pour Winky. Or nous avons déjà établi qu'il n'avait pas pu faire apparaître la Marque. En conséquence, un des deux « décédés » ne doit pas vraiment l'être. »

- « Je vois. Et donc quitte à ce qu'il y en ait un qui revienne d'entre les morts pour faire de la magie noire, autant que ce soit celui qui avait déjà été accusé d'être un Mangemort auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit John d'un ton sarcastique.

- « Exactement. » répondit Sherlock, visiblement ravi que son ami soit déjà arrivé au même point que lui. « Sans compter le fait que la voix que nous avons entendu lors de l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres était indubitablement masculine. »

- « Je plaisantais enfin. Tu ne penses pas plutôt que ça serait plus logique de penser que tu t'es trompé quand tu as dit que Winky avait forcément dû obéir à un de ses maîtres pendant la Coupe du Monde ? Si ça se trouve, quelqu'un l'a juste menacé et forcé à voler la baguette de Harry, et s'est ensuite débarrassée d'elle en la stupéfixiant. »

- « Non, elle a agi par loyauté lorsqu'elle a menti à Diggory en disant qu'elle ne savait rien du tout, pas par peur. »

« Tu te rends compte que ta théorie implique que Barty Jr ait réussi de un, à se faire passer pour mort aux yeux de tous, de deux à s'évader Azkaban, de trois à se cacher du monde pendant une dizaine d'années pour ensuite réapparaître soudainement. » énuméra le Gryffondor en comptant sur ses doigts.

- « Tu as conscience que toutes les difficultés que tu as évoqué ont déjà été surmontées au moins une fois auparavant soit par Pettigrow, soit par Black ? Et on ne peut pas vraiment les qualifier de génies, en particulier Pettigrow. Je sais que leur situation n'ont rien à voir, mais ça montre que c'est _possible._  »

- « Et comment est-ce que Barty Jr aurait fait son coup alors ? Tu vas me dire que c'est un animagus, lui aussi ? »

- « Non. » coupa Sherlock en secouant la tête. « Je pense que les Détraqueurs ont bel et bien enterré un corps humain à Azkaban, mais que ce n'était pas celui de Barty Jr. »

- « De qui, alors ? »

- « De Mme Croupton. D'après ce que j'ai lu, elle est tombée gravement malade après la condamnation de son fils, ce qui aurait entraîne sa mort soudaine. Deux décès consécutifs ? Ça commence à faire beaucoup de coïncidences. Les Détraqueurs ne voient rien, ils sentent juste la présence et les pensées des humains. Si ça se trouve, étant déjà malade, elle a voulu se sacrifier et a pris la place de Croupton Jr à Azkaban, pendant que lui retournait aux côtés de son père incognito. Il suffisait ensuite à Croupton père de déclarer que sa femme était morte elle aussi, et le tour est joué. »

- « Ce qui suppose que Barty Croupton a décidé d'aider son fils condamné à perpétuité à Akzaban pour avoir... » John s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers le Serdaigle. « De quoi était-il accusé, au fait ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit. »

- « Il aurait, avec l'aide du couple Lestrange, torturé jusqu'à la folie deux aurors à l'aide de sortilèges provocant une douleur intense, pour obtenir des informations sur Tu-Sais-Qui après sa mort. »

- « Typiquement le genre de personne qu'on serait ravi de voir gambader librement dans la nature. » commenta sombrement John. « Tu penses qu'il était vraiment coupable ? »

- « C'est très probable oui, » s'impatienta Sherlock. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire au sujet de Croupton père ? »

- « Qu'il est juste impossible qu'il ait envoyé sa femme à la mort pour protéger son fils criminel, surtout pour ensuite enfreindre la loi en l'aidant à se cacher. Tu as dit toi même que cet homme n'avait aucun sens de la famille, et qu'il ne tenait à rien plus qu'à sa carrière. Il n'aiderait pas son fils pendant aussi longtemps, surtout si c'est pour qu'à la première occasion ledit fils cherche à prouver sa foi en Tu-Sais-Qui en faisant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.  »

- « Je sais. » répondit le Serdaigle en fronçant les sourcils. « La théorie à laquelle je suis parvenue est pour l'instant la plus probable, mais il est vrai qu'elle présente une faille à ce niveau. _Il se peut_ que Croupton Jr ait eu recours à une autre astuce pour s'en sortir. En revanche je suis absolument sûr qu'il est en vie actuellement et que c'est lui que nous avons entendu lancer le sort de la Marque cet été. »

- « Très bien. » soupira John. Il savait que son ami ne changerait pas d'avis, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, et il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à essayer de le convaincre. De plus, il était malheureusement fort possible que Sherlock ait raison sur toute la ligne « Je te préviendrais dès que je verrais un Mangemort psychotique se balader dans le coin. »

- « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi John. » répondit le Serdaigle, impassible, mais un sourire menaçait au coin de ses lèvres.

John ne repensa pas à l'affaire Croupton jusqu'à son premier cours avec Maugrey, le jeudi de cette même semaine, où elle lui fut rappelée de manière plutôt douloureuse. Le Gryffondor avait passé l'heure à écouter avec une fascination grandissante le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal énumérer les différents sortilèges impardonnables et leurs effets. Comme le reste de sa classe, il avait tour été amusé, puis révulsé par les gesticulations et la mort de l'araignée cobaye. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué durant ce cours, c'était le visage de Neville Londubat au moment où Fol-Oeil avait utilisé le sortilège Doloris contre l'araignée: il était empreint d'une terreur inimaginable. Même après la fin du cours, John remarqua qu'il avait toujours l'air aussi déboussolé, fixant le mur avec une expression d'horreur. Il n'avait pas osé intervenir, laissant à Harry, Hermione et Ron le soin de s'en occuper. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Londubat. Il désirait cependant en parler à Sherlock ; le Gryffondor était curieux de voir si son ami aurait une explication à lui proposer.

Après l'avoir cherché en vain près de la salle commune des Serdaigles, le blond finit par le trouver dans la bibliothèque, entouré de parchemins et de grimoires posés en équilibre instable. John s'effondra à ses côtés en soupirant :

- « Le cours de Maugrey était très intéressant. Il nous a parlé des sortilèges impardonnables... »

- « Je sais John. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai eu le même cours dans la matinée ? » coupa Sherlock d'un ton agacé.

- « Non. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel durant l'heure, et j’espérais que tu pourrais m'éclairer. » Le Gryffondor resta quelque instant à fixer le brun, espérant une réaction de sa part. Après quelques secondes de silence, celui ci finit par relever la tête :

- « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

- « Eh bien pour commencer c'est Neville Londubat qui a cité le Sortilège Doloris... »

- « Londubat réussissant à répondre à une question est déjà en soi un événement inhabituel. » marmonna le grand brun. John l'ignora et poursuivit :

- « ...et il a eu une réaction très étrange quand Fol-Oeil a ensorcelé l'araignée avec Doloris. Il est devenu blanc comme un linge, et il paraissait complètement terrifié. Maugrey semblait savoir quelque chose. »

- « C'est une conduite tout à fait logique étant donné que les parents de Londubat sont devenus fous suite à l'usage sur eux de ce même sortilège. » répondit Sherlock d'un ton impassible.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama John, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le Serdaigle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, cherchant visiblement à déterminer si il plaisantait ou non, avant de lui expliquer, exaspéré :

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Mr et Mme Londubat sont les deux sorciers qui ont été torturé par les Lestrange. Ils sont hospitalisés à Saint Mangouste depuis. »

- « Non, ça Sherlock tu ne me l'as jamais dit, sinon crois moi, je m'en serais souvenu. Tu n'as pas précisé le nom des aurors à qui c'était arrivé, d'ailleurs je pensais que tu ne le connaissais pas.. »

- « Bien sûr que si je le savais. J'ai dû considérer lorsque je t'en ai parlé que tu étais déjà au courant pour les parents de Londubat et que tu ferais le rapprochement par toi même. »

- « Et comment est-ce que j'aurais été au courant, hein ? » commença à s'énerver John. « Je connais à peine Neville. »

- « Tu es dans la même maison que lui. Je t'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois discuter avec lui et les autres. Il aurait pu vous l'expliquer auparavant. »

- « Sherlock, ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont on parle entre deux cours de potions, bon sang ! Tout ce que je sais, et je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour le reste des quatrièmes années de Gryffondor, c'est qu'il vit avec sa grand-mère. C'est tout. Il n'a jamais mentionné ses parents devant nous. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'énerve autant John ? » demanda le Serdaigle calmement.

Le blond se rendit compte seulement à ce moment là que sous le coup de la colère, il avait agrippé la table avec une telle force que ses articulations en avaient blanchi. Il desserra aussitôt ses doigts.

- « Sérieusement, tu me poses la question ? Je viens d'apprendre que les parents de quelqu'un que je côtoie depuis quatre ans sont devenus fous après avoir été torturés par des Mangemorts, et pour couronner le tout tu en parles comme si ça n'avait strictement aucune importance. Est-ce que tu t'en soucies ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? »

- «Non.  Le fait que ce soit les parents de Londubat qui ont été victime de Croupton Jr ne change rien pour moi en effet. Eux ou d'autres, le résultat est le même en ce qui concerne l'enquête. »

- « Je ne te parle pas de l'enquête, Sherlock. »

- « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu attends de moi exactement alors, John ? » interrogea le grand brun en haussant les sourcils. Il tapotait d'un air agacé sur la table, comme si la conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir l'insupportait.

- « Je ne sais pas. De la compassion peut être. » répondit le Gryffondor sèchement. Devant l'expression incrédule de son ami, il esquissa un rire sans joie. «  J'aurais dû me douter que c'était stupide de ma part. »

Sur ces mots, il se releva, balança son sac sur son épaule, et quitta la bibliothèque sans se retourner. Sherlock ne chercha pas à l'arrêter.

 

 

Lorsque John se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ce soir là, il était déjà d'une humeur massacrante suite à sa dispute avec Sherlock. Plusieurs heures passées à essayer d'étudier sa métamorphose tandis que non loin de lui Harry et Ron inventaient des histoires invraisemblables pour leur horoscopes de divination en riant bruyamment ne l'améliorèrent pas outre mesure.

Aussi lorsque Hermione finit par s’asseoir à ses côtés, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et une boîte remplie de badges colorés sur lesquels apparaissaient les lettres « SALE » à la main, John n'avait ni l'envie, ni la patience de faire preuve de diplomatie.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? »

- « Je lance une association pour soutenir les elfes de maisons, et protester contre les traitements injustes dont ils sont victimes depuis des centaines d'années. Tu voudrais y adhérer ? »

- « Tu as décidé d'appeler cette association _sale_? » demanda le blond d'un air incrédule. « C'est censé être un jeu de mots ? »

- « Euh non, en fait c'est la Société d'Aide à la Libérations des Elfes. » marmonna Hermione. « Mais oublie le nom. Le but de cette association sera de sensibiliser la communauté des sorciers afin d' aider les elfes à obtenir des conditions de travail décente. Pour la modique somme de deux mornilles, tu auras droit à un badge et tu deviendras membre officiel de la SALE. Les sommes récoltées permettront de financer une campagne de tract, qui.. »

- « Je t'arrête tout de suite. » coupa John, qui désirait mettre fin rapidement à cette conversation absurde. « Tu penses sincèrement que je vais _payer_ deux mornilles pour porter un badge ridicule, afin d'adhérer à une association dont je ne suis pas d'accord avec les objectifs ? Je t'ai déjà dit que les elfes se contentent très bien de ce qu'ils ont. Tu les embêteras plus qu'autre chose en faisant ça. »

- « Mais est-ce que tu as bien réfléchi à l'injustice de leur statut au sein de la société magique ? » insista la jeune fille.

- « La réponse est _non_ , Hermione, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris. » interrompit le blond, en reprenant ses parchemins sous le bras. « Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller dormir, en espérant que personne ne viendra me harceler cette nuit au sujet des trolls de montagnes opprimés. Merci. »

Il avait tout à fait conscience qu'il venait de se montrer à peu près aussi désagréable que Sherlock , et cette pensée l'énerva encore plus. Ignorant le regard incrédule de Hermione et d'Harry et Ron, tous trois surpris par cet accès soudain de colère, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le dortoir des garçons. Décidément, il y avait des jours sans.

Le lendemain matin, John resta un moment à contempler les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, répugnant à se lever. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour se remémorer les incidents de la veille ; et maintenant qu'il se souvenait qu'au cours de la même soirée il avait réussi à se disputer avec son meilleur ami et à rembarrer plutôt sèchement une fille qui s'était toujours montré aimable avec lui, cela ne lui donnait pas la moindre envie d'affronter le monde extérieur.

Il finit toutefois par se redresser et s'habiller en soupirant, avant de dégringoler les marches de la tour de Gryffondor pour aller petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, John résista à l'envie de regarder à la table des Serdaigles pour voir si Sherlock s'y trouvait ; à la place il se rendit directement à celle des Gryffondors, et s'assit à un coin un peu en retrait des autres élèves. C'était sans compter sur Hermione, qui se matérialisa soudainement à ses côtés. Le blond reposa avec regret le toast qu'il venait de commencer à tartiner.

- « Écoute Hermione, à propos d'hier, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça. »

La jeune fille sourit, et fit un petit signe de la main comme pour signifier que l'incident était clos.

- « T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas d'humeur. Tu t'es disputé avec Sherlock hier soir, non ? »

En temps normal, le premier réflexe de John aurait été de lui faire remarquer que cela ne la concernait absolument pas, mais étant donné qu'il s'était déjà montré agressif envers elle la veille, il décida de se montrer patient.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

- « Eh bien, c'est évident, non ? Tu as passé des heures tout seul dans la salle commune hier soir, ce qui ne t'arrive strictement jamais, et il n'est pas venu te voir ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Ça, et tu sembles de très mauvaise humeur...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

John ne put s'empêcher de tiquer en entendant cette déclaration ; si la possibilité qu'il aie juste eu envie de passer douze heures sans Sherlock paraissait aussi inconcevable à la jeune fille, peut- être était-il temps pour lui de s'inquiéter.

- « Rien de particulier. On n'a pas la même opinion sur certains sujets, c'est tout. » finit-il par répondre en haussant les épaules. Hermione lui lança un regard, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, qui semblait signifier _« Ah, les garçons... »_

- « Et évidemment vous êtes tous les persuadés d'avoir raison ? »

John réalisa alors qu'Hermione avait déjà dû se trouver au milieu de disputes de ce genre auparavant, étant inséparable de Harry et de Ron. Mais aucune d'elles ne devait porter sur le thème « mon meilleur ami a tendance à se comporter comme un sociopathe. » Aussi renonça-t-il à s'expliquer plus en détail.

- « Effectivement. Mais mon opinion est la seule valable dans ce cas précis . »

- « Très bien. Je comprends si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler  » répondit Hermione en souriant. John ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

- « Hermione, au sujet de la SALE... »

- « Oui ? » L’enthousiasme de la jeune fille était audible.

- « J'ai bien réfléchi...et en fait je crois que ça m'intéresserait. » réussit-il à articuler, forçant un sourire. Il ne désirait pas plus qu'auparavant y adhérer. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se rattrape d'une manière ou d'une autre – et cela lui permettait de changer de sujet.

- « C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Hermione, ravie. « Figure toi que j'ai justement des badges sur moi. Je peux t'en passer un tout de suite si tu veux, tu me donneras les deux mornilles ce soir. »

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour objecter, John se retrouva avec un badge SALE épinglé à sa robe de sorcier.

- « Super ! Si jamais des gens te posent des questions , explique- leur bien le but de l'association, d'accord ? »

- «Je n'y manquerais pas. » répondit le blond, essayant de gommer au maximum le sarcasme dans sa voix.

- « Et si tu as d'autres problèmes avec Sherlock... »

Hermione n'acheva jamais sa phrase. L'intéressé venait d'apparaître juste en face d'elle, et elle resta un instant la bouche grande ouverte, incertaine sur la démarche à suivre.

- « John. » se contenta de dire le Serdaigle. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir ; la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était que Sherlock pense qu'il allait se plaindre auprès de ses petits camarades de Gryffondor au moindre désaccord. Hermione se leva précipitamment.

- « Je dois y aller. John, on se retrouve en cours, d'accord ? »

- « Tu n'es pas obligée de partir. » répondit aussitôt le blond en posant sa main sur son bras. Elle se dégagea en souriant.

- « Il n'y a aucun problème. De toute façon, je dois absolument parler avec Harry ce matin. » expliqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées. Sherlock s'assit aussitôt à sa place.

Lui et John restèrent un instant à se fixer dans un silence inconfortable.

- « Tu es au courant que tu portes un badge sur lequel il y a marqué _sale_? » finit par demander le Serdaigle, imperturbable.

- « Hem oui, en fait c'est pour soutenir une association qu'Hermione vient de lancer pour aider les elfes de maisons. En échange de deux mornilles, j'ai un badge et je deviens un membre officiel de la SALE. »

- « Ah. Tu as _payé_ pour pouvoir le porter. Voilà qui explique tout. »

John aurait très bien pu décider de frapper Sherlock en l'entendant se moquer de lui ainsi. A la place, il éclata de rire. Le Serdaigle l'imita et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux effondrés sur la table en hoquetant. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à se calmer et à reprendre leur souffle. Les élèves de première année assis non loin de John s'étaient écartés prudemment de quelques places, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se contenta de regarder Sherlock, qui était occupé à détacher le badge de sa robe.

- « Tu diras à Granger que tu préfères le garder pour les grandes occasions. »

- « Ou alors qu'un militant acharné voulait absolument avoir le même, et que je lui ai donné dans ma grande générosité. »

Sherlock sourit, d'un de ses sourires sincères qu'il n'accordait que rarement, et fourra le badge dans son sac.

- « C'est ça. Tu permets que je le prenne ? Je l'offrirai à Mycroft pour Noël. »

- « Pas de problème. Tu mettras nos deux nom sur le paquet cadeau. » répondit John en souriant largement. Sherlock émit un rire bas, puis reprit soudainement son sérieux.

- « John, en ce qui concerne hier.. »

- « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » interrompit le Gryffondor. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'excuse ; Sherlock se contenterait de dire qu'il n'aurait pas pu deviner que son ami allait se montrer aussi sensible sur le sujet. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

- « Très bien. » répondit aussitôt le brun, et il semblait soulagé. « A propos d'associations avec un nom bizarre, j'ai du nouveau sur La Ligue de Soutien Au Rouquins. »

- « Mais la première convocation de Jabez n'a pas encore eu lieu, non ? » questionna John. « Comment as-tu réussi à dénicher quelque chose ? »

- « Mme Hudson m'a envoyé un hibou avec toutes mes archives de la Gazette du Sorcier. J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais savoir au sujet de John Clay : son père James Clay, a été arrêté il y a quelques mois pour tentative de vol à Gringotts. Il a essayé de pénétrer dans une des chambres fortes, mais il s'est fait repérer avant d'avoir eu le temps d'effectuer quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, il avait de nombreuses dettes. »

- « Et quel est le rapport avec son fiston ? »

- « Peut être aucun. Mais le fait de voir son père déshonoré et ruiné pourrait constituer un motif suffisant pour qu'il passe à l'action. »

- «Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il va lui aussi tenter de cambrioler quelque chose... » objecta le Gryffondor, mais Sherlock le coupa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en dire plus :

- «En attendant, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide dimanche après-midi. »

- « Pourquoi faire ? »

- « Du travail de terrain. » répondit le Serdaigle d'un ton joyeux.

 

 

« Sherlock Holmes, un de ces jours tu me le paieras » marmonna pour lui même John, alors qu'il était dissimulé derrière un des buissons du parc de Poudlard, occupé à surveiller Anderson et Donovan. Les deux était assis sur un banc quelques pas plus loin, et lorsqu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas, le Poufsouffle se chargeait de faire la conversation en parlant de la semaine qu'il venait de passer. John ignorait combien de temps il pourrait rester dans cette position sans mourir d'ennui, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait pas cela en tête quand Sherlock avait évoqué quelques jours auparavant « un travail de terrain. » Le Serdaigle avait alors vaguement expliqué qu'il devrait se charger de filer quelqu'un, ans préciser qui, pour savoir comment il occupait son dimanche de 14h à 16h. Le Gryffondor avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'Anderson seulement le matin même. Son ami avait déclaré qu'il se chargerait lui même de Clay et qu'ils devraient se retrouver tous les deux à 16h près de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir discuter avec Jabez Wilson. John avait obtempéré, mais il ne voyait pas du tout quel était le but de la manœuvre, et surtout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait mieux à faire de son après-midi.

Au moment où ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir après être resté dans la même posture aussi longtemps, John jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et vit qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant son rendez vous avec Sherlock . Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, toujours accroupi, avant de se redresser le plus discrètement possible. Époussetant en marchant les feuilles qui se trouvaient sur sa robe, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée principale du château. Ayant entendu les bruits de pas, Anderson se retourna et l'interpella, goguenard :

- « Hé, Watson ! Pas en train de nous espionner j'espère ? »

- « Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps pour ça ? » se contenta de dire le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules. « Je faisais juste un petit tour dans le parc. ». Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas avoir à entendre la réponse d'Anderson.

Au quatrième étage, Sherlock l'attendait déjà devant la bibliothèque, avec sur le visage une expression de profond ennui.

- « Tu es en avance. » se contenta-il de dire.

- « Rappelle moi pourquoi _je_ devais me charger d'Anderson, déjà ? Je suis resté deux heures assis derrière un buisson Sherlock, _deux heures_! »

- « Étant donné notre différence de taille, tu as tendance à passer plus inaperçu. Et Anderson devient paranoïaque si il a l'impression que je suis dans un rayon de cent mètres. Alors, comment est-ce qu'il a occupé son après-midi ? »

- « A ton avis ? Il est resté deux heures à embrasser Donovan. Franchement Sherlock si c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir, j'aurais pu te le dire sans même avoir à me renseigner. »

- « Il était important de s'en assurer. Sa précédente copine m'avait dit qu'il l'emmenait dans le parc le dimanche après-midi, je voulais juste vérifier qu'il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes. »

- « Super. Content d'avoir pu aider. » marmonna John d'un ton sarcastique. « Qu'est-ce que tu as appris de Clay ? »

- « Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. » répondit le Serdaigle en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement contrarié. « Je suis passé dans leur dortoir il y a quelques minutes pour voir Clay. Je pensais qu'il y aurait passé son après midi. Mais il venait tout juste de rentrer. Ses chaussures étaient encore couvertes de boues. Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas vu quand tu étais dans le parc ? »

- « Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait attention à toutes les personnes qui sont passées devant moi pendant deux heures ? J'étais censé rester caché, je te rappelle. »

- « Qu'importe. Tout ceci n'a rigoureusement aucun sens. Si on envoie Wilson effectuer ce travail inutile, c'est forcément pour le tenir éloigné, non ?Clay, sachant qu'Anderson n'est jamais là le dimanche, n'a plus qu'a s'occuper de Wilson pour avoir la chambre libre. Mais quel est l'intérêt si il s'absente lui aussi ?  »

- « Peut être qu'il n'était pas dehors tout l'après midi. Si ça se trouve, il revenait juste d'un petit tour quand tu es arrivé. »

- « Non. » répondit Sherlock en faisant un geste de dénégation. «  La boue sur sa chaussures était solidifiée par endroit. Son escapade a duré au moins une heure. »

- « Au fait, comment est-ce qu'il a réagi quand il t'a vu ? »

- « Il était un peu surpris au départ, mais apparemment Wilson lui avait déjà parlé de moi. Je lui ai juste dit que je devais faire quelques recherches et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire. Il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et de prétendre qu'il n'en savait rien. »

- « Et tu penses qu'il t'as menti ? »

- « Évidemment. Il a forcément quelque chose à voir là dedans, même si il n'est peut être pas le cerveau de l'affaire. »

John fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée de Jabez Wilson, qui venait tout juste de sortir de la bibliothèque. Il s'avança vers eux en souriant :

- « Tout s'est très bien passé ! Duncan m'a indiqué le coin de la bibliothèque où je devais m'asseoir pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait me déranger, m'a donné les deux Gallions et ensuite il m'a laissé travailler. Je dois juste passer aux sous sols pour lui montrer ce que j'ai écrit. »

- « Très bien. » acquiesça Sherlock distraitement. « Ross n'est pas revenu te voir pendant les deux heures, donc ? »

- « Non, pas une seule fois. Il m'a dit qu'il me faisait confiance. » répondit Jabez gaiement. «  Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, il faut que j'y aille, il m'attend en bas. Merci encore de continuer à vous soucier de moi. »

Et sur ces mots il disparut, ses parchemins et son livre de Bathilda Tourdesac sous le bras.

- « Il ne doute vraiment de rien. » soupira Sherlock en le regardant partir.

- « Pourquoi, parce qu'il pense que tu t'inquiètes réellement pour lui ? » releva John d'un ton sarcastique.

- « Non. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas remarqué que Ross était resté deux heures devant la bibliothèque pour vérifier qu'il n'en sortirait pas. Il a quitté son poste il y a seulement dix minutes. »

- « Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »

- «Je me suis débrouillé pour passer régulièrement au quatrième étage cet après-midi. Et à chaque fois Ross s'y trouvait également. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils tiennent tant à ce que Jabez ne quitte pas la bibliothèque ? »

Sherlock se contenta de lui lancer un regard qui signifiait _« si j'avais la réponse, l'enquête serait terminée »_ , avant de se diriger vers les escaliers d'un pas rapide.

- « Pas d'illumination subite pour l'instant, alors ? » interrogea le Gryffondor tandis qu'il s'efforçait de marcher à sa hauteur.

- « Je n'ai pas _d'illumination_ John. Toutes mes découvertes sont le fruit d'intenses réflexions, pas des éclairs qui surgissent quand bon leur semble. »

- « Sherlock, tu restes allongé sans rien faire pendant des périodes de temps infinies jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses à trouver l'élément qui te permettra de reconstituer toutes les pièces du puzzle. Sans compter toutes les fois où tu te mets à baragouiner des choses incompréhensibles alors que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une recherche..Comment appeler ça autrement que des éclairs de compréhension ? »

- «C'est parce que tu ne saisis pas l'essence de mes méthodes de raisonnement que tu dis ça. Tu t'arrêtes à l'apparence sans chercher l'essentiel. » balaya le Serdaigle d'un signe d'un signe de main. « On peut savoir à quoi ressemble quelque chose sans vraiment comprendre. De la même manière, quelqu'un qui cherchait à simplement _imiter_ mes méthodes sans y réfléchir d'avantage n'arriverait pas aux mêmes résultats que moi, parce qu'il n'aurait pas appréhendé ce qui est réellement important.. »

A ce stade de la conversation, John avait plus ou moins cessé d'écouter : il savait quand Sherlock s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une grande diatribe sur son _art de la logique_ , comme il aimait l'appeler. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y prêter vraiment attention. C'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son ami s'était arrêté au beau milieu de sa phrase, et commençait à marmonner de manière à priori décousue. Le petit blond finit cependant par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait – en partie parce qu'ils avaient tous deux cessé d'avancer et qu'ils se tenaient au beau milieu du couloir.

- « Sherlock ? »

Le moment où il prononça son nom coïncida avec celui où les yeux du Serdaigle s'éclaircirent brusquement et où il laissa échapper un « Oh » ravi. Le brun se retourna ensuite vers John, un sourire extatique aux lèvres :

- « Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi, _pourquoi,_ n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? C'était tellement flagrant ! »

- « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer de quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement ? »

- « De La Ligue de Soutien aux Rouquins évidemment ! J'ai trouvé la solution de l'énigme  !»

- « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'éclairer, alors ? » répondit John, essayant de dissimuler son excitation. « Et au fait,tu _viens_ d'avoir une illumination. »

Sherlock, ignorant le sarcasme, se rapprocha du Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres, et articula trois mots :

- « Du Polynectar, John. » Et sur ce, il partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Avant même que le blond n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander des précisions, le Serdaigle n'était plus nulle part en vue.

John dut attendre le dîner pour avoir des explications supplémentaire. Sherlock surgit au beau milieu du repas, et s'assit à ses côtés avec une expression réjouie.

- « J'ai eu la confirmation de tout ce que je pensais. » s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Très bien » soupira John « Mais je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de quoi il s'agit. »

- « C'est vrai ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez clair tout à l'heure. » répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Sherlock, tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu t'es contenté de dire « Polynectar » avant de filer à toute allure. Peut être que ça t'a paru évident, mais pour moi ça ne l'était pas. »

- « D'accord. Je dois tout recommencer depuis le début alors ? »

Le Gryffondor se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels, ce qui incita Sherlock à poursuivre sans plus de commentaires.

- « Le plan de John Clay consiste à utiliser du Polynectar en quantité suffisante pour pouvoir prendre l'apparence de Wilson durant une période de deux heures, chaque semaine. Il se débarrasse ensuite du vrai Wilson en le cachant à la bibliothèque, où personne ne pourra le voir. Ainsi, il a la voie libre pour prendre sa place. »

- « Et quel serait l'intérêt ? » demanda le Gryffondor en souriant. « Jabez n'est pas un être exceptionnel au point qu'on veuille se faire passer pour lui... »

- « Enfin, réfléchis John » siffla Sherlock en baissant d'un ton. « Si tu pouvais prendre la place de quelqu'un, de manière à ce que les gens croient que c'est un autre qui agit plutôt que toi...tu en profiterais pour faire quoi ? »

- « Hé bien je suppose que je pourrais enfreindre le règlement et faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre si jamais je me faisais prendre.. »

- « Très bien, tu suis » répondit le Serdaigle d'un ton sarcastique. « Tout à l'heure, je suis allé vérifier les empreintes dans le parc : celle de Clay menaient jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, puis repartaient vers la forêt interdite. »

- «Je vois pas exactement ce qu'il y a à voler chez Hagrid ou dans la forêt. » marmonna John, sceptique.

- « Est-ce que tu te souviens qu'au cours de notre première année, il gardait un œuf de dragon chez lui ? Ça vaut une fortune. Je doute qu'il en entasse beaucoup, mais en tant que garde de chasse il doit avoir accès à des ingrédients magiques plutôt rares. Et tu sais combien coûte le crin de licorne à l'unité ? Je t'assure, Clay pourrait vite rentabiliser son affaire en faisant des descentes régulières chez Hagrid. Idem pour la forêt interdite, si on sait où chercher. »

- « Et tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? Je veux dire, à part des traces de boues ? »

- « Bien sûr. » répondit Sherlock, indigné. « Je suis allé voir Hagrid et il m'a dit qu'il avait promené les Scroutts tout l'après midi dans la forêt. Je lui ai demandé si il avait vu quelque chose d'inhabituel, et il m'a répondu qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir aperçu un Poufsouffle là bas, aux environs de 15h – il était trop loin pour le décrire précisément, mais apparemment il était plutôt grand et avait les cheveux roux. Hagrid l'a appelé, mais l'élève a couru dans la direction opposée lorsqu'il l'a entendu. Évidemment Hagrid n'a pas l'intention d'en parler aux autres professeurs. »

- « Donc tu penses, » commença John en articulant lentement, pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien suivi « qu'il s'agissait de Clay ayant pris l'apparence de Wilson pour se rendre dans la forêt ? »

- « Exactement. La description correspond à Wilson, et pourtant on sait qu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque à cette heure là. Clay est sorti au cours de l'après midi, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres élèves de Poufsouffle qui s'amusent à se promener dans la forêt interdite. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On prévient Wilson et on lui explique ce qui se passe ? »

- « Non. On attend un peu. »

- «Et pourquoi ça ? »

- « Je ne ne sais pas du tout où Clay garde les objets volés et je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à fouiller son dortoir correctement. Mieux vaut patienter jusqu'au moment où il aura de la marchandise en quantité suffisante pour la repasser à son complice. C'est là qu'on pourra le coincer »

- « Qui te dis qu'il a un complice ? »

- « Je ne pense pas que Clay soit suffisamment intelligent pour penser à un plan d'une pareille envergure. Attendre nous permettra de savoir pour qui il travaille. Et puis comme ça Wilson pourra encore se faire un peu d'argent de poche. »

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il nous remerciera quand il sera suspecté d'un vol qu'il n'a jamais commis.. »

- « Ça n'arrivera pas John, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Ce n'est pas le but de Clay .Et si jamais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, on pourra toujours prendre la défense de Wilson et expliquer ce qu'on sait aux professeurs... »

John se contenta de rire silencieusement.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle exactement ? » s'enquit le Serdaigle en haussant un sourcil

- « Rien. C'est juste que tu n'as pas idée du nombre de tes plans qui pourraient se résument par «  _occupons nous de tout nous même, et informons les personnes concernées seulement en dernier recours.. »_  »

- «Ces plans marchent en général, non ? » répliqua Sherlock en souriant, avant de faire signe à John de se lever. « Dépêche toi de terminer ton repas, il faut absolument que je repasse à la Salle sur Demande ce soir. »

- « Encore une expérience que tu as laissé en plan, pas vrai ? »

- « Elle est relative à l'enquête. J'ai réussi à relever de la boue que Clay avait laissé dans son dortoir – en l'analysant, on pourra savoir très exactement où il s'est rendu. La lutte contre le crime n'attend pas, John ! » répondit le brun en quittant la table pour rejoindre l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Le Gryffondor reposa aussitôt ses couverts et se leva à son tour, marchant rapidement pour essayer de rattraper son ami. Après tout, il pourrait toujours manger à un autre moment.

 


	8. Champions et compromission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le mystère d'un certain rouquin est enfin élucidé.

* * *

 

Le mois de septembre, puis celui d'octobre, s'écoulèrent dans un calme relatif pour John et Sherlock. Leurs enquêtes étaient en suspens, et le seul événement qui les marqua durant cette période fut la découverte que Winky officiait désormais aux cuisines de Poudlard. Ils étaient tombés sur elle lors d'une de leurs visites hebdomadaires, et le Serdaigle avait aussitôt décidé d'obtenir de nouvelles informations de sa part sur la famille Croupton en la questionnant sans relâche. Mais l'elfe de maison s'était contentée de gémir sur son sort et de boire encore d'avantage de Bièrraubeure, aussi John avait fini par réussir à le convaincre qu'ils ne pourraient rien en tirer. 

Le blond suspectait fortement que de toute façon, si Winky décidait un jour de se confesser, ils seraient les dernier à en profiter – après tout Sherlock l'avait terrifié dès la première fois où elle l'avait vue, ce soir de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Leurs fréquentes visites en cuisines se révélèrent toutefois utiles ; en effet un autre elfe de maison était arrivée en même temps que Winky, un certain Dobby, qui se montra très aimable avec eux. Même si il ne les appréciait pas autant qu'il vénérait Harry Potter – son nom revenait dans la plupart des paroles de l'elfe, principalement pour vanter sa générosité et sa magnanimité-, il semblait toutefois prêts à les aider si jamais ils en avaient le moindre besoin. Et avoir un allié capable de se déplacer partout sans que personne ne sen aperçoive était définitivement un atout, comme l'avait souligné Sherlock un soir où ils revenaient tous les deux des cuisines. 

En conséquence, Dobby fut chargée de surveiller dans la mesure du possible les agissements de Clay le dimanche après midi. Le Serdaigle continuait à penser qu'il valait mieux laisser un peu de temps s'écouler avant d'intervenir en ce qui concernait l'affaire de La Ligue. Les seules nouvelles qu'ils en avaient étaient les rapports réguliers de l'elfe de maison qui leur expliquait où le Poufsouffle camouflé en Wilson s'était rendu – en général, des bureaux de professeurs lorsqu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, et quelquefois des dortoirs d'élèves de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle. 

John s’étonnait qu'au fil des semaines personne n'ait encore remarqué les vols ou le coupable. Selon Sherlock les professeurs de Poudlard devaient être au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre – soit qu'ils aient eux mêmes perdu des affaires, soit qu'un élève leur en aie parlé-, mais ils camouflaient l'affaire en espérant qu'ils pourraient la régler eux mêmes. Peut-être considéraient-ils qu'une histoire de vol risquait de faire désordre, avec l'arrivée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et des délégations des autres écoles.

Parallèlement, Wilson leur faisait passer régulièrement des mots dans lesquels il expliquait que tout se déroulait au mieux et qu'il regrettait d'avoir un jour douté de la bonne fois de Ezekiah Hopkins.

Aussi John commençait à désespérer d'avoir un jour un peu d'action, quand un papier sur le panneau d'affichage annonça que les délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbatons arriveraient le 30 octobre, à savoir dans seulement une semaine. Il fut néanmoins étonné par la joie de Sherlock quand il découvrit l'annonce. Après tout, le Serdaigle n'avait jamais été particulièrement excité par le Tournoi.

- « Enfin, réfléchis un peu » soupira le brun après que John l'eut questionné sur le sujet. « Le début du Tournoi et l'agitation qu'il va susciter sera l'occasion idéale pour Clay de se débarrasser de sa marchandise en la faisant passer à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ce qui signifie qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui très rapidement. »

- « Quand, exactement ? »

- « Le soir où les trois champions seront choisis. Ce sera l'occasion idéale. En particulier si Cédric Diggory est sélectionné, ce qui semble probable. Les élèves de Poufsouffle seront tellement occupés à se réjouir qu'ils ne feront pas attention à toutes les personnes présentes dans leur salle commune. »

- « Ne parle pas de malheur » marmonna John

- « Quoi ? Je viens de te dire que ça nous arrangerait si c'était le cas. » s'étonna Sherlock

- « Eh bien vois-tu, je préférerais vraiment que ça ne soit _pas_ Cédric Diggory le champion de l'école. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches exactement ? »

- « C'est un bellâtre qui a osé battre un jour notre équipe de Quidditch » répondit une voix qui n'était définitivement pas celle de John, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

La personne qui venait de parler n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, qui se tenait juste derrière eux, leur souriant d'un air amusé. 

- «Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec John, on peut mieux faire. Et puis évidemment on préférerait que le champion de Poudlard soit un Gryffondor. »

- « Donc à part sa maison et le fait qu'il ait un jour réussi à attraper un vif d'or, vous n'avez rien à reprocher à Diggory ? » interrogea Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

- « Bien sûr que si ! » répondirent les deux Gryffondor en cœur avant d'éclater de rire. Harry s'adressa Serdaigle en souriant : « Il a déjà un physique avantageux et une popularité incroyable. Si en plus il fallait qu'on _l'apprécie_...D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que vous désirez absolument pénétrer dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles tous les deux ?  »

- « Pour rien. » répondit précipitamment John. « Dis Harry, ça fait un moment que je voulais te le demander : comment est-ce que tu as connu Dobby ? »

- « Il était au service de la famille Malefoy » expliqua le garçon à la cicatrice en plissant le front, visiblement surpris par la question. « On s'est rencontré à plusieurs reprises au cours de ma deuxième année. Il essayait de m'aider..ce qui ne s'est pas toujours révélé probant d'ailleurs » poursuivit-il avec une grimace. « Je lui dois mon bras cassé lors du match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards – il avait ensorcelé un des cognards. En tout cas à la fin de l'année, j'ai réussi à le faire libérer. Le père de Malefoy lui a donné une de mes chaussettes sans s'en rendre compte. Mais pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »

- « Il travaille aux cuisines de Poudlard. Sherlock et moi le croisons assez régulièrement. Et à chaque il nous parle du grand Harry Potter avec une expression béate sur le visage. »

- « C'est vrai ? Il est ici, à l'école ? Il faut absolument que j'aille le voir alors. Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour accéder aux cuisines ? »

- « Demande aux jumeaux Weasley de t'expliquer, ils passent leur vie là bas. » répondit Sherlock en s'éloignant. Après quelques mètres, il se retourna en direction des deux Gryffondors : « John, tu viens ? »

- « Oui bien sûr » répondit aussitôt le blond, faisant une petite grimace d'excuse à Harry. Se penchant vers lui, il murmura précipitamment _« Au sous sol, la porte est derrière le tableau qui représente une coupe de fruit – chatouille la poire et tu pourras rentrer »_ avant d'emboîter le pas au Serdaigle. Harry le regarda partir avec une expression perplexe, puis haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors. Voilà une information qui était également susceptible d'intéresser Ron.

 

 

Une semaine plus tard, tous les élèves de Poudlard furent rassemblés dans le hall d'entrée pour assister à l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. L'excitation était à son combe, et John s'amusait de la tension évidente qui régnait chez les professeurs et des hypothèses surréalistes des élèves. Mais lorsqu'un gigantesque carrosse bleu pastel apparut dans le ciel au dessus du parc, le Gryffondor poussa comme les autres une exclamation de surprise. Le véhicule, tiré par une douzaines de chevaux, filait à une vitesse impressionnante avant d'atterrir avec fracas sur le sol. Et l'étonnement alla en grandissant quand une femme d'une taille inimaginable posa le pieds hors du carrosse.Dumbledore l'applaudit vigoureusement, bientôt suivis par tous les élèves. La directrice de Beauxbâtons – car c'était elle- le salua et s'enquit de l'arrivée de Karkaroff et de l'entretien de ses chevaux. John, cependant, l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite : son attention se portait sur les élèves de Beauxbâtons, frissonnant et se cachant derrière leur directrice. 

Après que Madame Maxime les eut fait rentrer dans le château, les membres de Poudlard restèrent à l'extérieur, attendant dans le froid l'arrivée de la délégation de Durmstrang. Finalement, un bateau d'allure fantomatique émergea lentement de l'eau sombre du lac. Des passagers trapus en descendirent, mené par un homme aux cheveux argentés. Là encore Dumbledore salua amicalement Karkaroff. John, lui, resta un instant la bouche entrouverte après qu'il eut reconnu un des élèves de Durmstrang : _Victor Krum_. 

- « Sherlock, tu as vu ? » murmura-t-il au Serdaigle

- « Oui. Un joueur de Quidditch étudie à Durmstrang. Passionnant. » répondit celui-ci sur le même ton. Le sarcasme dans sa voix était audible.

John leva les yeux au ciel et suivit le reste des élèves à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Sherlock partit s’installer à la table des Serdaigles et le blond put s'amuser à regarder les gesticulations de Ron pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de Victor Krum. Malheureusement, le Durmstrang finit par s’asseoir avec les Serpentards.

Après avoir écouté le rapide discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore, John put se concentrer sur les plats d'origines variées qui circulaient sur la table. La Grande Salle semblait encore plus animée que d'habitude, et même les moues désapprobatrices des élèves de Beauxbâtons ne réussirent pas à assombrir l'ambiance joyeuse qui y régnait. John ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de ricaner quand l'une d'elles vint à leur table pour demander de la bouillabaisse. Probablement hypnotisé par ses cheveux blonds argentés, Ron resta un moment à la contempler la bouche ouverte, avant d'essayer de prononcer le nom du plat en question. La scène devint encore plus cocasse quand la voix de Sherlock se fit entendre derrière eux :

- « Enfin, Weasley, _bouillabaisse_. Ça ne peut pas être si compliqué à prononcer. »

La jeune fille de Beauxbâtons se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils :

- « Tu es le garçon qui sait parler français, n'est-ce pas ? »

- «  _Exact_ » répondit le Serdaigle dans un français irréprochable, et poursuivit quelques secondes dans le même langue. John était cependant incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit de plus.

La blonde sourit à la réponse de Sherlock, et se saisit de la soupière. Avant de rejoindre sa table elle déclara au Serdaigle, cette fois en anglais « Tu sembles être une des rares personnes intéressantes de cette école. », et s’éloigna. Harry et Ron dévisagèrent Sherlock avec une expression stupéfaite, et John entendit Hermione marmonner «  _Non mais vraiment_ » de ce ton exaspéré qu'elle employait de temps à autre. Le brun s'assit aux côtés de John sans un commentaire. Le Gryffondor se pencha vers lui avec un sourire goguenard :

- « Alors, tu as pu exhiber ton français à la table des Beauxbâtons ? »

- «Effectivement. Ils m'énervaient à tout critiquer en français en pensant que personne ne pourrait les comprendre. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur adresser quelques remarques bien senties. »

- « Et aucun ne t'en as voulu ? Voilà qui est très inhabituel. »

- « Non. En fait, je crois même qu'ils m'apprécient. Tu connais les français, il suffit de parler leur langue pour qu'ils soient contents. » répondit Sherlock avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Ron, lui, semblait avoir repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait, et commença à interroger le Serdaigle en agitant sa cuillère:

- «Tu sais parler français, Holmes ? Comment ça se fait ? »

Le brun haussa les sourcils d'une manière qui signifiait qu'il se sentait insulté par la question. John se chargea de répondre à sa place, souriant largement :

- « La grand mère de Sherlock est française. Il a eu plus que l'occasion de pratiquer. »

Ron hocha la tête, et Hermione arbora une expression proche de l'extase. John se demanda vaguement si le fait d'avoir des origines françaises était quelque chose qui attirait particulièrement les filles. Vu les gloussements de Parvati et Lavande, assises quelques places plus loin et couvant le Serdaigle du regard, cela devait être le cas.

- « Au fait Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à la fille de Beauxbâtons ? J'ai essayé de suivre, mais les quelques rudiments que tu m'as enseigné n'étaient apparemment pas suffisants. »

Le brun esquissa alors un sourire satisfait :

- « Je lui ai juste suggéré de prendre ce plat elle même, en précisant que Weasley risquait de mettre un certain temps. »

En entendant cela John, Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Ron, en revanche, se renfrogna. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d’émettre la moindre remarque cinglante, Sherlock fit signe à John de regarder qui venait d'arriver à la table des professeurs :

- « Croupton et Verpey sont venus. Je m'en doutais. »

- « Et alors ? » interrogea le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules. « Tu sais très bien qu'on ne pourra pas parler avec _lui_... » Ici il marqua une pause, désireux de ne pas trop en laisser échapper devant les personnes qui les entouraient. « ...de ce qui nous intéresse. En tout cas pas ici. »

- « Je sais, mais c'est toujours bon à savoir. Cela signifie qu'il y a de grande chance qu'il revienne dans les parages régulièrement. On trouvera bien une occasion. »

- « De qui vous parlez ? » coupa Ron en les dévisageant « De Croupton ? Vous avez l'intention d'aider Percy à monter un fan-club ? »

- « Quel est le rapport avec ton frère ? » demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Percy est _l'assistant personnel_ de Croupton. » répondit Ron en prenant soin de détacher soigneusement les syllabes. Son ton était indéniablement moqueur quand il poursuivit :« Je pense qu'il considère que c'est la plus grande faveur qui puisse être faite à quelqu'un. »

- « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à rentrer en contact avec lui ? Je serai intéressé par ce qu'il aurait à dire sur Croupton. »

- « Crois moi tu n'obtiendras rien à part une liste exhaustive des raisons pour lesquelles Percy le trouve merveilleux. Mais je peux toujours te donner mon adresse pour que tu lui écrives et lui demandes personnellement. » déclara le rouquin en haussant les épaules. «  Tous les moyens sont bon pour l'énerver. »

Le Serdaigle se contenta de hocher la tête pour tout remerciement. La fin de la discussion coïncida avec l'arrivée des desserts et rien de notable ne se produisit jusqu'au discours de Dumbledore sur le début du Tournoi. John examina avec attention la Coupe de Feu quand elle fut sorti du massif coffre de bois. Il écouta également les recommandations du directeur de Poudlard en ce qui concernait les futurs candidats, même si il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire partie. Sherlock ne fit aucun commentaire avant qu'ils n'eurent quitté la table.

- « C'est parfait » se contenta-il de déclarer à John alors qu'ils tentaient d'échapper à la foule qui se massait vers le hall d'entrée.

- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

- « Enfin John, tu n'as pas entendu ? » répondit le Serdaigle en baissant d'un ton. « Les trois champions seront choisis demain soir, à l'occasion d'Halloween. Ce qui signifie qu'on pourra rendre visite à Clay dès demain. Je suis sûr qu'il tentera lui aussi de profiter de l'occasion. Il faut juste qu'on arrive à le coincer à temps. »

- « Si tant est que Diggory soit choisi... » lui rappela John.

- «Si ce n'est pas le cas, je trouverai une autre solution . » marmonna Sherlock, visiblement agacé. 

« Mais elle risque d'être plus compliquée. Les Poufsouffle m'ont à l’œil depuis ma première visite pour voir Clay. »

Le Gryffondor et le Serdaigle s'arrêtèrent net à cause de l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant eux. De là où ils se trouvaient, il était difficile de deviner qui se passait, mais il semblait clair qu'il y avait un problème entre Maugrey et Karkaroff. Les deux se fixaient avec une antipathie non dissimulée, et Fol Œil grogna quelque chose à l'adresse du directeur de Durmstrang. Celui-ci finit par partir sans rien dire, emmenant ses élèves avec lui.

- « Qu'est-ce que Maugrey a contre Karkaroff ? » demanda John à Sherlock sitôt qu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle.

- « Karkaroff était un Mangemort. » répondit le Serdaigle d'un ton indifférent.

- « Quoi ? » hoqueta le blond, espérant avoir mal entendu. « Comment ça se fait qu'il soit directeur d'une école de sorcellerie alors ? »

- « C'est un Mangemort _repenti_. » répliqua Sherlock, insistant sur le dernier mot. « Ils ont tendance à plutôt bien se réinsérer dans la société en général. Regarde le père de Malefoy. Évidemment, tout le monde sait que l'école de Durmstrang est plus portée sur l'étude de la magie noire que les autres. »

- « C'est injuste. » marmonna le Gryffondor entre ses dents.

- « Le monde est injuste John. Tu ferais mieux de te mettre ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes. » répondit Sherlock d'un ton exaspéré, et il partit en direction de la tour des Serdaigles sans rien ajouter.

 

 

Le lendemain soir, la Grande Salle était décorée de nombreuses citrouilles en l'honneur d'Halloween. Le repas, comme celui de la veille, était faste. Mais ce que les élèves attendaient avec impatience, c'était le moment où ils connaîtraient enfin les noms des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. John avait vu le matin même Angelina déposer sa candidature, et il espérait vraiment qu'elle serait choisie pour représenter Poudlard. En ce qui concernait les deux autres écoles, il n'avait pas vraiment d'opinions. Ceux de Beauxbâtons lui étaient apparus comme plutôt interchangeables – à part peut être à l'exception de la fille à la bouillabaisse- ,et il en allait de même pour ceux de Durmstrang, même si le Gryffondor était quasiment sûr que ce serait le nom de Victor Krum qui sortirait de la Coupe de Feu ce soir.

Aussi, au moment où Dumbledore se leva pour éteindre les chandelles, laissant la Coupe éclairer la salle d'une lumière bleutée, la tension était palpable. 

Soudainement, les flammes jaillissant du reliquaire devinrent rouges. Une langue de feu sortit de la coupe et un parchemin noirci fut rejeté dans les airs. Le directeur de Poudlard s'en saisit et lit le nom du champion de Durmstrang d'une voix forte. Comme prévu, c'était Krum l'heureux vainqueur. Le deuxième morceau de parchemin sortant de la coupe indiqua qui était le champion de Beauxbâtons. C'était la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés qui avait réclamé de la bouillabaisse à leur table la veille.

Le nom du champion de Poudlard fut le dernier à sortir de la Coupe, et toute la salle retint son souffle quand Dumbledore attrapa le dernier morceau de parchemin. 

- « Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory ! » finit-il par annoncer.

De nombreuses acclamations et cris de joie s’élevèrent alors en provenance de la table des Poufsouffle, et les protestations des Gryffondors passèrent inaperçues dans le vacarme ambiant.

L'ambiance changea cependant du tout au tout quand les flammes de la Coupe devinrent rouge à nouveau, et qu'elle rejeta un quatrième bout de papier. Le discours que Dumbledore avait commencé à prononcer s'arrêta net, et un immense silence s'installa dans la salle quand il lut le nom de _Harry Potter_. Rapidement ce silence évolua, pour devenir un bourdonnement de murmures confus ou agressifs. John regarda avec stupéfaction Harry avancer jusqu'à la table des professeurs après avoir dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il n'y était strictement pour rien, avant de franchir la porte située à l'arrière de la table. Verpey, Croupton, les directeurs des trois écoles ainsi que le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall y rentrèrent à leur tour, rejoignant les champions qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Les professeurs restants demandèrent aux élèves de Poudlard de rejoindre leurs salles communes. 

Les réactions que John entendit sur son chemin étaient très diverses, et variaient en général en fonction des maisons : les Gryffondors étaient évidemment ravis, tandis que les Poufsouffles semblaient très énervés par ce retournement de situation. Les Serpentards, comme d'habitude, sautaient sur n'importe quelle occasion pour pouvoir critiquer Harry Potter. 

Tous semblaient cependant s'accorder un point : il avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à franchir la Limite d'Age et à mettre lui même son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Après tout, les élèves connaissaient tous sa propension à rechercher les ennuis, les innombrables fois où il avait violé le règlement intérieur, ainsi que sa _soif d'aventure_. John cependant, avait du mal à se conforter à cette vision. Il imaginait mal Harry chercher délibérément à tromper Dumbledore dans le seul but de participer à un Tournoi. De plus, il l'avait entendu dire à Hermione et à Ron avant de devoir se lever qu'il _n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe._ Et si il y avait bien une chose dont John était certain, c'était qu'Harry ne mentirait jamais à ces deux là sur un sujet pareil. 

Aussi fut-il soulagé quand lui et Sherlock purent enfin sortir de la Grande Salle et échapper à la masse bruyante de commentaires insipides. Il remarqua d'ailleurs au passage que le Serdaigle le conduisait au sous-sol, en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, comme ils l'avaient prévu auparavant en cas de victoire de Diggory.

- « Le plan tient toujours alors ? Même si Cédric n'est pas le seul champion de l'école ? »

- « Bien sûr. » répondit aussitôt Sherlock. « La joie des Poufsouffle est sûrement un peu diminuée, mais je suis sûr que ça ne les empêchera pas de faire la fête. »

- « Tu penses qu'Harry va pouvoir concourir, alors ? Même s'il n'a pas l'âge légal ? »

- « La Coupe m'a l'air d'obéir à des règles très strictes. Tu te souviens quand Dumbledore a expliqué que les candidats étaient liés par un contrat magique ? Potter ne pourra sûrement pas se rétracter même s'il le voulait. Ah, si seulement je pouvais savoir _qui_ a déposé son nom dans la Coupe.. » poursuivit le brun d'un ton rageur. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi personne ici ne comprend que Potter ne peut pas être le responsable. » Il s'arrêta devant le demi-sourire de son ami :

- « Quoi ? Qu'est- que j'ai dit de drôle ? »

- « Rien » répondit John en haussant les épaules. « C'est juste que ta confiance en Harry est réconfortante...et plutôt inattendue. »

- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de lui faire confiance ou non. » s'exclama le Serdaigle, visiblement agacé. « Il est juste impossible que _Potter_ ait réussi à tromper Dumbledore. Moi même je n'y arriverai pas, alors.. »

- « Alors pour une fois, ton ego t'indique ce qui est juste. » coupa John en soupirant.

Ils venaient d'arriver au bas des marches qui menaient au couloir avant les cuisines. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient entendre le brouhaha et les éclats de rire en provenance de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

- « Je suppose que tu n'as pas de plan particulier pour _rentrer_ dans la salle commune ? » poursuivit le Gryffondor.

- « Leur système de mot de passe est assez archaïque. J'y ai déjà assisté. Il suffit de taper sur des tonneaux en respectant un certain rythme, et le tour est joué. »

- « Oui, mais est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il a été créé spécifiquement pour éviter qu'une personne n'appartenant pas à la maison puisse y rentrer ? » s'enquit John d'un ton sarcastique.

- « Quoi, tu veux dire comme le système des Serdaigles ? » lui répondit Sherlock en ricanant. « Je t'en prie. Je t'ai déjà expliqué un _milliard_ de fois qu'il te suffirait de réfléchir un minimum pour pouvoir pénétrer dans notre salle commune. »

Heureusement pour eux, Sherlock n'eut pas l'occasion de prouver ses dires au sujet de l'accessibilité de la salle des Poufsouffle. Quand ils parvinrent au niveau de l'empilement des tonneaux signalant son emplacement, un groupe d'élèves se frayait déjà un chemin au travers du sentier de terre battue qui était apparu à l’intérieur d'un des tonneaux. Les deux amis accélérèrent le pas et parvinrent à entrer en se mêlant aux autres élèves. 

L'intérieur de la salle commune était à l'image de la maison Poufsouffle : dominée par les tons jaune et noir, décorée joyeusement et remplie d'innombrables plantes vertes et de pots en cuivres suspendus. L'impression générale était celle d'une pièce confortable et accueillante.

Tous les Poufsouffles était rassemblés autour de Cédric Diggory et occupés à rire ou à discuter. Une quantités incroyable de nourriture se trouvait sur les différentes tables. John se doutait que la proximité avec les cuisines du château devait inciter les élèves à faire des razzias plus que régulières. 

Sherlock lui fit signe d'avancer discrètement, et le conduit jusqu'à une porte ronde, formée par un couvercle de baril, ouvrant sur un court tunnel. Au bout du chemin se trouvait le dortoir où dormait Anderson,Wilson et Clay. Ce dernier était dans la chambre, assis en tailleur sur le plancher, occupé à rassembler autour de lui des objets divers. John aperçut entre autre un vieux grimoire, une fiole de potion, et un pendentif au bout duquel figurait un petit sablier. Le garçon répertoriait sur un morceau de parchemin chaque objet avant de le rentrer dans un petit sac.

Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de leur présence dans la pièce. Sherlock se racla la gorge et Clay lâcha aussitôt tout ce qu'il tenait à la main et rougit violemment.

- « On ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? » demanda le Serdaigle d'un ton innocent.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller dans notre dortoir. Je vais en parler au professeur Chourave. Et je me fiche de ce que James a pu te demander. » répondit aussitôt Clay en désignant Sherlock du doigt. Sa voix tremblait de rage.

- « Oh, je te rassure, Wilson ne me demande plus rien depuis un petit bout de temps. Il est persuadé que la _Ligue de Soutien des Rouquins_ ne désire que son bien-être. Mais je pense que notre découverte de ce soir l'aidera à changer d'avis. »

- « Tu ne sais rien _du tout_  ! _»_ s'exclama le Poufsouffle en essayant de dissimuler ses affaires derrière lui pour que Sherlock ne puisse pas les voir. « Maintenant, sors de cette chambre ! »

Le Serdaigle ne prêta aucune attention à ses paroles et se glissa à ses côtés pour subtiliser le sac que Clay tenait à la main, avant de l'agiter au dessus du sol, répandant au passage tout son contenu sur le plancher. Ignorant les cris de protestations de celui-ci, Sherlock ramassa tout ce qui lui semblait digne d'intérêt, énumérant ses découvertes au fur et à mesure :

- « Une fiole de Felixis Felicis. Probablement volée dans la réserve de Rogue. » dit-il en désignant un petit flacon rempli d'un étrange liquide doré. « Du crin de licorne, une bourse remplie...et voilà qui est encore plus intéressant. Serait-ce un retourneur de temps ? » demanda le grand brun en agitant sous le nez du Poufsouffle le pendentif orné d'un sablier qui avait attiré l'attention de John auparavant. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un à Poudlard. Le ministère les attribue avec parcimonie. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Et ne me dis pas que tu as mis la main dessus par hasard, parce que je risque de me montrer moins _patient_. Je sais tout ce que tu as fait au cours de ces dernières semaines, alors il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te montres honnête. » 

Clay se recroquevilla devant l'irritation de Sherlock, et il marmonna :

- « Dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle le gardait dans un tiroir fermé à clé. »

- « Je vois. Quel dommage de devoir le rendre..  » répondit le Serdaigle en soupirant. « J'en en aurai bien l'utilité. »

- « Si je te le donnais, est-ce que tu accepterais de me laisser tranquille ? » demanda Clay d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- « Je crains que n'arrives pas à le corrompre aussi facilement. » intervint John, choisissant ce moment pour intervenir dans la discussion.

- « Il a raison. Le retourneur de temps ne serait pas suffisant. En revanche, si tu me donnes le nom de ton complice, je promets de ne pas te dénoncer... »

- «  _Sherlock_  ! » coupa le Gryffondor d'une voix sifflante. « Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser s'en tirer en échange d'un simple nom  ! »

Clay en revanche pâlit en entendant la suggestion du Serdaigle et commença à balbutier : « Je n'ai aucun complice... C'est moi qui ait tout fait dans cette affaire. »

- « Bien sûr que si quelqu'un t'as aidé ! » s'exclama Sherlock agacé par le reproche de John et le comportement de Clay. «  Tu n'as pas pu avoir tout seul cette idée de Ligue pour les Rouquins. Et je doute que tu aies réussi à fabriquer par tes propres moyens du Polynectar en aussi grande quantité. »

Il ignora au passage les protestations du Poufsouffle, qui répétait qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi le Serdaigle voulait parler. - « Que les choses soient claires : _tu_ ne ne m'intéresse pas personnellement. Je sais que tu as été manipulé dans cette affaire, tout comme Wilson. Je veux savoir qui tire les ficelles. Si tu rends tous les objets volé à leurs propriétaires, et que tu y arrives sans te faire prendre, alors peut être que tu pourras t'en tirer. En tout cas je ne dirais à personne que c'était toi le coupable. Il me suffit d'être sûr que tu ne recommenceras pas. Mais il faut absolument que tu me dises qui est ton complice. »

Devant l'absence de réponse du Poufsouffle, Sherlock soupira et se releva. Il commença à faire les cent pas à l'intérieur de la petite chambre, énumérant tout ce qu'il savait à l'adresse de Clay :

- « Tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien, alors je vais te dire ce que John et moi avons découvert au cours des dernières semaines, et peut être que tu pourras m'éclairer sur certains points obscurs. Premièrement, quelqu'un a envoyé une lettre à Wilson au cours de l'été. Ce n'était pas toi ; il aurait reconnu ton écriture. Cette lettre lui proposait une somme d'argent non négligeable : là encore, il paraît peu probable que tu aie autant de Gallions à ta disposition. Au cours de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Wilson apprend que c'est Duncan Ross qui doit s'occuper de lui, ce qui fait au moins une personne supplémentaire impliquée. Et les Poufsouffles ne s'entendent en général pas très bien avec les Serpentards. Et est-ce que je dois te rappeler que pour être en mesure de te transformer en Wilson deux heures par semaines tu as du préparer beaucoup de Polynectar, sachant que c'est une potion très complexe et qui demande beaucoup d'ingrédients ? Enfin, tu semblais te préparer à aller quelque part ce soir. Tu comptais selon toute évidence profiter de l'agitation ambiante pour rassembler ton petit butin et sortir de la salle commune discrètement. Peut être pour partir retrouver quelqu'un ? Alors pour la dernière fois, qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? »

Sherlock avait progressivement haussé la voix au cours de son discours, et lorsqu'il en prononça la dernière phrase, il semblait sur le point de crier :

- « Je te demande juste un _simple nom_ , bon sang ! »

Clay se recroquevilla encore plus devant cette démonstration de colère et John posa alors la main sur l'épaule de son ami, désirant l'inciter à se montrer plus calme. Le Serdaigle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, enlevant au passage sa propre main du col de la robe de Clay qu'il tenait avec insistance depuis quelques secondes. John, au contraire, se rapprocha du Poufsouffle et s'agenouilla jusqu'à que ses yeux soient à la hauteur des siens.

- « Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu parles. » dit-il doucement. « Tu ne dois rien à celui qui t'as entraîné là dedans. Si il était à ta place, tu crois qu'il hésiterait un moment à te dénoncer si ça lui permettait de s'en tirer ? »

Clay le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, essayant visiblement de déterminer si le Gryffondor était sincère. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Sherlock qui se contenta d'agiter la main en signe d'impatiente. 

- « Moriarty. » finit par marmonner le Poufsouffle d'un ton maussade.

John fronça les sourcils, perplexe : ce nom ne lui disait strictement rien. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Sherlock, mais celui-ci semblait pour une fois tout aussi perdu que lui. 

- « Qui ? » s'enquit le blond une nouvelle fois, espérant obtenir une réponse plus précise.

- « J'ai dit _Moriarty_. » grinça Clay entre ses dents. « Vous m'avez demandé juste un nom, alors voilà ma réponse. »

- « Mais est-ce un élève de Poudlard, ou bien... » commença à interroger John avant que le Sherlock ne le coupe :

- « Laisse John. Il ne nous dira rien de plus. En tout cas pas volontairement. Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours rétracter ma promesse de tout à l'heure et le menacer d'aller le dénoncer à un professeur sur le champ... » Devant l'expression terrifiée de Clay, le Serdaigle esquissa un sourire sans joie. « ...mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de revenir sur ma parole. Parce que sinon cela supposerait que j'aie sur-estimé mes capacités. Et crois moi, je sais très bien de quoi je suis capable. »

Sur ces mots, Sherlock tourna le dos à Clay et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée du tunnel. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et s'adressa à nouveau au Poufsouffle :

- « Le Polynectar. Où gardes-tu les flacons ? »

Pour toute réponse Clay se mit à circuler à genoux sur le sol de la chambre, avant de s'arrêter à un endroit où les lames du parquet étaient légèrement décollées. Il les souleva complètement et en ressortit deux grandes fioles remplies d'un liquide verdâtre.

- « Aucune imagination. » soupira le Serdaigle en lui prenant les flacons des mains. « Je suppose que Anderson et Wilson n'ont jamais rien remarqué ? »

- « Non. Wilson m'a dit une fois qu'il lui semblait parfois entendre un cliquetis de verre quand il marchait sur le parquet, mais il n'a pas cherché à savoir ce que c'était. Et je gardais mon petit sac tout au fond de mes affaires. Je savais qu'aucun des deux ne les fouilleraient sans me demander la permission d'abord. »

- « Ça n'aurait pas aussi bien marché avec Sherlock comme camarade de chambre. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre la notion _d'affaires personnelles_. » fit remarquer John, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son ami. « Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à tout faire rentrer dans ce sac minuscule ? »

- « Sortilège d'extension indétectable. » répondit le Serdaigle à la place de Clay. « Une autre idée anormalement ingénieuse. Je doute qu'elle lui soit venue toute seule. »

- « Je ne suis pas si stupide. » marmonna le Poufsouffle d'un ton sifflant.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Juste que tu n'avais sûrement pas assez de suite dans les idées pour penser à tout ça. » Sherlock leva la main pour couper court à toute protestation et poursuivit en se tournant vers John « Je pense que nous pouvons y aller maintenant. Je garde juste le Polynectar. Débrouille-toi pour rendre tout le reste demain midi au plus tard à leurs propriétaires. »

- « Comment est-ce que tu sauras si je l'ai fait ou non ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le Poufsouffle.

- « Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je le saurais. » se contenta de répondre Sherlock en souriant avant de faire signe à John de le suivre. Le Gryffondor secoua la tête et se tourna vers Clay, désireux d'avoir la réponse à une question qu'il se posait depuis quelques temps :

- « Une dernière chose. Pourquoi ces vols ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de te servir de l'apparence de Wilson ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à agir ainsi ? Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas. »

- « Mon père, James Clay, a été arrêté il y a quelques mois pour tentative de cambriolage à Gringotts. Le père de Wilson travaille là bas comme briseur de sortilèges. Il fait partie de ceux qui ont aidé à sa capture. Et quand Jabez l'a appris, il a commencé à m'éviter. Son père lui avait sûrement dit que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de recommandable. »

Le Poufsouffle émit un rire sans joie. « Ma famille avait déjà tout perdu. Mon père n'a peut être pas été envoyé à Azkaban mais il a dû payer une lourde amende. Nous avons dû déménager. En l'espace de quelques semaines, j'ai revendu la moitié de mes affaires. Tout ça pour revenir à Poudlard à la rentrée des vacances de Pâques l'an dernier... »

Clay s'arrêta un instant de parler pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Quand il la releva, ses yeux brillaient de colère. « ...et découvrir que mon meilleur ami me méprisait pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis et qui me coûtait déjà si cher. Je sais qu'un Poufsouffle est supposé rester loyal envers et contre tout..mais _ça_ , c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. C'est à peu près à ce moment qu' _il_ m'a contacté. _Il_ m'a envoyé une lettre, signé seulement d'un M dans laquelle _il_ me disait qu'il pourrait m'aider à gagner de l'argent tout en me vengeant de Jabez. J'ai hésité seulement l'espace de quelques semaines. Et au début des vacances d'été, je lui ai répondu en disant que j'acceptais. J'ai reçu quantité de hiboux m'expliquant ce que je devrais faire, et à la rentrée _il_ m'a fait parvenir le Polynectar et mes dernières instructions. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne, seulement par des intermédiaires. »

- « Comment est-ce que tu as appris son nom alors ? » demanda Sherlock en haussant les sourcils, son intérêt renouvelé.

- « Duncan Ross l'ai laissé échapper une fois, alors que je le questionnais à son sujet. Il n'a plus jamais voulu m'en reparler par la suite. »

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête, et sans un mot supplémentaire il s'engagea dans le tunnel menant à la salle commune, s'attendant à ce que John le suive. Celui-ci jeta un dernier coup d’œil au garçon entouré d'objets volés et assis au centre de la pièce, les mains crispées sur son petit sac désormais vide, avant d'emboîter le pas à Sherlock.

Dans la salle commune, l'ambiance n'était toujours pas retombée : certains élèves s'étaient amusés à ensorceler des crèmes caramels pour qu'elles volent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ceux qui réussissaient à en saisir une avaient le droit de la manger. D'après ce que John put entendre, Diggory avait déjà eu plus que sa part ; après tout, il n'était pas attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle pour rien.

Lui et Sherlock traversèrent rapidement la salle et firent le trajet en sens inverse, remontant à travers les sous sols du château.

- « Tu sais que j'attends toujours tes remerciements ? » finit par demander John une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le hall principal.

- « A quel sujet ? » s'enquit le Serdaigle en haussant un sourcil, visiblement perplexe.

- « J'ai réussi à faire parler Clay, Sherlock. Il a avoué pourquoi il l'avait fait, et il nous a donné le nom de son complice. Et la façon dont il est rentré en contact avec lui. »

- « Le motif était sans intérêt. Quand au nom qui nous intéressait, il aurait bien fini par nous le dire de toute façon – ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. J'avais la situation bien en main John. »

- « Bien sûr. » répondit le blond avec un rire incrédule. « Tu as la moindre idée de qui pourrait être ce mystérieux Moriarty, alors ? »

- « Aucune. » marmonna Sherlock, et son agacement était perceptible. « Ce nom ne me dit strictement rien. Si c'est un élève de Poudlard, il doit forcément être dans ses dernières années, et je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait correspondre à ce profil. Et si c'est un sorcier qui a quitté l'école depuis quelques années – ce qui semble plus probable, vu la complexité de cette petite machination-, cela ne nous aidera guère pour à le localiser et à trouver qui il est réellement. »

- « Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas demander à Duncan Ross s'il en sait plus que ce qu'il a dit à Clay ? »

- « Non. Je suis sûr qu'il n'était quasiment au courant de rien. Ne jamais trop renseigner les maillons faible de la chaîne, c'est une règle d'or. Notre homme semble trop intelligent pour laisser bêtement filtrer des informations de cette manière. »

- « Et c'est ta grande expérience en tant que criminel qui te permets de déduire ça ? » questionna le Gryffondor d'un ton sarcastique.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises John. Les criminels ne sont pas si compliqués que ça à comprendre. En particulier quand il font preuve d'un minimum de logique et de savoir faire. » répliqua aussitôt Sherlock. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est Moriarty. Mais je suis sûr que le retrouver va se révéler très intéressant. »

- « Je n'en doute pas. » répondit John avec un léger soupir. « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire de ces fioles de Polynectar ? »

- « Rien pour l'instant. Mais je suis sûr que je pourrais en avoir besoin à un moment ou à un autre. Le Polynectar est une potion incroyablement laborieuse à préparer et nécessitant beaucoup d'ingrédients. Et Rogue est devenu de plus en plus suspicieux au sujet de sa réserve dernièrement. Étant donné que je n'aurai probablement pas la possibilité d'en faire moi même, autant profiter de ce qui est mis à ma disposition. Et après tout, Clay les avaient acquises illégalement- si il avait fallu les redonner à quelqu'un, ça aurait été aux professeurs. »

- « Ce que tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire ? »

- « Bien sûr que non. Ils l'auraient probablement jeté ou donné à Rogues ; quel gâchis. »

John se contenta d'éclater rire. Ils venaient d'arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- «Fariboles. » déclara le Gryffondor, et le tableau pivota pour le laisser rentrer. Des acclamations et des rires leur parvinrent de la salle commune « Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de rester un peu pour célébrer le fait qu'un élève de notre maison ait été choisi comme champion sans même le vouloir ? » demanda John avec un sourire, se retournant vers Sherlock.

- « Je crains que non » répondit le Serdaigle en esquissant une expression faussement déçue. « Mais amuse-toi bien. » poursuivit-il avec un sourire sarcastique avant de s'éloigner en direction de la tour des Serdaigle.

- « Vous comptez restez ici toute la nuit ? » soupira la Grosse Dame en s'adressant à John, ce qui incita le Gryffondor à franchir l'ouverture pour rentrer dans la salle commune.

A l'intérieur, il resta un moment à scruter la salle, cherchant Harry. Il s'attendait à le trouver au centre de l'agitation, mais le garçon n'était nulle part en vue. Fatigué par les événements de la journée et peu motivé à l'idée de rester encore une demi-heure debout à boire de la Bièrraubeure, John décida de monter se coucher.

A sa grande surprise, Harry se trouvait déjà dans leur dortoir, fixant intensément le lit baldaquin en face de lui. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et sa main était crispée sur une bannière aux couleurs de Gryffondor. En entendant John rentrer, il se retourna et le dévisagea.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Les mots étaient prononcés sur un ton de défi, comme si il s'attendait à ce que le blond se moque de lui

- « Rien. » répondit John en fronçant les sourcils. «C'est juste que...je te crois. Au sujet du Tournoi je veux dire. Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu. C'est aussi ce que Sherlock pense. Et il n'a presque jamais tort . » Il articula cette dernière phrase avec un sourire forcé, espérant détendre l'atmosphère. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de répondre d'un ton maussade :

- « Super. En me comptant, ça fait trois élèves dans tout le château. »

John resta perplexe devant cette déclaration, avant de réaliser avec un petit temps de retard que le lit qu'Harry fixait depuis tout à l'heure était celui de Ron. En y prêtant plus attention, il pouvait même distinguer la forme du roux dégingandé à travers les rideaux tirés.

- « Je suis désolé. » dit-il simplement à Harry, ignorant la conduite à suivre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son lit sans rien ajouter, n'attendant pas de réponse particulière.

- « Ce n'est pas ta faute. » finit-il par entendre murmurer Harry alors qu'il refermait ses rideaux. John se savait pas si il voulait parler de sa dispute avec Ron ou bien du fait qu'il ait été choisi comme champion de Poudlard. Probablement les deux. A cet instant, il ne peut s'empêcher de plaindre sincèrement Harry Potter. Il avait ses propres problèmes : après tout il avait passé la soirée avec son meilleur ami, un cinglé qui adorait courir après les criminels, dans le seul but de faire chanter un voleur pour qu'il leur révèle avec qui il travaillait. Mais au moins, _lui_ n'aurait pas à affronter Dieu-sait-quoi devant des centaines de personnes dans moins d'un mois. Et surtout, il avait choisi de son plein gré tout ce qui lui arrivait.

 


	9. Dragons et humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pense que trouver une cavalière pour le bal de Noël s'avère en fait plus difficile que battre un dragon enragé. John n'est pas loin d'être d'accord avec lui.

* * *

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, John remarqua que la tension existante entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard était à son comble. La plupart des élèves, exceptés ceux de Gryffondors, arboraient des badges « A bas Harry Potter » fournis par les soins de Malefoy.

Ni lui ni Sherlock ne se sentaient concernés par cette joute, mais John évitait désormais d'aller trop souvent à la table des Serdaigle ou de se rendre devant leur salle commune. Quand aux Poufsouffles, ils se montraient désormais moins que cordiaux avec l'ensemble des Gryffondors, mais étant donné qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec beaucoup d'entre eux, il ne fut pas perturbé plus que cela. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de se demander comment Harry réussissait à gérer tout ça : il devait déjà être assez dur pour lui de devoir supporter à chaque coin de couloir les insultes et les citations choisies de l'article de Rita Skeeter. De plus, Ron mettait un point d'honneur à l'ignorer depuis leur dispute. John en avait parlé brièvement avec Hermione, mais celle-ci avait haussé les épaules et déclaré qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Ron était jaloux qu'Harry ait encore trouvé un moyen de se retrouver au centre de l'attention. John n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement : le pauvre, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit si il avait du gérer en permanence l’ego sur-dimensionné de Sherlock Holmes.

Dans le même temps John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatiente la première tache du Tournoi, qui lui fournirait enfin un peu de distractions. Rien de particulièrement intéressant ne s'était présenté à lui ou à Sherlock, et leurs enquêtes actuelles patinaient : ils ignoraient toujours où pouvait se cacher Croupton Jr ou ce qu'il comptait faire ; et le nom de Moriarty restait un mystère complet. John se souvenait encore du jour où, une semaine après qu'ils aient appréhendé Clay, Sherlock était revenu excédé d'une visite à la salle des Trophées.

- « Il n'y a rien, _rien_. Moriarty n'a gagné aucune médaille, et ne s'est fait remarqué d'aucune manière pendant son séjour à Poudlard. Même Rusard n'a rien d'archivé sur lui. Ce n'est pas _possible_. » s'était-il exclamé d'un ton rageur en tapant sur la table, faisant sursauter au passage des élèves de première année assis non loin.

- « Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas _encore_ à Poudlard ? » répéta John pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois.

- «Il me semble impensable qu'il soit âgé de moins d'une quinzaine d'année, et dans cette tranche d'âge, je ne vois pas vraiment qui pourrait coller. Il est vrai que Moran pourrait correspondre, étant donné qu'il n'a quitté l'école que l'an dernier, et qu'il y l'histoire du « M ». J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était lui et qu'il avait juste utilisé un pseudonyme, mais j'ai gardé des échantillons de son écriture, et elle ne colle pas avec la lettre de Ezekiah Hopkins. Évidemment, il pourrait toujours avoir fait appel à quelqu'un d'autre pour l'écrire, mais on en revient à une bande en réseau, et j'imagine mal Moran en tenir les ficelles. Même son travail de l'an dernier m'avait laissé pensé qu'il agissait plus en tant que subordonnée qu'en véritable chef. »

- « Alors quoi, on attend patiemment qu'il vienne nous trouver ? »

- « Apparemment oui. » répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules. « Mais je pense qu'il finira bien par se manifester au bout d'un moment. Les criminels n'aiment pas rester dans l'ombre trop longtemps ; ils ont besoin de reconnaissance eux aussi. »

- « Parfait. Je vais m'employer à créer un petit fan-club en son honneur alors. » marmonna John. « A propos de fan-club, tu as écrit à Percy Weasley au sujet de Croupton, finalement ? »

- « Oui. Sa réponse était aussi pontifiante que non instructive. Il se bornait à répéter que Croupton était un employeur exemplaire, qu'il était très fier de travailler pour lui, et qu'il était sûr qu'il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Apparemment Croupton n'a jamais parlé de sa famille avec lui, mais pour Weasley c'est seulement le signe qu'il sait rester professionnel en toute circonstance. Même Mycroft aurait pu m'en dire plus. » conclut Sherlock en soupirant. « L'opération a été une totale perte de temps. La seule véritablement capable de nous renseigner c'est Winky, et elle ne voudra jamais. J'avais songé un instant à la faire boire suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se mette à parler... » Le Serdaigle ignora délibérément le regard désapprobateur de John et poursuivit : « ..mais je ne suis même pas sûr que ça suffise. Non, je crains que de ce côté là aussi il nous faille attendre un peu. »

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent donc dans une relative monotonie. John essayait de faire des supputations sur le contenu de la première tâche du tournoi, mais Sherlock refusait de jouer à ce jeu là avec lui. « Des faits, j'ai besoin de faits pour mes théories. » répétait-il. « Et en plus, ça ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement de découvrir à l'avance ce qui les attend. »

Ceci dura jusqu'au 22 novembre, jour où le brun débarqua dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, ignorant le regard peu amène des autres élèves. Certains avaient toujours un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que le Serdaigle connaisse en permanence leur mots de passe et en profite pour passer de manière impromptue. Les repas passaient encore, mais la salle commune..

- « Des dragons ! » chuchota Sherlock d'un ton excité à l'oreille de John, qui, assis devant la cheminée, essayait vainement de se concentrer sur sa dissertation d'histoire de la magie.

- « Quoi ? »

- « La première épreuve. » répliqua son ami avec impatience. « Les champions vont devoir affronter des dragons dans deux jours. »

- « Mais comment est-ce que tu sais ça?  Je croyais que personne ne devait connaître le contenu de l'épreuve. Et d'où est-ce que tu sors, au fait ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de tout l'après-midi. » répondit John sur le ton le plus bas possible.

- « J'étais à la bibliothèque. J'essayais de voir si je pourrais trouver quelque chose sur Moriarty. » marmonna Sherlock en agitant la main en signe d'impatiente. « Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. De là où j'étais assis, je pouvais voir Potter et Granger. Ils étaient en train de mettre à sac une section particulière de la bibliothèque, celle consacrée aux animaux fantastiques. Et plus particulièrement l'étagère où sont regroupés les livres parlant des dragons. Et ne me demande pas comment je sais _ça_ John, parce qu'il est évident que je connais de manière exacte le système de classification de cette bibliothèque. »

- « Et alors ? Ils pouvaient très bien avoir décidé de faire d'étudier plusieurs domaines, histoire de se préparer au pire. Comment est-ce qu'ils auraient appris pour les dragons ? »

- « Non, leurs recherches avaient un but très précis, ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Et ça fait plusieurs heures qu'ils sont là bas. Je doute qu'ils passeraient autant de temps à se renseigner sur le sujet pour une simple _théorie_. En ce qui concerne la façon dont ils ont obtenu cette information, j'ai déjà une petite hypothèse. A ton avis, qui dans ce château, est à la fois assez proche de Potter pour avoir absolument envie de l'aider et assez calé sur les créatures magiques pour qu'on puisse juger utile de le renseigner sur l'arrivée de dragons à Poudlard ? Si on ajoute le fait qu'il y a de grande chance que ce soit un professeur... »

- « Hagrid. » acheva John à sa place avec un soupir d'incrédulité. Bien sûr que le garde chasse serait prévenu si on décidait de faire venir des dragons à l'école. Et il était tout aussi évident qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de prévenir Harry, malgré le règlement strict concernant le déroulement du tournoi. « Je n'aimerais pas être à la place des champions après demain. » ajouta-t-il avec un frisson.

- « Rappelle toi qu'à part Potter, ils ont tous choisi d'en arriver là. Et tu sais très bien qu'on ne laissera rien de dramatique se produire. Dans tous les cas, j'ai décidé de t'en parler non pas pour plaindre les participants de ce tournoi pathétique, mais pour te suggérer une petite escapade nocturne afin d'aller les voir. »

- « Quoi, les dragons ? » siffla John d'un ton incrédule.

- « Eh bien je ne parlais pas des participants, à priori. » répondit le Serdaigle en fronçant les sourcils

- « Mais tu es complètement malade Sherlock ! » s'exclama John en essayant de rester le plus discret possible. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais faire ça ? Tu auras tout le temps de les admirer le 24 novembre, tu ne vas quand même pas t'amuser à précipiter la rencontre ! »

- « Mais ça ne sera pas pareil. » insista le brun sur le même ton. « On pourra _vraiment_ les voir se comporter comme des dragons si on y va en douce, et pendant plus longtemps J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment les sorciers réussissaient à les maîtriser. Et de toute façon on ne risquera strictement rien. Je suis passé à la cabane de Hagrid en revenant de la bibliothèque et d'après les empreintes que j'ai pu observer aux alentours, il a emmené Potter ainsi que Madame Maxime leur rendre une petite visite la nuit dernière. Et aux dernières nouvelles Potter était encore en un seul morceau. »

- « Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi est-ce que Hagrid aurait emmené à la fois Harry et Madame Maxime ? Elle sait très bien que les champions n'ont pas le droit d'être au courant du contenu de l'épreuve. »

- « Potter a une cape d'invisibilité, rappelle-toi. Il pouvait très bien les suivre sans que Madame Maxime ne s'en rende compte. De toute façon, elle non plus n'était pas autorisée à voir les dragons : il est évident que dès qu'elle a su pour l'épreuve elle a immédiatement averti la championne de Beauxbâtons. »

- « Alors quoi ? Hagrid a un faible pour elle, c'est pour ça qu'il les lui a montré ? » demanda John en ricanant.

- « Probable. » répondit Sherlock, imperturbable. « Alors, c'est d'accord ? Je te promets qu'on ne restera pas plus d'une demi-heure là bas . »

- « Et comment est-ce qu'on arrivera à y aller sans se faire repérer ? Contrairement à Harry, nous ne n'avons _pas_ de cape d'invisibilité. » marmonna John, qui se sentait déjà faiblir.

- « Je suis plutôt bon aux sortilèges de Désillusion, tu sais? » répliqua le Serdaigle avec un grand sourire.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, les deux se retrouvèrent cachés derrière un bosquet d'arbre, dévisageant quatre dragons gigantesques contenus avec peine par une trentaine de sorciers. John ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit cri d'exclamation quand l'un deux, un noir à la queue recouverte d'épines, cracha un gigantesque nuage de flamme. Sherlock lui fit signe de faire moins de bruit, mais il souriait d'un air satisfait.

- « C'est la première fois que j'en vois en vrai. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du Gryffondor. « Je dois admettre qu'ils sont plutôt impressionnants. »

- « Tu as raison. » admit John en hochant la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les couleurs des écailles scintillant sous la lumière des flammes et l'allure imposante des grands reptiles. « Est-ce que tu sais à quelles espèces ils appartiennent ? »

- « Bien sûr. » murmura le Serdaigle. « Le plus petit est un Vert gallois. Le rouge est un Boutefeu chinois, le gris-bleu est un Suédois à museau court..et le dernier est un Magyar à Pointe. Le plus dangereux, sans aucun doute. Le champion qui se retrouvera à l'affronter n'aura pas de chance. » conclut-il sur un ton flegmatique qui contredisait ses paroles.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à les observer, jusqu'au moment où tous les sorciers présents se réunirent pour les stupéfixier et les attacher soigneusement à l'aide de piquets de fer. Sherlock fit signe à John de le suivre, et les deux rentrèrent en longeant la forêt.

- « Tu ne trouve pas que c'est injuste ? » finit par demander le blond alors qu'ils arrivaient près du château. « Nous sommes au courant pour les dragons, ainsi queHarry, mais les autres champions n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend après-demain. »

- «Nous savons déjà que Delacour aura sûrement été informée par Madame Maxime. » lui rappela Sherlock. « Et Karkaroff aura trouvé un moyen de se renseigner. Il a sûrement dû essayer de fouiller un peu dans les bois pour en découvrir plus sur la première tâche. Hagrid et la directrice de Beauxbâtons n'ont pas dû être très difficile à remarquer durant leur petite ballade nocturne. En conséquence, je pense que nous pouvons dire sans trop nous avancer que Krum a de grandes chances d'être lui aussi au courant. Ce qui nous laisse Diggory. Potter était là hier soir ; il a vu la même chose que nous, et il a dû parvenir à cette même conclusion. Alors tout dépend de ce qu'il va décider de faire. »

- « Je suis sûr que Harry le dira à Diggory. Il voudra jouer franc-jeu. » répondit John sans la moindre hésitation.

- « Si tu le dis. » marmonna Sherlock en haussant les épaules, signifiant qu'il se désintéressait de la question. « En tout cas, ce n'est sûrement pas à nous qu'il revient de de l'informer. Il risquerait de trouver bizarre que l'on soit si bien renseigné, tu ne penses pas ? »

John ne répondit rien ; il repensa juste à la lourde queue noire recouverte d'épines du Magyar, et l'espace d'un instant il se demanda quelle serait la réaction du champion demain quand il découvrirait la bête qu'il était censé affronter.

 

 

Deux jours plus tard, alors que les deux amis étaient assis dans les gradins et regardaient Victor Krum aux prises avec le Boutefeu chinois, Sherlock se pencha vers John pour murmurer :

- « Il n'y a que le Magyar qui n'est pas encore passé. Potter n'a décidément _vraiment_ pas de chance. »

- « Les champions avaient l'air tous les trois l'air plutôt bien préparés, non ? » demanda le Gryffondor sur le même ton. « Ils semblaient tous savoir ce qui les attendaient. »

- « Ce qui prouve que toutes mes conclusions étaient exactes. » répondit Sherlock, visiblement satisfait de lui même.

- « Et également que Harry s'est comporté de manière loyale. » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter John avec un petit sourire.

- « J'aurais plus tendance à attribuer son attitude à de la mauvaise conscience qu'à de la loyauté.. » commença à répliquer le Serdaigle, mais il fut coupé par l'annonce des notes des juges : Krum avait enfin réussi à se saisir de l’œuf d'or.

Ce fut donc au tour de Harry de pénétrer dans le stade sous les acclamations de la foule. La monstrueuse dragonne lui faisait face, couvant jalousement ses œufs. Le garçon ne l'attaqua cependant pas de front, préférant lever sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège d'attraction. Son éclair de feu fendit l'air jusqu'à lui, et John n'eut aucun mal à imaginer l'expression radieuse de Harry au moment où il enfourcha le balais. Dès l'instant où il s'éleva dans le ciel, survolant désormais le dragon, Harry parut retrouver son élément naturel, évitant les flammes du Magyar avec dextérité. Après plusieurs tentatives avortées, dont une qui lui coûta une blessure au bras, le Gryffondor réussit à s'emparer de l’œuf d'or et s'envola en direction des tribunes, applaudi bruyamment par la foule. Tous les élèves, quelles que soient leurs maisons, semblaient désormais supporter Harry autant que l'autre champion de Poudlard. Les notes du jury – exceptée celle de Karkaroff, remarqua John avec intérêt- furent à la hauteur de la performance, et le garçon finit premier ex-aequo avec Krum.

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait au château, le blond accéléra le pas pour aller féliciter Harry. Ron était à ses côtés, bavardant avec animation et paraissant de très bonne humeur. Apparemment, ils étaient de nouveau amis.

- « Hermione n'est pas avec vous ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander après qu'il eût longuement complimenté Harry sur l'habilité dont il avait fait preuve.

- « Non » répondit celui-ci en souriant. « Elle était tellement heureuse de nous voir réconciliés qu'elle s'est montrée un peu émotive. » Il s'arrêta pendant un bref instant, visiblement pour chercher ses mots, avant de reprendre : « Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié. Pour le soir où j'ai été choisi par la Coupe je veux dire. Même si je n'en avais pas l'air, j'étais quand même content qu'au moins une personne pense que j'avais dit la vérité. C'est valable pour toi aussi Holmes. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Serdaigle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à me croire, d'ailleurs ? »

- « J'ai parié sur le fait que tu étais plus stupide que Dumbledore. » répondit le grand brun sans ciller.

John s'attendait à ce que Harry s'énerve, mais il se contenta de rire et de dire qu'il aurait voulu que plus d'élèves arrivent à cette conclusion, avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Ron.

- « Faire appel à son balais était plutôt une bonne idée, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda John à Sherlock une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- « Une _très_ bonne. » admit le Serdaigle, fronçant brièvement les sourcils. « J'ai

peut-être un peu sous-estimé Potter. Si il a eu assez de présence d'esprit pour élaborer cette stratégie, alors il doit être moins bête que ce que je croyais. »

John décida de ne pas relever, et orienta la conversation sur un autre sujet.

 

 

Le début du mois de décembre et les premiers flocons incitèrent John à réfléchir aux vacances de Noël qui approchaient. Il avait l'habitude de les passer à Poudlard avec Sherlock, mais cette année il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait peut être mieux de rentrer à la maison et de fêter Noël en famille. Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu sa mère pendant les vacances d'été, et quand à Harry...il ne pouvait même plus se rappeler quelle avait été sa dernière conversation avec sa sœur.

John savait que cette année, avec le tournoi et le séjour des délégations des autres écoles, beaucoup d'élèves voudraient rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes, mais pour sa part, cela ne l'excitait pas particulièrement. Après tout la deuxième tâche n'aurait lieu qu'en février. Et Poudlard restait Poudlard...seulement décoré avec plus de soin que d'habitude.

Le Gryffondor était plutôt sûr de son choix, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à écrire une lettre à sa mère pour lui expliquer ses plans il s'arrêtait, hésitant. Il n'avait pas du tout parlé de ce projet à Sherlock, et quelque part, il savait très bien que c'était la pensée de laisser son meilleur ami seul pendant cette période qui le retenait. Bien sûr, le Serdaigle n'était pas non plus obligé de rester à Poudlard ; il pouvait très bien accompagner John ou rentrer au manoir pour passer Noël avec les Holmes, mais le blond sentait que Sherlock ne voudrait choisir aucune de ces deux options. Il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec la famille de John, et il refuserait de voir Mycroft si il pouvait l'éviter. Aussi John retourna le problème sous toutes les coutures pendant une semaine entière avant de se décider à envoyer une lettre à sa mère pour la prévenir de sa venue probable, décidant qu'il pourrait toujours se rétracter suivant la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait.

Sitôt son cours de soins aux créatures magiques achevé, il se dirigea vers la volière pour donner sa lettre à Rowena. Alors qu'il regardait sa chouette disparaître dans les airs, John ressentit à la fois une sensation de soulagement et un curieux poids sur l'estomac. Dégringolant les marches, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver Sherlock. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire quand il le vit apparaître, se contentent de le détailler rapidement. Remarquant la coupure sur sa joue droite et les cheveux roussis à l'arrière de son crâne, le Serdaigle esquissa un sourire :

- « Hagrid a encore fait des siennes, je présume ? »

- « Les Scroutts à Pétards, plus exactement. » corrigea John. « Nous étions censé réussir à les _attacher_. Les Serpentards sont tous partis se réfugier dans la cabane de Hagrid. Quelle bande de lâches...En tout cas, les Scroutts n'ont pas épargné ceux qui ont choisi de rester pour aider Hagrid. »

- « Peut-être que les Serpentards se sont juste montrés un peu plus malins que vous, alors ? Ils ont dû décider qu'ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie d'être blessés inutilement. »

- « Mais leur aide _aurait pu_ se révéler utile, et ils ont préféré nous laisser nous débrouiller tous seuls face à ces abominables bestioles, comme d'habitude » répliqua le blond, visiblement agacé. « En tout cas, pour une fois j'ai été soulagé de voir Skeeter. Elle nous a permis d'abréger ce cours de quelques minutes. »

- « Si elle est venue rendre visite à Hagrid, je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il n'enseigne plus d'ici à la fin de la semaine. » répondit Sherlock d'un ton désinvolte.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle trouve sur lui  ? » marmonna John en haussant les épaules. « Bien sûr il y aurait beaucoup à redire sur les Scroutts, mais je doute que ça suffise à le faire renvoyer. Dumbledore est plutôt indulgent avec lui. Il suffit de voir ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier. »

- « Je sais juste que Rita Skeeter a un don indéniable pour fouiner. Et qu'elle peut très facilement faire plonger quelqu'un si elle le désire.  Crois moi, sa petite démonstration avec Potter n'est que de la petite bière à côté de ce dont elle est réellement capable. Et je suis prêt à parier que Hagrid a plus d'un cadavre dans son placard. » déclara le Serdaigle tout naturellement.

John se contenta de hocher la tête, espérant que la journaliste n'en arriverait pas jusque là. Il avait beau être loin de considérer Hagrid comme un professeur exemplaire, il ne voulait quand même pas que le garde chasse soit obligé de quitter Poudlard à cause de ragots colportés par Rita Sketer.

- « Il faudra que tu envoies une seconde lettre à ta mère. » ajouta Sherlock, changeant brusquement de sujet comme cela lui arrivait souvent. « Pour lui expliquer que finalement tu ne pourras pas venir pour les vacances. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda John, décidant de laisser à son ami le soin d'argumenter.

- « Et bien parce que tu dois rester avec moi à Poudlard. » déclara le Serdaigle, du ton agacé qu'il prenait quand il était obligé d'expliciter quelque chose qui lui semblait évident.

- « Merci, je crois que j'avais compris cette partie là Sherlock. La question est _pourquoi_ tiens-tu absolument à ce que je sois à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? »

Le brun ouvrit et referma la bouche, visiblement décontenancé, avant de se reprendre :

- « Parce que si il arrive quelque chose de particulier au sujet de Moriarty ou de Croupton, j'aurais besoin de toi dans les parages. »

- « Tu m'as dis pareil l'an dernier à propos de Black , et l’événement le plus mémorable de ces vacances a été le moment où nous avons tiré des pétards surprises à la table de Dumbledore ! »

- « La situation n'est pas du tout comparable... » commença à répliquer Sherlock, mais John le coupa aussitôt :

- « Est-ce que tu peux juste comprendre que j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec ma famille cette année ? »

- « Tu pourras toujours les voir pendant les vacances de Pâques. » marmonna le Serdaigle. « Tu sais très bien que tu culpabilises de les avoir laissé cet été et que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu tiens autant à leur rendre visite. _Tout le monde_ va rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes cette année, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu... »

- « La discussion est close, d'accord Sherlock ? » l'arrêta le Gryffondor en levant les mains. « Je ne changerai pas d'avis, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer. »

- « Je dis juste que.. »

- «  _Stop._  » Le ton sur lequel John prononça ce dernier mot suffit à convaincre le brun qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister d'avantage pour le moment.

Quelques jours plus tard, le professeur McGonagall expliqua pendant le cours de métamorphose qu'un bal de Noël aurait lieu cette année, conformément à la tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La nouvelle sembla exciter la plupart des élèves et en entendant les gloussements de Lavande Brown et de Parvati Patil, John songea que ceux qui hésitaient à passer ou non leurs vacances de à Poudlard venaient de trouver là une motivation suffisante pour rester.

Pour sa part, il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par le bal et les discussions sans fin des filles au sujet de leurs cavaliers potentiels et de la tenue qu'elles porteraient le soir de Noël le laissait de marbre. _Évidemment_ , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait bien aimé demander à Mary Morstan de l'accompagner au bal- il n'avait parlé qu'une ou deux fois au cours de sa scolarité à la jeune fille en cinquième année de Gryffondor mais il savait qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup-, mais cela ne lui apparaissait pas comme une raison suffisante pour modifier ses plan pour les vacances.

De plus, sa mère lui avait répondu peu de temps auparavant, en écrivant avec enthousiasme qu'elle serait ravie de l'avoir à la maison pour Noël. Elle avait même ajouté qu'il pouvait inviter Sherlock si il le désirait et étant donné le peu d'affection qu'elle vouait au Serdaigle, cela devait signifier que son fils lui manquait réellement. Aussi John répugnait-il à changer d'avis maintenant que tout était arrangé. Sherlock avait abordé le sujet à plusieurs reprises depuis leur dernière discussion, mais sans succès pour l'instant. Le Gryffondor n'avait cependant aucun doute sur le fait que son meilleur ami devait réfléchir à un stratagème qui lui permettrait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Ironiquement, c'est Hermione qui finit par fournir à Sherlock l'argument dont il avait besoin pour convaincre John de rester à Poudlard. Elle débarqua un matin, visiblement agitée et s'assit à côté d'eux à la table du petit déjeuner avant de s'adresser directement au Serdaigle :

- « Sherlock, tu n'as pas l'impression que le professeur Vector se comporte de manière un peu étrangeen ce moment ? »

- «Qu'est-ce qui t'as perturbé dans sa conduite exactement ? » s'enquit le brun en sortant son petit carnet en cuir noir.

- « Eh bien, ses cours sont aussi brillants que d'habitude. Voire plus. Tu te souviens de celui de la semaine dernière, où il était incroyablement exalté ? Mais à côté de ça, on dirait qu'il devient de plus en plus désagréable avec les élèves...presque sournois. Et puis je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il a des marques rougeâtres au niveau des doigts. Comme si sa chouette l'avait mordu à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant elle est très affectueuse et dévouée à son maître  ; c'est même pour ça qu'il l'emmène chaque fois à ses cours. »

- « Très bien Granger. » remarqua Sherlock d'un ton étonné, haussant les sourcils. Il feuilletait maintenant son carnet à toute vitesse, visiblement à la recherche de ses notes. « Quoi d'autre ? »

- «Il s'est passé quelques chose de très étrange quand je suis allée le voir pour lui remettre mon devoir d'arithmancie, vendredi dernier. » répondit Hermione d'un ton bas, chuchotant presque. « Je l'avais fini à l'avance, du coup je voulais lui montrer pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il en pensait. Quand je me suis rendue à son bureau dans la soirée, j'ai entendu des bruits très bizarre...comme une sorte de grattement. J'ai ouvert la porte, et la pièce était vide. Mais j'entendais toujours ce bruit en direction de la fenêtre, alors je me suis approchée...Et Sherlock, j'ai vu _un visage_ apparaître derrière la vitre et c'était celui du professeur Vector, déformé par une expression horrible. Ça n'a duré que l'espace de quelques secondes, ensuite il a disparu, je ne sais pas comment. Je n'ai pas osé ouvrir la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait au dehors, et je suis rentrée directement à la salle commune. Je ne savais pas à qui en parler, alors je n'ai rien dit à personne. »

- « Quelle était la date exacte ? » s'enquit le Serdaigle tout en relisant un paragraphe de ses annotations

- « C'était vendredi dernier, donc le 25 novembre. » répondit aussitôt Hermione . « Pourquoi ? »

- « Et bien tout simplement parce que le 25 octobre au soir, le professeur Vector a été aperçu _rampant_ dans les couloirs. » expliqua Sherlock en brandissant son carnet sous le nez de la jeune fille. « Et que ses premières marques de morsure aux mains sont apparues aux alentours de la même période, au cours du mois de septembre. »

- « Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir qu'il se déplaçait la tête rentrée entre les bras ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle déchiffrait les notes du Serdaigle. « Il y a marqué ici que c'est arrivé au beau milieu de la nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans les couloirs à cette heure-là ? »

- « En réalité c'est Dobby qui l'a vu marcher ainsi. Il faisait le ménage dans cet étage cette nuit là, et le professeur Vector est passé à juste quelques mètres de lui. L'elfe m'en a aussitôt informé. »

- « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais avoir autant foi en la parole de Dobby. Après tout, c'est en partie à cause de lui que Harry et Ron ont été obligés de se rendre à Poudlard avec la Ford Anglia volante de Mr Weasley au début de leur deuxième année. » déclara Hermione d'un ton désapprobateur, avant de réaliser ce qu'impliquait exactement la réponse du Serdaigle : «  Attends, est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu utilisais les elfes de maisons du château comme source de renseignement ? » demanda-t-elle, cette fois sur un ton inquisiteur.

- « Je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment en mesure de critiquer mes méthodes. » répliqua Sherlock en haussant les épaules. « Je sais que tu es descendue aux cuisines avec Potter et Weasley il y a quelques jours, et vu le temps que vous y êtes restés, je doute que vous vous soyez contenté de saluer Dobby. Laisse moi deviner, vous en avez profité pour essayer de questionner l'elfe de Mr Croupton ? »

- « Ça ne te regarde absolument pas . » répondit Hermione d'un ton agacé. «Et là n'est pas la question. Je suis venue pour te parler de Vector. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ? On en parle avec le professeur McGonagall ? »

- « Surtout pas. » s'empressa de déclarer le grand brun. « Ne va pas voir les autres professeurs. Contente toi d'observer ce qui se passe et de me le dire si tu remarques d'autres éléments inhabituels dans le comportement de Vector. »

- « Je ne vais pas me contenter de rester sans rien faire à attendre que tu trouves la solution. » répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille. « Tu penses qu'il est atteint d'une maladie quelconque ?Si ça se trouve c'est de la lycanthropie, étant donné que ces phénomènes inhabituels se produisent tous les mois et qu'ils ont quelque chose de presque...animal. »

- « J'y ai songé brièvement, mais de manière générale ses symptômes ne collent pas vraiment avec la lycanthropie. Vector n'a aucune autre caractéristique du loup-garou, et ce type de métamorphose n'expliquerait pas le changement de conduite observé chez sa chouette. Et vu ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier quand les parents d'élèves ont appris pour Lupin, je doute que Dumbledore aurait accepté sans problème de garder Vector si il avait réussi à se faire mordre pendant les vacances d'été...ce qui serait très peu probable soit dit en passant. »

- « Alors quoi ? » insista Hermione en fixant Sherlock. « Quelle est ta _théorie_  ? »

- « Aucune pour l'instant. » marmonna le Serdaigle. « Mais je vais m'efforcer d'en trouver une assez convaincante. Je te donnerais le résultat de mes recherches, si c'est que tu veux. »

- « Tu as intérêt. » se contenta de répondre la jeune fille avant de regarder sa montre. « Il est déjà si tard ? Je devais aller voir des élèves pour leur parler de la SALE ce matin. Je vous laisse. » Sur ces mots, elle ramassa précipitamment ses affaires et quitta la table. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, John commença à questionner son meilleur ami :

- « Tu ne vas pas _réellement_ la tenir au courant, pas vrai ? »

- « Pas si je peux l'éviter. » déclara Sherlock avec un sourire. «De toute façon il est hors de question que je l'inclue dans mes petites expéditions. »

- « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? » demanda le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Tout d'abord, il faut que j'essaye de mettre la main sur de nouvelles données. Ce qui signifie que je vais devoir fouiller son bureau à un moment ou à un autre. Ensuite, il y a la question des crises qu'il semble avoir de manière mensuelle. Il serait intéressant que je puisse assister à la suivante, sachant qu'elle aura lieu aux alentours du 25 décembre. »

- « Sherlock, il est absolument exclu que tu partes seul fouiner le bureau de ton professeur d'arithmancie ou l'épier alors qu'il est en proie à des crises de démences. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment il pourrait réagir si jamais il découvrait ta présence. »

- « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. » répondit le brun d'un ton irrité. « Tu ne seras pas là. En tout cas pas après le début des vacances. Et c'est forcément durant cette période là que j'agirais. »

- « Je pourrais rester pour t'aider. » ne put s'empêcher de répondre John. Au moment où ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, il se rendit compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'il venait de commettre. Le Serdaigle le dévisagea avec une expression réjouie, esquissant un sourire avant de s'exclamer :

- « Tu restes ? Parfait. C'est tout ce qu'il me manquait. Retrouve moi directement à la bibliothèque après la fin des cours, pour qu'on élabore un plan d'action. »

Et sans laisser au blond le temps de répliquer, Sherlock se leva et fila pour se rendre à son cours de métamorphose. John le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant intérieurement. Il semblait qu'il venait de se faire manipuler une fois de plus par le Serdaigle.

 

 

John attendit une semaine entière avant de renvoyer une lettre à sa mère pour lui expliquer que finalement, il ne pourrait pas venir pour Noël. Il s'était borné à écrire que les professeurs l'avaient surchargé de travail et que tout le monde resterait au château pour les vacances cette année, sans rentrer dans les détails : il savait très bien que ses justifications, quelles qu'elles soient, ne serviraient pas à grand chose. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était espérer que sa mère ne serait pas trop déçue par cette défection.

John sentait que Sherlock avait anticipé sa réaction et qu'il n'y était pas étranger ; cependant il ne s'imaginait pas laisser son meilleur ami courir seul après un professeur sombrant dans la folie et probablement dangereux. Et le frisson d'excitation qui le saisissait à la perspective d'une nouvelle enquête n'était sûrement pas étranger à sa décision.

Maintenant qu'il était sûr d'être à Poudlard le soir du bal de Noël, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait demander à Mary Morstan si elle voulait bien être sa cavalière. Après tout, le plan de Sherlock ne l'occuperait sûrement pas pendant toute la soirée. La perspective de passer quelques heures à danser et discuter avec la jeune fille lui remonta le moral – maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de sa dernière tentative avec une personne du sexe opposé. Sherlock lui laissait à peine le temps de dormir et de faire ses devoirs, alors pour ce qui était de se trouver une petite amie...

Aussi dans les jours suivants, le Gryffondor guetta une opportunité pour parler seul à seul avec Mary, ce qui se révéla plus compliqué que prévu : il semblait que les filles ne se déplaçaient qu'en troupeaux gloussants. La fois où il entendit Ron suggérer à Harry de se servir d'un lasso pour isoler la fille qui lui plaisait, il songea distraitement que c'était peut être effectivement la seule option efficace. Si il ne craignait pas vraiment une humiliation publique comme celle à laquelle Ron Weasley avait eu droit quand il avait demandé à la championne de Beauxbâtons si elle voulait être sa cavalière, il ne se sentait néanmoins pas le courage d'aborder Mary en face d'une troupe d'amies ricanantes.

Le fait est qu'il n'eut pas la possibilité de se torturer très longtemps sur le problème.

Quelques jours après qu'il eut envoyé la seconde lettre à sa mère, John se rendit devant la salle commune des Serdaigles pour attendre Sherlock avec qui il devait se rendre à la salle sur demande. Celui-ci avait quelques minutes de retard sur l'heure prévue, et alors que le blond stationnait devant la porte, il remarqua que la plupart des élèves sortant de la salle le regardaient étrangement, certains murmurant à l'adresse de ceux qui les accompagnaient en le dévisageant. Le blond fronça les sourcils : les Serdaigles ne l'appréciaient peut être pas forcément, mais ils s'étaient habitués à sa présence dans les parages, comme c'était le cas pour Sherlock avec les Gryffondors, aussi cette réaction était plutôt inhabituelle. Il donc fut soulagé quand il vit un visage amical franchir le seuil de la porte :

- «Bonjour Luna ! » s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant rapidement à sa hauteur. Celle-ci esquissa un large sourire, avant de faire la moue et de chasser une créature invisible au niveau de son oreille.

- « Bonjour John. Des soucis ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien. »

Comme toujours déstabilisé par la franchise de la jeune fille, John se contenta de répondre en souriant :

- « Je ne sais pas. En fait j’espérais que tu pourrais me le dire. Tu as une idée de pourquoi tous les Serdaigles me regardent aussi bizarrement ? »

- « Non, pas du tout. » déclara Luna, visiblement étonnée. « Je ne suis au courant de rien. »

- « D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave, je demanderais à Sherlock. De toute façon, il doit y être lié d'une manière ou d'une autre. » ajouta le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

- « Peut être. Au fait, je voulais te féliciter.» poursuivit la jeune fille avec une expression ravie.

- « A quel sujet ? » s'enquit John en fronçant les sourcils.

- « A propos de toi et Sherlock. » répondit Luna d'un ton tout naturel. « Je suis très contente pour vous deux. »

- « De _quoi_ est-ce que tu parles exactement, Luna? » insista le Gryffondor. Il avait peur de comprendre.

- « Et bien tu es son cavalier pour le bal, n'est-ce pas ? Donc vous êtes bien ensemble. C'est ce qu'il me semblait, mais je n'en étais pas totalement sûre. Et je ne savais pas si ça aurait été poli de vous le demander... »

John resta un instant la bouche ouverte devant cette déclaration, avant de se reprendre. Les chuchotements et les regards en coins prenaient maintenant tous leur sens.

- « Luna, est-ce que tu peux me faire rentrer dans la salle commune, s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je parle à Sherlock _maintenant_ , et j'ai toujours peur de me tromper à l'énigme de la porte. »

- « Comme tu veux. Mais tu sais, je pense que tu devrais essayer de les résoudre un de ces jours. Elles sont plutôt faciles quand on y réfléchit bien. »

- « Je n'en doute pas, mais aujourd'hui je préférerais vraiment que tu m'aides. Je n'ai pas envie de risquer de me tromper. » répondit le blond précipitamment.

Luna hocha la tête et toqua à la porte en soulevant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Une voix mélodieuse s'éleva dans les airs, prononçant l'énigme : «  _j'étais demain et je serai hier. »_

 _-_ « Une suggestion, John ? » demanda Luna en se tournant vers lui.

- « Aucune. » marmonna le Gryffondor en haussant ces épaules. « Je n'arrive jamais à trouver une cohérence à ces énigmes. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le heurtoir avec une expression songeuse.

- «Je pense que la réponse est _aujourd'hui. »_ finit-elle par déclarer à l'adresse de l'aigle.

- « Correct. » répondit la voix, et la porte s'ouvrit.

John remarqua instantanément Sherlock à l'intérieur de la salle commune, assis à une table et écrivant furieusement sur un parchemin, une pile de livre à ses côtés. Non loin de là se tenaient Padma Patil, qui le fusilla du regard quand il pénétra dans la pièce et Molly Hooper, qui avait les yeux un peu rouge. S'efforçant de ne pas leur prêter attention, le blond remercia rapidement Luna et se dirigea vers la table de Sherlock. Celui-ci finit par lever la tête quand il l'entendit s’asseoir, visiblement surpris :

- « John ? Désolé, je crois que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Je termine juste mon devoir de runes, et ensuite... »

- « Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, Sherlock. » coupa aussitôt le Gryffondor du ton le plus bas possible. Il préférait éviter que le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle soit en mesure d'écouter cette conversation. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur as dit que je serais ton cavalier au bal de Noël ? »

- « Je pensais que ça te paraîtrait évident. » répondit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. « Nous savons que Vector sera sûrement en proie à une crise ce soir là, et nous devons donc être en mesure de pouvoir le _surveiller._ Et pour ça il faudra que nous restions ensemble et que nous puissions nous éclipser à tout moment discrètement du bal. Ce qui est incompatible avec une cavalière, comme tu dois toi même t'en rendre compte. » »

- « Et alors ? Il aurait suffit que tu me demandes de n'inviter personne. Ou alors de choisir une fille très patiente. Mais pas que tu t'imposes comme mon cavalier.  » répliqua John, incapable de cacher l'amertume dans sa voix. «De toute façon, tu n'avais pas à décider ça sans même m'en parler ! Tu sais très bien ce que tout le monde va penser maintenant. »

- « Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir porter une atteinte à ta virilité, John. » siffla le Serdaigle, maintenant furieux. « Et depuis quand se préoccupe-t-on de _ce que les gens pensent_  ? Ce n'est pas le bal qui m'intéresse, mais l'opportunité qu'il représente pour élucider le mystère Vector, et elle disparaîtra si jamais on y implique une tiers personne. Écoute, tout à l'heure Padma m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner au bal, et je lui ai répondu que j'y allais avec toi. C'est elle qui en a déduit que tu serais mon cavalier. Je ne l'ai pas contredite, parce que je me suis dit que ça nous dispenserait d'avoir à refuser d'autres invitations si tout le monde pensait que nous y allions ensemble. Et le but étant de n'être accompagné par personne d'autre, cela revenait au même que de te présenter comme mon cavalier. »

- « Pas exactement, non. Et Sherlock, est-ce que tu t'es seulement demandé si moi, je pouvais avoir envie d'inviter quelqu'un ? » éclata John,

- « Morstan y va avec quelqu'un d'autre. » se contenta de répondre le brun.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu m'as très bien compris. J'ai vu George Weasley lui demander ce matin. Et elle a accepté. »

Ignorant la désagréable sensation de plomb s'abattant sur son estomac, John fixa son meilleur ami et murmura :

- « Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'était elle que je voulais inviter ? »

Le Serdaigle leva les sourcils, lui lançant un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'allait pas s'abaisser à répondre à cette question.

- « Très bien. » finit par soupirer le Gryffondor. « De toute façon, il semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dis moi juste que je ne serais pas obligé de _danser_ avec toi. »

- « Non. » répondit Sherlock, esquissant un sourire. « Ce n'est pas la peine. Il faudra juste que tu restes dans les parages, et que tu sois prêt à réagir à tout moment et à faire exactement ce que je te demande. Mais il n'y aura pas de danse impliqué – je dois détester ça au moins autant que toi. »

- « Pourquoi, tu as déjà essayé ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander John, curieux.

- « Évidemment. Quand Mycroft et moi étions plus jeunes, nous avons eu droit à quelques cours sur le sujet – Mère a fini par renoncer au bout de quelques mois, quand elle a enfin compris qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à faire d'aucun de nous des danseurs corrects... »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant que John retenait à grand peine un fou rire :

- « Peux tu m'éclairer sur l'aspect comique de la chose ? »

- «J'ai juste un peu de mal à m'imaginer Mycroft effectuant un _pas de bourré_ , c'est tout. » répondit le Gryffondor en hoquetant. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez pratiqué d'autre, la broderie ? »

Sherlock rit à son tour, avant de déclarer d'un ton léger : « Tu serais étonné par le nombre de compétences requises pour évoluer dans la bonne société que fréquente les Holmes. Je dois cependant reconnaître que mes parent ont assez vite renoncé à me les inculquer. La pratique du violon a fini par leur suffire. Et puis maintenant qu'ils ne rentrent quasiment plus au manoir, le problème est réglé. » conclut-il en haussant les épaules. John se doutait cependant que le sujet le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- « C'est d'accord. » finit par déclarer le Gryffondor, permettant ainsi à son ami d'éviter de poursuivre cette conversation si il ne le souhaitait pas. « A propos du bal. Par contre je dirais à tous ceux qui me le demandent que nous y allons ensemble juste _en tant qu'amis._  »

- « Comme tu veux. » répondit Sherlock d'un ton désinvolte, visiblement satisfait d'être parvenu à ses fins. « Tu as conscience que ça ne servira pas à grand chose ? »

- « Je sais. » se contenta de marmonner John. « Mais ça ne signifie pour autant que je n'ai pas le droit d'essayer. En tout cas, tu pourras dire que je suis réellement un un ami dévoué. Tu as intérêt à m'offrir un super cadeau de Noël pour te rattraper. »

- « Cette enquête t'intéresse au moins autant que moi. » dit le Serdaigle avec un sourire. « Et concernant ton cadeau, est-ce que cela signifie que je devrais renvoyer cette superbe frise chronologique des révoltes de Gobelins au cours des siècles que j'avais commandé chez Fleury et Bott ? »

Devant l'expression horrifiée de John, le brun rit doucement.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête. J'ai le droit de faire une blague de temps en temps moi aussi, non ? »

- « Il y a certains sujets sur lesquels on ne plaisante pas Sherlock.  » répondit le Gryffondor en essayant de garder une voix impassible. Devant le sourire narquois de son meilleur ami, il éclata de rire à son tour. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêtèrent attention aux regards désapprobateurs du reste des élèves présents dans la pièce.

 

 


	10. Noël et infraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock et John mettent leur Bal de Noël à profit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre ayant été rédigé biiiiiien avant la sortie de la saison 3, Sherlock fait ici une remarque non-canonique sur la danse- j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ;)

* * *

 

Le premier matin des vacances de Noël, John Watson eut du mal à se rappeler au réveil qu'il était effectivement en vacances. Le dortoir était au moins aussi bruyant que d'habitude, sinon plus : Harry, Ron, Seammus, Dan et Neville avaient tous décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Le vacarme sembla s'intensifier quand il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la salle commune ; les jumeaux Weasley avaient apparemment frappé à nouveau, au vu des nombreux canaris qui se baladaient dans la pièce. Souriant malgré lui, John se rendit rapidement à la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner, désireux de parler Sherlock le plus vite possible. Les deux avaient convenu quelques temps auparavant qu'ils profiteraient de l'agitation et de l'atmosphère relâchée du début des vacances pour s'introduire dans le bureau de Vector ; la question était de savoir quand exactement.

Sherlock était déjà assis à la table des Gryffondors quand John arriva, une lettre à la main et une expression d’impatience sur le visage. Avant que le blond n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le Serdaigle lui tendit la lettre. John reconnut instantanément l'écriture de Mycroft Holmes. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir des premières lignes, la lettre était composés des habituelles recommandations de prudence qu'il aimait envoyer régulièrement à son cadet. De manière assez inquiétante, Mycroft arrivait en général à deviner que Sherlock était sur le point de commettre une infraction au règlement intérieur avant même qu'elle n'aie eu lieu.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te veux exactement ? » s'enquit John, pour qui la perspective de lire la prose du grand frère de Sherlock au petit déjeuner n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

- « Lis la lettre. » se contenta de répondre le Serdaigle avec un geste d’impatience. John la parcourut rapidement avant de pousser un cri d'effroi.

- «  _Au moindre problème, compte sur ma présence au bal de Noël_? Il est absolument hors de question qu'il vienne, Sherlock. Ces vacances n'ont pas besoin d'être empirées par la visite de Mycroft. »

- « Continue ! » insista le brun en haussant le ton. « Ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse. »

John leva les yeux au ciel, mais poursuivit néanmoins sa lecture. Mycroft expliquait dans ses dernières lignes que Mr Croupton étant _« provisoirement incommodé » ,_ un employé supplémentaire du Ministère était invité pour le représenter. L'aîné des Holmes ajoutait que cette fonction devait normalement incomber à Percy Weasley, mais qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour le remplacer si jamais il l'estimait nécessaire.

- « Croupton est malade? » demanda le Gryffondor, croyant deviner où Sherlock voulait en venir.

- « C'est bien plus que ça, John. » répondit aussitôt ce dernier d'un ton excité. « Croupton ne manquerait pas son travail et le bal de Noël si il était simplement _malade_. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'homme à arrêter de travailler pendant plusieurs semaines à cause d'une mauvaise grippe. Or il doit s'agir d'une absence qui se prolonge, sinon Mycroft n'écrirait pas avec une telle certitude qu'il ne pourra pas assister au bal... »

- « Peut-être que c'est une maladie grave. » hasarda John. « Si ça se trouve il a attrapé la Dragoncelle »

- « Non. Sinon mon frère l'aurait précisé. Il aime bien m'assommer de détails inutiles, et la Dragoncelle est une maladie assez rare pour être signalée. L'adjectif qu'il a employé ici est _incommodé_ , comme si il pensait que Croupton était en surmenage, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a en en réalité strictement aucune idée de la nature du problème. Et si Mycroft l'ignore, cela signifie que personne au ministère ne doit être au courant. »

- « Tu penses que ça serait lié à son fils ? » demanda John en baissant d'un ton. « Que Croupton Jr aurait réussi à l'immobiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

- « Et bien ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, tu ne trouves pas ? » répondit Sherlock joyeusement. « D'abord il y a cet incident pendant la Coupe du Monde, qui nous laisse à penser que Croupton Jr est encore en vie et du côté de Voldemort. Winky est renvoyée et refuse absolument de raconter de ce qui lui est arrivé, par loyauté envers son maître. Et quelques mois plus tard, Barty Croupton qui n'a pas dû prendre plus de deux congés maladies dans son existence entière manque plusieurs semaines de travail. Si mon hypothèse selon laquelle il a aidé son fils à s'échapper d'Azkaban pour ensuite le garder avec lui est correcte, alors je pense que le rapport de force a commencé à s'inverser. »

- « Tu veux dire que Barty Croupton serait maintenant sous le contrôle de son fils ? C'est un Mangemort, Sherlock ! »

- « Je sais. » répondit le Serdaigle en soupirant. « Mais c'est toujours le même problème : sans preuve, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose pour régler la situation. Si jamais Croupton réapparaissait dans les mois à venir, il faudrait absolument qu'on réussisse à l'interroger. »

John grimaça en entendant ces mots : il doutait que forcer l'employé du ministère à dire quoi que ce soit se révélerait aussi facile que son ami désirait lui faire croire.

- « Puisque nous n'arriverons à rien pour l'instant au sujet de Croupton, autant se pencher sur l'autre problème qui nous intéresse. » poursuivit Sherlock avec un sourire.

- « Vector. » se chargea de compléter le blond. « On tente le coup aujourd'hui, alors ? »

- « Il me semble que c'est préférable. Obtenir rapidement les informations qui nous manque nous permettra d'agir le plus efficacement possible. Tu te souviens de notre plan ? »

- « Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était très compliqué de toute façon. Il faut juste que.. »

- « Ne dis rien. » coupa le Serdaigle en levant les mains. « Je voulais simplement m'en assurer. »

- « Très bien. » répondit John, hochant la tête. « Quelle heure ? »

- « Juste près le déjeuner. Vers treize heures. Il n'y a jamais personne qui se balade dans ce coin du château à cette heure ci. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça de nouveau, avant de se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner avec un sourire satisfait. Après tout, c'était le début des vacances de Noël, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ses devoirs pour l'instant, et il pouvait passer le reste de la matinée à jouer aux échecs sorciers avec Sherlock avant de s'occuper du cas du professeur Vector. L'un dans l'autre, la journée aurait pu commencer plus mal.

 

 

Dissimulé derrière la statue de Boris le Hagard , John vérifia une dernière fois que le couloir du cinquième étage était vide, à l'exception de Sherlock qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'aile et le fixait avec impatience, avant de sortir trois Bombabouses de sa robe. Le Gryffondor se dirigea ensuite d'un pas décidé vers la sixième porte du couloir, qui correspondait à celle du bureau du Professeur Vector. Il les fit exploser l'une après l'autre, les deux premières dans un périmètre d'une vingtaine de mètres autour de la porte et la dernière dans une partie de l'aile plus éloignée, puis repartit rapidement pour se cacher derrière la statue de Boris. Quelques secondes plus tard, Vector, alerté par l'odeur, surgit de son bureau, avec sur le visage une expression furieuse. Il marmonna quelques mots rageurs avant de partir dans la direction où semblait mener la puanteur nauséabonde, espérant visiblement mettre la main sur le coupable, et oublia au passage de fermer sa porte.

Heureusement pour John et Sherlock, c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient espéré, et sitôt que le professeur fut hors de vue, le Serdaigle se glissa dans le bureau et referma la porte. John pour sa part, ne bougea pas de son emplacement. Il était censé faire le guet afin d'avertir Sherlock au retour de Vector, mais rester juste devant la porte aurait été le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer. Trois minutes s'écoulèrent, et le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d’œils nerveux de part et d'autre, s'attendant à voir rappliquer Vector dans l'instant. Il se demandait également si Rusard était dans les parages – le concierge semblait capable de reconnaître l'odeur des Bombabouses à des kilomètres. Les pires craintes du blond se concrétisèrent au moment où Sherlock émergea du bureau avec à la main une liasse de lettre. A la même seconde, des pas se firent entendre en direction des deux extrémités du couloir : ceux, énergiques du professeur Vector, accompagné de vociférations sur ces élèves sans gênes, et ceux de Rusard suivi comme toujours par Miss Teigne, grognant des menaces à l'encontre de tous ces sorciers qui utilisaient des Bombabouses en toute impunité.

En un éclair, Sherlock s'engouffra dans la deuxième porte à droite du bureau, après avoir murmuré précipitamment un mot de passe que John ne put entendre précisément à cette distance – quelque chose en rapport avec des pins. Le Gryffondor se rappela alors distraitement que son ami lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant que la salle des bains des préfets se trouvait également à cet étage ; quand à savoir comment exactement le brun était parvenu à en connaître le mot de passe, c'était un autre problème. Pour l'instant, la priorité de John était de réussir à s'éloigner le plus discrètement possible : il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement derrière la statue de Boris, au risque de se faire repérer. Mais si il sortait à découvert maintenant, il savait que Vector ou Rusard lui tomberait aussitôt dessus.

Après quelques secondes passées à maudire silencieusement Sherlock Holmes pour l'avoir entraîné dans ce pétrin, le Gryffondor se risqua à jeter un rapide coup d’œil pour voir ce qui se passait devant lui : à sa grande surprise, le couloir était désormais désert. La porte du bureau de Vector venait de se refermer dans un claquement sonore, indiquant selon toute évidence que le professeur avait fini par abandonner ses recherches et retourner à son travail. Quand à Rusard, il était hors de vue ; mais en tendant l'oreille, John perçut les marmonnements caractéristiques du concierge qui paraissaient s'éloigner progressivement. Apparemment, le concierge ne l'avait pas remarqué et tout comme Vector quelques instants auparavant, il s'était dirigé vers l'autre aile, pensant que le coupable s'était réfugié là bas.

Soupirant de soulagement, le blond se glissa lentement hors de sa cachette, et marcha le plus discrètement possible en direction des escaliers. Il aurait été stupide d'essayer de rejoindre Sherlock : il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfet, et John savait qu'il était plus prudent de retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor et d'attendre tranquillement le retour de son ami, qui sortirait de sa cachette une fois tout danger écarté.

Au moment où il pensait enfin être sorti d'affaire – il s'apprêtait à mettre le pas sur la première marche - ,une voix malheureusement très familière se fit entendre juste derrière lui :

- « On cherche à s'enfuir, hein ? » grinça le concierge de Poudlard. Il était arrivé au niveau de John sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive, en franchissant un couloir perpendiculaire.« Les Bombabouses sont strictement interdites dans l'enceinte de l'école, comme vous devez le savoir. Ça va vous coûter cher mon garçon. Au minimum plusieurs heures de retenue.. »

- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. Je viens juste d'arriver. » coupa le Gryffondor, essayant au maximum de cacher la tension dans sa voix. La retenue n'avait en soi rien de très grave : depuis le début de leur scolarité, Sherlock et lui avaient bien dû en effectuer une dizaine. En revanche si Vector découvrait qu'on lui avait volé des effets personnels et qu'il faisait le rapprochement avec l'incident des Bombabouses, John pourrait se retrouver dans une très mauvaise posture : Rusard ne serait que trop heureux de donner au professeur d'arithmancie l'identité du responsable et de lui expliquer qu'il l'avait attrapé alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Et ce dernier n'aurait pas besoin d'être un génie pour en déduire que le Gryffondor était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la disparition de ses lettres.

Malheureusement pour lui, le concierge ne semblait pas le moins du monde décidé à vouloir le croire ; au contraire, il esquissa un sourire mauvais lorsqu'il entendit ses pitoyables justifications.

- « Vous êtes là par hasard, je parie ?  » marmonna-t-il, son rictus s'agrandissant. « C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Mais vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »

Alors que John semblait définitivement condamné, une seconde voix s'éleva pour prendre sa défense :

- « Il dit la vérité monsieur. Je l'ai vu devant moi alors que je grimpais les escaliers : il venait juste d'arriver dans le couloir au moment où vous êtes arrivés. »

- « Et je suis censé vous croire ? Il me semblait plutôt sur le point de _descendre_ ces escaliers. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai. Il est monté puis redescendu aussitôt. Je crois l'avoir entendu soupirer. Peut être qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. » persista la voix sur un ton désinvolte

- « Tout à fait. » renchérit John, entrapercevant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation une issue à la périlleuse situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait.« Je suis venu ici pour parler au professeur Vector et au moment où je suis arrivé dans le couloir, je me suis rappelé que j'avais laissé mon devoir d'arithmancie dans la salle commune. »

Rusard ne répliqua rien, se contentant de grimacer encore d'avantage. John pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans la tête du concierge  : attraper un élève coupable d'avoir utilisé des Bombabouses était une opportunité qui ne se présentait que rarement, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de prouver avec certitude que c'était bien le cas. Et si jamais celui-ci se plaignait au directeur de sa maison, il y avait de grande chances pour qu'il soit obligé de lever la retenue.

- « Très bien. Je vous laisse partir pour cette fois. » finit-il par marmonner d'un ton grinçant. « Mais je vous tiens à l’œil à partir de maintenant. Et au prochain incident de ce type, vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Rusard s'éloigna de nouveau, accompagné par Miss Teigne. Il sembla à John qu'il soufflait encore plus bruyamment que d'habitude. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, John poussa un soupir de soulagement et se retourna pour remercier son sauveur. C'était un élève de Serpentard, probablement âgé de douze ou treize ans, aux cheveux cours et noirs et au regard froid. John ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris quand il réalisa la maison à laquelle il appartenait – après tout, les Serpentards avaient plus tendance à _dénoncer_ les Gryffondors qu'à leur rendre service - , mais il se reprit rapidement. Après tout, l'intervention de ce garçon s'était révélée providentielle, et le moins qu'il puisse faire était de mettre ses préjugés de côté et se montrer aimable avec lui.

- « Tu viens de me sauver la vie.  » déclara le blond avec un grand sourire. «  Sans toi, Rusard m'aurait sûrement coupé la tête pour l'accrocher à la porte de son bureau en guise d'exemple. »

- « Ce n'est rien. » répliqua aussitôt le Serpentard au haussant les épaules. « Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait de même si je m'étais retrouvé à ta place. Après tout, personne n'a envie de se faire épingler pour quelques Bombabouses.  » Il sourit à son tour, mais ce sourire laissa à John une impression de malaise. Comme si le garçon ne pensait pas à un mot de ce qu'il disait et souriait d'une plaisanterie qu'il était le seul à connaître. L'espace d'un instant, John voulut lui mentir, expliquer qu'il n'avait rien à avoir avec l'explosion des Bombabouses et qu'il s'était retrouvé là purement par hasard, mais il avait la certitude que le Serpentard ne le croirait pas plus que Rusard.

- « Tout de même, c'était très généreux de ta part . » se sentit obligé d'insister John.  « Tu m'as rendu un fier service... » ajouta-t-il , s'arrêtant au beau milieu de sa phrase quand il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait même pas le prénom du garçon.

- « Jim. Je m'appelle Jim. » compléta le Serpentard de lui même, toujours souriant. « Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer John. » Il esquissa ensuite un discret signe de tête et, sans laisser au blond le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, s'éloigna d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise Rusard. John se contenta de le regarder disparaître le bouche ouverte, en se demandant comment un élève de Serpentard qu'il n'avait jamais vu pouvait connaître son prénom. Il savait que Sherlock et lui avaient fini par acquérir une petite notoriété au fil des années, mais cette déclaration de la part de Jim lui avait néanmoins laissé une impression désagréable. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité totale, le blond finit par secouer la tête et se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, espérant que Sherlock l'y rejoindrait rapidement.

 

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que John avait fini par renoncer à guetter vainement le retour de son meilleur ami, Sherlock surgit dans la salle commune, son paquet de lettre toujours à la main, et une expression réjouie sur le visage.

- « Tout est clair, maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton satisfait en s'asseyant aux côtés de John. Il sélectionna deux lettres qu'il tendit au Gryffondor, avant de baisser la voix et de murmurer de manière à ce que seul le blond soit en mesure de l'entendre : « Je sais pourquoi Vector agit ainsi. »

- « Tu as intérêt, Sherlock, vu ce qui a failli m'arriver par ta faute. » répondit le Gryffondor en marmonnant entre ses dents . « Bon sang, tu m'avais dit qu'il te faudrait seulement une minute pour trouver ce dont tu avais besoin ! Je me suis retrouvé seul avec Vector _et_ Rusard à mes trousses pendant que tu te planquais dans la salle de bain des préfets ! »

- « Ça s'est révélé plus long que prévu. »reconnut Sherlock d'un ton désinvolte. « Le bureau de Vector est incroyablement mal organisé, et ces lettres étaient dissimulées dans un tiroir fermé à clé. Mais je savais que tu finirais par t'en tirer de toute façon. »

- « Ah oui, tu avais _prévu_ qu'un Serpentard surgirait de nulle part pour m'innocenter ? » répliqua John, sarcastique. « Parce que sans lui, je serais dans le bureau de Rusard à cette heure-ci. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Vector aurait très facilement pu établir le rapprochement entre les deux _incidents_. »

- « Bien sûr que j'étais parvenu à cette même conclusion. Mais je suis sûr que tu réalises que j'étais obligé de me cacher pour assurer à la fois ma protection et la tienne. Je n'aurais pas pu t'aider d'avantage si je m'étais retrouvé dans ce couloir avec toi à affronter Rusard. Au contraire, nous aurions été repéré d'autant plus facilement, et le concierge se serait fait un plaisir d'ignorer nos explications et de nous mettre en revenue tous les deux. Vector aurait d'autant plus vite suspecté anguille sous roche si il savait que nous étions tous les deux dans le coup. Tu avais beaucoup plus de chance de t'en sortir sans moi. Une intervention extérieure était juste ce qu'il te fallait »

Le Gryffondor se contenta de hausser les épaules sans rien répliquer. Après tout, le brun avait en partie raison : il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'aider dans ce cas précis.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un banal professeur d'arithmancie à ramper la nuit dans les couloir ? » finit-il par demander, ce qui lui valut un sourire de la part du Serdaigle.

- « Un béguin non réciproque pour une de ses anciennes élèves. » répondit-il en désignant une des deux lettres qu'il avait donné à John. « Une certaine Alice Morphy. Elle lui a écrit il y a à peine une semaine pour lui demander d'arrêter d'envoyer sans arrêt des lettres et des cadeaux. Et la situation ne semble pas dater d'hier. J'ai dans l'idée que ça doit faire quelques mois qu'il la courtise assidûment – et visiblement sans grand succès. »

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration, incapable de déterminer ce qui était le plus étonnant : entendre Sherlock prononcer le mot _courtiser_ , l'idée qu'un professeur d'arithmancie âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années et enseignant à Poudlard puisse poursuivre de ses attentions une ancienne élève, ou plus simplement le fait que cette révélation paraissait n'avoir strictement aucun rapport avec le problème qui les concernait.

- « Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ce refus serait une raison suffisante pour motiver le professeur Vector à ramper dans les couloir. Ou alors personne n'a jugé bon de me prévenir que la démence était considérée séduisante par le sexe féminin. » répondit John après avoir parcouru rapidement la lettre, incapable de dissimuler l'amusement dans sa voix.

- « Je ne crois pas que le but initial de Vector était de devenir fou. » répliqua le Serdaigle en brandissant cette fois-ci la seconde missive. « Mais ma théorie est que ces multiples rejets, loin de le décourager, n'ont fait que renforcer sa détermination. Et qu'il a voulu recourir à une _substance_ particulière pour l'aider. Regarde, cette facture provient de la boutique de Barjow et Beurk et il est daté du 22 novembre. Elle accompagnait la livraison d'un produit non spécifié ce qui signifie que Vector a dû recevoir le paquet correspondant le jour de sa dernière crise. Et j'en ai retrouvé plusieurs identiques dans son tiroir, ainsi que les reçus de la boutique qui confirmaient les arrivées des différents paiements. A chaque fois, les dates d'expéditions des paquets coïncident à quelques jours près avec les périodes de crise du professeur. »

John examina le parchemin sur lequel apparaissait un montant – 5 Gallions – accompagné d'une référence énigmatique à une potion. A part un discret cachet en haut à gauche, rien ne précisait l'identité de l'expéditeur.

- « Tu penses à une sorte de filtre d'amour ? » s'enquit le Gryffondor, perplexe.

- «Ça ne suffirait pas à expliquer son recours à Barjow et Beurk. On peut trouver des philtres d'amours dans des boutiques bien plus recommandables et bon marché. De plus, il est clair que le produit est directement consommé par Vector, et qu'il influe sur _son_ comportement, et non sur celui de la jeune femme. Non, ce doit être une potion illicite dont les effets se rapprochent de ceux d'une drogue très puissante – suffisamment pour changer son caractère durablement, et lors de brèves périodes faisant suite à sa consommation, provoquer chez lui des pulsions proches de la démence, où il perd totalement conscience de son esprit mais également de son corps. Qu'une potion puisse avoir de tels effets est d'ailleurs remarquable – j'avais plutôt parié au départ sur un maléfice infligé à distance, par le biais d'un objet, mais la provenance de ce produit et les dates auxquelles il arrive indiquent de manière incontestable qu'il est responsable de l'état de Vector. Encore plus incroyable, le professeur le consomme volontairement, malgré les effets qu'il entraîne. »

- « Il ne doit plus vraiment avoir conscience de ce qui lui arrive. » répondit John, en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comme il a pu envisager qu'utiliser une potion de ce type pouvait l'aider à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. »

- « Je pense que les crises dont il est victime sont des effets secondaires indésirables résultant de la consommation du produit. A mon avis, la potion devait avoir pour but initial de renforcer l'intelligence et la vigueur du professeur : indépendamment de son comportement désagréable, Vector est beaucoup plus actif cette année que l'an dernier, et ses cours ont également singulièrement augmenté en qualité. Évidemment, ces conséquences positives sont contrebalancées par le fait... »

- « Qu'il sombre dans la folie et que tout le monde le déteste, y compris sa propre chouette. » compléta de lui même le Gryffondor. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le mordait ? »

- « Pour la même raison que nous suspections quelque chose : elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Le changement radical de comportement chez Vector lors de ses crises a amené son animal à le considérer comme un ennemi et un prédateur, et non plus comme son maître. »

- « Le mystère est résolu, alors. » déclara John avec un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas exactement rassurant d'apprendre qu'un des enseignants de Poudlard était sous l'influence d'une potion commandée dans une boutique adepte de la magie noire, mais au moins désormais ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Peut être même qu'ils n'auraient pas à courir partout le soir du 25 décembre.

- « L'opération du bal de Noël tient toujours évidemment. » poursuivit Sherlock, répondant aux pensées informulées du Gryffondor. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir :

- « Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas juste prendre ces lettres pour les montrer à Dumbledore et lui expliquer ce que l'on sait ? »

- « Non. Les factures ne suffiront pas pour prouver ce que l'on avance : il faut réussir à mettre la main sur la potion et prouver qu'elle est nocive. Par conséquent, le soir du bal, nous profiterons qu'il soit hors de son bureau pour retrouver les fioles, puis dans un second temps nous le surveillerons en permanence pour voir si il manifeste des symptômes de névrose: si oui, il suffira alors d'emmener un professeur pour qu'il constate le problème par lui même. Évidemment, cela signifie que nous devrons probablement veiller devant son bureau une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est en général là qu'il passe ses soirées lors de ses crises. »

- « Merveilleux. » soupira John. « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

- « Je suis sûr que oui. » répondit Sherlock sans une once de sarcasme. « Cette partie de la soirée se révélera sûrement beaucoup plus intéressante que le bal de Noël. »

Le Gryffondor se contenta de dévisager son ami avec un sourire exaspéré. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort.

 

 

Le jour de Noël, John se réveilla au son d'un air de violon. Clignant des yeux, il parvint à distinguer la silhouette de Sherlock qui se tenait debout face à la fenêtre, son instrument à la main.

- « C'est mon cadeau de Noël ? » finit par marmonner le Gryffondor d'une voix ensommeillée. Le grand brun se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Même pas. Il se trouve juste que j'avais besoin de jouer pour réfléchir ce matin, et que mes camarades de dortoir ont relativement peu apprécié et m'ont demandé avec beaucoup d’insistance de quitter la chambre. Quitte à me retrouver dehors avec mon violon, je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi bien en profiter pour aller te réveiller. »

John ne pouvait pas blâmer totalement les Serdaigles ; il ne connaissait que trop bien les mélodies discordantes que Sherlock était capable de produire quand il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place. Ce qui rendait le fait que son meilleur ami ait décidé de jouer spécifiquement pour lui un air de Noël d'autant plus satisfaisant. Il était cependant étonnant qu'aucun des Gryffondor du dortoir n'ait pipé mot en voyant débarquer le brun avec son violon à cette heure précoce de la matinée. Les intrusions de Sherlock dans leur chambre, quoique peu nombreuses, étaient en général accueillies avec des grincements de dents.

- « Et personne ne t'as rien dit quand tu es rentré ? »

- « Londubat, Thomas et Finnigan étaient déjà sortis. Weasley et Potter étaient trop occupés à donner des chaussettes à Dobby pour protester lorsqu'ils m'ont vu arriver... » Ignorant le rire de John, Sherlock poursuivit : « ..et d'ailleurs il faudra que tu voies celles qu'il a offert à Potter, elles valent vraiment le coup d’œil. Je pense que je dois m'estimer heureux que Dobby n'ait pas jugé nécessaire de me donner un cadeau cette année. Donc non, pas de remarque désobligeante particulière – quoiqu'il me semble avoir entendu Weasley parler d'une trêve de Noël au moment où il quittait la pièce. »

Le Serdaigle s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre avec un sourire malicieux. « Et puis après tout, cela n'a rien de très étonnant. Peut être qu'ils considèrent qu'ils doivent se montrer indulgent avec moi étant donné qu'ils pensent que je suis ton _petit ami_. »

L'oreiller qu'il se reçut en pleine tête après cette déclaration était amplement mérité.

- « Cette dernière partie est entièrement de ta faute. » s'exclama le blond, sur un ton qui oscillait entre l'énervement et l'amusement. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au fait qu'il n'avait parlé du bal à venir avec aucun de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Et il savaitque Ron, Harry et Hermione était au courant pour le coup du « cavalier » - il suffisait de voir le grand sourire dont les gratifiait Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle les apercevait tous les deux ensembles désormais-, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il répugnait à aborder le sujet. Il sentait instinctivement que toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il pourrait invoquer pour justifier le fait qu'il se rendait au bal avec son meilleur ami ne suffirait pas pour qu'ils le croient.

- « Je suppose que le mal est fait pour l'instant. » finit-il par marmonner d'un ton résigné. « J'attendrai qu'un peu d'eau soit passé sous les ponts pour aborder le sujet. De toute façon, ils finiront tous bien par réaliser à un moment ou à un autre qu'on ne sort pas _réellement_ ensemble. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien et se contenta de désigner avec son archet la pile de paquet au pied de son lit, avant de déclarer tout naturellement  :

- « Je pensais que tu voudrais ouvrir tes cadeaux. »

Laissant de côté pour l'instant toute pensée concernant le bal, le Gryffondor dégringola de son lit et tira de sous son matelas un paquet volumineux qu'il lança à Sherlock. Celui-ci le rattrapa prestement, et dans le même mouvement tendit à John son présent qu'il sortit de la poche de sa robe de chambre. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire devant le papier cadeau – comme chaque année, c'était une page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ plus ou plus froissée- se contentant de pousser un cri de joie en découvrant les gants de Quidditch à l'intérieur.

- « Je me suis dit qu'il arriverait bien une année où tu réussirais à intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor. » expliqua Sherlock avec un sourire, amusé par l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami. John se contenta de le remercier chaleureusement, souriant à son tour, sachant que le Serdaigle désapprouverait toute effusion supplémentaire. Il fut gratifié par l'expression ravie du brun au moment où il découvrit son propre cadeau : _Les Potions les plus rares à travers les âges_ de Arsenius Beaulitron. Pour avoir feuilleté l'ouvrage rapidement, John savait qu'il contenait de nombreux conseils de préparations et une liste quasi-exhaustive des ingrédients inhabituels pouvant être utilisés.

- « Tu sais qu'en m'offrant ça, tu me donnes une raison supplémentaire pour recommencer mes descentes dans les réserves de Rogue ? »

- «C'est en partie ce que je craignais. » répondit le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules. « Mais après tout, du moment que tu ne ne me demandes pas de t'accompagner... »

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête, et John songea distraitement que le professeur de Potion avait du souci à se faire. Il entreprit ensuite de s'attaquer à sa petite pile de cadeaux, envoyés en grande partie par sa mère. Apparemment, la déception de ne pas le voir pendant les fêtes ne l'avait pas empêché d'envoyer, comme chaque année, un pull tricoté main d'un goût plutôt douteux, une énorme boîte de thé, et quelques pots de confitures soigneusement enveloppés de papier journal pour les protéger. Le blond les déchira sans prêter attention, jusqu'au moment où un mot imprimé en caractères gras lui sauta aux yeux. _Moriarty_.

- « Sherlock ? » Ce dernier, plongé dans la lecture de son nouveau livre, releva la tête et fronça les sourcils quand il vit John lui désigner la coupure de journal d'un air impatient.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as pu trouver d'intéressant dans une feuille de choux moldue ? »

- « Il parlent de Moriarty. » se contenta de répondre John. Dès qu'il entendit le nom fatidique, Sherlock se rua à ses côtés et s'empara du bout de papier pour le lire, marmonnant avec agitation :

- « Ce n'est pas possible..Moriarty serait un _moldu_? »

Se penchant au dessus de son épaule, John parcourut l'article rapidement : il parlait du professeur James Moriarty, génie en mathématiques et dernier lauréat de la médaille Fields. La photo qui accompagnait le texte était celle d'un homme d'âge mûr, au cheveux noirs grisonnants, et souriant d'un air figé – l'expression de son visage lui était d'ailleurs familière, même si il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi.

- « Peut-être que c'est un sorcier qui vit incognito chez les moldus ? »

- « Non, la Gazette du Sorcier l'aurait mentionné au moins une fois. Les sorciers qui deviennent célèbres pour d'autres raisons que leur compétences magiques sont rares, tu sais ? Cet homme est clairement un véritable moldu, et il est tout aussi clair qu'il n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire de Jabez Wilson. »

- « Alors c'est une simple coïncidence ? » demanda John, désarçonné.

- « Peut-être que oui. » se contenta de marmonner le Serdaigle, son visage soudainement fermé, avant de quitter brusquement la chambre, son livre et la coupure de journal sous le bras.

Ni lui ni John n'abordèrent le sujet à nouveau pendant le reste de la journée.

 

 

Ce soir là, lorsqu'il rentra dans son dortoir à sept heures passées pour se changer pour le bal et qu'il aperçut au passage Ron et sa tenue de soirée, le premier réflexe de John Watson fut d'éclater de rire. La robe du garçon avait une apparence lamentable, qui n'en était que renforcée par les lambeaux de dentelles restants et les nombreux fils qui pendaient de part et d'autre des manches et du col.

- « Désolé. » finit-il par articuler entre deux hoquets quand il se fut rendu compte que sa conduite était d'une impolitesse rare. « C'est juste que... »

- « Non, je comprends. » marmonna Ron d'un air sombre en haussant les épaules. « J'ai l'air complètement pitoyable. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu à quoi elle ressemblait au début : on aurait vraiment dit une robe de ma tante Muriel. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils nous a fallu un peu de temps à nous aussi pour nous en remettre. » ajouta Harry, vêtu pour sa part d'une étoffe vert bouteille. Même s'il semblait un peu mal à l'aise dans sa tenue, elle lui allait plutôt bien.

- « Au fait, on se demandait John, est-ce que tu vas vraiment au bal avec Holmes ? » s'enquit Ron d'un ton suspicieux

Grinçant mentalement des dents, celui-ci se prépara à donner une explication confuse et interminable :

- « Euh, oui, plus ou moins. C'est juste qu'il avait absolument besoin de moi ce soir pour faire quelque chose, et il estimait que ça ne serait pas possible si l'un de nous avait une cavalière. Du coup, j'ai fini par accepter de l'accompagner – en tant qu'ami, bien sûr.. »

- « D'accord. » le coupa rapidement le rouquin, visiblement soulagé. Devant l'expression perplexe de John, Harry se sentit obligé d'intervenir :

- « Je crois que ce qui intéressait réellement Ron, c'était de savoir si tu es ou non le cavalier mystère de Hermione. »

- « Pas du tout. » répondit aussitôt John avec un large sourire. Au moins sur ce point là, il pouvait rassurer le Gryffondor sans aucune ambiguïté. « En fait si j'avais eu un mon mot à dire sur ma cavalière, j'aurais bien aimé y aller avec Mary Morstan. »

- « Morstan ? » répéta Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais... »

- « Oui je sais, ton grand frère s'en est chargé avant moi. » interrompit le blond d'un ton léger.

- « Pas de bol. » compatit Ron, qui semblait sincèrement désolé pour lui. « Au moins, tu peux toujours te dire que tu t'en tires mieux qu'Harry : lui, il a perdu sa cavalière au profit de Diggory. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère. John se retourna aussitôt vers l'intéressé pour obtenir confirmation. Celui-ci acquiesça en soupirant :

- «Je voulais y aller avec Cho Chang, mais malheureusement il est passé à l'action avant moi. »

- « J'aimerais bien que vous cessiez de vous plaindre tous les deux. » intervint Dean Thomas en désignant Ron et Harry. « Vous y allez quand même avec les deux plus jolies filles de l'école. »

- « Je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec notre incroyable magnétisme animal. » répliqua le roux en bombant le torse, agitant au passage les quelques semblants de dentelle restant sur sa robe. Harry et John éclatèrent de rire, rapidement rejoints par Dean et Ron lui même.

Le Gryffondor retrouva Sherlock dans le hall d'entrée du château, vêtu de sa tenue gris perle et affichant une expression désapprobatrice. Ce dernier avait vainement tenté de convaincre le blond de l'inutilité d'assister à l’ouverture du bal, mais John avait répliqué en disant que leur absence risquait de paraître encore plus suspecte. Aussi, le Serdaigle dût franchir les lourdes portes de chênes de la Grande Salle aux côtés des autres élèves de Poudlard .

Les deux s'installèrent à l'une des nombreuses petites tables installées pour l'occasion et attendirent comme les autres l'entrée des champions du Tournoi, accompagnés de leurs cavaliers et menés par le professeur McGonagall. John hoqueta de surprise en apercevant Hermione au bras de Krum, mais Sherlock resta impassible : ni les décorations somptueuses de la pièce, ni les chuchotements excités des autres élèves ne parvinrent à le distraire. John finit par lui donner un coup de coude pour le forcer à prêter attention à ce qui se passait :

- « Regarde qui vient de s’asseoir à la table des champions et des organisateurs du Tournoi. Je crois bien que ni Mycroft ni Barty Croupton ne nous gratifieront de leur présence ce soir. »

Sherlock regarda Percy Weasley faire signe à Harry de s'installer à côté de lui, et il esquissa un sourire moqueur :

- « En voilà un qui va passer un agréable repas. Si la conversation de Weasley est aussi insupportable que la manière dont il rédige ses lettres, alors je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir à le supporter pendant plus de dix minutes. »

En entendant cela, la petite sœur de Ron, qui était assise non loin d'eux, hocha silencieusement la tête comme pour leur confirmer que c'était bien le cas

Mis à part les grommellements agacés de Sherlock qui ne voyait là qu'une immense perte de temps, le dîner se déroula de manière plutôt agréable pour John. Il avait été ravi en découvrant qu'il pouvait choisir lui même le contenu de son repas, et la compagnie à leur table était plutôt sympathique – même Neville Londubat avait fait preuve d'humour à plusieurs reprises. Il fut néanmoins soulagé quand le dîner s'acheva et que les Bizarr' Sisters montèrent sur l'estrade : c'était le signal convenu entre lui et Sherlock pour s'éclipser distraitement. Dès que la piste de danse se fut suffisamment remplie, ils se levèrent simultanément de table et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, évitant au passage les nombreux élèves tournoyants au son de la cornemuse. Le Serdaigle jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la table des professeurs pour vérifier que Vector y était bien assis, puis franchit le hall de la pièce, suivi de John.

Le blond apprécia le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs du château après l'agitation de la salle de bal. Les escaliers et les étages étaient déserts : tous les élèves semblaient s'être rendus au bal, et même Rusard n'était nulle part en vue. Ils atteignirent donc le bureau de Vector sans encombre ; évidemment la porte était fermée à clé, mais un simple Alohomora suffit à régler le problème.

- «Comment est-ce que les sorciers font lorsqu'ils veulent vraiment être tranquilles ? » s'enquit le Gryffondor avec un sourire alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce.

- « La plupart des professeurs renforcent leur portes à l'aide de sortilèges pour qu'on ne puisse pas les ouvrir avec un simple Alohomora. » répondit Sherlock distraitement, occupé à soulever des liasses de papier. «  Mais Vector n'est pas vraiment d'un tempérament suspicieux. Il est à vrai qu'à priori, il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant à trouver dans son bureau. »

- « On ne pourrait pas utiliser Accio pour retrouver la potion plus facilement ? » demanda John alors qu'il observait le Serdaigle mettre la pièce sans dessus dessous. Il était chargé pour sa part de surveiller la porte pour s'assurer que personne n'arrive à l'improviste.  

- « Malheureusement non. » marmonna le brun avec un soupir. « Accio ne marche que si on a une idée précise de ce que l'on cherche. Ce qui n'est le cas ici – à moins que tu connaisses le nom de cette mystérieuse potion. » La question était purement rhétorique, et John ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre.

Au moment où le Gryffondor commençait à se décourager -cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que Sherlock fouillait la pièce en vain - ,ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de joie. Il avait déniché, dissimulée dans un double fond de la grande armoire du professeur, une petite boite en bois ouvragé fermée par un imposant cadenas.

- « Il me semble avoir vu quelque part une clé qui pourrait correspondre...Mais où ? » s'exclama le brun d'un ton frénétique. « Le cadenas a été conçu pour résister à Alohomora...il faut absolument que je mette la main dessus... » Sherlock se rua vers le bureau, la boîte toujours à la main, et après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, il finit par trouver une clé doré non loin d'un pot à crayon renversé. Il ouvrit aussitôt le coffret et en sortit deux fioles- l'une pratiquement vide, l'autre pleine- remplies d'un liquide clair, ainsi qu'une petite seringue.

- « Vector doit se l'injecter pour en avoir tous les effets ? » demanda le Gryffondor, incrédule.

- « Il semblerait que oui. » répondit Sherlock, visiblement ravi. « Cette potion fonctionne à la fois selon des mécanismes biologiques et magiques..c'est tout simplement fascinant. Je ne savais pas que Barjow et Beurk vendaient des produits aussi innovants. »

- « Eh bien tu les féliciteras lors de notre prochaine visite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais en attendant, je crois que tu as un peu de rangement à faire. » déclara le blond en désignant l'ensemble de la pièce. Son meilleur ami se contenta de soupirer, et après lui avoir fourré les fioles dans les mains, il entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le bureau.

 

 

Une heure après avoir quitté la Grande Salle, Sherlock et John retournèrent s'installer à leur table. La fête battait son plein, et la plupart des élèves étaient occupés à danser – même si le Gryffondor remarqua que non loin de là, Harry et Ron étaient assis à côté l'un de l'autre et parlaient avec agitation, leurs cavalières visiblement parties depuis longtemps. John se doutait que le manque de motivation du second pour s'occuper de Padma Patil avait un rapport avec le fait qu'Hermione s'était rendue au bal avec Krum.

- « Tu es au courant que cela signifie que tu avais tort, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Sherlock en les désignant.

- « A quel sujet exactement ? » s'enquit le Serdaigle en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Tu m'avais dit l'an dernier que Hermione était amoureuse de Ron. Et pourtant elle a choisi d'accompagner Victor Krum pour le bal. »

- « Je pense que Granger en avait assez d'attendre que Weasley fasse le premier pas, et qu'elle a décidé de le rendre un peu jaloux en acceptant de venir avec Krum. » répondit le brun d'un ton morne, visiblement peu intéressé par la question. « Et puis après tout, c'est toi qui es censé être l'expert dans ce domaine, non ? »

- « Très juste. » acquiesça John avec un sourire. « D'ailleurs, je crois que Molly a eu la même idée. »

Avant que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de demander quel était _exactement_ le rapport entre les deux, la jeune fille surgit à leur table, accompagnée par un jeune élève de Serpentard que le blond reconnût comme étant celui qui l'avait sauvé de Rusard l'autre jour.

- « Sherlock, John, vous êtes là ! Ça fait une éternité qu'on vous cherche. Je voulais vous présenter Jim. C'est mon cavalier. Et mon petit copain. » Elle rougit en prononçant ses dernières paroles, et le Serpentard esquissa un sourire gêné, qui n'avait rien de comparable avec celui que John avait aperçu la dernière fois.

Écrasant le pied de Sherlock qui venait de marmonner qu'ils n'auraient pas dû se donner cette peine, le blond sourit à Molly et à Jim et leur demanda si ils passaient une bonne soirée. Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira aussitôt, et elle s'exclama qu'elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée de sa vie. Dans le même temps, son cavalier se rapprocha d'eux, et après avoir salué brièvement John, il tendit la main à Sherlock :

- « Bonsoir...je suis tellement content de rencontrer enfin le _fameux_ Sherlock Holmes ! »

Le Serdaigle esquissa une moue désapprobatrice, et, ignorant délibérément la main tendue, il marmonna _« gay »_ entre ses dents. John lui écrasa le pied une fois de plus.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda Molly, déstabilisée.

- « Rien. » répondirent en cœur Sherlock et John. Ce dernier ajouta précipitamment : « Il a juste dit _hé_. »

La Serdaigle ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas. John en profita pour lui poser une question qui le tracassait depuis qu'ils les avaient aperçu tous les deux :

- « Vous n'êtes pas trop jeunes pour assister au bal ? Je croyais que les élèves en dessous de la quatrième année n'étaient autorisés à venir que si ils accompagnaient quelqu'un de plus âgé. »

- « Tu as raison. » répondit Molly en rougissant à nouveau. « Jim est en troisième année lui aussi, donc normalement nous n'avions pas le droit de venir. Mais il a deux amis de Serpentard, Irène Adler et Jefferson Hope, qui sont en sixième année et qui ont accepté de faire semblant de nous accompagner au début. Regarde, ils sont là bas. ». Tout en parlant, elle désigna un couple qui dansait non loin : une jeune fille d'une beauté frappante, aux yeux bleus glaçants, dont les volumineux cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés dans une coiffure élaborée, et un garçon un peu enrobé qui par contraste apparaissait comme très ordinaire. Il clignait des yeux régulièrement, dévisageant tout ce qui l'entourait avec un air déboussolé.

John les fixa pendant un instant, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir en commun, et surtout pourquoi ils étaient prêts à rendre ce service à quelqu'un de trois ans leur cadet.

Jim et Molly restèrent quelques minutes plantés devant eux, dans un silence gêné, avant que la Serdaigle renonce à obtenir la moindre marque de courtoisie de la part de Sherlock et finisse par demander à Jim si ils pouvaient retourner danser. Il accepta aussitôt et, se saisissant du bras de la jeune fille, l'accompagna sur la piste, non sans avoir jeté au passage un dernier coup d’œil à Sherlock.

- « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit et tu le très bien !» s'exclama le brun dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé parler ? Tu ne penses pas que je lui rendrait un grand service en lui disant ? Elle éviterait de perdre son temps. »

- « Non, Sherlock, tu ne lui aurais absolument _pas_ rendu service. » répondit le Gryffondor d'un ton indigné. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que là, Molly s'amuse et qu'elle a l'impression de passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Tu veux vraiment la gâcher juste parce que tu as l'impression que son petit copain est gay ? »

- « Ce n'est une impression, John. » siffla aussitôt le Serdaigle. « Enfin c'est évident : regarde sa coiffure, la chaînette qu'il arbore à son cou, son parfum...il a même réussi à déposer un mot à mon intention sur la table ! » Le blond remarqua seulement à ce moment là le morceau de parchemin froissé sur lequel était griffonné _« A très bientôt j'espère – XX Jim »_. Il le déchira minutieusement en soupirant, avant de marmonner :

- « Qu'importe. Ce n'était pas le moment. Tu pourras toujours lui dire plus tard. Laisse la juste profiter de sa soirée. »

- « Très bien. Je ne t'informerais pas le jour où ça t'arrivera alors. » répondit le brun d'un ton faussement indigné.

- «Le jour où je sortirais avec une fille qui est lesbienne sans le savoir, tu veux dire ? » répliqua John avec un sourire « Voilà qui ne m'inquiète pas trop ; je suis sûr que ma sœur m'en parlera avant toi. »

Sherlock sourit à son tour, et les deux garçons passèrent la fin du bal assis à leur table à détailler les couples tournoyants sur la piste, le Serdaigle énumérant toutes les déductions qu'il pouvait faire à leur sujet tandis que John écoutait assidûment.

 


	11. Escapade et sanctions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vector est mis hors d'état de nuire, et Dumbledore se montre plutôt compréhensif.

* * *

 

Sitôt que les Bizarr' Sisters eurent arrêté de jouer et que le bal se fut achevé, John et Sherlock quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre au cinquième étage. Malheureusement, ils furent interpellé par Jabez Wilson alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans le hall d'entrée.

- « Hé, Sherlock, John ! Je peux vous parler un instant ? C'est au sujet de la Ligue.. »

Le grand brun soupira bruyamment, puis se pencha vers son meilleur ami pour murmurer _« Occupe toi de lui, tu me rejoindras en chemin. »_ , avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide en direction des escaliers. John n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre le Poufsouffle, qui semblait comme toujours un peu déboussolé.

- « Pourquoi maintenant ? » s'enquit le blond, perplexe. « Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles d'eux, non ? »

- « Oui, oui, je sais. » répondit Jabez avec un petit soupir. « C'est juste que tout ça s'est fini si brusquement : j'ai juste eu droit à ce petit papier début novembre, qui m'informait que La Ligue des Rouquins était dissoute, mais personne ne m'a jamais pas expliqué pourquoi, ni vous, ni Hopkins, ni Ross..Et du coup, je me sens un peu floué, parce que j'aurais pu continuer à gagner des Gallions pendant plusieurs mois et...  » John le coupa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en dire d'avantage :

- «Écoute, Sherlock et moi ne t'avons rien dit parce que nous avons estimé que ce n'était pas la peine que tu en sache plus. Mais crois moi, il valait beaucoup mieux pour toi que La Ligue des Rouquins arrête ses activités. Parce qu'au bout du compte, ça ne t'aurait pas du tout rendu service. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

Ignorant les protestations du Poufsouffle qui aurait bien voulu en savoir plus, John se précipita dans les escaliers et grimpa les marches à vive allure pour rattraper son meilleur ami. Le Serdaigle n'était cependant nulle part en vue : il avait dû prendre plus d'avance que prévu. Jurant silencieusement, le blond accéléra encore l'allure, jusqu'au moment où il finit par apercevoir Sherlock, immobile au beau milieu de l'escalier et visiblement plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- « Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ici ? » interrogea aussitôt John. «Le bureau de Vector est deux étages plus haut. »

- « Je sais. J'ai juste entendu quelque chose d'intéressant. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. » coupa le brun, reprenant son ascension. Avant même que John n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il avait déjà franchi une volée de marche. Secouant la tête, le Gryffondor s'engagea à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage, celui-ci était encore désert. Sherlock fit signe à son ami de le suivre, et il l'emmena devant la salle de bain des préfets.

- «  _Fraîcheur des pins_. » murmura le Serdaigle, et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

- « C'est le mot de passe le plus pourri que j'ai jamais entendu. » marmonna John alors qu'ils rentraient dans la pièce. Le spectacle qui les attendait à l'intérieur lui ôta cependant momentanément l'usage de la parole. Un magnifique lustre éclairait la salle de marbre blanc d'une lumière douce et au milieu de la pièce trônait une baignoire gigantesque autour de laquelle s’alignaient des centaines de robinets d'or incrustés de pierre précieuses.

- «  _Maintenant_ , je comprends enfin l'intérêt d'être préfet. » finit par laisser échapper le Gryffondor dans un souffle. Sherlock se contenta d'émettre un grognement désapprobateur.

- « Quoi ? » s'enquit le blond avec un sourire exaspéré. « Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as des objections à faire au sujet de cette salle de bain ? »

- « Elle est un peu trop _m'as tu vu_ à mon goût, c'est tout. » marmonna le Serdaigle en s'asseyant sur le sol marbré, juste derrière la porte. « Et de toute façon, Mycroft l'a utilisé quand il était à Poudlard, ce qui constitue déjà pour moi une objection suffisante. »

- « Espérons que tu ne sera pas choisi comme préfet l'an prochain, alors. » répliqua John en riant doucement, s'asseyant à son tour. Sherlock ne répondit rien, mais l'expression horrifiée qu'il afficha en entendant ces mots suffit à exprimer son avis sur la question.

- « Combien de temps est-ce que nous allons devoir rester ici à attendre, alors ? » demanda le Gryffondor en se tournant vers son ami.

- « Étant donné que les escapades nocturnes de Vector ont généralement lieu entre une et deux heures de matin, je dirai au minimum trois bon quart d'heures. » répondit Sherlock après avoir brièvement regardé sa montre. John songea distraitement que dans l'intervalle, il aurait eu le temps de terminer ses devoirs de potions pour la rentrée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de formuler sa pensée, une voix aigrelette se fit entendre dans la salle de bain déserte :

- « Qu'est-ce vous fabriquez ici, tous les deux ? »

John reconnût aussitôt la silhouette de Mimi Geignarde qui venait de surgir d'un des robinets de la baignoire. Cela faisait bien deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ; depuis la fois où Sherlock et lui s'étaient rendu à ses toilettes pour la questionner sur les occupations de Harry, Ron, et Hermione qui semblaient l'époque passer leur vie là bas. Le fantôme ne s'était pas franchement révélée d'une grande aide. Mimi s'était contentée de gémir en répétant que _personne, personne ne venait jamais la voir_.

- « Rien de particulier. » répondit John en essayant de paraître décontracté. « Juste une

petite visite. »

- « Vraiment ? Le soir de Noël ? Et vous n'êtes même pas préfets, en plus. En fait, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Vous savez, je pourrais crier très fort et alors Rusard débarquerait pour vous faire sortir... »

- « Dis nous ce que tu veux, Mimi. » coupa Sherlock d'un ton exaspéré.

- « Oôô, pas grand chose.. » répondit la jeune fille en battant des cils à l'intention du Serdaigle. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui. « Juste un peu de compagnie. Quand je pense que vous n'êtes plus jamais revenus me voir dans mes toilettes, alors que vous me l'aviez promis ...»

John grimaça en entendant ces paroles. Ils avaient effectivement déclaré ça à l'époque, mais c'était uniquement dans l'espoir de la faire taire.

- « Mais au fait Mimi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans la salle des bain de préfets ? » demanda le Gryffondor, sincèrement curieux. Il avait toujours pensé que la jeune fille ne s'aventurait guère en dehors de son territoire du deuxième étage.

- « J'aime bien y aller de temps à autre. C'est plutôt distrayant. » déclara le fantôme avec un petit sourire. John espéra qu'il avait imaginé l'étincelle sournoise qui apparut alors dans ses yeux

- « Est-ce que c'est une manière de dire que tu aimes regarder les préfets prendre leur bain ? » finit par articuler le blond sur un ton indigné.

- « Assez oui. En particulier Diggory. » répondit Mimi, son sourire s'élargissant encore. Anticipant toute remarque de John, elle ajouta aussitôt avec une expression perfide  : « D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que deux garçons qui viennent se cacher ici pour faire dieu-sait-quoi ont une leçon à me donner. »

Le Gryffondor se sentit rougir à l'insinuation et protesta en répondant que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle croyait, tandis que Sherlock restait comme toujours impassible. Ce dernier finit cependant par pencher la tête sur le côté, et jaugea Mimi du regard durant quelques secondes avant de déclarer d'un ton imperturbable :

- « Voilà qui te donne au moins un avantage à être morte, n'est-ce pas ? »

La réaction fut immédiate : le fantôme fondit aussitôt en larme. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était beaucoup plus perçante :

- « Oh bien sûr, c'est facile d'en rire ! Mimi la pleurnicheuse est morte ! C'est tellement, _tellement_ comique, quand ce n'est pas _vous_ le fantôme ! »

Le Serdaigle poussa un long soupir exaspéré avant de répondre :

- « Honnêtement, ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Cinquante ans environ, non ? On pourrait considérer que c'est assez long pour que tu aies réussi à t'en remettre. »

John ne pouvait pas dire que les cris qui suivirent étaient totalement inattendus. Si il y avait un sujet sur lequel Mimi était susceptible, c'était sa mort, et le blond ne pensait pas qu'un millénaire aurait suffi à atténuer sa peine. En tout cas, il était maintenant incapable de comprendre ce que la jeune fille hurlait à l'adresse de Sherlock : sa voix était devenue tellement aiguë qu'elle frôlait les ultrasons. Finalement, après un dernier gémissement, elle disparut en repassant par l'un des robinet de la baignoire.

- « Enfin la paix. » marmonna le Serdaigle.

- « Je suppose que tu as fait exprès de l'énerver ? » s'enquit John avec un froncement de sourcils.

- « Évidemment. Je voulais qu'elle nous laisse tranquille, et elle ne serait pas partie sans ça. » répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules. « Finalement, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit aussi prévisible. »

La demi-heure suivante se déroula sans autre incident, et John était sur le point de s'endormir sur le sol de la salle des bain quand il entendit un grincement de plancher en provenance du couloir. Le Serdaigle lui fit signe de se taire et se releva prestement pour coller son oreille à la porte. Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques secondes avant de se rasseoir pour chuchoter au blond :

- « C'est bien lui. Il vient juste de traverser le couloir. Il sera dans l'autre aile d'ici quelques secondes. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

- « Toi, tu vas chercher McGonagall et tu la ramènes ici le plus vite possible. J'aurais préféré Dumbledore, mais il risque d'être plus dur à trouver. Moi pendant ce temps, je surveillerai le couloir et je ferais en sorte que Vector n'en sorte pas. »

- « Et comment tu vas faire ça ? » s'inquiéta le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu lui sauteras dessus en grognant pour l'effrayer ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock se contenta de sortir sa baguette de sa poche avant de murmurer :

- « Il ne sera pas en pleine possession de ses facultés intellectuelles et magiques. Moi si. Ça devrait suffire. »

John était très sceptique à l'idée de laisser son meilleur ami seul dans un couloir désert face à un professeur en proie à la démence, mais aller chercher rapidement McGonagall était le moyen le plus sûr de réussir à le maîtriser. Et si ils partaient tous les deux en même temps, il y avait effectivement un risque que Vector décide de quitter le Poudlard, voire l'enceinte du château : et ils auraient alors du mal à convaincre la directrice de la maison de Poudlard de la véracité de leur propos. C'est pourquoi il hocha la tête, et franchit la porte de la salle de bain à la suite de Sherlock.

Le quatrième étage était plongé dans une obscurité totale et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre à l'exception de légers grognements et grattements quelques couloirs plus loin. Le Serdaigle s'engagea dans cette direction, alors que John marcha le plus discrètement possible vers les escaliers, grimaçant à chaque fois que le sol grinçait sous ses pieds. Une fois arrivé au niveau de la première marche, il poussa un soupir intérieur de soulagement et grimpa les étages à vive allure tout en tâchant de rester silencieux. Malheureusement, la chambre de McGonagall était située non loin de l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor, au septième étage, et le trajet lui parut interminable.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au niveau de la porte, il tambourina frénétiquement sans plus se soucier du vacarme qu'il pouvait faire. Le professeur arriva dans la minute, affublée de son habituelle robe de chambre écossaise. Son visage suffisait à lui seul à exprimer ce qu'elle pensait de cette visite nocturne :

- «  _Watson_ , » grinça-t-elle d'un air menaçant, « J'ose espérer que vous avez une bonne excuse pour me déranger à cette heure-ci... »

- « C'est le professeur Vector, il est en train d'avoir une crise de démence au quatrième étage. » répondit John précipitamment. « Il faut absolument que vous m'accompagniez. »

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils, mais John pouvait voir qu'elle le croyait. Elle rentra dans sa chambre sans rien dire, avant de ressortir avec sa baguette à la main

- « Vous avez intérêt à être sûr de ce que vous avancez Watson. » murmura-t-elle après avoir lancé un Lumos. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers, tenant sa baguette droit devant elle pour les éclairer. « Et il faudra également que vous m'expliquiez _pourquoi_ vous vous trouviez au quatrième étage aux alentours d'une heure du matin. » 

- « Professeur, je.. » commença à répondre le Gryffondor, mais McGonagall le coupa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit :

- « Je n'ai pas dit _maintenant._  »

Le trajet s'effectua donc en silence : ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrirent la bouche, et dans les couloirs déserts, seul était audible le bruissement de la robe de la chambre du professeur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage, ils ralentirent le pas et scrutèrent l'obscurité du mieux qu'ils purent, essayant de trouver une trace qui pourrait les mener à Vector. Le blond finit par faire signe à McGonagall de se diriger vers l'aile ouest, songeant à la direction que Sherlock avait emprunté quand il était parti. A peine quelques pas plus tard, un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un «  _Stupéfix_! » prononcé avec force. John sortit aussitôt sa baguette et se précipita dans cette direction, suivi par le professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, il tombèrent sur le Serdaigle qui se debout tenait face à Vector. Le visage de l'homme était pétrifié dans un rictus menaçant. D'après ce que John pouvait déterminer de sa position au moment où il avait été stupéfixié, il semblait s'apprêter à escalader le rebord de la fenêtre.

- « J'ai eu peur qu'il ne réussisse à s'échapper en sortant. » expliqua Sherlock en se tournant vers eux. « Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit capable de se déplacer sur les murs du château. »

McGonagall se contenta de dévisager la scène bouche bée, tandis que John avança à la hauteur de son meilleur ami pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été blessé. La figure du Serdaigle était intacte, en revanche il se rendit compte qu'un bout de la manche droite de sa robe avait été arraché. 

- « Ce n'est rien John. Il a simplement voulu m'empêcher de jeter le sort en se jetant sur mon bras. » expliqua aussitôt le brun en remarquant son expression inquiète. « Mais il ne s'est pas montré assez rapide. »

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, soulagé, et s'apprêtait à répondre quand le professeur McGonagall se racla la gorge ostensiblement.

- « Nul doute que vous ayez des choses passionnantes à vous raconter tous les deux, mais je crains que le moment ne soit pas très approprié. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton implacable en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre. « Vous allez rentrez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Et je vous attends demain matin à la première heure dans mon bureau pour que vous me fournissiez quelques explications. »

- « Qu'allez vous faire de Vector? » demanda Sherlock, guère impressionné par la démonstration d'autorité du professeur de métamorphose.

- « Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter à ce sujet Holmes. » répondit McGonagall fermement . « Je vais de ce pas chercher le directeur de cet école, et nous réfléchirons ensemble à la manière dont nous réglerons ce problème. »

Durant une brève seconde, John eut l'impression que Sherlock allait répliquer en insistant sur le service qu'ils venaient de rendre à Poudlard en appréhendant Vector et tenter de négocier pour assister à la suite des opérations,mais ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer après avoir jeté un dernier coup d’œil au professeur d'arithmancie paralysé à côté de la fenêtre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers sans rien ajouter, John s'engageant aussitôt à sa suite. McGonagall esquissa une expression désapprobatrice, estimant sûrement qu'ils devaient déjà s'estimer heureux de s'en tirer aussi bien pour l'instant. Le blond se doutait que pour la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, aider à attraper un professeur en proie à une crise de folie ne suffisait sûrement pas à compenser le fait qu'ils se baladaient seuls dans les couloirs aux petites heures de la nuit.

- « Tu t'es montré étonnamment raisonnable. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock une fois que McGonagall fut hors de vue. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire, avant de murmurer alors qu'ils atteignaient les escaliers :

- « Je dois avouer que j'espère en être récompensé demain. J'ai pensé que faire preuve d'obéissance sur le moment était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir le plus de renseignement possible sur le sort de Vector demain. »

- « J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas de la simple amabilité de ta part. » répondit John avec un léger rire. « Et tu as un plan en ce qui concerne la partie où il faudra avouer que nous nous sommes introduits par effraction dans le bureau de Vector à _deux_ reprises ? »

- « Nous ne sommes pas forcés de raconter celle-ci. » déclara le Serdaigle en souriant. « Après tout, il s'agira juste d'expliquer ce qui nous a amené à être au bon endroit au bon moment, sans forcément rentrer dans les détails. Je suis sûr que McGonagall ne s'attend pas à ce que nous ayons autant de suite dans les idées. »

- « C'est parce qu'elle ne te connaît pas assez bien. » murmura le blond.

- « Après tout, ça vaut mieux pour nous, non ? » répondit Sherlock sur un ton désinvolte. John n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer avec un sourire.

 

 

Le lendemain matin, le Gryffondor fut réveillé par Harry qui se tenait au pied de son lit, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- « McGonagall est passée dans la salle commune pour dire qu'elle voulait te voir le plus vite possible. »

- « Mmmh, quand ça ? » marmonna John, la voix encore empâtée par le sommeil.

- « Il y a peine quelques minutes. Je suis aussitôt monté pour te prévenir. Vu la tête qu'elle faisait, il doit y avoir urgence. » Le garçon hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre : « Il faut que tu te rendes dans son bureau immédiatement. Je crois qu'elle a ajouté que Holmes s'y trouvait déjà. »

A la mention du nom de son meilleur ami, le blond se réveilla totalement et se leva avec précipitation du lit. Laisser Sherlock se débrouiller seul avec les autorités n'était _jamais_ une bonne idée. Le changement n'échappa pas à Harry, qui fronça les sourcils :

- « Dans quels ennuis vous vous êtes encore fourrés tous les deux ? »

- « Eh bien, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr. » répondit John en essayant de paraître désinvolte. « Ça dépend de ce que McGonagall aura à nous dire. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il n'en apprendrait rien de plus pour l'instant, et quitta la chambre pour laisser à John la possibilité de se changer. Cinq minutes après, celui-ci dévala les escaliers menant à la salle commune et franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'irrita devant sa précipitation. Le Gryffondor ignora ses protestations et s'engagea dans le couloir du septième étage, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans le bureau de la directrice de sa maison à cette instant même.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte, il resta quelques instant immobile avant de se ressaisir et de toquer. A sa grande surprise, c'est la voix de Dumbledore qui s’éleva pour lui demander d'entrer.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, ce dernier était assis non loin de McGonagall et faisait face à Sherlock qui se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau. 

- « Mr Watson, nous vous attendions. Mr Holmes nous a déjà dit l'essentiel ce qu'il y avait à savoir, mais peut être avez vous quelques précisions à ajouter. » déclara Dumbledore sur un ton aimable. « Bien sûr, je présume que vous connaissez déjà la raison de votre présence ici. »

John ne répondit rien sur le moment, se contentant de tourner la tête vers Sherlock. Les yeux du Serdaigle exprimaient à la fois de l'agacement – le blond pouvait presque l'entendre lui rapprocher son retard- et un avertissement silencieux _« Fais attention à ce que tu leur racontes »_

 _- «_ Euh, oui bien sûr. Et non, je pense que Sherlock vous a dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. » répondit John en bafouillant un peu, avec l'impression désagréable d'être un parfait idiot. Dumbledore se contenta de sourire, tandis que le professeur McGonagall haussa les sourcils et articula d'un ton désapprobateur :

- « Vous confirmez donc que la nuit dernière, vous aviez l'intention de vous rendre à la bibliothèque pour vous introduire dans la Réserve, et que c'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes retrouvés au quatrième étage au moment de l'incidentavec le professeur Vector ? »

Le blond songea distraitement que McGonagall avait utilisé là un bel euphémisme et que l'excuse trouvée par le Serdaigle pour justifier leur petite expédition était plutôt ingénieuse, avant d'acquiescer :

- « C'est ça. Sherlock voulait emprunter _Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs_ et il pensait que Rogue n'accepterait jamais de lui signer un mot pour le laisser aller dans la Réserve. 

- « Le _professeur_ Rogue » corrigea Dumbledore, mais sans méchanceté dans la voix. « Je pense vraiment que devriez essayer de faire un peu plus confiance à votre maître des Potions – cela vous éviterait des mésaventures fâcheuses comme celle d'hier soir. » Le ton du directeur de Poudlard restait imperturbable, mais John pouvait voir au pétillement de ses yeux qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de leur histoire et qu'il connaissait – du moins en partie- la vérité. Cette impression fut confirmée lorsqu'il sortit du tiroir du bureau de McGonagall une petite fiole presque vide que le Gryffondor reconnut comme étant une des celles que Sherlock avait trouvé chez Vector.

- « Mr Holmes nous a expliqué qu'elle était tombée de la main du professeur Vector au moment où il l'a stupéfixié. Vous avez une idée de son contenu ? »

John hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, essayant de paraître le plus désinvolte possible :

- « Eh bien, il était assez clair que le professeur Vector n'était pas dans son état normal au moment où nous l'avons rencontré dans les couloirs la nuit dernière. Et avant que j'aille chercher le professeur McGonagall, Sherlock m'a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait bizarrement, et que son état était peut être causé par une drogue quelconque. Je suppose que c'est ce que cette fiole contient. »

- « Vous semblez plutôt bien renseigné sur le sujet. » déclara Dumbledore, et la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux s'intensifia. John resta à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, momentanément privé de l'usage de la parole. Il sentait sur lui le regard pesant de Sherlock, l'incitant à garder à son calme et à ne pas se laisser décontenancer. La pièce resta silencieuse et après quelques instants, le directeur de Poudlard finit par reposer la fiole sur la table. Le Gryffondor eut alors la certitude que la discussion était terminée et que Dumbledore ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus. C'est ce moment là que Sherlock choisit pour intervenir de nouveau dans la conversation :

- « Que va-t-il advenir deVector ? »

McGonagall fronça les sourcil mais Dumbledore se contenta de répondre sur un ton neutre :

- « Le professeur Vector a été placé en congé pour une durée encore indéterminée. Je pense que plusieurs mois seront nécessaires pour qu'il se remette de cet incident et pour que nous envisagions la possibilité de sa réintégration au sein de l'école. En ce qui concerne les cours d'arithmancie, j'ai contacté ce matin une de mes anciennes collègues. Vous devriez avoir un nouveau professeur d'ici à la fin de la semaine. »

Sherlock hocha la tête silencieusement, mais John pouvait presque entendre les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. A leur grande surprise, le directeur de Poudlard y répondit en partie :

- « Évidemment, il nous reste encore à déterminer de manière précise ce qui a pu engendrer chez lui cet état si particulier, depuis combien de temps il prenait cette substance et pourquoi. J'ai prévu de donner cette fiole au professeur Rogue, pour qu'il puisse l'analyser : il m'a dit qu'à première vue, la potion qu'elle contenait lui était totalement étrangère. »

Les lèvres de McGonagall s’étirèrent en une ligne désapprobatrice, mais elle ne pipa mot. Elle semblait considérer qu'il n'était pas très avisé de les mettre au courant de tous ces détails. John se demanda brièvement comment elle réagirait si jamais elle apprenait que Sherlock avait gardé pour lui la seconde fiole afin de mener ses propres recherches. Le Serdaigle était pour sa part dans l'expectative, espérant visiblement que Dumbledore leur en avoue un peu plus. Malheureusement, le directeur se contenta de leur annoncer qu'il pensait avoir fait le tour de la question et que si le professeur McGonagall n'avait rien à ajouter, ils pouvaient prendre congé.

- «Mis à part les cinquante points que j'enlèverai à Serdaigle _et_ à Gryffondor pour votre escapade d'hier soir... » Le blond déglutit bruyamment lorsqu'il entendit la sentence : il avait toujours su que leur effraction au règlement ne resterait pas sans conséquence, mais tout de même, _cinquante_ points...les Gryffondors n'allaient jamais lui pardonner celle là. Le professeur de métamorphose poursuivit sa phrase d'un ton égal, ignorant l'interruption : « ...je crois que je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Même si je dois dire que j'en attendais un peu mieux de vous, Mr Watson. Je croyais que le temps de vos petites promenades nocturnes était définitivement révolu. Quand au professeur Flitwick, » ajouta-t-elle se tournant vers Sherlock « il sera également informé de votre conduite. »

John se crispa à la mention des précédentes fois où lui et son meilleur ami avaient été puni par la directrice de sa maison pour la même raison, tandis que le Serdaigle restait comme toujours impassible. 

- « Miverva, est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce que les élèves de cette promotion de Gryffondor sont particulièrement enclins à enfreindre le règlement ? » demanda Dumbledore d'un ton léger, ce qui fit sourire John. Le professeur McGonagall répondit sur un ton imperturbable, même si le blond pouvait entendre un mélange d'indignation et d'amusement percer dans sa voix

- «Effectivement, c'est une tendance que j'ai remarqué. Même si il est évident qu'à eux seuls, Granger, Potter et Weasley suffiraient à fausser les statistiques. »

Le directeur de Poudlard émit un rire bas, et sans rien ajouter, il fit signe à John et à Sherlock qu'ils pouvaient quitter la pièce. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent avec plaisir et une fois qu'ils furent sortis et qu'ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux, le Serdaigle s'adressa au blond avec un grand sourire :

- « Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non ? »

John voulait vraiment répondre – et il avait quantité de choses à objecter- mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un rire quelque peu hystérique.

- « Tu es _vraiment_ impossible. » finit par laisser échapper le Gryffondor entre deux hoquets. Sherlock se contenta de rire à son tour.

 

 

Ce soir là lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour dîner, Hermione se précipita à leur rencontre, le visage tordu dans une expression furieuse. Sans même leur laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle les pointa du doigt et déclara d'une voix froide :

- « Il y a cinquante points de moins dans le sablier des Gryffondor et dans celui des Gryffondor aujourd'hui. Ils ont été enlevé il y a quelques heures. »

John fit mine de vouloir répondre, mais la jeune fille le coupa et poursuivit en haussant le ton :

- « Et le professeur McGonagall m'a informé ce matin que nous aurions un nouveau professeur d'arithmancie à la rentrée. Vous vous êtes occupés en douce du problème Vector sans même m'en parler _alors_ que j'étais celle qui vous en avait informé au départ ! »

- « Je tiens à apporter une précision : j'étais _déjà_ au courant que quelque chose se tramait au moment où tu es venue nous voir. » corrigea Sherlock d'une voix calme. « Et honnêtement Granger, tu aurais pu te douter que je n'allais pas respecter sagement notre accord et attendre ton approbation pour ce que nous voulions entreprendre avec John. Tu n'aurais sûrement pas approuvé de toute façon, alors je ne pense pas que ton aide se serait révélée déterminante. Et puis regarde le bon côté des choses : si tu étais venue avec nous, Gryffondor aurait peut être cent point de moins à l'heure qu'il est. »

- « Ce n'est pas _du tout_ la question ! » s'exclama Hermione d'un ton rageur. « Le problème ici, n'est pas que vous ayez enfreint ou non le règlement. Le problème, c'est que vous avez agi _dans mon dos_ , alors que j'avais spécifiquement demandé qu'on me consulte avant. Et que je vous avais fait confiance, en espérant que ça serait réciproque. Crois moi, je vais le faire payer ça Sherlock. » ajouta-t-elle en fixant le Serdaigle, avant de se tourner vers John. « Et c'est valable pour toi aussi. Je pensais qu'au moins toi ,tu aurais la courtoisie de m'introduire dans vos petits plans. Je vois que je me suis complètement trompée. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se saisit de son sac qu'elle souleva brusquement de la table, éclaboussant au passage le Gryffondor de jus de citrouille, et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd en direction de Harry et Ron qui étaient assis un peu plus loin.

- « Je crois qu'elle nous en veut. » laissa échapper le blond dans un souffle une fois que la tornade se fut éloignée.

- « Excellente déduction, John. » marmonna Sherlock d'un ton moqueur en poursuivant sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier comme si de rien n'était.

 

 

Au cours des jours suivants, le Gryffondor redoutait une revanche quelconque de Hermione Granger, mais apparemment la jeune fille avait mieux à faire. John doutait que cela avait un rapport avec l'article de Rita Skeeter paru peu de temps après la fin des vacances de Noël.

- « Tu avais raison. » annonça-t-il sans autre préambule à l'adresse de Sherlock après son premier cours avec le professeur Gobe-Planche.

- « Il va falloir que tu sois plus spécifique, je le crains. A quel sujet exactement ? » répliqua le Serdaigle avec un sourire sarcastique.

- « Au sujet de Skeeter. Et de Hagrid. Quand tu m'as dit qu'elle pouvait le faire arrêter d'enseigner. Il n'a pas donné cours aujourd'hui. Apparemment, dans le dernier article qu'elle a écrit pour la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ elle explique que sa mère est une géante. »

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement intéressé, avant de répondre d'un ton calme :

- « Je m'en doutais un peu, je dois dire. Mais je comprends pourquoi ça a pu inquiéter les parents d'élèves comme Malefoy...et inciter Hagrid à arrêter d'assurer ses cours. »

John fronça les sourcils : il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi le fait que leur professeur de soins aux créatures Magiques aie une mère géante était un problème. 

- « Les géants sont plutôt mal considérés dans le monde magique. » se chargea d'expliquer le Serdaigle devant l'expression perplexe de son ami. « Ils ont tués énormément de gens et ils sont très violents. C'est pour cela que les Aurors ont chassé la plupart du pays. Je pense qu'il doit encore en rester quelques uns, cachés dans les montagnes. »

- « Mais ça ne change rien pour Hagrid, non ? » s'enquit le blond. « Je veux dire, lui il n'est pas dangereux ou quoi que ce soit... »

- « Non, en effet. » confirma Sherlock avec un hochement de tête. « Mais tu as bien vu à quel point les sorciers peuvent se révéler impressionnables. Regarde ce qui s'est passé avec Lupin : il a dû quitter l'école quand Rogue a révélé que c'était un loup garou, et pourtant il n'y avait pas plus inoffensif que lui une fois qu'il avait pris sa potion Tue-Loup. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'importance de certains préjugés – et puis, » poursuivit-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur, « ce n'est pas comme si Hagrid avait toujours fait l’unanimité. Après tout, l'affaire avec hippogriffe remonte seulement à l'an dernier. » 

John ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça : il était vrai que Hagrid pouvait difficilement être considéré comme un professeur exemplaire ; il suffisait de voir les Scroutts à Pétard pour s'en rendre compte. Le Gryffondor trouvait cependant profondément injuste que ce dernier soit obligé d'arrêter d'enseigner juste parce qu'il avait la malchance de compter une géante parmi ses parents. Étant lui même un descendant de moldu, il savait à quel point il pouvait s'avérer difficile de combattre les préjugés des sorciers dans certains domaines.

- « Dans tous les cas, » poursuivit Sherlock avec un signe de dénégation, « Dumbledore finira bien par le pousser à réintégrer ses cours. Il ne le laissera pas se cacher dans sa cabane éternellement. Non, ce qui m'intéresse plutôt, c'est de savoir comment Skeeter a pu être au courant. Hagrid ne lui aurait pas révélé ça de lui même ; même lui sait que ça pourrait être mal vu. D'ailleurs, sa réaction le prouve. »

- « Peut être qu'elle a fouiné sur lui, » répondit John en haussant les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, elle a pu faire des recherches sur ses parents. »

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait cherché spécifiquement à le nuire ? Ça ne tient pas debout : si elle voulait vraiment le pénaliser, elle n'aurait eu qu'à publier un article sur les Scroutts à Pétard il y a quelques mois. Non, à mon avis, Skeeter a appris ça de manière totalement fortuite même si elle ne s'est évidemment pas gênée pour l'utiliser. Peut être en surprenant une conversation de Hagrid avec quelqu'un sur le sujet. »

- «Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose dont on discute négligemment. » protesta aussitôt John. « Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Harry le savait. »

- « Tu peux toujours lui demander. » répondit Sherlock d'un ton désinvolte. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous apprendra grand chose. Réfléchis un instant : à qui Hagrid voudrait-il confier un secret pareil ? De qui pense-t-il être suffisamment proche pour pouvoir en discuter, surtout si il estime que cette personne pourrait elle aussi être _comme lui_  ? »

Avant même que Sherlock n'eut fini sa phrase, John savait qu'il parlait de Madame Maxime. Après tout la directrice de Beauxbâtons était la seule qui correspondait à ce portrait.

- « Et, tu penses que c'est une demi-géante elle aussi ? » demanda-t-il en baissant la voix. 

- « Ça ne laisse guère place au doute. Si Hagrid en est un, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas pour elle également. »

John acquiesça lentement, prenant le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il adopta un ton plus enjoué :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on doit retenir de tout ça, alors ? Y regarder à deux fois avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'important au cas où Skeeter serait tapie dans un coin à nous écouter ?»

- « Je suis parvenu à cette conclusion dès le moment où j'ai su qu'elle resterait dans les parages au cours du Tournoi. » répondit Sherlock avec un léger sourire. « Et puis après tout, vois le bon côté des choses : peut être que tu pourras assister à quelques véritables cours de soins aux créatures magiques dans les jours à venir. Est-ce que cette Gobe-Planche t'as paru compétente ? »

- «Assez oui, » répondit le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules. « Elle nous a montré des licornes aujourd'hui. »

Le brun émit un raclement de gorge désapprobateur et John se douta que pour lui, un professeur qui emmenait ses élèves voir des licornes ne valait guère mieux que celui qui les faisait promener en laisse des créatures dangereuses pourvues de dard et de ventouses.

 


	12. Oeuf et invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry demande de l'aide à Sherlock pour la seconde tâche du Tournoi. Bien mal lui en prend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, j'ai enfin terminé d'écrire cette histoire, donc je vais finir de la poster ici. Les update auront lieu chaque jour jusqu'à ce que le dernier chapitre (le 19e ) soit publié. Si vous ne pouvez pas attendre, l'intégralité est d'ores et déjà dispo sur ff.net. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 

Au cours des semaines suivants la rentrée, John remarqua que Harry paraissait chaque jour de plus en plus préoccupé. Le blond attribua d'abord ce changement de comportement à l'article de Rita Skeeter sur Hagrid avant de se rappeler que la deuxième tâche avait lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois. Il se demanda alors si le Gryffondor avait finalement réussi à résoudre l'énigme de l’œuf d'or depuis sa première tentative du soir de la première tâche. Vu l'expression désespérée avec laquelle ce dernier fixait l'objet lorsque John le surprit seul dans la salle commune aux alentours d'une heure du matin en ce début du mois de février, il semblait que non.

- « Tu as un problème ? » finit-il par demander au brun qui ne s'était toujours pas aperçu de sa présence. Celui-ci sursauta, avant de se reprendre et d'esquisser un faible sourire :

- « Non non, rien de grave. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

- « A une heure du matin ? » insista John en haussant les sourcils.

- « C'est à peu près le seul moment où la salle commune est tranquille. » se contenta de répondre Harry, apparemment peu disposé à discuter. Le blond décida qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul et s'apprêtait à remonter en direction du dortoir, lorsque le garçon à la cicatrice l'interpella pour lui demander si il voulait bien rester un instant. John fit volte face et remarqua qu'Harry se mordait la lèvre, comme si il regrettait son accès de faiblesse.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Non, rien, c'était stupide de ma part. » répondit le brun avec un haussement d'épaule.

- « Essaye toujours, je jugerais ça par moi même. » répliqua John, essayant de paraître désinvolte.

- « Je me demandais juste si tu pensais que Holmes pourrait me donner un coup de main au sujet de l’œuf. » marmonna Harry entre ses dents, visiblement honteux de sa requête.

John resta décontenancé pendant un instant, incapable de formuler les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. D'abord le simple fait que Harry veuille demander de l'aide à quelqu'un avec qui il ne s'était jamais particulièrement bien entendu était plutôt étonnant ; ensuite cela constituerait inévitablement une infraction aux règles du Tournoi, qui spécifiaient bien que le champion devait répondre à l'énigme par lui même ; et enfin il était assez clair que Sherlock n'accepterait jamais de rendre service au Gryffondor...en tout cas pas gratuitement. C'est alors que le blond repensa à Sirius Black. Lui et son meilleur ami ignoraient toujours comment l'évadé d'Azkaban avait réussi à s'échapper de Poudlard l'an dernier : ils tenaient là une chance unique de le découvrir. Si Sherlock réussissait à aider Harry, ils pourraient sans aucun doute négocier pour qu'il leur en apprenne plus : après tout, il leur devrait bien ça. John s'interdit de songer à quel point ce type de raisonnement ressemblait à ceux du Serdaigle – ceux là même qu'il avait toujours critiqué pour leur amoralité.

- « Je peux toujours lui en parler et te dire ce qu'il en pense. » finit-il par répondre avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air soulagé et le remercia doucement, avant de se lever pour regagner le dortoir, son œuf sous le bras. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en le regardant grimper lentement les marches.

 

 

- « Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais l'aider exactement ? » demanda Sherlock d'un ton désapprobateur alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. John se contenta de soupirer : ils avaient déjà dû évoquer le sujet une dizaine de fois dans la journée – depuis que le blond lui avait expliqué le problème au petit-déjeuner, en fait. Son meilleur ami avait dans un premier temps approuvé le plan initial, mais lorsque le Gryffondor en avait reparlé avec Harry pendant leur cours de potions et concrétisé le projet, ce dernier semblait faire preuve de d'avantage de réticence :

- « Je te l'ai dit, Harry pourra toujours nous apprendre... »

- « ...quelque chose sur Black, oui, je crois que j'ai saisi cette partie John. » répliqua le Serdaigle d' un timbre sarcastique. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi est-ce que je devrais _réellement_ chercher à l'aider, et pas juste me contenter de lui dire n'importe quoi. »

- « Parce que ça ne serait pas très honnête  ? » répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Tu penses sincèrement que l'aider à tricher sera plus honnête ? » objecta Sherlock d'un ton accusateur. John se contenta de soupirer en marmonnant :

- « Écoute, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire qu'il gagne ou non cette fiche épreuve ? Ce qui t'intéresse – ce qui nous intéresse- c'est d'apprendre la vérité au sujet de Black. Et pour cela, on aura besoin d'avoir recours au chantage, ce qui en soi est déjà immoral. Je dis juste que, quitte à ce que nous manipulions Harry, autant se montrer un tant soi peu loyal avec lui. »

- « J'ai de plus en plus de doute sur ta conception de la moralité, John. » répondit le Serdaigle d'un ton narquois, mais il n'insista pas d'avantage.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, celle-ci était déserte à l'exception de Harry qui était assis dans un fauteuil, son œuf sur les genoux. John se demanda distraitement combien de nuits il avait déjà passé seul dans cette pièce à se torturer sur la question. Ce dernier se redressa quand il les entendit arriver, pivotant vers eux avec un sourire fatigué :

- « Désolé de l'heure tardive du rendez-vous, mais... »

- « Tu voulais être sûr que personne ne nous dérangerait, oui, je pense que nous avions saisis l'idée. » coupa Sherlock sans chercher à dissimuler le sarcasme dans sa voix. Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer d'un air incertain avant de se tourner pour regarder John avec une expression perplexe. Celui-ci esquissa une grimace d'excuse à son intention et prit un fauteuil pour s’asseoir à ses côtés. Le Serdaigle soupira, mais s'empara à son tour d'une chaise.

- « Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de m'aider. » finit par articuler Harry d'un ton hésitant. « Je sais que c'est contraire aux règles du Tournoi qui stipulent que je dois trouver la solution par moi même. Mais je me trouve actuellement dans une impasse totale, et je crains plus que tout de ne rien réussir à trouver avant le jour de l'épreuve. Alors, si tu pouvais juste me donner un petit indice pour me mettre sur la voie...  »

Sherlock hocha la tête, ramenant ses mains au niveau de son menton, avant de répondre :

- « Je comprends bien. J'accepte donc de t'aider dans la limite de mes compétences. Cependant, si je te rends ce service, je considère que c'est du donnant-donnant... »

- « Bien sûr. » s'empressa de déclarer Harry. « C'est tout à fait normal. Tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux... »

- « Je sais déjà ce que je veux. » coupa le brun avec un sourire satisfait. « Tu possèdes un renseignement susceptible de m’intéresser. »

- «Ah. » laissa échapper Harry, pris de court, avant de se ressaisir et de poursuivre. « A quel sujet exactement ? »

- « Sirius Black. » répondit Sherlock nonchalamment.

La réaction du Gryffondor fut immédiate : le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit aussitôt et John pouvait voir qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever. Il tenta de le stopper en posant sa main sur son bras :

- « Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Sherlock et moi savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas coupable. Ce n'est pas pour dénoncer sa cachette au ministère de la Magie que nous voulons parler de lui. »

- « En fait, nous sommes déjà au courant d'à peu près tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à connaître à son sujet. » ajouta le Serdaigle, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de son meilleur ami. « Le seul point qui reste obscur, c'est comment il a réussi à échapper au baiser de la mort l'an dernier. »

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis marmonna :

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'en sais plus que vous ? Vous semblez déjà très renseignés. J'ignore absolument tout au sujet de Black et de son évasion. »

Sherlock poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, visiblement agacé, avant de daigner répondre :

- « N'essaye pas de me mentir, tu es encore loin du compte. Je viens de t'expliquer que John et moi connaissons l'essentiel de l'histoire de Black. Nous savons qu'il est ton parrain, que ce n'est pas lui qui a tué tous ses sorciers treize ans auparavant mais un sorcier nommé Peter Pettigrow dissimulé sous la forme du rat de compagnie de Weasley, et que c'est Pettigrow que Black cherchait à tuer lorsqu'il s'est évadé d'Azkaban pour se rendre à Poudlard. Nous avons même assisté à ce charmant moment où vous êtes tous sortis du passage du Saule Cogneur, mené par Rogue, avant que Lupin ne se transforme en loup-garou. Alors vraiment, j'apprécierais que tu répondes directement à ma question sans tenter de me dissimuler des éléments dont j'ai déjà connaissance. »

- « Si tu es déjà au courant de tout ça, » finit par déclarer Harry d'un ton incrédule après être resté la bouche ouverte durant une demi-seconde, «  et que tu ne comptes pas dénoncer Sirius au Ministère, alors dans ce cas pourquoi tiens-tu tant à apprendre comment il a pu s'échapper de Poudlard  ?»

- « Est-ce que tu es familier avec le concept de _curiosité intellectuell_ e ? » répondit Sherlock d'un ton narquois. « Parce que je pense qu'il pourrait t'aider à résoudre ce mystère. »

- « En général, les gens ne le poussent pas jusqu'au chantage. » se contenta de marmonner Harry. Il n'ajouta rien pendant quelques instants, laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer dans la pièce. John présuma qu'il devait peser le pour et le contre de l'offre du Serdaigle. Finalement, après un dernier soupir, Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- « Très bien. Si Sirius a réussi à s'enfuir l'an dernier, c'est parce qu'Hermione et moi l'avons aidé. » laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, fixant Sherlock d'un air incertain. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les sourcils et lui fit signe de continuer d'un geste de la main.

- « McGonagall avait prêté un retourneur de temps à Hermione l'an dernier, pour qu'elle puisse assister à tous les cours de son emploi du temps, et... »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase ; il fut coupé par une exclamation bruyante du brun, qui donna un coup de poing agacé à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil :

- « Mais bien sûr ! Un retourneur de temps ! Pourquoi ça ne m'a même pas effleuré ? Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas savoir que McGonagall serait tolérante avec Granger au point de lui en accorder un. Je pensais qu'elle était plus prudente que ça.. »

- « Elle fait confiance à Hermione. » coupa Harry d'un ton sec, mais Sherlock l'ignora, trop excité par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et poursuivit :

- « ...Évidemment, à partir de là, il est facile de trouver la suite. Laisse-moi deviner, grâce au retourneur de temps, vous avez pu quitter l'infirmerie à temps pour aider Black et vous en avez également profité pour sauver Buck de l’exécution, non ? Et une fois l’hippogriffe sous le bras, vous l'avez amené à Black pour qu'il puisse... »

- « ...s'évader avec. » compléta Harry de lui même. « Tout n'a pas été exactement aussi simple que tu l'as décrit, mais dans l'ensemble, oui, ça s'est bien passé comme ça. »

Sherlock esquissa un sourire, avant de répondre :

- « Parfait. C'est tout ce que ce que je désirais savoir de toute façon. Maintenant, je suppose que tu veux que je respecte ma part du marché ? »

Harry posa instinctivement ses yeux sur l’œuf qui reposait sur ses genoux et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, le tendant au passage au Serdaigle. Celui-ci s'en saisit avec précaution, et, les yeux plissés, procéda à un examen rapide de l'objet. Il le reposa sur une table adjacente au bout de quelques secondes seulement, sans émettre aucun commentaire. Les deux Gryffondors le fixaient d'un air impatient. Sherlock s'en aperçut et demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

- « Quoi ? »

- «  _Quoi ?_  » répéta Harry d'un ton incrédule. « J'attends juste que tu me donnes un indice sur la marche à suivre, comme tu m'avais dit que tu le ferais. »

- « Je pense, » répondit le brun en articulant lentement, l'ombre d'un sourire au coin de ses lèvres  « que tu ferais mieux de suivre les conseils de Diggory, et plonger cet œuf dans l'eau pour voir ce qu'il en ressort. »

Un instant de silence suivit la déclaration du Serdaigle, John et Harry étant trop choqué pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Lorsque ce dernier se fut suffisamment remis pour prendre la parole, sa voix était vibrante de colère :

- « Tu appelles ça _de l'aide_  ? Tu te contentes de répéter mot pour mot un conseil que m'a donné Diggory ! Si c'était pour entendre ça, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien m'en remettre à lui ! Sans compter que tu n'es même pas censé avoir eu connaissance de cette conversation ! »

- « Si Diggory avait vraiment voulu être discret, il aurait dû éviter de t'en parler dans l'escalier principal du hall d'entrée, au sortir du bal de Noël. » répondit Sherlock d'un ton sarcastique. « Et si je te répète ce qu'il a dit, c'est parce que c'est véritablement la seule aide que je peux t'apporter. Cet œuf en or ne présente aucune autre caractéristique spécifique que ces rainures qui permettent de l'ouvrir. Et John m'a déjà raconté qu'une fois ouvert, il se contentait d'émettre des plaintes inaudibles. Je doute d'être en mesure de les décoder. Les sons qu'ils créent doivent devenir compréhensibles dans un environnement particulier ; l'eau par exemple. C'est pourquoi je pense que Diggory n'a pas tort quand il parle de salle de bain. De plus, si ce garçon t'a conseillé cela, ce n'est pas par hasard : il a sûrement dû déjà essayer et trouver le résultat concluant. Si il y a bien une chose qu'on ne peut pas reprocher à Diggory, c'est sa loyauté. Et puis après tout, il a une dette envers toi au sujet des dragons, pas vrai ? Tu ferais mieux d'accepter son aide, au lieu de te contenter de l'ignorer sous prétexte que tu lui en veux d'avoir invité Chang au bal.  »

Harry resta un instant la bouche grande ouverte, avant de se ressaisir et de se lever pour reprendre l’œuf. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à regagner sa chambre, mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre les premières marches, il se retourna pour lui faire face :

- « Je ne te remercie pas Holmes. Tu t'es contenté d'écouter aux portes, et tu en as en plus profité pour me soutirer des informations. J'aurais dû écouter Hermione quand elle m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance. »

- « Sur ce point, elle a tout a fait raison : tu n'as effectivement aucun intérêt à m'accorder ta confiance. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai tort lorsque j'affirme que tu devrais écouter Diggory ; au contraire, je pense plutôt te rendre service en te disant cela. » déclara Sherlock d'un ton flegmatique, nullement embarrassé par l'accusation. Il ajouta cependant, alors que le Gryffondor était déjà à mi-chemin de l'escalier : « Si tu veux vraiment connaître mon opinion _personnelle_ sur le sujet...l'épreuve se déroulera sûrement sous l'eau. Le fait que l’œuf ne s'ouvre qu'une fois immergé constitue déjà un indice en soi. »

Harry ne répondit rien, mais ses doigts se crispèrent sur l’œuf, signifiant qu'il avait bien entendu. John attendit qu'il fut hors de vue pour faire ses reproches à Sherlock.

- « Ce n'était pas du tout ce que nous avions prévu. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents à l'intention du Serdaigle.

- « C'est exactement ce que _moi_ j'avais prévu. » se contenta de répondre le brun avec un haussement d'épaules. « Et si tu te souviens bien, j'ai dit à Potter au début de cette conversation que je l'aiderais dans _la limite de mes compétences_ et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Je ne peux rien trouver de plus au sujet de cet œuf qu'il ne sache déjà – je dois avouer que je m'en doutais un peu. Potter a toutes les clés en main pour résoudre l'énigme, et je suis sûr qu'il en est conscient. Il répugne juste à suivre les conseils de son rival. Espérons que mon intervention aura été utile en ce sens là. »

- « Dire que tu as failli me faire culpabiliser tout à l'heure, en me parlant de _moralité,_ alors que tout ce temps là, tu savais déjà que tu n'apprendrais rien de plus à Harry. Et tu en as quand même profité pour lui demander au sujet de Black. »

- «  _Tu_ m'as suggéré cette idée. » lui rappela Sherlock, haussant les sourcils. « Je ne serais pas allé voir Potter de moi même, et tu le sais bien. Non, c'est lui qui a voulu faire appel à moi de son plein gré et c'est toi qui m'a servi d'intermédiaire. Il me semble que vous êtes tous les deux autant à blâmer que moi. »

John ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela. Si il se montrait honnête envers lui même, il devait admettre qu'il se doutait que quelque chose de ce genre se produirait lorsqu'il avait parlé du problème de Harry à Sherlock. Mais il s'était interdit d'y attacher trop d'importance, se répétant qu'il agissait pour le mieux. En attendant, le nombre de Gryffondors qui lui en voulait de ne pas avoir joué franc jeu venait encore d'augmenter.

- « Potter ne fera rien contre toi. » déclara soudainement Sherlock, répondant aux pensées du blond. « Idem pour Granger. Ils t'en voudront peut être pendant quelques semaines encore, puis ils oublieront. Ils risquent de se montrer plus rancuniers à mon égard en revanche – mais qui s'en soucie ? »

- « Je suppose que tu as raison. » marmonna John d'un ton maussade. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu trop le temps de s’appesantir là dessus, un fragment de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu entre Sherlock et Harry auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention sur le moment lui revint en mémoire. Comment diable le Serdaigle avait-il pu apprendre que Harry comptait inviter Cho au bal ? Il ne l'avait jamais mentionné devant lui et aux dernières nouvelles, les deux intéressés n'étaient pas particulièrement proche du brun.

- « Comment est-ce que tu as su pour Cho et Harry ? »

- « Et bien, pour une fois, tu n'avais pas totalement tort – il peut se révéler utile de prêter un peu d'attention aux ragots qui circulent. J'ai entendu Chang en parler à une de ses amies dans la salle commune, quelques jours avant le bal. Par un heureux hasard, mon cerveau avait jugé profitable de ne pas supprimer l'information dans l'instant. »

- « Je n'ai rien écouté de ce que tu viens de dire. » répondit John avec un grand sourire. Devant l'air indigné de son meilleur ami, il s'empressa de poursuivre : « Je me suis arrêté au moment où tu as dit que j'avais eu raison. »

- « Ne t'y habitue pas trop. » répondit le Serdaigle d'un ton faussement désapprobateur, mais John remarqua que les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent dans un léger sourire.

Lorsque John remonta dans le dortoir cette nuit là, après avoir passé vingts minutes supplémentaires avec Sherlock à discuter de l'évasion de Sirius Black, il tomba sur Harry, en grande conversation avec Ron. Les deux parlaient sur un ton très bas, mais le blond parvint néanmoins à reconnaître les mots « cape d’invisibilité » et « préfet ». Ne voulant pas ajouter l'espionnage à la liste déjà longue de ses crimes, John toussa discrètement pour faire remarquer sa présence. Les deux amis se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, lui jetant un regard noir au passage – apparemment, Harry avait déjà tout raconté à Ron. Le Gryffondor se contenta de leur adresser un discret signe de tête, avant de grimper dans son lit à baldaquin et de tirer les rideaux. Il n'entendit pas la suite de leur conversation, mais il en savait déjà assez pour esquisser un sourire : apparemment, Harry semblait maintenant décidé à suivre les conseils de Diggory. Peut-être que l'intervention de Sherlock s'était révélée utile, en fin de compte.

 

 

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, John évita d'aborder le sujet de la deuxième tâche avec Harry, Hermione ou Ron. En fait il évita d'aborder quoi que ce soit avec eux tout court : il s'était évidemment excusé envers eux de la conduite de Sherlock au sujet de l’œuf et de Vector, en reconnaissant sa part de tort dans l'affaire. Mais si leurs rapports étaient redevenus cordiaux, le blond sentait néanmoins qu'ils étaient empreints d'une certaine froideur. Il était clair qu'il faudrait encore un peu de temps avant que le trio infernal ne décide de lui accorder sa confiance à nouveau. Aussi n'aurait-il rien su de l'avancée du mystère de l’œuf, si Sherlock ne lui avait pas raconté que deux jours après leur petite conversation avec Harry, il l'avait aperçu dans la bibliothèque, accompagné de Hermione et de Ron, et occupé à dévaliser les rayons de la section sortilège. Apparemment, ils avaient parlé d'oxygène à plusieurs reprises.

- « Ils doivent sûrement chercher comment respirer sous l'eau. » déclara aussitôt le Gryffondor lorsqu'il entendit cela. « Ce qui signifie que tu avais raison au sujet du lac. »

- « Si c'est vraiment ce qu'ils cherchent, alors ils sont encore plus idiots que ce que je pensais. » répondit Sherlock d'un ton désintéressé. « Le sortilège de Têtenbulle résoudrait très bien ce problème, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il nécessite une très grande puissance magique. »

- « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sortilège. » objecta John en fronçant les sourcils.

- « C'est parce qu'il n'est pas enseigné avant la cinquième ou la sixième année en général. Mais il suffirait à Potter de demander à des étudiants un peu plus âgés pour qu'ils le lui enseignent. »

- « Évidemment, Harry n'était pas censé avoir l'âge de participer au Tournoi. N'empêche qu'il est désavantagé par rapport aux autres candidats sur ce coup là. »

- « Même si tu le considères sous cet angle, on peut au moins dire que Diggory a compensé ce désavantage en l'aidant à comprendre les sons de l’œuf. » répliqua Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaule. « C'est plutôt surprenant qu'il y ait pensé, d'ailleurs. Et puis après tout, il existe d'autres solutions pour être en mesure de respirer sous l'eau. Il reste la métamorphose humaine, qui permettrait à Potter d'acquérir des caractéristiques de poissons – évidemment elle est bien plus complexe. Et il y aussi la Branchiflore. »

- « Je te demande pardon ? La Branchiflore ? » répéta John d'un ton incrédule. « C'est censé être quoi ? »

- « Une plante qui dote les humains de palmes et d'un système respiratoire proche des branchie d'un poisson. Je suppose que tu es capable de deviner pourquoi cela peut se révéler utile sous l'eau. »

- « Sherlock, je suis sûr qu'à part toi et Chourave, personne n'est au courant de l’existence de cette plante. » répondit le Gryffondor avec un léger rire. «  _Tu_ as peut être un savoir illimité en botanique à cause de ta préparation intensive de potions, mais c'est loin d'être le cas de tout le monde... »

- « J'ai appris les propriétés de la Branchiflore lorsque j'avais dix ans, au moment où j'ai voulu savoir ce que contenaient exactement les sodas que Mycroft aimait me prendre au Chaudron Baveur. » coupa le brun d'un ton sec. « Et je suis sûr que Londubat en a déjà entendu parler. Dans tous les cas, même si par un hasard miraculeux Potter connaît lui aussi les spécificités de cette plante, je doute qu'il puisse en trouve facilement. Je pense que le seul endroit à Poudlard susceptible d'en contenir est la réserve personnelle de Rogue. »

- « Oh, notre professeur de Potions sera sûrement ravi de fournir à son élève préféré quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à remporter une épreuve du Tournoi. »

Sherlock s'apprêtait à protester en entendant la réponse de John, mais il s'arrêta quand il remarqua le sourire sarcastique qu'arborait son meilleur ami.

- « De toute façon, je suis sûr que les organisateurs du Tournoi ne s'imaginent pas que la difficulté réside dans le fait d'aller sous l'eau. A mon avis, c'est ce qui se trouve _dans_ le lac qui devrait inquiéter Potter. »

- « Tu parles du Calamar géant? » demanda John en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, le lac lui avait toujours laissé une impression sinistre – et ce dès son arrivée à Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait dû le traverser en barque avec Hagrid et le reste des premières années.

- « Peut-être. » répondit Sherlock avec un petit sourire. « Mais sans aller jusque là, je pensais plutôt aux Strangulots...et aux Sirènes. »

- « Il y a des sirènes dans le lac ? Est-ce qu'elles chantent pour attirer les élèves qui s'y baignent et les noyer ? » s'enquit John d'un ton narquois. Il avait vraiment du mal à se représenter la chose.

- « Tu peux toujours demanda ça à Krum. » répliqua Sherlock, son sourire allant en s'élargissant. Il faisait allusion à la fois où lui et John avaient aperçu le candidat de Durmstrang sautant du pont de son bateau pour plonger sous l'eau. A l'époque, le blond s'était seulement demandé comment il arriverait à en ressortir sans une bonne hypothermie. « Mais en réalité, les sirènes des sorciers ne ressemblent pas beaucoup à celles qui sont présentes dans l'imaginaire moldu. Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun risque que tu trouve celles-ci attirantes. »

- « A quoi est-ce qu'elles ressemblent, alors ? » questionna le Gryffondor, sincèrement curieux. Certains jours, il lui semblait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris en matière de connaissance du monde magique en naissant dans une famille de moldus plutôt que dans une famille de sorciers.

- « Et bien, imagine des créatures à la peau grise, aux cheveux verts hirsutes et très agressives en ce qui concerne leur territoire, et tu seras assez près du compte. »

John fixa Sherlock pendant quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir si il plaisantait ou non ; mais malheureusement pour les candidats du Tournoi, ce dernier paraissait tout à fait sérieux. Et pour la deuxième fois depuis que la Coupe de Feu avait désigné les quatre champions qui devraient participer aux épreuves, le blond se réjouit de ne pas en faire partie.

 

 

Le jour de la seconde tâche, Sherlock et John étaient massés avec tous les autres élèves de Poudlard dans les tribunes en face du lac. Après avoir écouté les explications du jury du Tournoi, les deux regardèrent avec amusement les champions rentrer dans l'eau : Fleur et Cédric à l'aide du sortilège de Têtenbulle, Viktor en se métamorphosant partiellement – John était incapable de dire si c'était volontaire ou non -, et Harry en faisant appel à la Branchiflore (du moins c'est ce que lui chuchota le Serdaigle, qui contrairement à lui avait su interpréter les gesticulations énigmatiques du garçon à la surface ).

- « Tu aurais définitivement été un excellent champion. » ne put s'empêcher de déclarer le blond à Sherlock. « Tu as envisagé toutes les solutions auxquelles ils ont pensé pour régler le problème. »

- « Même endormi artificiellement, je doute que tu aurais apprécié d'être attaché au fond du lac par des créatures sous-marines en attendant que je vienne te chercher. » murmura le Serdaigle pour toute réponse, si bas que John crut un instant qu'il avait mal entendu. Les paroles de la chanson des sirènes, que Dumbledore avait prononcé à l'intention des spectateurs avant le début de l'épreuve lui revinrent alors en mémoire : _« Ce qui t'es le plus cher nous te l'avons ravi, / Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher / Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché. »_ Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de demander à son meilleur ami si il venait bien de dire ce qu'il pensait avoir compris, le brun lui donna un léger coup de coude et désigna la table où étaient assis les juges.

- « J'avais complètement oublié de vérifier...mais regarde qui est assis en lieu et place de notre cher Croupton. »

John Watson plissa les yeux pour être en mesure de distinguer plus précisément la table- les tribunes étaient situées du côté opposées du lac-, et finit par reconnaître la silhouette du grand frère de Ron, Percy Weasley. Apparemment, Barty avait jugé bon de se faire représenter par son assistant personnel une fois de plus.

- « Tout cela n'annonce rien de bon. » ajouta le Serdaigle, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait laisser y paraître. « Je crains que nous ne réussissions pas à lui parler comme nous l'avions prévu au départ. Et il fait qu'il soit immobilisé pendant aussi longtemps semble confirmer ma version des faits au sujet de son fils. »

- « On doit donc en déduire que Barty Sr est bien sous l'emprise de son Mangemort de fils ? » demanda John en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu suggères comme nouveau plan d'action alors ? »

- « Rendre une petite visite à Winky dès que possible. » répondit aussitôt Sherlock. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, il faudra bien qu'elle nous apprenne ce qu'elle sait sur le sujet. Et si vraiment nous n'arrivons à rien avec elle, je devrais avoir recours à une solution désespérée. »

- « C'est à dire ? » insista John, perplexe.

- « Envoyer une lettre à Mycroft. » déclara le brun du même ton que si il avait parlé de sauter d'une falaise. « Même si il ne voudra rien nous apprendre intentionnellement, sa réponse pourrait se révéler instructive. »

- « Tu es préoccupé par la situation à ce point ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le Gryffondor. Il connaissait Sherlock depuis quatre ans, et c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce dernier envisager de contacter son grand frère de son plein gré.

- « Oui. Mais je serais incapable de t'expliquer exactement _pourquoi._ C'est juste que depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch cet été, j'ai eu une drôle de sensation. Comme si quelque chose de monumental était à l’œuvre, plus grand que Moriarty ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et qu'il nous manquait une pièce capitale du puzzle à découvrir avant d'être en mesure de le comprendre. »

- «Tu veux dire...comme si Tu-Sais-Qui était derrière tout ça ? »

Le Serdaigle hocha lentement la tête, avant de poursuivre :

- « Les événements se sont enchaînés avec trop de régularité depuis l'an dernier. Black qui s'enfuit, et dans le même temps un des serviteurs les plus fidèles du Tu-Sais-Qui qui disparaît lui aussi. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, avec d'anciens Mangemort qui s'y manifestent, et la Marque des Ténèbres qui apparaît en réponse. Et enfin le début du Tournoi, dont l'un des principaux organisateurs est mystérieusement porté absent après la première épreuve. Le pire, c'est que je suis strictement incapable de prévoir quel sera le prochain mouvement de Barty Jr maintenant qu'il a immobilisé son père. »

John remarqua que le Serdaigle paraissait de plus en plus agité au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, allantjusqu'à donner des coups de pieds agacés aux sièges devant lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était au cours de leur deuxième année quand la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte et que les enfants de moldus commençaient à être attaqués au sein de Poudlard. Aussi ne put-il s'empêcher d'espérer silencieusement que les prédictions de son meilleur ami se révèlent, pour une fois, erronées.

 

Sitôt l'épreuve achevé – enfin presque, John ayant fini par réussir à convaincre Sherlock que Winky pouvait bien attendre dix minutes le temps qu'il ait félicité Harry et demandé à Hermione et à Ron comment leur séjour sous l'eau s'était déroulé- le Serdaigle et le Gryffondor se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers les cuisines du château, espérant y trouver l'elfe de maison. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'était nulle part en vue, même si les quelques bouteilles de Bièrraubeure qui traînaient sur le sol attestaient de sa présence récente. Aucun des autres elfes ne voulurent leur répondre quand ils leur demandèrent si ils avaient une idée d'où elle se trouvait jusqu'à ce que Dobby les aperçoive et se précipite vers eux, le visage éclairé par un sourire réjoui  :

- « Monsieur Holmes et Monsieur Watson ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous avez une nouvelle mission à confier à Dobby ? »

- « Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine de nous appeler comme ça, Dobby. » répondit John, qui se détendit imperceptiblement. Parler à l'elfe de maison, même si celui-ci pouvait se révéler plutôt excentrique, le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. « Et nous n'avons pas de missions particulières pour toi aujourd'hui. Juste un petit renseignement à te demander... »

- « Où est Winky ? » coupa le Serdaigle, apparemment sous tension.

Le sourire de Dobby diminua légèrement et ses traits parurent s’affaisser. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite :

- « Je ne sais pas du tout où est Winky, Monsieur. Elle a passé toute la matinée à boire dans la cuisine, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une heure. Vous voulez que je vous aide à la chercher ? »

- « Ce n'est vraiment pas pas la peine, Dobby. » s'empressa de répondre John au moment même où Sherlock déclarait : « Oui, bien sûr. » Le Gryffondor fusilla son ami du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, ne voyant visiblement pas où était le problème.

- « Tu ne peux pas faire appel à lui à chaque fois que tu as besoin de fouiller le château, Sherlock. » grinça le blond entre ses dents.

- « Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi. » protesta le Serdaigle sur le même ton. « Il est _content_ de nous rendre service. Et je sais qu'il est préoccupé par le sort de Winky lui aussi. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'a amené à Poudlard en premier lieu. »

John admit que ses arguments étaient recevables et après quelques minutes de discussion sur le sujet, il finit par consentir à accepter la proposition de l'elfe de maison. Les grands yeux de Dobby s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la joie :

- « Mais bien sûr, je serais ravi de vous aider à retrouver Winky ! Je vais aller regarder dans tous les étages de château pour voir si elle s'y trouve ! »

- « Parfait. » acquiesça le Serdaigle avec un sourire satisfait. « Par contre, ce n'est pas la peine que tu cherches dans la tour de Gryffondor, John et moi allons nous en charger nous même. Tu nous rejoins là bas avec Winky dès que tu la trouves, d'accord ? »

- « Bien sûr Monsieur ! » répondit l'elfe d'un ton ravi. « Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un quart d'heure. »

- « Merci beaucoup Dobby. » déclara aussitôt John. Au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à transplaner, le Gryffondor avisa les chaussettes dépareillées jaune moutarde et violette qu'il arborait. « Et j'aime beaucoup tes nouvelles chaussettes au fait. »

- « Monsieur Watson est trop gentil ! » s'écria Dobby, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. « Ce sont Harry Potter et Ron Weasley qui me les ont offert pour Noël. »

- « Ils ont beaucoup de goût alors. » répondit le Gryffondor avec un léger sourire, s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire. L'elfe de maison acquiesça à grand renfort de hochements de tête avant de disparaître en s’exclamant qu'il les reverrait tout à l'heure.

- « C'est lâche de la part de Potter et de Weasley de se débarrasser ainsi des paires de chaussettes qu'ils n'aiment pas. » commenta le Serdaigle d'un ton désinvolte alors qu'ils quittaient la cuisine. John rit doucement, avant de répondre en souriant :

- « Bah après tout, ça rend Dobby heureux, non ? Je pense qu'ils ont accompli une bonne action en lui donnant. »

Une demi-heure plus tard cependant, les deux amis ne souriaient plus du tout. Leurs recherches dans la salle commune et les dortoirs des Gryffondors s'étaient révélés infructueuses et Dobby n'était toujours pas revenu.

- « Peut-être qu'elle est sortie de l'enceinte du château. » finit par suggérer Sherlock d'un ton découragé alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux fini par s’asseoir sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

- « Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'elle serait allée faire dans le parc ou la forêt interdite. » objecta John, fronçant les sourcils.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un bruit de bec qui cognait contre l'une des fenêtre de la tour.

- « C'est Croftie. » reconnût aussitôt le Serdaigle, se dirigeant à grand enjambée vers son hibou pour lui ouvrir. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est venu jusqu'ici. Il se contente de rester dans la volière d'habitude. »

Il semblait tout aussi perplexe que John, ignorant ce qui avait poussé le volatile à se rendre à la tour des Gryffondors. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eût Croftie dans ses bras qu'il remarqua le petit papier accroché à la patte de son hibou. Le brun le détacha et le déplia précipitamment, son visage s’éclairant à sa lecture :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? » demanda John d'un ton impatient. Il était incapable de déchiffrer les mots à la distance où il se trouvait.

- « Une invitation. » s'exclama Sherlock, visiblement ravi, avant de jeter le parchemin en direction du Gryffondor. « Il semblerait que Moriarty se soit enfin décidé à se faire connaître. »

Sur le minuscule papier était griffonné seulement deux phrases, signées d'un énigmatique M : _Babbity a disparu. Charge à toi de la retrouver._


	13. Saule cogneur et provocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'heure de la chasse à Babbitty

 

* * *

 

Si John fut rendu perplexe par le contenu du message, la conduite de son meilleur ami le surprit encore d'avantage. Celui-ci était littéralement surexcité, sautillant dans la pièce et réfléchissant à haute voix à toute vitesse, avant de tirer John par le bras en lui expliquant qu'ils devaient se rendre de toute urgence à la bibliothèque.

- « Sherlock, est-ce que tu pourrais te calmer un peu et me dire ce qui se passe exactement ? Peut-être que _toi_ tu as compris ce que signifiait ce mot, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici. »

- « Enfin, tu ne vois pas ? _Babbitty_. _Winky_. Le lien entre les deux est flagrant ! » s'exclama le Serdaigle tout en continuant à le traîner en direction de l'entrée de la salle commune .

- « Très bien, alors laisse-moi être plus clair. » répondit John d'un ton sec en dégageant son bras de l'emprise du brun. « J'ignore totalement ce que _Babbitty_ veut dire. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je devrais te le répéter Sherlock, mais ce qui te semble évident ne l'est pas forcément pour moi. Surtout quand il s'agit d'éléments en rapport avec le monde magique. »

- «Ne sois pas ridicule. Même toi tu dois connaître _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_. »

C'est devant l'air incrédule du Gryffondor lorsqu'il prononça le nom du recueil d'histoires que Sherlock finit par comprendre où était le problème.

- « Bien sûr. Quel idiot. » laissa-t-il échapper dans un soupir. « Les moldus ne racontent _pas_ à leurs enfants les contes de Beedle, c'est ça ? »

- « Absolument. Nos auteurs ont des noms un peu plus _classiques_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » acquiesça John, réprimant un sourire. «  Ce Beedle écrit des contes qui parlent d'une certaine Babbitty, donc ? Quel est le rapport avec la disparition de Winky et Moriarty ? »

- « D'après ce dont je me souviens de l'histoire originelle, Babbitty est une sorcière qui travaille comme une lavandière chez un roi et dont tout le monde ignore les pouvoirs. Ça ne te rappelles pas quelqu'un ? »

- « Si. » répondit aussitôt le Gryffondor, voyant enfin où son meilleur ami voulait en venir. « Winky effectue elle aussi des travaux domestiques dans un château, et la plupart des sorciers ignorent les réelles capacités des elfes de maison. C'est donc elle que Moriarty veut désigner sous ce nom. Mais quel intérêt peut-il avoir à nous envoyer ces lignes ? Nous procurer un indice pour nos recherches ? »

- « Exactement. » s'exclama Sherlock d'un ton satisfait, visiblement ravi que le blond suive. « Il sait où elle se trouve- c'est sûrement lui qui est à l'origine de sa disparition d'ailleurs-, et plutôt que de nous l'indiquer directement, il nous provoque en nous faisant parvenir ce mot. En nous incitant à résoudre cette énigme, il nous lance un défi. Quand à la raison exacte de sa conduite, nous en sommes réduits aux suppositions. »

- «  Les génies criminels n'aiment pas rester dans l'ombre trop longtemps. » se contenta de répondre John, citant la phrase que son meilleur ami avait employé pour parler de Moriarty il y a déjà plusieurs mois de cela. « Et surtout, il savaitque tu ne résisterais pas à l'opportunité de mener l'enquête. Il te connaît un peu trop bien, Sherlock. »

- « Trop pour ne pas être à Poudlard lui aussi, tu veux dire ? » s'enquit le Serdaigle, grimaçant légèrement. « Il est possible que je doive reconsidérer mes premières théories à son sujet. Dans tous les cas, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous préoccuper de ça maintenant. L'important, c'est la disparition de Winky. C'est pour ça que nous devons impérativement nous rendre à la bibliothèque. J'ai oublié l'essentiel du conte, et je suis sûr que l'histoire de Babbitty nous fournira les indices qui nous manque. »

John acquiesça, et cette fois-ci il emboîta le pas à Sherlock sans discuter lorsque ce dernier se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune.

L'expression de Madame Pince lorsque le Serdaigle lui demanda si l'école possédait un exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le Barde valait à elle seule le détour. La bibliothécaire le scruta de bas en haut, fronça les sourcils, et se racla la gorge deux à trois fois avant de lui répondre.

- « Bien sûr que nous en avons un. Par contre, il faudra vous contenter de l'édition traduite en anglais. Le Directeur de l'école est le seul à ma connaissance qui détient un exemplaire écrit dans les runes originales. »

- « Ce n'est pas important. » coupa Sherlock d'un ton impatient. « Dans quel section est-ce que je peux le trouver ? »

- « Récits fictifs. C'est celle qui est située juste à côté du rayon des autobiographies. » répondit sèchement Madame Pince, comme si elle était agacée par le peu d'intérêt que le brun avait prêté à sa réponse. Sherlock hocha la tête en silence, et fit signe à John de le suivre. Les deux s'engagèrent dans l'une des nombreuses allées interminables de la pièce, sous le le regard désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire.

- « J'ignorais qu'ils avaient un rayon spécialement dédié aux autobiographies. » murmura le Gryffondor alors qu'ils atteignaient les étagères du fond.

Le brun étouffa une exclamation de mépris, avant de répondre : «  Il n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel. La moitié des livres qui s'y trouvent ont été rédigé par Lokhart en personne, et tu sais à quel point la part _réellement_ autobiographique de ses ouvrages est limitée. »

John s'efforça de rire discrètement tandis que le Serdaigle repoussait d'un air agacé un exemplaire poussiéreux des  _Contes de Champignons,_ avant de pousser un cri de triomphe : il venait de mettre la main sur le livre de Beedle le Barde. Lui et le blond s'assirent à la première table venu et feuilletèrent l'ouvrage impatiemment. Ils réussirent à tomber sur le conte qu'ils recherchaient au bout d'une vingtaine de pages. Penchés l'un sur l'autre, ils parcoururent les lignes du récit aussi rapidement que possible, même si John ne pouvait s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils ou de sourire à la lecture de certains passages. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au moment où Babbitty était cachée dans la souche et piégée par le roi qui désirait la condamner à mort, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Winky, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Était-ce vraiment le sort qui attendait l'elfe de maison ?

- « Elle survit, tu sais. » déclara Sherlock en se tournant pour fixer son meilleur ami. « Babbitty, je veux dire. Elle parvient à échapper au roi en négociant avec lui et elle s'enfuit sous la forme d'un lapin. Je crois même qu'elle réussit à faire en sorte qu'une statue soit érigée en son honneur. »

John ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer à lire jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la conclusion du récit. Le Serdaigle avait déjà fini depuis quelques minutes et avait même sorti sa plume et un parchemin pour prendre quelques notes.

- « Tu te souvenais plutôt bien de l'histoire en fait. » remarqua le blond d'un air désinvolte une fois qu'il lui eut tendu l'ouvrage.

- « Elle m'est revenue au fur et à mesure que je lisais. » répondit distraitement Sherlock, occupé à feuilleter les pages de nouveau. « Et _Babbitty la Lapine et la souche qui gloussait_ à toujours été le conte de Beedle que je tolérais le plus. Au moins dans celui-là, contrairement à d'autres, il n'est pas trop question de compassion et d'entraide. C'est un simple jeu de pouvoir entre une sorcière intelligente, un souverain incompétent et un imposteur à la débrouillardise limitée. »

- « Je suis sûr que c'est ce à quoi la majorité des petits sorciers ont pensé en l'entendant. » répliqua John d'un ton légèrement sarcastique ; après tout, le point central de cette histoire reposait sur le fait qu'une sorcière lavandière capable de se transformer en lapin se cachait dans un bosquet, puis dans un arbre pour jeter des sorts et dicter ses volontés. « Pour tout te dire, je suis surpris que tu aies lu ce livre en entier tout court. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais assez patient pour supporter plusieurs récits fictifs merveilleux à la suite- même à l'âge de cinq ans. »

- « Mycroft me les racontaient quelquefois quand il en avait fini avec ses récits de Mangemorts.  » déclara le brun nonchalamment. « De fait, je pense que j'étais beaucoup moins difficile à l'époque. Et puis après tout, je suppose que tu devais avoir toi aussi tes contes préférés parmi ceux des moldus, non ? »

- « J'aimais beaucoup Hansel et Gretel. » acquiesça John sans y penser, ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil de la part de son meilleur ami, qui marmonna très distinctement :

- « Et tu oses me parler de noms _classiques,_ après ça ? »

- « C'est une histoire allemande. » se sentit obligé de répondre le Gryffondor en guise de justification. « Et d'ailleurs, il est question d'une sorcière dans celui-ci aussi. »

- «Hum. Laisse moi deviner, elle est très méchante  ? Je me souviens que nos livres d'histoires de la magie en troisième année expliquaient que les moldus aimaient bien discréditer les sorciers dans leurs récits populaires parce qu'ils en avaient peur. »

- « Ça dépend si tu considères qu'attirer les enfants en construisant une maison en pain d'épice dans le but de les manger par la suite est quelque chose de répréhensible. » répliqua John avec un léger sourire.

- « Je vois. Cannibalisme, rien de moins. » déclara Sherlock d'un ton sarcastique. «J'ai l'impression que les sorciers-sangs-pur exceptés- se montrent en général plus tendres avec les moldus dans leur contes. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé aux enfants qui se sont montré assez bête pour se laisser avoir par une maison en pain d'épice ? »

- « Il se débrouillent plutôt bien en fait. Ils réussissent à se débarrasser de la sorcière en la faisant brûler dans son propre four. C'est assez cruel quand on y pense. »

En entendant cela, le Serdaigle haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent un instant sous sa masse de boucles noires. « Effectivement à ce stade, on pourrait presque parler de sadisme. Et c'était ton histoire préférée, John ? Je suis agréablement surpris. »

- « Je crois que je vais t'offrir l'intégrale des contes des frères Grimm à Noël. Tu verras que celui-ci est loin d'être le pire. » répondit le Gryffondor, toujours souriant, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « En attendant, qu'est-ce que Beedle t'as apporté comme indice sur la localisation possible de Winky ? »

- « Oh et bien, il me semble que si Moriarty s'en est tenue à l'histoire originale, la réponse est assez claire. Quel est le seul arbre ici, la forêt interdite mise à part, qui est suffisamment grand et _intéressant_ pour y dissimuler quelque chose ou quelqu'un? »

- « Le Saule Cogneur. » répondit John sans y penser. « Tu penses que Moriarty est au courant pour le passage qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante, alors ? »ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il réalisa ce que cela signifiait.

- « Ça m'en a tout à l'air. En fait je commence à me demander ce qu'il _ignore_ exactement » déclara le Serdaigle, plus perplexe qu'il ne voulait laisser y paraître. « En revanche, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas que nous le connaissons nous aussi- après tout, ce passage est censé être resté confidentiel depuis sa création. A mon avis, il s'attend à ce que je pense au Saule Cogneur, mais il doit s'imaginer que la partie difficile arrivera au moment où je devrais déterminer où il a pu cacher Winky exactement. »

- « Où _nous_ devrons déterminer, tu veux dire. » corrigea John avec un sourire. « Tu penses que tu parviendras à retrouver l'accès facilement ? Au fond, nous ne l'avons jamais emprunté nous même- nous nous sommes contentés de regarder Potter, Black et les autres en sortir. »

- « Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis là dessus. Si Rogue a réussi à le trouver, ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça.  » répondit Sherlock d'un ton désinvolte, fourrant au passage dans son sac sa plume et ses notes. « Je crains plus les élèves qui traîneront dans le parc et qui ne manquerons pas de remarquer ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Ce qui signifie que... »

- « Il va falloir agir de nuit. » compléta de lui même le blond avec une grimace. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouve toujours à quitter nos dortoirs pour fureter dehors à des heures impossibles ? »

- « Ça ne me plaît pas plus que toi de devoir rester encore plusieurs heures sans nouvelles de Winky. » répliqua Sherlock en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, le livre de Beedle toujours sous le bras. « Je préférerais de beaucoup pouvoir m'approcher du Saule dès maintenant. Mais le fait est qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne nous soyons pas dénoncés à un professeur avant même d'avoir eu le temps de commencer réellement à chercher. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant, alors ? » s'enquit John alors qu'ils atteignaient les escaliers. « Je suppose qu'on ne va pas rester dans ma salle commune à se tourner les pouces ? »

- « Pas vraiment, non. En premier lieu, il faut que nous mettions la main sur le Dobby pour l'avertir du problème. »

- « Tu n'as pas l'attention de l'emmener avec nous, j'espère ? » ne put s'empêcher de lui demander le Gryffondor , fronçant les sourcils.

- « Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux le voir. Je comptais juste lui expliquer que c'était inutile qu'il poursuive ses recherches dans le château, et lui demander si il n'avait pas vu d'élèves traîner aux alentours des cuisines ce matin pendant la seconde tâche. Winky ne s'est pas envolée toute seule -Moriarty ou un de ses subalternes a bien dû l'attirer au dehors. »

- « Tu penses à Duncan Ross ? »

- « Non, avec la manière dont s'est terminée l'affaire de la ligue des Rouquins, Moriarty doit se douter qu'on est au courant de son existence. Il en aura envoyé un nouveau -sûrement un autre Serpentard d'ailleurs. »

- « Très bien. Et après avoir parlé à Dobby, on fait quoi ? » s'enquit le blond au moment où ils atteignaient le septième étage. Les couloirs étaient inhabituellement bruyants ; la plupart des élèves avaient pris leur temps pour revenir du lac et se frayaient maintenant un chemin jusqu'à leurs salles communes respectives.

- « Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais passer à la Salle sur Demande. Il y a là bas une préparation de potion que j'ai laissé en plan depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. »

- « Rassure-moi, elle ne contenait pas d'ingrédients susceptibles de mal tourner ? Par exemple en explosant au cours du processus ? » demanda John d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

- « Ton manque de confiance en moi est vraiment désolant. » se contenta de répondre le Serdaigle avec un demi-sourire, poussant le blond en direction de la tapisserie. « On croirait que je n'ai jamais préparé de potions de ma vie. »

- « Tu veux qu'on reparle de cette fois pendant les dernière vacances d'été où tu as enfumé toute ta chambre en laissant cuire trop longtemps un bout de dragon ? » rétorqua John en haussant les sourcils.

- « Ce n'est pas vraiment comparable. » grommela Sherlock d'un ton faussement désapprobateur alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Salle sur Demande, échouant toutefois à dissimuler totalement l'amusement qui perçait dans sa voix.

 

 

- « Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu savais comment stopper les mouvements de l'arbre. » grinça le Gryffondor entre ses dents alors qu'ils se tenaient juste devant le tronc du Saule Cogneur, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les branches qui se balançaient incessamment et cherchaient à les attraper.

- « Je me souviens très bien ce que j'ai dit John. » marmonna Sherlock, occupé à scruter l'écorce d'un air concentré. « Mais je te rappelle que c'est un _chat_ qui a appuyé sur le bon endroit du tronc pour l'arrêter la dernière fois, et que la position dudit chat était difficile à distinguer dans l'obscurité à une dizaine de mètres de distance - curieusement, sa fourrure orange était plus visible que le bois de l'écorce. Donc, si tu veux bien me laisser trente secondes le temps que je retrouve mes repères, je crois que je réussirai à trouver le nœud de l'écorce en question sans problème.

- « Tout ce que tu veux Sherlock, mais fais vite ! » répliqua le blond d'un ton suppliant, évitant de justesse une nouvelle attaque de l'arbre. « Parce que je ne vais pas être capable de tenir très longtemps. »

Juste au moment où il prononçait ces mots, le Serdaigle poussa un cri de triomphe et posa sa main sur un endroit spécifique du tronc, ce qui arrêta les mouvements du Saule immédiatement.

- « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? » s'exclama Sherlock avec un grand sourire, se retournant vers son meilleur ami. « Ce n'était pas si difficile. »

- « Sans commentaire. » répliqua ce dernier en fixant d'un air sceptique le tunnel sombre qui apparaissait entre les racines de l'arbre. « Je suppose qu'il va falloir se faufiler là dedans, pas vrai ? »

- « Absolument. A moins que tu connaisses un autre passage secret qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante, ce qui m'étonnerait. Et puis après tout, le plus dur a déjà été fait. » répondit Sherlock d'un ton désinvolte. Il commençait déjà à se faufiler dans le passage étroit.

- « Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je me plains en effet. » marmonna John tout en s'engageant à sa suite. Le tunnel était encore moins large que ce qu'il avait espéré, et il baissa la tête à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de se cogner aux parois, Le trajet lui parut tout particulièrement long-mais c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il sentait ses genoux râper contre le sol et que Sherlock, qui avançait devant lui, s'arrêtait à peu près toutes les trente secondes pour vérifier que le tunnel ne contenait aucun indice. Le Serdaigle finit d'ailleurs par mettre la main sur un bout d'étoffe décolorée, qu'il montra au blond d'un air triomphant, après quelques minutes passées dans le souterrain :

- « Elle provient du corsage de Winky. Nous sommes sur la bonne piste. »

- «Oui, c'est un peu ce que j’espérais en fait. » grommela le Gryffondor tout en se massant le sommet du crâne-il avait heurté le haut du tunnel en relevant sa tête un peu trop vite au moment où il avait entendu l'exclamation de son meilleur ami.  « On ne peut pas vraiment dire que se balader ici s’assimile à une partie de plaisir. »

- « Je ne vois du tout ce qui te fait dire ça, John. » répondit Sherlock avec un léger sourire. « A bien des égards, ce tunnel est presque aussi accueillant que la salle de classe de Rogue. Dans tous les cas, nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Le blond scruta l'obscurité et il se rendit compte qu'en effet, le passage commençait à monter. Il y eut un brusque virage, et u bout du tunnel apparut soudainement une faible lumière. Après avoir rampé pendant encore quelques mètres, ils finirent par émerger tous deux au milieu d'une salle poussiéreuse et désordonnée. John siffla doucement en découvrant l'état de la pièce à la lueur de sa baguette. Le papier peint se décollait aux murs, le sol était couvert d'innombrables taches, et tous les meubles étaient cassés.

- « Ça me ferait presque relativiser l'état de ta chambre, dis donc. » remarqua le Gryffondor d'un ton distrait en emboîtant le pas au brun qui venait de se relever et se dirigeait à présent vers le couloir sombre à leur droite. Ce dernier se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre dans les escaliers branlants qui menaient à l'étage, lui murmurant à l'oreille sitôt qu'il fut assez près :

- « Essaye d'être un peu plus discret. Nous n'avons strictement aucune idée de ce qui peut nous attendre ici en dehors de Winky. »

- « Tu ne penses pas aux fantômes j'espère ? » rétorqua John en haussant les sourcils, ce qui lui valut un soupir exaspéré de la part du Serdaigle.

- « Absolument pas. Plutôt au possible homme de main que Moriarty aurait pu dépêcher ici pour nous accueillir. »

- « Voilà qui est rassurant. » se contenta de marmonner le blond en grimpant sur les marches à son tour, grimaçant lorsque l'escalier grinça légèrement sous son poids. Le premier étage comportait plusieurs pièces. Sherlock balaya le couloir d'un coup d’œil rapide avant de fixer son attention sur une porte en particulier où la poussière sur le seuil avait été en grande partie dispersée. Le Serdaigle posa lentement sa main sur la poignée, la seconde brandissant toujours sa baguette, et pencha légèrement la tête pour indiquer à John de se positionner derrière lui. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, souriant intérieurement devant la propension de son meilleur ami à tout dramatiser mais s’exécuta néanmoins. Le brun ouvrit brusquement la porte, révélant une pièce aussi poussiéreuse que le reste de la Cabane Hurlante où trônait un lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient à moitiés décrochés. John reconnut aussitôt la minuscule silhouette de Winky allongée sur le sommier. Il se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés sans même chercher à vérifier si il y avait une autre personne présente dans la chambre. Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, il fut rassuré par par le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine : l'elfe de maison respirait encore.

- « Elle a probablement été endormie à l'aide d'une magie quelconque. » remarqua Sherlock d'un ton distrait ce qui valut un sursaut de la part de John qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Serdaigle avait fini par s'accroupir à ses côtés. « Son corps est bien trop relâché pour qu'elle aie été simplement stupéfixiée. »

- « Comment est-ce que Moriarty aurait réussi à l'attaquer ? » interrogea le blond tout en soulevant Winky du matelas, cherchant à la positionner dans ses bras.

- « C'est loin d'être la partie la plus difficile. » répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules. « Il suffisait par exemple qu'il trafique une bouteille de Bièrraubeure et réussisse à lui donner d'une manière ou d'autre. Dommage que Dobby ait été incapable de nous dire si il y avait ou non des élèves qui traînaient dans le coin des cuisines ce matin avant la seconde tâche. Non, la question que je me pose est _qui_ l'a emmené jusque ici et surtout _quand_ est-il reparti ? »

- « Je présume que tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre planqué ici, donc ? »

- « Eh bien, il est clair que toutes les autres portes de cet étage n'ont pas été ouvertes depuis un bon moment-et tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire que la première pièce dans laquelle nous sommes arrivés, ainsi que le couloir, étaient déserts. Quand à cette chambre, » poursuivit le brun en balayant les alentours d'un regard dédaigneux, « hormis l'elfe et les quelques traces de pas que l'on peut distinguer sur le plancher, elle ne présente rien d'intéressant. »

John écoutait d'une oreille attentive tout en se relevant doucement, le corps inanimé de Winky toujours dans ses bras, lorsque le bonnet de l'elfe tomba sur le sol, révélant au passage un morceau de parchemin épinglé à l'intérieur. Le Serdaigle s'empressa de l'attraper pour lire le message griffonné. Son meilleur ami était capable de dire, à la tête qu'il faisait, que le contenu ne lui plaisait pas spécialement. Essayant au maximum de ne pas trop faire bouger Winky, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour pouvoir lire à son tour. Les trois lignes, semblaient avoir été, comme la dernière fois, rédigées à la hâte, et dans un style plutôt énigmatique :

_Félicitations Sherlock. Tu as résolu ma première énigme. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, la prochaine fois risque de ne pas être aussi facile. M._

- « Première ? » ne put s'empêcher de répéter John en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi, il compte nous en proposer encore beaucoup d'autres comme ça ? »

- « C'est un jeu. » se contenta de grincer le Serdaigle entre ses dents, avant de préciser. « Il continue à me provoquer. C'est sa manière de me rappeler que ce n'est que la première étape, celle qui va déterminer si oui ou non je suis digne de son intérêt. Il mène la danse, et il a déjà trois temps d'avance sur moi. »

- « Arrête de parler comme ça. » coupa John d'un ton nerveux.

- « Comme quoi ? » interrogea Sherlock en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne voyant visiblement pas du tout où le Gryffondor voulait en venir.

- « Comme si lui et toi étiez les seuls concernés par ce qui est en train de se passer. Comme si tu étais une simple ligne de mire qu'il serait prêt à tout pour atteindre. »

- « Mais c'est exactement de cela dont il s'agit, John. » répondit le Serdaigle tout naturellement en se relevant et en époussetant ses genoux poussiéreux. « C'est une lutte entre lui et moi, où il s'agit de se montrer plus intelligent et surtout plus rapide que l'autre. »

- « Justement, non. » objecta le blond d'un ton sec alors qu'il se redressait à son tour. «  _Je_ suis aussi concerné par tout ça, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et aujourd'hui, Winky aussi a été impliquée. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant que son meilleur ami s'apprêtait à riposter. «  ce n'est qu'un pion, un élément secondaire. Sauf que si il s'agit bien d'un jeu d'échecs entre toi et Moriarty, j'aimerais bien que tu te rappelles que vos actes ont des conséquences sur d'autres individus également- et que ces individus sont bien plus que des simples dommages collatéraux qui ont le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

- « Tu penses sincèrement que ce sont des considérations de ce type qui vont stopper Moriarty ? »

- « Non. » répondit sincèrement le Gryffondor en secouant la tête. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu dois arrêter de te les faire. Parce que c'est ça qui te différencie de lui, au bout du compte. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis tellement différent de lui ? »

John s'arrêta net, se retournant sur l'une des marches branlantes pour fixer le Serdaigle. Celui-ci le scrutait d'un air impassible, la bouche plissée dans une moue dédaigneuse. Il se posait sincèrement la question.

- « Parce que tu es mon ami. » se contenta de répondre le blond. Sherlock haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu, mais il n'objecta rien et les deux sorciers poursuivirent leur descente des marches en silence.

 

 

Avec le recul, John Watson aurait dû se rendre compte que se précipiter sans réfléchir chez Madame Pomfresh directement après être sortis du passage du Saule Cogneur, le corps de Winky toujours à bout de bras, n'était vraisemblablement pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eu. Mais sur le coup, il était fatigué, aspirait à son lit douillet dans le dortoir de la Tour de Gryffondor, et après avoir brillamment réussi à éviter Rusard dans les allées désertes du château, il estimait que le pire danger était passé. Il se souvenait aussi que l'infirmière était connue pour ne jamais chercher à savoir ce que les élèves avaient fait exactement pour se retrouver dans un état pareil. Cependant, il aurait pu se douter que même Madame Pomfresh avait ses limites- et apparemment, être réveillée aux alentours de deux heures du matin par deux quatrièmes années passablement surexcités et brandissant une elfe de maison inconsciente en faisait partie.

- « Pour la dernière fois, » demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé en plaçant Winky sur l'un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie. «  est-ce que vous êtes capable de me dire ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre elfe ? »

- « Nous espérerions que vous pourriez nous le dire, en fait. » déclara innocemment Sherlock. « Il est évidemment qu'elle a été endormie artificiellement, mais j'ignore par quel moyen, c'est à dire si il s'agit d'une potion ou d'un maléfice. »

- « Elle n'a pas pu être endormie à l'aide d'un somnifère moldu ? » questionna le Gryffondor en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci secoua la tête, avant de répondre :

- « Les médecines moldues n'ont déjà pas beaucoup d'effet sur les sorciers, alors sur les elfes de maison...Non, je pense que la cause était définitivement magique. »

- « Je suis ravie de voir que le sujet vous passionne autant. » coupa sèchement Madame Pomfresh en leur faisant signe de s'éloigner du lit. « Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que cette elfe a été victime d'une magie très puissante, et qu'elle a besoin de beaucoup de soins. Aussi j'aimerais vraiment savoir comme elle a pu se retrouver dans cet état. Vous dites que vous l'avez trouvé où? »

- « Au rez de chaussée, non loin des cuisines. Nous connaissions son problème de dépendance à l'alcool, nous avons donc d'abord pensé qu'elle avait trop bu et perdu connaissance-c'est quand elle a tardé à se réveiller que nous nous sommes inquiétés. »

- « Cette elfe boit ? » demanda l'infirmière en plissant les yeux, visiblement sceptique. « A quelle fréquence ? »

- « Une dizaine de Bièrraubeure par jour je dirais. » répliqua Sherlock d'un ton désinvolte. « Elle a eu quelques soucis depuis que son maître l'a renvoyé cet été. »

- « Voilà qui n'a pas dû arranger le problème. » marmotta Madame Pomfresh pour elle même, examinant de nouveau l'elfe. Elle resta quelques minutes ainsi, observant avec attention Winky et grommelant encore quelques remarques sur son état, avant de réaliser que les deux garçons se tenaient toujours à côté d'elle :

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous ? Ouste et plus vite que ça ! Vous pourrez revenir la voir demain matin. »

Sherlock esquissa un discret hochement de tête à son adresse et se dirigea vers la sortie, bientôt suivi par John qui remercia rapidement l'infirmière et lui emboîta le pas

- « Je suppose qu'il va falloir ronger notre frein jusqu'à demain matin, alors. » déclara le Gryffondor alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les étages supérieurs.

- « Tu peux toujours rester avec moi pour comparer les écritures des différents élèves qui ont été attrapé par Rusard ces dix dernières années avec celle du dernier billet de Moriarty.  » suggéra Sherlock avec un léger sourire. « Celui-ci avait une touche trop personnelle-je suis sûr qu'il l'a rédigé lui même. »

Le blond haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe :

- « Et comment est-ce que tu as réussi à te procurer ces échantillons ? »

- « Les archives de punitions de Rusard approchent de l'exhaustivité, tu sais. De plus il demande à tous les élèves de signer au moment il les consigne dans ses dossiers- et j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur les registres en question. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais ça vaut mieux que rien. »

- « Tu as vraiment du temps à perdre si tu t'apprêtes à examiner une à une toutes ces signatures. » s'efforça de répondre John ; malheureusement, son effet fut quelque peu peu gâché par le bâillement qui dissimula la seconde partie de sa phrase.

- « Non, effectivement tu n'as pas l'air d'être trop en état pour ça. » répliqua le Serdaigle d'un ton légèrement moqueur. «  Profite de ta nuit, alors. »

- « Ou du moins de ce qu'il en reste. » grommela John en étouffant un second bâillement. Il s’apprêtait à rétorquer à son meilleur ami que quelques heures de sommeils lui seraiten profitable à lui aussi, quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait disparu, profitant de l'instant d'inattention du Gryffondor pour se faufiler à l'autre bout de l'étage- probablement pour se rendre à la Salle sur Demande. Le blond resta un instant hébété, avant de se ressaisir et de se diriger vers sa salle commune, décidant qu'il pourrait toujours attendre le lendemain pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de s'accorder un petit instant de répit.

 

 


	14. Vacances de Pâques et appréhension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les vacances de Pâques se révèlent inhabituelles cette année.

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, John et Sherlock retrouvèrent Winky et Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. L'elfe de maison était passablement remise, même si elle restait assez faible, et le Gryffondor remarqua qu'elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. A la moindre suggestion de jour de repos cependant, Winky se mettait dans un état tel que lui ou l'infirmière regrettaient immédiatement d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'ouvert la bouche :

- « Winky peut toujours travailler ! » se lamentait l'elfe en secouant sa tête d'avant en arrière malgré les tentatives de Madame Pomfresh pour la calmer. « Winky n'est pas une elfe de maison indigne, elle peut servir ses maîtres. Que dirait Monsieur Dumbledore si elle s'arrêtait juste parce qu'elle était un peu fatiguée ? Et surtout, que dirait ce _pauvre_ , _pauvre_ Monsieur Croupton ? Il penserait qu'il a eu raison de renvoyer une elfe de maison aussi incapable ! » A la simple mention du nom de son ancien maître, ses sanglots redoublaient d'intensité. John lui tapota maladroitement le bras, avant de décréter d'un ton ferme :

- « Je suis sûr que Dumbledore comprendrait tout à fait si tu lui expliquais ce qui s'était passé.. »

- « Non ! Winky ne pourra jamais expliquer au Directeur qu'elle est tombée malade parce qu'elle a trop bu ! » coupa l'elfe de maison en gémissant. Sherlock se pinça l'arrête du nez, visiblement frustré, avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur :

- « Écoute, tu te souviens ce que tu nous a dit tout à l'heure pas vrai ? Qu'une des Bièraubeurres avait un drôle de goût et t'avais fait te sentir mal, et que c'était pour ça que tu étais sortie de la cuisine pour prendre ? »

Winky se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, ce qui encouragea le Serdaigle à poursuivre :

- « Cette Bièraubeurre était empoisonnée-celui qui te l'a fait parvenir voulait te faire du mal. C'est pour ça que devant les cuisines t'attendait ce garçon dont tu nous a parlé, celui avec l'écharpe des Serpentards. »

- « Mais qui peut bien vouloir du mal à Winky ? » demanda l'elfe en écarquillant ses grands yeux. « Winky a été une très mauvaise elfe de maison, surtout avec ce pauvre Monsieur Croupton mais elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. »

- « C'est une bonne question. » soupira Sherlock. « C'est pourquoi même si je sais que tu as oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après le moment où tu es sortie des cuisines et rentrée dans ce garçon, tu dois vraiment essayer de te _souvenir_ de la personne que tu as rencontré. N'importe quel détail pourrait nous aider. »

L'elfe secoua la tête énergiquement, ses grands yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes.

- « Winky n'arrive pas à se rappeler de ce qui s'est passé. Elle revoit juste..les couleurs vertes et argentées. Et ensuite tout devient noir. »

En entendant Winky parler de ce ton tremblant, John se pencha vers Sherlock pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- « Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas en état- et je doute qu'elle pourra nous apprendre quoi que ce soit de plus. »

- « De toute façon, » coupa Madame Pomfresh en dévisageant les deux garçons. « je ne vous ai pas autorisé à revenir pour la perturber avec toutes vos questions. J'aimerais savoir autant que vous qui a pu empoisonner cette elfe-la potion qu'il lui a donné et qui est responsable de son endormissement était vraiment très puissante-, mais ce n'est visiblement pas en la harcelant que vous obtiendrez des réponses. En revanche, je vous conseille fortement d'en parler avec les directeurs de votre maison. »

Et sur ces mots, l'infirmière leur tourna délibérément le dos, prit la main de Winky qui ne se débattit que modérément avant de la recoucher à nouveau, prétextant qu'elle avait encore besoin de repos. Ni Sherlock ni John n'osèrent argumenter d'avantage et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie sans rien ajouter.

- « Je doute que McGonagall ou Flitwick puissent nous renseigner en quoi que ce soit. Et si nous venons les voir, il faudra forcément leur expliquer où et comment nous avons trouvé l'elfe ; ils se montrerons beaucoup plus inquisiteurs que Pomfresh  » grogna le Serdaigle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le septième étage.

- « Et tu n'as pas la moindre envie qu'ils apprennent la vérité au sujet de notre escapade et du petit jeu de Moriarty. » compléta John en se tournant vers lui. « Je suppose que tu as peur que nous ayons les points liés si nous agissons de cette manière. Mais sincèrement, tu ne penses pas qu'ils seraient les mieux à même de nous aider à le retrouver ? »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, se contentant de grogner doucement. Il attendit qu'ils soient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour déclarer de but en blanc :

- « Winky n'a pas perdu la mémoire parce qu'elle a été _traumatisée_ ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Ce n'est pas non plus la potion contenue dans la Biéraubeurre qui l'a rendue amnésique. Non, Moriarty est allé jusqu'à lui ôter ses souvenirs pour s'assurer qu'elle ne nous mène pas jusqu'à lui. »

- « Et c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander John en plissant légèrement les yeux ce qui lui valut une grimace de la part du brun.

- « Eh bien, si tu as raison lorsque tu affirmes que Moriarty doit être à Poudlard pour me connaître aussi bien, cela signifie que nous parlons d'un sorcier âgé de dix-sept ans ou moins capable de maîtriser une magie aussi complexe que celle de la manipulation de la mémoire. A ma connaissance, le dernier élève à s'être montré aussi précoce n'était autre que Tu-Sais-Qui. »

John resta quelque secondes pétrifié, avant de réussir à articuler :

- « Mais justement, s'il est doué à ce point, tu ne penses pas que les professeurs l'auraient remarqué ? »

- « Nous parlons d'une personne qui a réussi à convaincre Jabez Hopkins que passer ses dimanches après-midi à recopier _l'Histoire de la Magie_ était une activité tout à fait profitable. A mon avis, il aura eu l'intelligence de garder un profil bas pour ne pas trop éveiller la suspicion à son sujet. »

Le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à répliquer que si tel était le cas, il se demandait sincèrement comment ils réussiraient à l'attraper un jour, lorsque un troupeau bruyant d'élèves de sa maison sortit de la salle commune, coupant court à toute discussion. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul, Sherlock commença à évoquer le devoir de potion soporifique qu'il devait pour son plus grand malheur rendre à Rogue la semaine prochaine, et le sujet Moriarty fut une fois de plus mis provisoirement de côté.

 

 

Le mois de mars apparut à John d'une relative tranquillité après les soubresauts des dernières semaines. Le seul événement marquant fut la une de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ sur la prétendue duplicité de Hermione Granger. Si l'article fit bien rire le Gryffondor, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour la jeune fille et Harry qui se retrouvaient une fois de plus au centre de l'attention générale, cette fois-ci pour une histoire franchement stupide. Il en lut quelques extraits choisis à Sherlock un soir qu'ils étaient dans sa salle commune, et le brun esquissa malgré lui un sourire.

- « Je savais que la prose de Skeeter te réjouirait. » déclara John d'un ton amusé en refermant l'hebdomadaire. « Mais pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de t'en faire profiter. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette affaire ? »

- « Mis à part le fait que Granger soit présentée comme une arriviste qui n'a rien d'autre à faire de son temps que de préparer des philtres d'amour ? » s'enquit le Serdaigle, un sourire toujours aux coins de ses lèvres, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Bien sûr. Skeeter ne dit jamais totalement n'importe quoi dans ses articles ; il y a toujours un fond de vérité pour faire passer le reste. Les citations par exemple doivent être rigoureusement authentiques. Passons pour celle de Parkinson- elle n'est guère surprenante-, mais les autres sont plutôt intéressantes. Krum m'a l'air d'une personne assez réservée : je l'imagine mal clamer à tous les vents qu'il est amoureux de Granger. Non, Skeeter a réussi une fois de plus à se retrouver exactement au bon endroit au bon moment pour surprendre une conversation _croustillante_. »

Le dédain avec lequel Sherlock prononça ce mot amusa le Gryffondor qui esquissa un léger sourire . Il était tout à fait d'accord avec son meilleur ami, mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à voir comment Skeeter s'était débrouillée pour se trouver dans les parages lors de la déclaration de Krum sans être aussitôt remarquée par lui ou Hermione. De ce qu'il avait compris, l'élève de Durmstrang avait profité de la seconde tâche et du court moment d'accalmie après le sauvetage de la jeune fille pour lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Or, si le parc devant le château regorgeait d'endroit où se cacher pour épier discrètement, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des environs du lac où avait eu lieu l'épreuve. Il n'exprima pas ses doutes à haute voix, cependant. Sherlock se rangerait sûrement de son avis, mais il ne chercherait pas à apprendre le pourquoi du comment ; la question de savoir comment Skeeter s'y prenait exactement ne l'intéresserait absolument pas . John pouvait presque l'entendre déclarer d'un ton indifférent : _« Du moment que cette vieille harpie ne s'en prend pas à moi, que m'importe la manière dont elle fouine pour écrire ses articles ? » ._ Le Gryffondor était cependant intrigué par ce problème, et il se jura intérieurement d'essayer de le résoudre d'ici la fin de l'année. Réussir à épingler l'insupportable journaliste serait en soi une récompense suffisante- sans compter le fait que si il découvrait le secret de Skeeter, il était sûr que cela permettrait de pacifier à nouveau ses relations avec Hermione et le reste du trio infernal .

John tenta donc de mettre à profit leur sortie à Pré au lard, qui eut lieu pendant le courant du mois de mars, pour trouver la journaliste et lui poser quelques questions. Malheureusement, Skeeter n'était pas aux Trois Balais, et ils ne la croisèrent pas non plus lorsqu'ils remontèrent l'artère principale du village après être sorti du pub. Ils rencontrèrent néanmoins Harry, Hermione et Ron, visiblement épuisé, alors qu'ils s’apprêtaient à retourner au château. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en avisant leurs chaussures boueuses et les traces de transpirations sur leurs fronts ; à les voir, on aurait pu croire qu'ils revenaient d'une randonnée en pleine nature plutôt que d'une simple balade à Pré au lard. Sherlock, lui, esquissa un léger sourire avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- « Ne fais pas cette tête- ils sont juste allés rendre une petite visite à Black. Tu ne remarques pas que leurs sacs sont tous un peu déformés, comme si ils avaient été remplis à outrance avant d'être vidés entièrement ? Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'ils lui ont emmené assez de provisions pour un mois. »

- « Attends, tu veux dire que Black est _ici_? » siffla John sitôt que le trio fut hors de vue.  « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? Il a toutes les chances de se faire prendre. »

- « Il veut rester dans les parages pour surveiller Potter, je suppose. » répondit le Serdaigle en haussant les épaules. « Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi : il est beaucoup plus en sécurité ici maintenant que l'an dernier, avec tous ces détraqueurs à ses trousses. Personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il revienne dans les parages. »

- « Pour de bonnes raisons. » marmonna le blond alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le parc du château. Il n'arrivait toujours pas très bien à comprendre pourquoi Black chercherait à revenir en Écosse après son évasion réussie du mois de juin ; personnellement, si il était injustement accusé d'avoir assassiné une douzaine de personne et qu'il avait dû purger pour cela une peine à perpétuité à Azkaban, il ne serait pas amusé à se replonger dans une vie de fugitif traqué par le Ministère alors que l'opportunité de s'en tirer à peu près bien se présentait à lui. Mais après tout, en y repensant, il n'aurait probablement pas non plus cherché à s'évader d'Azkaban pour traquer et tuer le véritable coupable en premier lieu.

- « Ne cherche pas de logique dans la conduite de Black. » déclara son meilleur ami, répondant une fois de plus à ses pensées informulées, avant d'ajouter d'un ton désinvolte : « J'ai personnellement renoncé dès le moment où j'ai appris qu'il avait proposé aux parents de Potter de choisir _Queudver,_ entre tous, comme gardien du secret. », ce qui lui valut un léger rire de la part du Gryffondor.

 

 

Le vendredi précédant le début des vacances de Pâques , alors qu'il tentait de mettre la dernière main à ses bagages, John fut interrompu par Sherlock qui déboula brusquement dans son dortoir. Ce dernier s'arrêta net lorsqu'il réalisa ce que son meilleur ami était en train de faire.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu prépares ta valise? » demanda le Serdaigle en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que j'ai raté un rebondissement de dernière minute ? »

- « Juste les vacances de Pâques, Sherlock. » soupira John d'un ton amusé en rangeant dans son chaudron les manuels de sorcellerie qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'emporter avec lui. « J'aurais dû me douter que tu allais trouver le moyen d'oublier ça. »

- « Je dois dire que je n'avais même pas accordé une pensée à la chose. » répliqua le brun, les sourcils toujours froncés, avant d'ajouter : «  En grande partie parce qu'il me semblait que nous avions décidé de passer toutes nos vacances à Poudlard cet année. »

- « Non en fait, _tu_ as décidé que nous devions rester pour Noël afin de courir après Vector, et c'est toi même qui a suggéré que je rentre à la maison pendant les vacances de Pâques pour compenser. »

- « Je n'ai pas dû le poser exactement en ces termes là. » répondit Sherlock après s'être raclé légèrement la gorge. « Je crois que je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas. »

- « Peu importe, » poursuivit John, «  J'en avais compris l'esprit et décidé à l'époque que c'était tout compte fait une bonne idée. C'est pour ça que dans la lettre que j'ai renvoyé à ma mère pour la prévenir que je ne pourrai pas passer à Noël, j'ai ajouté que je serais à la maison sans faute pour les congés de printemps. »

Devant l'air interdit du Serdaigle, il se sentit obligé de compléter : «  Ça fait plusieurs mois que c'est prévu, Sherlock. Et je suis sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent que je t'en ai parlé à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être que si tu daignais prêter un peu plus attention à ce que je te raconte... »

- « Donc tu pars. Pour Pâques. » interrompit brusquement le brun, visiblement peu intéressé à l'idée d'entendre la fin de la phrase de John. « Je suppose que ça va me laisser plus de temps pour achever mes diverses expériences, et... »

- « Je pensais qu'il était inutile de préciser que tu partais avec moi. » coupa le Gryffondor, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré devant la conduite de son ami. « Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envisagé de te laisser tout seul ici  ? »

Sherlock resta la bouche ouverte pendant dix secondes exactement, avant de reprendre contenance et de déclarer :

- « Eh bien mon hypothèse n'était pas totalement improbable, étant donné que tu n'as pas vu ta famille depuis longtemps et que tu désirais peut-être passer un peu de temps avec eux sans moi. »

- « C'est ma mère qui a suggéré que tu viennes. » répliqua John en haussant les épaules. « Donc je suppose que ça ne lui pose pas de problème. Et Harry ne sera là que l'espace d'un weekend, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Alors non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'accompagnes quand je leur rends visite, du moment que tu essayes de te montrer un peu aimable. Je pense même que c'est plus sûr que de te laisser à Poudlard sans personne pour te surveiller. En particulier avec Moriarty dans les parages. »

Le blond tenta de garder un ton léger, mais même lui pouvait entendre la tension percer dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça ces dernières phrases. _C'était_ la véritable raison qui l’avait poussé à finalement accepter la proposition de sa mère d'emmener Sherlock avec lui. Sans cela, il aurait très bien réussi à se persuader que le Serdaigle pouvait survivre sans lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le mois d'août et qu'il savait que sa mère serait en réalité soulagée d'avoir à éviter la présence de son meilleur ami. Sans compter le fait que le brun n'avait jamais montré un enthousiasme démesuré quand il s'agissait de se rendre chez les Watson – à tout prendre, ce dernier préférait en général rester dans le manoir des Holmes où à Poudlard, du moment qu'il était assuré de la présence de John à ses côtés.

Malheureusement, Moriarty avait fait son apparition, et même si l'incident avec Winky remontait déjà à plusieurs semaines, le Gryffondor ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Au contraire, il pressentait que le présumé Serpentard ne resterait pas très longtemps les bras croisés. Et ce n'était _définitivement_ pas une bonne idée de laisser Sherlock confronter seul sa némésis.

- « Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé de venir. » finit par ajouter John doucement, inquiet devant l'absence de réponse du Serdaigle. Celui-ci continua à le fixer silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de déclarer d'un ton égal :

- «Je n'ai pas d'objection à faire contre ta proposition. Mais est-ce tu as pensé à ce qui se pourrait se passer si jamais Moriarty décidait de se _manifester_ alors que nous sommes tous deux absents ? »

John s’efforça de chasser l'image d'une Winky inconsciente de sa tête, et répondit aussi calmement que possible, un sourire crispé aux lèvres :

- « Eh bien, comme tu me l'as toi même répété, tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour lui. Il apprendra que nous partons, d'une manière ou d'une autre- et quel serait l'intérêt de mettre en place un nouveau défi si tu n'es pas là pour le relever ? »

- « Très juste. » concéda Sherlock en opinant du chef. Le Gryffondor pouvait sentir qu'il était loin d'être totalement convaincu, mais il laissa le Serdaigle poursuivre sans rien ajouter. « Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille préparer ma valise, alors. Et peut être également envoyer une lettre à Mycroft pour le prévenir que je pars. Tu le connais, il serait capable d'envoyer une escouade d'Aurors à ma recherche si jamais je disparaissais de ses radars. »

- « Oui, évitons à ma mère l'angoisse de voir des employés du ministère transplaner directement chez elle. » répondit John, essayant de dissimuler l'étonnement dans sa voix. Sherlock n'écrivait à son frère qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, et le Gryffondor le voyait mal prendre sa plume pour simplement l'informer qu'il partait en vacances. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. « Mais plus sérieusement, tu crois vraiment qu'il a encore des larbins à sa disposition pour te surveiller ici ? » .

- « Je ne suis pas très sûr. » répondit le brun en fronçant légèrement le nez. « Disons simplement que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Mycroft s'est montré plus suspicieux que de coutume cette année ; et le premier Serpentard venu serait prêt à lui envoyer des comptes rendus journaliers en échange de quelques Gallions. »

John ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, repensant brièvement à Jabez Hopkins – à vrai dire, un grand nombre d' élèves de Poudlard semblaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour un peu d'argent de poche.

 

 

A la gare de King Cross, la mère de John les attendaient sur le quai 9 ¾ , un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle semblait bien moins fatiguée que la dernière fois que le Gryffondor l'avait vu, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, celui-ci se surprit à espérer que sa famille allait définitivement mieux- que les passages dans les lettres de sa mère où elle répétait à loisir que tout se passait très bien pour elle et Harry étaient sincères. A l'instant où il arriva à sa hauteur, elle l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse et s'exclama qu'elle était ravie de le revoir. En d'autres circonstance, le blond aurait été quelque peu embarrassé par cette démonstration d'affection, surtout devant Sherlock qui se tenait juste à côté. Mais le soulagement qu'il éprouva devant la mine réjouie de sa mère allié au plaisir des retrouvailles l'incita à répondre favorablement à son étreinte.

- « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. » murmura-t-il à son oreille, et le visage de sa mère s'éclaira encore d'avantage. Elle mit fin à l'étreinte au bout de quelques secondes mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, profitant de ce qu'elle le tenait à bout de bras pour détailler longuement son visage.

- « Je n'ai pas changé à ce point maman. » ne put s'empêcher de marmonner John en haussant les sourcils, ce qui eut pour seul effet de provoquer un léger rire chez sa mère.

- « Il me semble que si. C'est fou ce que quelques mois peuvent modifier chez un adolescent. Par exemple, je jurerais que tu as pris au moins cinq centimètres. Tu vas peut-être finir par atteindre une taille décente après tout. » ajouta-t-elle, souriant malicieusement devant l'expression indignée de son fils.

- « Maman ! » protesta le blond presque malgré lui, lui donnant un léger coup de coude. « Je te remercie d'appuyer là où ça fait mal. »

Sa mère se contenta de le fixer d'un air entendu, jusqu'à ce que les deux éclatent de rire. John se sentit envahi par une douce euphorie. Les blagues sur sa taille étaient l'un des nombreux rites qui constituaient la famille Watson et que le blond avait eu l'impression de voir progressivement disparaître lorsqu'il était rentré à Poudlard, aussi appréciait-il la plaisanterie à sa juste valeur.

- « Contente de voir que la puberté n'a pas encore eu totalement raison de ton sens de l'humour. » déclara sa mère d'un ton approbateur lorsqu'elle eut reprit ses esprit. C'est également à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua le présence du Serdaigle, qui était resté figé quelque mètres à côté d'eux durant toute la durée de leur échange, scrutant la valise à ses pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde. John s'en aperçut à peu près en même temps, et faillit éclater de rire devant l'expression rigide de son meilleur ami. Apparemment, ce dernier avait été passablement impressionné par les innombrables recommandations du Gryffondor au cours du trajet sur la meilleur conduite à adopter pendant le séjour à venir (qui pouvaient se résumer à deux phrases : _Ne refais pas comme il y a deux ans_ et surtout, _garde tes déductions pour toi_ ). A tel point qu'il semblait décidé à se faire remarquer le moins possible durant ces retrouvailles.

- « J'ai connu ton ami moins réservé. » glissa la mère de John à son oreille, légèrement sarcastique, avant de poursuivre plus haut : « Sherlock, tu peux venir aussi, tu sais. »

Le brun releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit prononcer son prénom et arbora une expression indécise pendant quelques secondes . Il reprit cependant rapidement contenance et s'avança à leur hauteur, non sans avoir repris sa valise  :

- « Madame Watson. » salua-t-il à son attention tout en lui tendant la main. Celle-ci s'en saisit, non sans froncer les sourcils. Si John n'avait pas tant craint un incident diplomatique imminent, il aurait peut-être été en mesure d'apprécier le comique de la situation. Il avait presque oublié à quel point Sherlock pouvait se révéler emprunté lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise ou ignorant quant à la manière dont il devait se comporter –-et c'était sans parler de sa mère, qui semblait tout à fait désarçonnée par la conduite de son meilleur ami.

- « Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de m'appeler Emma. » finit-elle par déclarer d'un ton faussement désapprobateur après quelques instants de flottement. Le brun esquissa un léger hochement de tête signifiant qu'il avait bien intégré l'information mais qu'il n'en tiendrait pas nécessairement compte. En tout cas, Madame Watson dût l’interpréter de cette manière car elle paraissait à deux doigts de soupirer longuement en prévision des jours à venir . Heureusement pour toutes les parties présentes, elle préféra reporter sa concentration sur des détails pratiques tels que la location de la valise de John, ou sa voiture qui stationnait dans un parking non loin, avant de faire signe aux garçons de la suivre à travers la cohue du quai de la gare. Avec un sourire, le Gryffondor coinça la cage de Rowena sous son bras et saisit sa valise de l'autre avant d'emboîter le pas à sa mère. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait envoyé cette lettre disant qu'il rentrerait à la maison pour Pâques, il se surprit à penser que ces vacances pourraient bien se révéler agréables.

Le trajet dans la voiture se déroula sans incidents majeurs ; la mère de John devait ressentir la nécessité de rattraper le temps perdu avec son fils car elle entreprit d'égrener en un flot ininterrompu tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois, évoquant en vrac son travail, l'arrivée de nouveaux voisins et la santé de quelques un des membres de la famille Watson.

Le jeune sorcier écoutait d'une oreille plus ou moins distraite, préférant à certains moments laisser son attention dériver devant le spectacle des rues londoniennes qui défilait à travers la vitre, non sans jeter de temps à autre des petits coups d’œil à Sherlock, assis à l'arrière de la voiture. Ce dernier, s'il restait tout à fait imperturbable, scrutait néanmoins à la fois l'intérieur et l'extérieur du véhicule avec attention. John pouvait dire au pétillement de ses yeux qu'il en profitait pour retenir le maximum d'information sur les évolutions de Londres et du monde des moldus depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait quitté.

Les choses se gâtèrent quelque peu quand ils arrivèrent au domicile des Watson. En fait elle se gâtèrent très exactement au moment où une tornade blonde déboula à toute allure et rentra dans John. Avant qu'il ait eu tout à fait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva soulevé dans les airs par une paire de bras d'acier. Il lui fallut attendre précisément cinq secondes pour être à nouveau en mesure de respirer.

- « Harry. » finit-il par lâcher avec un léger soupir lorsque son aînée l'eut finalement reposé au sol et qu'il eût pu détailler à loisir son visage éclairé par un sourire retors. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà là. »

- « Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, petit frère. » répliqua Harry en tirant la langue, avant d'ajouter : « Oui, je vais très bien, merci de t'en soucier, et toi John, comment ça va ? »

- « Désolé. » coupa immédiatement le blond, esquissant une grimace d'excuse. « Je suis juste surpris de te voir, c'est tout. Maman m'avait dit que tu ne passerais qu'un peu plus tard. »

- « Elle n'a pas dû juger l'information suffisamment importante pour être transmise. » déclara la jeune fille d'un ton narquois qu'elle n'employait que rarement. «  Pourtant, vous venez de passer vingt minutes en voiture, non ? Je suis sûr qu'entre deux bavardages sur le divorce d'oncle Peter et ton nouveau patron, tu aurais pu trouver le temps de glisser deux mots à ce sujet. »

Cette dernière phrase était adressée directement à l'intéressée, qui se tenait juste devant la porte, son manteau encore à la main. Les muscles de son visage se crispèrent, et John craint un instant que Harry ait déjà eu raison de la patience de sa mère. Heureusement, l'instant de gêne se dissipa rapidement et elle reprit une expression impassible, se forçant même à esquisser un sourire en désignant Sherlock :

- « Pas maintenant Harry. N'oublie pas que nous avons un invité. »

La jeune fille se retourna et toisa le sorcier d'un air presque agressif, sa jovialité de tout à l'heure complètement disparue. Elle était le membre de la famille Watson qui avait gardé le plus mauvais souvenir de sa dernière visite. John lui donna un léger coup de coude et marmonna entre ses dents : « Reste aimable, Harry. ». Après tout, si son meilleur ami pouvait faire un effort, alors sa grande sœur aussi. Celle-ci sembla comprendre le message et radoucit son regard, déclarant à l'adresse de Sherlock :

- « Désolée du spectacle. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais déjà là. J'aurais dû me douter que mon cher frère ne pouvait pas rester une semaine à la maison sans t'emmener dans ses bagages. »

John sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues devant la plaisanterie douteuse de sa sœur et il se racla bruyamment la gorge pour cacher sa gêne. Même Sherlock eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassé, se contentant d'esquisser un signe de tête pour signaler à Harry que ses excuses avaient bien été reçues. Cette dernière parut ravie de leur réaction, et le Gryffondor avait la certitude qu'elle y trouvait une compensation suffisante au désagrément que constituait la présence de Sherlock .

- « Très bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. » finit-elle par ajouter avec un sourire sournois. « Il faut que j'appelle Clara de toute façon. »

Et sur ce, Harry disparut en direction du salon, probablement dans le but de s'emparer du téléphone fixe pour s'en servir depuis sa chambre pendant une heure, si John s'en tenait aux pronostics habituels. Certaines choses étaient immuables.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le jeune sorcier était occupé à réorganiser sa chambre pour y faire tenir le deuxième matelas destiné à accueillir Sherlock, il eut droit à une seconde visite de sa grande sœur.

- « Tu es tout seul ? » s'enquit-elle en passant la tête derrière la porte entrouverte.

- « Mmh, oui. » marmonna John tout en continuant de déplacer ses affaires. « Sherlock est encore dans la salle de bain, et il me semble que maman regarde un film en bas. »

- « Très bien. Je ne resterais pas longtemps de toute façon. » déclara Harry d'un ton satisfait en rentrant dans la chambre. Son frère ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle s'étendit à son aise sur le lit, trop habitué à une telle conduite de sa part. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'elle ait retiré ses baskets avant de s'allonger.

- « Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ? » finit-il par lâcher au bout de quelques minutes lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa sœur ne semblait pas déterminée à donner la raison de sa visite.

- « Juste te demander si ça ne te posait pas de problème que Clara vienne passer quelques jours ici pendant les vacances. » déclara-t-elle joyeusement tout en se relevant sur un coude pour mieux jauger la réaction de John. Celui-ci tenta de rester impassible, mais ses épaules trahirent un léger tressaillement.

- « Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. » répondit-il d'un ton prudent en se retournant pour fixer sa sœur. « Bien que je ne voies pas vraiment pourquoi tu me poses la question. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ma réponse allait changer quoi que ce soit. Tu as déjà tout prévu, non ? »

- « Très juste. » sourit malicieusement Harry. « C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai passé autant de temps au téléphone tout à l'heure. Mais bon, je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi bien te demander ton avis au cas où. Même si ce n'est que justice qu'elle vienne à la maison. Après tout, toi aussi, tu as prévu le coup en emmenant ton petit copain... »

- « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Harry. » grogna le blond, décidant de reporter son attention sur son rangement. « Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu gênes les gens quand tu fais ce genre d'insinuation. »

- « La seule personne véritablement gênée ici, c'est toi John. Je doute qu' _il_ ait quelque chose à faire de mon opinion sur le sujet. » coupa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. John pouvait cependant dire aux frémissements du coin de ses lèvres qu'elle était plus amusée qu'agacée. « Enfin, je ne vais pas creuser le sujet si ça t'énerve à ce point. » Sur cette déclaration, la jeune fille se releva du matelas d'un mouvement souple et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle eut sa main sur la poignée que John osa poser la question qui le démangeait depuis le début de cette conversation :

- « Clara et toi...vous n'aviez pas rompu ? »

Harry fronça légèrement le nez, avant de répondre en haussant les épaules :

- « Si. En juin. Mais on s'est remises ensemble depuis six mois, au cas où tu l'ignorerais. Il semblerait que tes informations datent un peu. »

- « Je ne parlais pas de _cette_ rupture. » coupa John un peu brusquement. Le ton condescendant de sa sœur avait le don de l'agacer. « Maman me l'avait expliqué dans une de ses lettres . C'est juste qu'il m'avait semblé comprendre que vous viviez ensemble maintenant. Et en te voyant ici à mon arrivée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait de nouveau de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous deux, et que c'est pour cette raison que tu avais décidé de venir nous voir de sitôt. »

Harry parut comprendre les reproches qui transparaissaient dans cette déclaration, et elle ne les apprécia pas outre mesure. Les traits de la jeune fille exprimèrent tour à tour la colère et l'amertume avant d'adopter un air résigné.

- « C'était un peu compliqué ces dernière semaines. Clara avait beaucoup de travail, elle ne rentrait quasiment plus le soir, et on peut dire que je ne me suis pas montrée très patiente. » finit par répondre Harry avec un rire las. « Et il y a un soir où j'étais tellement énervée contre elle- je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs- que j'ai décidé de faire mes valises et de m'éloigner pour un temps. Je ne serais peut-être pas allée jusqu'au bout si je n'avais pas vu un bus passer au coin de la rue. »

- « Très mélodramatique. » ne put s'empêcher de commenter John, provoquant un sourire chez son aînée.

- « Oui, et bien, tu me connais. Je n'ai jamais pu résister au mélodramatique lorsqu'il se présentait à moi. Dans tous les cas, une fois que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, je me suis sentie un peu bête. Mais pas assez pour faire demi-tour. J'ai décidé de retourner ici sans trop réfléchir. J'étais encore suffisamment énervée pour me persuader que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et une fois à la maison, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le courage nécessaire pour l'appeler et m'expliquer. Ça aurait pu durer un bon moment si Clara n'avait pas finalement décidé de prendre les devants et de m'envoyer un mail. Maman était incroyablement soulagée quand elle a appris que nous étions réconciliées de nouveau. Je crois même qu'elle espérais que je reparte avant que tu n'arrives. »

- « Et donc c'est pour lui faire les pieds que tu as décidé de faire venir Clara ici au lieu de retourner chez vous ? » demanda John d'un ton impassible.

- « En partie. » avoua-t-elle, pas le moins gênée du monde. « Être considérée comme l'enfant insupportable que l'on cherche à éloigner n'a rien de très agréable, John. » Elle réfléchit l'espace d'un instant, avant d'ajouter d'un ton narquois. « Et puis je pensais que tu serais content de la voir. Après tout, tu l'as toujours apprécié au moins autant que moi. »

Dans un accès puéril, le jeune sorcier chercha à s'emparer du premier coussin à sa portée pour le jeter en direction de sa sœur. Celle-ci sortit de sa chambre au moment où il réussit à mettre la main sur le projectile en question. Relevant la tête, John poussa un soupir rageur devant la spectacle de la porte qui se refermait. Il envoya malgré tout son oreiller s'écraser mollement contre les gonds.

 

 

Si l'enthousiasme de John a son retour au bercail avait été quelque peu refroidi par la manière dont s'était déroulée ses retrouvailles avec sa sœur, il dût néanmoins admettre par la suite que son séjour se déroula sans aucunes anicroches.

Clara était arrivée dès le lendemain de sa petite conversation avec Harry, ce qui, contre toute attente, contribua considérablement à détendre l'ambiance à la maison. L'aînée des Watson, ravie que leur relation soit de nouveau au beau fixe, fit preuve d'une amabilité inhabituelle, y compris envers Sherlock. Leur mère semblait elle aussi éprouver une joie sans borne devant le spectacle de toute sa petite famille réunie dans une relative bonne humeur, et John ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses visites avaient vraiment dû devenir trop rares si elles provoquaient cet effet.

Ceci, allié aux efforts de son meilleur ami pour se montrer le plus cordial possible, permit à John de profiter au maximum de ces vacances. Même si il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre en compagnie du Serdaigle pour travailler -tous leurs professeurs, et Rogue en tête, leur avaient donné une quantité astronomique de devoirs à faire-, il était en mesure d'apprécier l'atmosphère détendue qui régnait à la maison.

Aussi, c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il s'attela à la préparation de ses bagages, la veille de leur retour à Poudlard. Ce séjour avait presque fini par le rendre nostalgique du temps où il vivait encore avec sa mère et sa sœur, et pour une fois, il n'était pas si impatient de retourner à l'école.

- « John, je peux t'assurer que cette paire de chaussettes ne s'échappera pas même si tu la quittes des yeux. »

La voix grave de Sherlock coupa brusquement le fil des pensées du Gryffondor, qui sursauta comme s'il avait été pris en faute. Non sans un certain embarras, il lâcha dans sa valise les chaussettes rouges qu'il devait fixer d'un regard vide depuis cinq bonnes minutes et se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il découvrit le hibou perché sur l'épaule droite de ce dernier.

- « Croftie est revenu ? »

- « Oui. » déclara d'un ton morne le jeune sorcier tout en roulant des yeux à l'adresse de son animal de compagnie lorsque celui-ci entreprit de lui mordiller l'oreille de manière insistante. « Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je dois dire. A quelques heures près, il manquait notre départ. »

- « Il aurait bien fini par nous rejoindre à Poudlard, de toute façon. » déclara John d'un ton rassurant. Croftie n'est pas si stupide. »

- « Non, contrairement à son éponyme. » confirma Sherlock avec un sourire, avant de grimacer. «  D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup... » Il s'arrêta un instant, farfouillant dans une poche de son jean pour en tirer un papier plié en quatre. « ...mon cher frère m'a envoyé un petit mot. C'est probablement lui qui a séquestré mon hibou pendant toute la durée des vacances. Je savais que j'aurais dû utiliser un oiseau de l'école pour ma lettre. »

Le brun tendit le bout de parchemin à John, qui ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils lorsqu'il en découvrit le contenu laconique :

« _Bien qu'il soit touchant que deux sorciers de quatorze ans estiment qu'il est de leur devoir d'essayer de protéger le Ministère de la Magie contre des menaces imaginaires, je crois parler au nom de ses membres en répétant que ce n'est vraiment pas la peine que vous vous donniez autant de mal._

_Bonnes vacances de Pâques et transmets mes salutations aux Watson,_

_Mycroft_  »

- « Laisse moi deviner, » s'enquit le Gryffondor en froissant le parchemin, « tu as essayé de le prévenir au sujet de Croupton dans la lettre où tu lui expliquais que tu serais chez moi pendant les vacances  ? »

- « Bien sûr. » grogna Sherlock. Il était au bord de l'exaspération. «Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour l'inciter à ne pas se comporter comme un parfait crétin, histoire de changer un peu. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne m'écouterait pas, comme d'habitude. »

- « Et avec ce qui s'est passé dans la dernière fois avec Moriarty, Winky ne sera pas prête à nous raconter la vérité au sujet des Crouptons avant un petit bout de temps. Ce qui veut dire... »

- « Que nous devons nous débrouiller seul.. » compléta le Serdaigle d'un ton sec. « Et espérer que Croupton fils ne se décide pas à faire un coup d'éclat avant que nous ayons pu mettre la main dessus. »


	15. Retour et précipitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty multiplie les références - aussi bien à Beedle qu'à Voldemort.

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, sur le quai de King's Cross, la mère de John étreignit son fils puis serra chaleureusement la main de Sherlock avant de leur souhaiter un bon retour d'une voix un peu enrouée. Le Gryffondor aurait pu jurer que ses yeux brillaient de manière inhabituelle.

- « On se revoit d'ici deux mois, tu sais ? » déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué. Sa mère ne répondit rien, esquissant juste un sourire légèrement crispé tout en lui donnant une dernière accolade.

- « Je te donne de mes nouvelles très bientôt. » poursuivit le jeune sorcier au moment où il montait sur la plate-forme, espérant ainsi la réconforter. Celle-ci se contenta d'acquiescer avant de jeter un coup d’œil discret à sa montre et de grimacer.

- « En retard pour le boulot ? » s'enquit John, haussant les sourcils.

- « Tout juste. » soupira-t-elle en s'emparant de son sac à main. « Je suis vraiment désolée, il va falloir que j'y aille »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'en voudra pas si tu n'es pas là pour agiter ton mouchoir au moment où le train partira. » répondit le blond avec un sourire, ce qui lui valut un léger rire de la part de sa mère.

- « Je n'en attendais pas moins de grands garçons comme vous. » déclara-t-elle gaiement, et après un dernier signe de main, elle tourna les talons et s'engagea en direction du hall de la gare.

- « Tu diras au revoir à Harry et à Clara de ma part ! » s'écria John dans un sursaut avant qu'elle ne se soit trop éloignée. Cette dernière se retourna et lui adressa un pouce levé pour faire signe qu'elle avait bien reçu le message.

- « Ta sœur n'a pas voulu écourter sa grasse matinée pour nous accompagner à la gare, je suppose ? » s'enquit le Serdaigle une fois qu'ils furent tous deux dans le Poudlard Express. John répondit par l'affirmative et haussa les épaules. Le contraire l'aurait étonné de toute façon. Harry était encline à ce genre de conduite- et puis après tout il était peut-être pour le mieux qu'elle ait décidé de s'abstenir. Elle pouvait se révéler très pénible au moment des adieux.

Le train était quasiment désert, aussi lui et Sherlock n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un compartiment vide. La plupart des élèves avaient décidé de passer leur vacances de Pâques au château cette année. L'absence de préfet réjouit considérablement le Serdaigle, à tel point qu'il proposa à John un petit duel amical dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express. Ce dernier se laissa rapidement convaincre, une fois qu'il eut vérifié que le prochain compartiment occupé se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Ils devaient faire partie des rares élèves à regretter l'atelier brièvement mis en place au cours de leur deuxième année. Même si devoir supporter à la fois Rogue _et_ Lockart comme instructeurs s'était révélé assez intolérable, les deux amis avaient découvert qu'ils étaient à la fois intéressés par le sujet et plutôt doués, John compensant par son instinct et ses excellents réflexes la légère supériorité de son meilleur ami en matière de sortilèges.

Lorsqu'ils se furent positionnés face à face et sorti leur baguettes, le Gryffondor s'amusa du plaisir évident qu'éprouvait Sherlock en plaçant ses doigts sur le délicat morceau de bois.

- « Ça t'avait manqué, pas vrai ? » s'enquit-il avec un léger sourire que le brun lui rendit avant de se tourner dans la direction opposée, comme c'était l'usage au début d'un duel.

- « Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours trouvé les vacances hors de Poudlard incroyablement frustrantes. A certains moments, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais la patience d'attendre jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. »

- « En fait, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu te montrais aussi raisonnable à ce sujet. » répondit John d'un ton amusé. En entendant cela, le Serdaigle pivota légèrement la tête pour le fixer, haussant les sourcils.

- « Je t'en prie, on connaît tous les deux très bien la place que Mycroft occupe au sein du ministère. » explicita le blond en souriant. « Et je suis sûr qu'il ne permettrait pas qu'on envoie des hiboux de réprimandes à son petit frère, ou que le nom des Holmes soit consigné dans une affaire d'usage abusif de la magie. »

- « Je suppose que tu as raison. » marmonna Sherlock avec une petite moue. « Mais cela signifierait que je devrais lui en être redevable. Je crois que je préférerais encore un avertissement officiel du ministère. »

John éclata de rire et fit signe à Sherlock de se remettre en position pour le duel.

Le train s’ébranla sur la voie ferrée, laissait peu à peu derrière lui la gare de King's Cross.

 

 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard quelques heures plus tard, la première personne qu'ils croisèrent fut Molly Hooper qui se précipita à leur rencontre dès qu'ils en franchirent l'entrée.

- « Tu nous attendais ? » demanda John d'un ton étonné à la jeune fille. Celle-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête, les joues un peu rouge, avant d'expliquer :

- « Je savais que vous arriviez ce soir, alors j'ai décidé de venir vous voir aussitôt que possible. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sherlock et déclara d'une voix où perçait l'urgence : « Il faut que tu te rendes immédiatement à notre salle commune, il y a quelque chose qui t'y attend depuis plusieurs jours déjà... »

- « Mais plus précisément ? » s'enquit le brun d'un ton impassible, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, John vit Molly lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement partagée entre l'agacement devant la conduite de Sherlock et l'inquiétude que lui inspirait la situation.

- « Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer clairement...il faut que tu voies ça par toi même. » bafouilla-t-elle, rendue confuse par la nervosité. Un instant, le Gryffondor crut que son meilleur ami allait tenter de la forcer à en dire d'avantage, mais après un instant de silence, il finit par acquiescer et, se retournant vers lui, il désigna d'un léger mouvement de tête l'aile ouest du château où se trouvait la tour des Serdaigles :

- « John ? »

Le blond, comprenant qu'il lui demandait de les accompagner, fit un geste de dénégation :

- « Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. Je dois d'abord faire un crochet par le dortoir pour y déposer mes affaires. »

Sherlock, qui semblait estimer que l'argument n'était pas recevable, s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Molly qui le tira légèrement par la manche en direction du château :

- « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas perdre d'avantage de temps. » murmura la jeune sorcière dans un souffle, visiblement surprise par sa propre audace. Le Serdaigle la considéra d'un air étonné mais il finit par se laisser faire et s'engagea avec elle dans l'allée. John les regarda s'éloigner, avant de se rendre compte que si Sherlock avait pris avec lui sa valise, il avait oublié la cage de Croftie. Soupirant, il la casa tant bien que mal sous son bras avec celle de Rowena, provoquant au passage l'ire des volatiles qui n’appréciaient guère d'être secoués ainsi.

 - « Merci beaucoup Sherlock. » grinça le blond entre ses dents, et il se dirigea à son tour vers le château, mais d'un pas beaucoup moins vif.

Au moment où il approchait la porte d'entrée de l'édifice, il remarqua la présence d'un autre élève à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. L'obscurité empêchait de bien le distinguer et John pensa un moment à l'interpeller, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le profil de Jim, le jeune élève de Serpentard et cavalier de Molly au bal de Noël. L'expression qu'il arborait à cet instant précis était cependant moins que cordiale, et ceci, allié au fait qu'il avait le dos légèrement courbé et semblait actuellement en grande discussion avec _sa main,_ encouragea le Gryffondor à ne pas se manifester. Il était trop loin pour entendre tout ce que le troisième année marmonnait d'un ton sifflant, mais une phrase lui parvint néanmoins nettement : _«  Et tu as intérêt à mieux faire ton boulot la prochaine fois, sinon je t'écraserais et je ferais de toi du fard à paupière. »_

John se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, réfléchissant à la meilleure conduite à adopter : il pouvait poursuivre son chemin et espérer que le Serpentard ne le remarquerait pas, ou bien attendre patiemment que ce dernier s'éloigne. Aucune des deux options n'était particulièrement bonne, aussi resta-t-il à hésiter pendant une bonne dizaine de seconde. Peut-être plus longtemps, si Rowena n'avait pas décidé à ce moment là qu'elle en avait marre de rester dans sa cage et commencé à agiter ses ailes. Craignant que le léger bruit de froissement de ses plumes n'alerte Jim, le blond décida finalement d'avancer pas à pas, soulevant sa valise dans le même temps pour être le plus discret possible. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, il finit par franchir l'enceinte du château sans que le Serpentard, toujours occupé à discuter avec la paume de sa main, ne s'en aperçoive. Une fois dans le hall, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, tout en secouant brièvement la tête pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place : la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était pour le moins déroutante.

 

 

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles, Sherlock s'y trouvait déjà, accroupi sous le heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Molly se tenait à côté de lui, l'air agité. Le blond s'apprêtait à se racler la gorge, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce que son meilleur ami scrutait d'une œil si attentif n'était autre qu'une inscription qui ressortait vivement sur le bois sombre. La silhouette de ce dernier l'empêchait de la distinguer tout à fait, mais John fut en mesure de lire la phrase gravée juste en dessous ce qui semblait être un symbole cabalistique. «  _Une semaine, Sherlock_. ». Plus que le fond cependant, c'est la forme du message qui inquiéta le Gryffondor : les lettres paraissaient avoir été tracées d'une main tremblante, et leur couleur tirait vers le rouge sanguinolent. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une légère vague de nausée.

- « C'est de la simple peinture, John. » déclara brusquement Sherlock, coupant le fil de ses réflexions. Il se releva et se retourna dans sa direction, essuyant au passage la poussière qui s'était déposée sur sa robe, avant de poursuivre : « De la peinture en bombe très exactement. C'est pour cela qu'elle a coulé de cette manière. » Tout en parlant, il désigna les caractères qui avaient très nettement bavé, laissant sur la porte des traînées écarlates.

- « Tu veux dire...comme les bombes qu'utilisent les moldus pour faire des graffitis ? » s'enquit John d'un ton perplexe. Il trouvait cette interruption du monde _ordinaire_ étrangement décalée, comme si les sorciers avaient soudainement décidé de laisser tomber la plume pour utiliser des stylos à bille.

- « Tout à fait. » acquiesça le brun. «  Ce qui est déjà très intéressant en soi. Il n'y a que les moldus pour se servir d'un truc pareil- sans parler de le vendre. Les sorciers ont en général recours à des méthodes plus efficaces quand ils veulent laisser leur marque. Je pense que notre cher ami a essayé de faire preuve d'originalité sur ce coup là. »

- « Et de rendre hommage à Tu-Sais-Qui. » marmonna John d'un ton sombre. Les avertissements au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets apparus sur les murs de Poudlard deux ans auparavant étaient la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé en apercevant l'inscription. Sherlock hocha la tête, et ajouta d'un air sarcastique :

- « Vois un peu le bon côté des choses ; lui au moins aura épargné des coqs innocents. »

Le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à répliquer d'un ton cinglant, mais à ce moment précis, son meilleur ami choisit de se déplacer de quelques pas sur le côté, ce qui lui permit de finalement distinguer le reste du message : le symbole était un triangle encadrant un rond et traversé d'un trait. Il lui semblait étrangement familier, mais le jeune sorcier aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer où et quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Sherlock remarqua le changement de son expression et émit un son approbateur.

- « Tu reconnais la référence, pas vrai ? »

- « Non. » avoua John en se rapprochant du dessin. Presque malgré lui, il fit courir ses doigts sur le symbole, écaillant au passage la peinture écarlate. « Il me dit quelque chose, mais c'est tout. »

- « On le retrouve dans la plupart des éditions des _Contes de Beedle Le Barde_. Je n'en connais pas la signification exacte, mais je sais qu'il est associé au Conte des Trois Frères. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le Serdaigle sortit de son sac l'ouvrage défraîchi de Beedle qu'il n'avait toujours pas rendu à la bibliothèque, et l'ouvrit à la page de début du conte. Sous le titre apparaissait le même symbole que celui qui ornait le mur.

- « Si il illustre cette histoire, il doit bien avoir un lien avec elle, non ? »

- « Je ne suis pas sûr. » marmonna Sherlock en se passant la main dans les cheveux, visiblement frustré. « Je ne connais pas le conte si bien que ça, et personne n'a jamais su me l'expliquer. De fait, je me demande si notre cher _ami_ a choisi cette marque pour sa signification, ou parce qu'elle réfère à cette histoire en particulier. »

- « De qui est-ce que vous parlez ? » interrompit Molly d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. John faillit sursauter en l'entendant-il avait presque fini par oublié que la jeune fille se tenait à leur côté-, et Sherlock semblait prêt à lui annoncer qu'elle pouvait les laisser maintenant, lorsque qu'il lui vint à esprit qu'elle pouvait encore leur être utile.

- « Molly, de quand date ce message ? » s'enquit le Serdaigle d'un ton grave en se retournant vers elle. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et réfléchit brièvement avant de répondre :

- «Je crois que les élèves l'ont découvert mercredi matin. »

- « Ce qui signifie qu'il a été écrit dans la nuit du mardi au mercredi. » coupa Sherlock. « Cinq jours. Au temps pour toi qui disait qu'il nous laisserait tranquille pendant les vacances. »

Les derniers mots étaient prononcés à l'attention de John, et même si le Gryffondor savait que le reproche n'en était pas vraiment un, il sentit néanmoins son cœur se serrer. Sherlock poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, s'adressant une nouvelle fois à Molly :

- « Et les professeurs n'en ont rien su ? »

- « Si. Les premiers élèves qui l'ont vu en ont aussitôt parlé à Flitwick qui a prévenu le reste des enseignants et Dumbledore. Il paraît que Rogue est furieux contre toi. »

- «  _Je n'étais même pas là._  » grogna le brun d'un ton exaspéré. « Et même si il est stupide, il se doute bien que ce n'est pas _moi_ qui vais m'amuser à écrire des messages _me_ destinant à l'entrée de ma salle commune. »

- « Je sais. » s'empressa de répondre Molly, visiblement inquiète devant l'accès de rage du Serdaigle. « C'est ce que les autres professeurs lui ont dit. Mais vu que tu étais directement concerné par le mot et tout...il a dû penser que tu étais impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Padma m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu Rogue dire à la table des professeurs qu'il fallait te faire revenir à Poudlard le vite possible, mais apparemment Flitwick a répondu qu'ils pouvaient bien attendre jusqu'à la fin des vacances. »

- « Super. C'est tout ce qu'il nous manquait. » marmonna Sherlock d'un ton maussade. « L'attention des professeurs en plus de tout le reste. » Il s'arrêta un instant de parler pour faire les cent pas devant la porte. John pouvait presque sentir son agitation, les pensées fusant à cent kilomètres/heure à l'intérieur de son crâne.

- « J'ai besoin que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé cette semaine. » finit-il par déclarer à l'adresse de Molly. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un ton hésitant :

- « Vraiment _tout_? »

- « Tout ce qui t'a paru digne d'attention. » précisa Sherlock avec un soupir, dissimulant avec peine son impatience. « Je te couperais si nécessaire. »

Molly hocha la tête, mais son visage restait perplexe pendant qu'elle commençait son énumération :

- « Un des Niffleurs de Hagrid a trouvé le moyen de s'introduire dans le bureau de Rusard... »

- « Il n'a pas dû y arriver tout seul. » murmura John avec un sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Sherlock. La jeune fille poursuivit sans tenir compte de l'interruption :

- « ...Et Rusard était tellement furieux qu'il a mis en retenue tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages au moment où il l'a découvert. Des élèves de Gryffondor se sont aussi plaint de la quantité de lettres de menaces que reçoit Hermione Granger ces derniers jours- apparemment, ils en ont assez d'entendre des beuglantes à leur table chaque matin. Un garçon de Serpentard en cinquième année, Peter Villegnous a été emmené en urgence à l'infirmerie cet après midi.. »

Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en l'entendant prononcer ce nom, ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre le reste de la phrase.

- « Excuse moi Molly. » finit-il par réussir à articuler en s'essuyant les yeux. « Mais tu as dit qu'il s'appelait _comment_  ? »

- « Villegnous. » répéta la Serdaigle d'un ton imperturbable. « Je crois que sa famille est d'origine étrangère. Dans tous les cas, un article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sorti la semaine dernière expliquait que ses deux frères avaient été arrêté par la brigade de la police magique à la suite d'une agression sur un sorcier et qu'ils seraient bientôt entendus par le Mangemagot . Apparemment, il n'a pas supporté le choc et il a fini par craquer ... »

- « Deux frères, tu dis ? » coupa brusquement Sherlock en se penchant vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer, qu'il fouilla à nouveau dans son sac pour en extirper une plume et un parchemin. Il lui tendit en déclarant :

- « Molly, j'ai besoin que tu m'écrives très distinctement et en lettres majuscules le nom et prénom. »

- « Des deux frères ? » s'enquit la sorcière en saisissant les deux objets.

- «Non, seulement de Peter. » répondit Sherlock, esquissant un geste d'impatience. Molly s’exécuta et, s'asseyant tant bien que mal sur le sol, posa à côté d'elle le parchemin. Sherlock s'agenouilla non loin, scrutant la feuille d'un air attentif tandis qu'elle y traçait maladroitement les larges caractères. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, il s'en empara ainsi que de la plume et entreprit de gribouiller à son tour. De là où il était, John n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'il écrivait, mais le résultat avait l'air de le satisfaire. Il lâcha sa plume au bout de trente secondes et lui fit signe de le rejoindre, non sans avoir poussé un cri de satisfaction. Le blond se pencha par dessus son épaule : sur le papier, les lettres PETER VILLEGNOUS avaient été réarrangées de manière à former le nom IGNOTUS PEVERELL.

- « Un anagramme ? » s'enquit John d'un ton perplexe. Sherlock hocha la tête, un sourire réjoui se formant sur son visage tandis qu'il tapotait le parchemin avec son index.

- « Exactement. Ignotus Peverell est le nom d'un des personnages principaux du _Conte des trois frère._ »

- « Et Peter Villegnous a lui même deux frères. » compléta le Gryffondor, saisissant où son meilleur ami voulait en venir. Ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule d'un air satisfait et s'appuya sur lui pour se remettre sur ses deux jambes.

- « Le voilà, le lien qu'on cherchait. » déclara-t-il en ramassant ses affaires. « Ce message vise à nous faire remonter jusqu'à ce Peter et à ses frères. John, je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous lui rendions une petite visite. »

- « A l'infirmerie ?  Madame Pomfresh risque de ne pas apprécier que nous passions à cette heure. Surtout étant donné que nous ne sommes pas exactement _proches_ de lui.. »

- « Ça, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. » interrompit Sherlock avec un clin d’œil. Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur : son irritation de tout à l'heure s'était progressivement estompée au profit de l'excitation qui accompagnait toujours leurs débuts d'enquêtes.

- « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » intervint soudainement Molly. Son ton était quelque peu hésitant, mais sa voix resta ferme.

- « Non, je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire. » répondit aussitôt le brun. Il commençait à s'éloigner en direction de l'escalier, laissant en plan sa valise, lorsque John le retint par le bras. Sherlock haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe mais il finit par saisir ce qu'on lui reprochait et déclara à l'adresse de la jeune fille :

- « Mais _merci_ de tes renseignements. Ils nous ont été très utiles. »

Les joues de Molly s'empourprèrent légèrement et lorsqu'elle leur souhaita bonne chance en se dirigeant vers sa salle commune, John remarqua qu'elle esquissait un sourire.

- « Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile de faire plaisir à quelqu'un. » remarqua-t-il à l'attention de Sherlock alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers. Ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

 

 

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas exactement ravie de les revoir dans son infirmerie.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plutôt sec. « Vous avez encore trouvé le moyen de vous blesser ? »

Sherlock et John secouèrent la tête, et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle leur fit signe de sortir en déclarant :

- « Dans ce cas, si c'est pour harceler un autre de mes patients, vous reviendrez plus tard. Je n'ai pas oublié l'interrogatoire que vous avez fait subir à cette pauvre elfe de maison. »

- « Mais Winky est de nouveau sur pied, non ? » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Sherlock.

- « Ce n'est pas la question. » répondit fermement l'infirmière. « J'aspire à ce que cette infirmerie reste un lieu de repos. »

- « Nous ne venons harceler personne. Juste apporter ses devoirs à un de nos amis qui a été admis ici récemment. »

Tout en parlant, John sortit de son sac des rouleaux de parchemin qu'il brandit d'un air convaincu, espérant que son expression innocente ferait le reste.

- « Le dernier patient que j'ai reçu ici est un élève de Serpentard. » répliqua d'un ton sceptique Madame Pomfresh.

Le blond jura intérieurement- évidemment l'infirmière n'avait jamais retenu leurs noms malgré leur nombreuses visites, en revanche elle se souvenait très bien des maisons auxquelles ils étaient censés intervenir. Sherlock ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, déclarant d'un ton docte :

- « Oui il est en Serpentard, et John a cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques avec lui. Peter avait pris un peu de retard sur son compte rendu d'observation des Niffleurs et il voulait que John lui passe le sien à la fin des vacances, malheureusement... »

- « N'en dites pas plus. » coupa Madame Pomfresh, visiblement peu intéressée par le sujet. « Du moment que ce sont pas des Scroutts à Pétard... »

Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard amusé : apparemment, l'infirmière avait elle aussi des griefs contre les créatures à dard et ventouse de Hagrid- quelques élèves légèrement brûlés avaient dû passer par ici. Cette dernière les scruta pendant encore dix secondes, avant de pousser un long soupir résigné et de leur désigner le fond de l'infirmerie.

- « Très bien, allez-y. Mais pas plus de dix minutes : ce garçon a encore besoin de repos s'il veut espérer assister à ses cours demain. »

- « Nous serons très brefs. » la rassura aussitôt Sherlock en se dirigeant vers la direction indiquée. John hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et lui emboîta le pas.

Dans son lit- qui était le seul occupé de l'infirmerie d'ailleurs-, Villegnous avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Son visage était cependant encore un peu blême, ce qui signifiait que sa « crise » soudaine n'était pas totalement feinte. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, il cligna des yeux d'un air paniqué- il était clair qu'il n'avait pas du tout prêté attention à leur négociation avec Madame Pomfresh.

- « Toi, tu es Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque en pointant Sherlock du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que veux ?

- « Juste discuter tranquillement un moment avec toi. » répliqua le Serdaigle, imperturbable, en se plaçant à son chevet. « Il y a quelques renseignements que j'aimerais obtenir au sujet du coup d'éclat de tes deux frères. »

- « L'article de la _Gazette_ était suffisamment explicite. Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin d'en savoir plus. »

Le ton de Peter était sans appel et pour renforcer son propos, il se tourna de manière à fixer le mur opposé. Malheureusement pour lui, Sherlock ne l'envisageait pas de cette manière. Calmement mais fermement, il posa sa main sur son épaule, le forçant à le regarder tandis qu'il lui répondait d'une voix égale :

- « Je crains de ne pas avoir été suffisamment clair. J'ai réellement _besoin_ de ces renseignements. Je n'ai pas lu l'article de la _Gazette_ , mais je doute qu'il soit en mesure de m'apprendre ce que je désire savoir. Autrement tu ne serais pas dans ce lit, en train de me parler, mais au ministère de la Magie aux côtés de tes frères. »

Le Serpentard pâlit en entendant ces mots. Il essaya vainement de se dégager de la prise de Sherlock mais celui-ci renforça encore la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui.

- « Qui t'as mis au courant ? » finit-il par balbutier après quelques secondes de lutte silencieuse.

- « Personne. » déclara le brun d'un ton satisfait. « Du moins pas directement. Mais disons qu'on m'a mis sur la piste...et que la personne qui m'a inspiré est sûrement la même que celle qui vous poussé à faire ce coup, toi et tes frères. Alors, maintenant que tu me prends au sérieux, est-ce que nous pouvons discuter nous les deux ? Crois moi, tu as besoin de mon aide autant que j'ai besoin de la tienne. »

Peter, qui avait recommencé à s'agiter dès que Sherlock avait mentionné l'individu qui l'avait mené à lui, retrouva son calme en entendant la fin du discours du Serdaigle et répliqua froidement :

- « Si tu me dénonces, je ne vois pas ce que je gagnerais en te renseignant. »

- « Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera _lui_ de toute façon. » grinça Sherlock entre ses dents, rapprochant son visage de celui de Peter. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle il a attiré mon attention sur toi. Il ne l'aurait pas fait si il pensait que tu pouvais encore lui être utile. Non, à mon avis il compte se débarrasser de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je pense sincèrement que tu te rendrais service en décidant de coopérer. »

- « Il s'agit d'un  _ il _ , donc ? » s'enquit le Serpentard d'un ton calme. John devait au moins lui rendre justice sur ce point : il était beaucoup plus résistant qu'il apparaissait de prime abord. Peu de personnes réussissaient à rester aussi longtemps sans se décomposer lorsqu'elles subissaient un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme de Sherlock. 

- « Toi et moi savons très bien de qui nous sommes en train de parler. » coupa ce dernier, visiblement agacé par cette conversation. «  _ Moriarty. » _

Peter tressaillit malgré lui en entendant le nom, et John remarqua qu'il jetait des coups d’œil de droite et de gauche comme pour être sûr que personne n'avait entendu le Serdaigle.

- « Ni moi, ni mes frères, n'avons traité directement avec lui. C'était toujours par le biais de lettres...d’intermédiaires. Et nous n'étions même pas censés savoir qui  _ il _ était réellement. Alors, comment est-ce que  _ toi _ , tu as réussi à apprendre son nom ? »

- « C'est sans importance. » répliqua aussitôt Sherlock. « Concentrons nous ce qui nous intéresse vraiment. Qu'est-ce que toi et tes frères avez pu bien faire pour qu'il vous en veuille à ce point ? Vous n'avez pas suivi ces instructions correctement ? Ou bien est-ce que c'est juste que vous ne vous êtes pas montré assez efficaces, ce qui a permis au ministère de remonter jusqu'à vous, compromettant au passage une partie du précieux réseau de Moriarty ? »

Voyant que le Serpentard mettait du temps à répondre, il poussa un soupir impatient, et, après avoir vérifié que Madame Pomfresh ne regardait pas dans leur direction, il sortit sa baguette magique et fit mine de la pointer sur lui :

- « Tu as déjà un ennemi dangereux en la personne de Moriarty. Je te conseille de ne te pas t'en faire un deuxième. » laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Peter perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau, John eut la certitude qu'il n'opposerait plus aucune résistance et leur dirait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

- « Cela faisait quelques mois que mes frères et moi travaillions pour lui. Évidemment, je ne pouvais les aider que pendant les vacances scolaires, mais eux étaient disponibles toute l'année. Des petits coups de ci de là, avec pour seules règles de toujours se montrer discret et de lui rapporter tout l'argent ainsi que les objets, euh... trouvés. » commença-t-il à expliquer d'une voix faible. « C'était lui qui se chargeait de nous rémunérer une fois le boulot accompli. Mais depuis quelques temps déjà, mes frères en avaient marre de cet arrangement. J'ai réussi à les dissuader le plus longtemps possible, mais dans une de leurs dernières lettres, ils m'expliquaient que lors d'une de leurs expéditions, la personne qu'ils étaient chargé de cambrioler avait chez elle un grimoire écrit de la main même de Merlin. Son prix était inestimable, et ils étaient persuadés que Moriarty n'avait pas connaissance de son existence, alors ils ont..hem, _oublié_ de lui transmettre. »

Sherlock émit un reniflement désapprobateur et le Serpentard poursuivit d'un ton agacé :

- « Oui, bon, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, d'accord ? Je leur ai immédiatement répondu qu'ils feraient mieux de lui rendre, mais ils étaient persuadés qu'il n'y avait vu que du feu. »

- « Donc il a dû faire comme si de rien n'était, attendant la première occasion venue pour leur fournir une mission bidon dont le seul objectif était de pouvoir les dénoncer et les livrer au Ministère. » compléta Sherlock de lui même, le regard brillant d'une excitation à peine dissimulée. « Je dois avouer que c'est assez élégant _._  »

Aussi bien Peter que John froncèrent les sourcils en l'entendant utiliser ce qualificatif mais le Serdaigle leva aussitôt les mains, coupant court à toute protestation de leur part. Il les baissa très rapidement néanmoins, réalisant que Madame Pomfresh risquait de mal prendre qu'on brandisse une baguette en l'air dans son infirmerie.

- « Dans tous les cas, ils se sont fait prendre et ont été emmené par les employés du Ministère. » reprit Peter, visiblement décidé à en finir. « Mes parents m'ont envoyé une lettre pour m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé...mais évidemment l'article de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ me l'a appris avant eux. Pendant quelques jours, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, ni de mes frères, ni de Moriarty, alors j'ai pensé que j'avais pas de souci à me faire...du moins me concernant. Et puis aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu une lettre de menace...elle n'était pas signée, mais il était clair de qui le message provenait. Mon hibou me l'a apporté au déjeuner. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé, à part que sous le coup de la panique, j'ai décidé de manger le message pour que personne ne puisse le lire. Ensuite il y a un eu comme un trou noir, et je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh à mon chevet, m'expliquant que j'avais fait une _légère_ crise de panique et qu'on m'avait emmené ici. »

- « Que disait le mot exactement ? » s'enquit Sherlock d'un ton curieux.

- «  _Le grimoire, sinon tu seras le prochain._  » répondit Peter en grimaçant.

- « Mais comment est-ce que tu aurais réussi à lui faire parvenir ? »

La question provenait de John, qui se faisait entendre pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Il préférait en général laisser à son meilleur ami le soin de poser les questions importantes.

- « En réutilisant le même hibou, je suppose. » marmonna le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. « De toute façon, je ne sais pas où est ce fichu grimoire, donc... »

- « Peter, _Peter_. » coupa Sherlock d'un ton sec. « Je croyais que tu avais décidé de te montrer honnête avec nous. Toi et moi savons qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle Moriarty s'est résolu à t'envoyer ce mot- c'est qu'il n'a trouvé ce livre nulle part ailleurs. Le grimoire est à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Tes frères ont dû te l'envoyer en même temps que leur petite notice explicative, jugeant sans doute qu'ainsi il serait hors de sa portée- après tout la maison de tes parents aurait été le premier endroit où il aurait pensé à chercher. Et toi, une fois l'objet encombrant en main, tu t'es empressé de le cacher quelque part. Mais Moriarty ignore encore où exactement, et c'est pour cela qu'il a dû perdre patience et décidé de te menacer pour te pousser à lui rendre.  »

Ce dernier se renfonça dans son lit à ses mots avant de balbutier :

- «Oui, oui, c'est vrai...mes frères me l'ont fait parvenir il y a plusieurs semaines. Mais je ne mens pas quand je dis que je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve actuellement. Lorsque j'ai compris de quoi il s'agissait et ce qui risquait de m'arriver si jamais on le trouvait sur moi, j'ai cherché toutes les cachettes possibles et inimaginables dans le château, mais aucune ne semblait convenir...Et puis au détour d'un couloir, je suis miraculeusement tombé sur une salle que j'ai jamais vu auparavant, une sorte de débarras rempli de toute sorte d'objet...alors j'ai laissé le grimoire là bas en me disant que j'irais le chercher plus tard. Le problème c'est qu'au moment où j'ai appris pour mes frères, j'ai voulu le reprendre pour m'en débarrasser définitivement, mais... »

- « Tu n'as pas réussi à retrouver la pièce où tu l'avais caché, je parie. » compléta le Serdaigle avec un léger sourire. Peter ouvrit la bouche, apparemment estomaqué, avant de répondre précipitamment :

- « Exactement ! Impossible de remettre la main sur cette fiche salle ! Et pourtant il me semblait que je me souvenais de son emplacement, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à retomber dessus.... Je sais que ça doit sembler dingue, mais je vous jure que... »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, on te crois. » interrompit Sherlock, toujours souriant. « Je pense pouvoir réussir à la retrouver. »

Peter écarquilla les yeux d'un air ébahi, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la voix de Madame Pomfresh s'éleva dans l'infirmerie :

- « Hé, vous deux ! » Sherlock et John se retournèrent pour la fixer, et elle poursuivit d'un ton exaspéré. « Oui, c'est bien à _vous_ que je parle. Je crois que ça fait largement plus de cinq minutes que vous dérangez mon patient, alors si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de déguerpir... »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous étions sur le point de nous en aller. » s'empressa de répondre le brun, rangeant les parchemins de John dans son sac à dos pour faire bonne mesure.

- « Quoi, vous partez comme ça ? » laissa échapper Peter dans un souffle.

- « Oh, je crois que nous avons assez abusé de ta gentillesse. » déclara Sherlock d'un ton narquois. « Et puis j'ai appris tout ce que je désirais savoir. Je dois dire que ton témoignage a été très instructif. »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le Serdaigle s'éloigna en direction de la sortie de l'infirmerie, suivi de près par John.

 

 

- « Tu es sûr de ton coup ? » s'enquit le Gryffondor lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la tapisserie des trolls dansants située au septième étage. Sherlock se contenta de répondre d'un ton réjoui :

- « Allons John, toi et moi savons qu'il n'y a que la Salle sur Demande qui peut s'amuser à apparaître au moment où on en a le plus besoin avant de disparaître à jamais. Le tout est de retrouver la même Salle que celle dans laquelle est entrée Villegnous il y a plusieurs semaines de cela. A ton avis, quelle devait être sa pensée à l'instant précis où il est passé dans ce couloir, son grimoire péniblement dissimulé sous le bras ? »

- « Je dois absolument trouver un endroit où cacher cet objet. » proposa le blond sans trop y croire. Sitôt qu'il eût fini sa phrase, une porte se matérialisa juste devant eux. Sherlock lui adressa un hochement de tête approbateur avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

L'intérieur de la salle correspondait étonnamment bien à la description qu'en avait fait Peter, c'est à dire un immense débarras. John siffla en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts : des allées et des allées remplies de vieilleries s'étendaient à perte de vue.

- « Ben dis donc, ça risque de ne pas être du gâteau de retrouver ce grimoire. » remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. L'espace d'un instant, son meilleur ami parut déstabilisé, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et commença à jeter des coups d’œil de droite et de gauche.

- « Non, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit si compliqué. Après tout, il était paniqué et pressé. Il a dû le déposer au premier endroit venu et s'en aller sans demander son reste. »

- « C'est sûr qu'il n'a pas dû trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait en débarquant ici. » répliqua John avec un sourire en avisant une fois de plus la grandeur de la pièce. Même si il connaissait la Salle Sur Demande depuis sa première année au château, il lui semblait qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. « Tu suggères d'organiser nos recherches comment, alors ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Serdaigle.

- « Je m'occupe de l'allée du troll empaillé, tu te charges de celle d'à côté. Si mon hypothèse est correcte, en quadrillant le secteur près de l'entrée on devrait réussir à mettre rapidement la main dessus. »

John acquiesça, et tout comme Sherlock, il s'engagea dans l'une des innombrables allées constituées de gigantesques piles de vieux objets. Il scrutait attentivement la couverture de tous les livres qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin, espérant à chaque fois tomber sur celui qu'ils recherchaient. Il s'avéra toutefois que son meilleur ami avait eu raison en disant que le grimoire ne devait pas être caché très loin : après seulement cinq minutes de recherches, ce dernier poussa un cri de triomphe qui raisonna dans toute la Salle. Le Gryffondor se précipita aussitôt dans sa direction, arrivant à temps pour le voir brandir un énorme ouvrage vieilli par les ans. Sa couverture était d'un vert passé et dans l'ensemble il paraissait plutôt délabré, mais sur la reliure apparaissait le nom de Merlin. A son tour, John étouffa un petit cri de stupéfaction.

- « Il est authentique, à ton avis ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en le prenant des mains de Sherlock, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement- le livre était loin d'être léger.

- « Si il ne l'était pas, Moriarty ne se donnerait pas autant de mal pour le récupérer. » répondit-il d'un ton assuré. « De plus, je l'ai feuilleté rapidement : il est rédigé à la main en ancien _français_. »

John fronça les sourcils- il ne voyait pas très bien quel était le rapport-, et Sherlock le fixa d'un air exaspéré, avant d'ajouter : « Enfin voyons, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qu'à l'époque du Roi Arthur, les nobles et tous les gens cultivés parlaient le français et non l'anglais ? La plupart des écrits de l'époque sont dans cette langue. »

- « Ça m'était sorti de la tête, figure-toi. » marmonna le Gryffondor d'un ton vexé tout en jetant à son tour un rapide coup d’œil à l'intérieur du grimoire : aussi bien l'écriture que le texte à proprement parler laissaient en effet à penser qu'il était d'époque.

- « Bien, maintenant que nous l'avons récupéré, quel est la suite du plan ? » s'enquit-il une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la Salle sur Demande, l'ouvrage toujours en main. Sherlock grimaça légèrement :

- « Je ne suis pas encore trop sûr. En premier lieu, il faudra faire en sorte que Moriarty sache que nous avons réussi à temps son petit défi...et ensuite déterminer à _qui_ exactement nous devons rendre ce grimoire. »

- « Je suppose qu' _à son légitime propriétaire_ est une réponse trop évidente ? »

- « Je te rappelle que nous ignorons encore son identité. » souligna Sherlock. « Et je suis moyennement enthousiaste à l'idée de retracer tous les cambriolages qui ont lieu en Grande Bretagne au cours de ces derniers mois. Dans tous les cas, il nous reste encore deux jours avant la fin du délai accordé par Moriarty, nous pouvons donc nous accorder un petit temps de réflexion. »

John approuva, même si il pensait en son for intérieur que le Serdaigle ne devait pas être mécontent à l'idée d'avoir le grimoire tout à lui pendant cet intervalle- Dieu sait ce qu'il espérait trouver dans un ouvrage pareil.

Arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, les deux amis se séparèrent, Sherlock emportant avec lui le précieux grimoire, serré étroitement sous son bras de manière à ce que la couverture n'en soit pas visible. John quant à lui passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de passer un long soupir de contentement en pensant qu'il pouvait _enfin_ souffler un peu- après tout, la journée avait été plutôt longue.

 

 

Ce même soir, Sherlock et John eurent une mauvaise surprise en se rendant dans la tour des Serdaigles. Ils revenaient tout juste de la Grande Salle, et le blond avait encore l'esprit un peu embrumé par le copieux dîner qu'il y avait fait, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le changement qui s'était opéré depuis la dernière fois où il s'y était rendu. Sherlock, en revanche, comprit immédiatement quel était le problème, et, non sans avoir juré audiblement, il se précipita vers l'entrée de la salle commune. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait écouté et répondu à l'énigme du heurtoir et s'était volatilisé à l'intérieur.

John, qui était toujours occupé à regarder aux alentours en essayant de déterminer ce qui avait pu perturber à ce point son meilleur ami, ne réagit pas assez vite et se retrouva donc bloqué du mauvais côté de l'entrée, la porte s'étant déjà refermée dans l'intervalle. Grognant bruyamment, il fixa d'un air maussade le heurtoir, avant de finalement réaliser ce qui clochait : l'inscription qui se trouvait en dessous encore quelques heures auparavant avait disparu. Le bois de la porte avait retrouvé sa couleur sombre habituelle, et si il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux les caractères écarlates, il aurait eu du mal à croire qu'il ait jamais subi pareille dégradation. Moriarty avait fait-ou avait fait faire, plus probablement-le ménage derrière lui, et il ne subsistait plus aucune trace de son message. Fronçant les sourcils, John s'agenouilla à côté de l'entrée et réfléchit aux conséquences de cette disparition : si l'inscription avait été effacée, cela signifiait que Moriarty était au courant qu'ils avaient réussi à en trouver le sens et que sa menace était donc désormais caduque. Mais si il avait appris d'une manière ou d'une autre cette partie de l'histoire, il devait également savoir qu'ils avaient résolu son énigme...auquel cas le grimoire qu'ils venaient juste de récupérer se retrouvait dans une situation très précaire. Au moment où il arrivait à cette conclusion, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un Sherlock très remonté sortit de sa salle commune.

- « Le grimoire a disparu, je parie ? » s'enquit-il pour la forme. Le Serdaigle hocha la tête d'un air rageur, avant de grommeler :

- « Toutes mes affaires ainsi que mon lit ont été saccagés. Je l'avais dissimulé entre le matelas et le sommier, mais évidemment c'était censé être une cachette provisoire...Il a dû être retrouvé en même pas cinq minutes. »

- « Et personne n'a rien vu ? »

- « Non. » répondit Sherlock d'un ton excédé. « Aucun des abrutis qui composent ma maison n'ont été capable de remarquer que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans l'un de nos dortoirs et l'avait partiellement mis à sac avant de se faire la malle avec un volumineux grimoire sous le bras. Moi qui croyaient que les Serdaigles étaient réputés pour leur _intelligence_ et leurs qualités d' _observation_. »

John ne releva pas, se contentant de regarder son meilleur ami donner des coups de pieds obstinés à son sac, sans nulle doute pour se défouler. Tout comme lui, le blond se sentait gagné par la colère, mais aussi, de manière plus diffuse, par la peur : Moriarty avait appris au sujet de leur petite expédition, fait disparaître toute trace de sa présence (récupérant au passage ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début et qu'ils avaient obligeamment retrouvé pour lui )le tout en l'espace d'une heure - c'est à dire le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans la Grande Salle-. Même si l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient l'admettre ouvertement, il était clair qu'ils avaient affaire à un ennemi encore plus redoutable que ce qu'ils avaient initialement envisagé.


	16. Scarabée et agression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John entreprend de traquer Skeeter dans les recoins du château, et la famille Croupton continue à faire des siennes.

 

* * *

 

Tout comme son apparition, la disparition soudaine du message codé ne passa pas inaperçue. Pour les avoir entendu en parler à plusieurs reprises, John savait que les Serdaigles continuaient à s'interroger sur son auteur et sa signification. Aucun d'eux n'eut cependant le cran de poser directement la question à Sherlock.

Quand au principal intéressé, il fut convoqué dans le bureau de Flitwick dès le lendemain de son retour au château. Si le directeur de sa maison n'ignorait pas que l'inscription s'était volatilisée, il semblait néanmoins penser qu'aussi bien sa nature que son destinataire méritaient d'être creusés un tant soit peu. John n'ayant évidemment pas été convié, il dût ronger son frein devant le bureau de Flitwick ce soir là en attendant que son meilleur ami en sorte. Sherlock avait peu de chance de se retrouver en retenue-après tout, il était difficile de le tenir pour responsable de la dégradation-, mais le directeur des Serdaigles voudrait sûrement en apprendre d'avantage de sa bouche.

Lorsque son meilleur ami ressortit du bureau de Flitwick, une demi-heure après y être rentré, il fronçait les sourcils et son visage était tordu dans une expression agacée. Apparemment, la petite réunion s'était déroulée moins bien que prévu.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a posé comme question, alors ? » s'enquit le Gryffondor sitôt que Sherlock fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

- « Il y avait _Dumbledore._  » répondit ce dernier d'un ton désappointé. « Et crois moi, il est bien plus difficile de lui mentir qu'à Flitwick. L'affaire avec Vector était une chose-après tout, l'essentiel à l'époque n'était pas de savoir pourquoi nous traînions dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci-, mais cette histoire ...Je pensais qu'il considérerait que ce n'était pas de son ressort, mais le message l'a grandement intéressé. Il m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises ce que signifiait pour moi le symbole triangulaire. A vrai dire, cela semblait l'intriguer bien plus que la menace implicite de Moriarty. »

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » .

- « La vérité. Je lui ai répété que je n'avais aucune idée de sa _signification_. Non John, je t'interdis de lever les yeux au ciel comme ça. _C'est la vérité_. J'en ignore complètement le sens profond. Je connais juste son lien avec le Conte des Trois Frères, c'est à dire la seule raison pour laquelle il intéressait Moriarty. Et je doute que Dumbledore soit curieux au sujet de ce symbole parce qu'il lui fait penser à une histoire de Beedle le Barde. Il doit faire référence à autre chose digne d'intérêt, je ne sais pas. Dans tous les cas, Dumbledore a fini par me croire sur ce point. Tout du moins, il a arrêté de me questionner sur le sujet au bout d'un quart d'heure. Par contre, il est resté assez sceptique quand je lui ai expliqué que cette menace devait sûrement émaner d'un élève immature qui m'en voulait pour une raison quelconque et avait décidé de me faire une petite farce sans conséquence. »

- « Tu m'étonnes. » grogna John entre ses dents. A la place du directeur, il n'aurait pas non plus trouvé cette explication crédible, surtout de la part de Sherlock. Qui aurait l'idée de se venger de manière aussi _tordue_  ? Un sort jeté incognito ou une bombabouse bien placée étaient bien plus faciles à mettre en œuvre.

- « J'ai pourtant essayé de jouer sur sa corde sensible en décrivant l'attitude négative de la plupart des élèves, voire même du corps enseignant, à mon égard. » poursuivit le Serdaigle sans tenir compte de l'interruption. « Je pensais qu'il se laisserait avoir par ce genre d'argument, tout le monde sait qu'il est soucieux du bien être de ses élèves...il suffit de regarder la manière dont il se comporte avec Potter. »

- « Tu peux difficilement prendre Harry comme référence. » objecta John en souriant. « Il a une relation assez spéciale avec lui, en tout cas c'est ce que la plupart des gens pensent. Et puis à mon avis, Dumbledore a dû voir à trois kilomètres que tu le baratinais, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas laissé attendrir. Navré de te dire ça Sherlock, mais les personnes qui te connaissaient un tant soit peu ont du mal à t'imaginer en petit être sensible incapable de se défendre par lui même. Tu veux que je te remémore le nombre d'élèves que tu as envoyé à l'infirmerie au cours de ces quatre dernières années ? »

- « Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire je pense. » répondit le brun d'un ton narquois. « Puis-je te rappeler que tu y as contribué pour la plus grande part ? »

- « Oh, je connais ma part de responsabilité là dedans. Et je dois dire que je n'ai pas trop de regrets à ce sujet. Mais tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

- « Tu souhaites plaider mon cas devant Dumbledore la prochaine fois, c'est ça ?  Je suis d'accord, tu serais sûrement bien plus convaincant que moi. »

John rit doucement et donna un léger coup de coude à Sherlock, qui fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. La tension qui avait habité le Gryffondor depuis la découverte du message de Moriarty le quitta peu à peu, et pour la première fois depuis leur retour au château, il s'autorisa à se détendre.

 

 

Du fait du message crypté de Moriarty et de toute l'histoire avec Villegnous, la position embarrassante dans laquelle il avait surpris Jim au moment où il était revenu à Poudlard était complètement sorti de la tête de John. L'incident lui revint en mémoire seulement quelques jours plus tard, et il s'empressa aussitôt de le raconter à Sherlock, tant pour entendre sa théorie sur le sujet que pour le plaisir de raconter une bonne anecdote.

La réaction de son meilleur ami fut pour le moins inattendue. Ce dernier lâcha brusquement le livre de Runes qu'il était en train de tenir et le fixa pendant dix secondes sans rien dire, avant de déclarer d'un ton triomphant :

- «  Rita Skeeter est un Animagus. »

John haussa les sourcils et attendit qu'il lui explique cette subite révélation. Comme le Serdaigle ne daignait pas utile de poursuivre, il lui fit un léger signe de la main pour l'inciter à développer.

- « Je suppose que tu veux savoir comment je suis parvenu à cette conclusion ? Je dois dire que ça me semble assez évident. Il est peu probable que ce _Jim_ ait perdu la tête au point de commencer à essayer de converser avec sa main. En revanche, au moment où tu l'as aperçu, il pouvait très bien être en train de parler à quelque chose de très petit dans sa paume, que tu aurais été incapable de distinguer du fait de l'endroit où tu te tenais... »

- «Non, Sherlock, là, je crois que tu extrapoles. » coupa John avec un léger sourire. « Je n'étais pas _si_ loin que ça de lui. A part un insecte, je ne vois pas très bien ce que... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression sur le visage du brun. Il le dévisageait d'un air impatient. John eut alors un éclair de compréhension :

- « Mais bien sûr ! Il parlait à un insecte, qui était en fait _Rita Skeeter_  ! C'est comme ça qu'elle réussissait à être toujours là au bon endroit au bon moment sans que personne ne la voit- évidemment, personne n'aurait pensé à se méfier d'un vulgaire insecte...Et je suis sûr que c'est sous cette forme que les Serpentards l'informaient de ce qui se passait au château quand elle n'y était pas. »

- « Je suis content que tu aies trouvé ça tout seul. » déclara Sherlock d'un ton sarcastique.

Le blond l'ignora. Il était trop occupé à réfléchir à la portée de cette découverte. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il cherchait à découvrir comment Rita Skeeter se débrouillait de manière à pouvoir l'arrêter et, se faisant, remonter dans l'estime du trio infernal. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire, il s'agissait de mettre la main sur la journaliste. Skeeter n'était pas un Animagus déclaré : John avait gardé un souvenir impérissable de la fois où Sherlock l'avait obligé à vérifier la liste certifiée du Ministère, histoire de vérifier que Sirius Black n'y figurait pas. Si il réussissait à l'attraper et à la faire chanter à ce sujet...

- « Je te conseille de renforcer avec un sort le bocal que tu utiliseras. » annonça brusquement le Serdaigle alors qu'il parvenait à cette conclusion. John le dévisagea d'un air perplexe, ce qui lui valut un sourire amusé.

- « Il te sera plus aisé de la capturer sous sa forme d'insecte-et crois moi, elle ne voudra pas discuter avec toi à moins d'être acculée-, mais un bocal ordinaire ne tiendra pas longtemps si jamais elle décide de redevenir humaine. »

- « Et comment est-ce que tu sais que j'ai envie de l'attraper ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. » ne put s'empêcher de demander le Gryffondor. Le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandit encore d'avantage.

- « Il n'y a que toi pour imaginer que tes pensées sont impénétrables, John. »

 

 

Suivant les recommandations de son meilleur ami, le blond entreprit de trouver un bocal qu'il renforça magiquement de manière à ce que le verre en devienne incassable. Cette première étape réussie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Skeeter. Dans les premiers jours, il gardait le bocal toujours dans son sac, au cas où il tomberait sur un insecte suspect au détour d'un couloir. Il renonça cependant assez rapidement. Ses affaires étaient déjà assez lourdes comme ça et il était quelque peu lassant d'avoir à subir à longueur de journée les moqueries de Sherlock à ce sujet. Il finit donc par se ranger aux arguments du Serdaigle, qui lui conseillait de guetter plutôt les occasions propices- c'est à dire tous les moments où la journaliste était susceptible de dégoter des informations _intéressantes_ qu'elle pourrait ensuite arranger à loisir dans ses articles.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsque Dean Thomas déboula dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en cette soirée de début de mois de juin pour annoncer à tous les élèves encore présents qu' _ils faisaient pousser des haies sur le terrain de Quidditch_ _pour la Troisième Tâche_ , John se précipita dans son dortoir pour y prendre son bocal.

Une fois l'objet en main, il jeta un coup d’œil à la fenêtre de la tour qui donnait sur le stade. Même si l'éloignement et l'obscurité l'empêchaient de bien le distinguer, il remarqua néanmoins des irrégularités sur la surface habituellement plane du terrain. De plus, un attroupement composé des champions- à savoir Harry, Diggory, Krum et Delacour- et de Ludo Verpey se trouvait non loin. Apparemment, le contenu de la dernière tâche avait enfin été dévoilé aux participants du tournoi.

_De la chair fraîche pour Skeeter_ pensa le Gryffondor en renforçant sa prise sur le bocal. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre au parc, il fit une malheureuse rencontre. Ou plus exactement, il eut le malheur de rentrer dans quelqu'un tête la première. Le jeune sorcier était trop distrait par la perspective de sa future capture pour penser à regarder devant lui, si bien qu'il fonça dans un Harry Potter visiblement aussi pressé que lui au détour d'un couloir. Sous le coup de la surprise, il lâcha le bocal. Comme prévu , ce dernier survécut au contact du sol. Son camarade de Gryffondor, en revanche, se massait l'épaule à l'endroit où il avait été heurté.

- « Désolé » marmonna John en se penchant pour ramasser le bocal. « Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal, j'espère ? »

- « Je m'en tirerai. » répondit Harry avec une légère grimace. « Mais il y a une raison pour laquelle tu te promènes dans les couloirs avec un bocal sous le bras à cette heure-ci ? »

- « C'est une longue histoire. » répliqua le blond en haussant les épaules. « Je te la raconterais plus tard. » Il ne désirait pas rentrer dans les détails maintenant ; il attendrait d'être sûr d'avoir Skeeter avant de se vanter de sa découverte. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sembles plutôt pressé pour quelqu'un qui s'apprête simplement à retourner dans la salle commune. »

A ces mots, Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air gêné. John faillit retirer sa question, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il attendit qu'il crache le morceau. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps : apparemment, chaque seconde perdue était insupportable au Gryffondor.

- « Je dois absolument trouver Dumbledore. » finit-il par répondre d'un ton nerveux. « C'est au sujet de Croupton, il est ici, et il dit que Dumbledore est le seul à pouvoir l'aider...et John, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut que j'y aille... »

Le blond hocha la tête- après une telle déclaration, il se voyait mal insister d'avantage-, et Harry en profita pour filer au deuxième étage sans demander son reste. Il était déjà une volée de marche plus haut quand John réalisa ce que tout cela signifiait. Croupton était à Poudlard. Probablement dans un sale état, vu la panique de Harry. Le Gryffondor savait que Sherlock aurait donné n'importe quoi pour parler au Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique. Mais il ignorait si il avait le temps d'aller chercher son meilleur ami dans la Tour des Serdaigles. Si Dumbledore arrivait là bas avant eux, ils ne pourraient probablement pas l'approcher. Ou pire, Croupton pourrait en profiter pour se volatiliser. John n'arrivait déjà pas à croire qu'il soit à Poudlard en ce moment même. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la surveillance exercée sur lui par son fils avait dû se relâcher. C'était une occasion unique, qui ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

Priant pour être assez rapide, le Gryffondor serra le bocal contre sa poitrine et reprit sa course en direction du hall d'entrée.

Une fois hors de l'enceinte du château, John commençait à se diriger vers le stade quand il entendit des cris en provenance de la forêt. Il jeta un Lumos de manière à pouvoir se repérer dans l'obscurité ambiante et se mit à courir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il finit par reconnaître la voix de Krum. C'était lui qui hurlait. Le Gryffondor accéléra l'allure, mais un éclair rouge illumina soudainement la nuit. Les cris cessèrent. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la scène, seul Krum était présent, stupéfixié sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas trace de Barty Croupton. John voulut s'agenouiller aux côtés du joueur du Quidditch, mais des bruits de pas l'arrêtèrent net. La personne qui avait attaqué Krum était encore dans les parages. Il leva sa baguette pour éclairer les arbres, et crut distinguer une silhouette traînant une masse sombre non loin. Au moment où il allait s'engager dans cette direction, des voix se firent entendre. Celle, agitée, de Harry. Et surtout celle, grave et calme, de Dumbledore.

John eut la peine le temps de se dire qu'il était définitivement cuit lorsque les deux arrivèrent à l'endroit où il se tenait. Dumbledore fut le premier à parler, une fois qu'il eut balayé la scène du regard et aperçu le corps de Krum aux pieds du Gryffondor.

- « Mr Watson ? »

- « Je ne l'ai pas stupéfixié. » déclara-il précipitamment en tendant sa baguette au Directeur de Poudlard. « Vous pouvez vérifiez si vous voulez. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, je viens juste d'arriver... »

Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de scruter l'obscurité à l'aide de sa baguette allumée, avant de réveiller Krum à l'aide d'un sortilège. Le joueur de Quidditch, encore hébété, balbutia quelques paroles au sujet d'un vieux fou qui l'aurait attaqué par derrière tandis que le directeur le tenait par l'épaule. C'est à ce moment là que Hagrid, suivi de très près par Maugrey, débarquèrent sur les lieux. John sursauta en les entendant arriver. Il repensa brièvement à la présence qu'il avait senti non loin de lui après l'attaque de Krum. Son agresseur, qui, selon toute évidence, devait être Croupton. Où diable était-il passé ? Il ne semblait plus être dans les parages et si il avait tenté de s'enfuir, Maugrey ou Hagrid auraient dû le voir en arrivant. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'être envolé.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le Gryffondor ne remarqua pas les départs successifs de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et du Garde Chasse. C'est seulement au moment où les cris de Karkaroff commencèrent à retentir qu'il reporta son attention sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

- « Donc vous dites que Croupton, un employé de _votre_ ministère et juge du Tournoi, a tenté d'attaquer le champion de _mon_ école ? » fulminait le Directeur de Durmstrang, visiblement à deux doigts de frapper la première personne qui lui tomberait sous la main. John n'avait jamais autant admiré le flegme de Dumbledore qu'en cet instant. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et s'enquit d'un ton ferme :

- « Mr Watson, avez vous entendu la personne qui a lancé le sortilège visant à immobiliser Krum ? »

- « Non. » avoua le Gryffondor. « Je n'ai vu qu'un éclair rouge. »

- « Un sortilège informulé. » marmonna le Directeur de Poudlard pour lui même. « Intéressant. »

Cette remarque redoubla encore la colère de Karkaroff.

- « Vous savez ce que j'en pense, moi ? Je pense que c'est un complot ! Une trahison ! Cette compétition n'est pas loyale, elle ne l'a jamais été ! »

Tout en divaguant, il pointait Dumbledore d'un doigt accusateur. Personne n'osa intervenir durant son accès de rage, jusqu'au moment où il commit l'impensable : il cracha aux pieds du Directeur de Poudlard. Hagrid, outré, entreprit alors de le plaquer à un tronc d'arbre pour extirper des excuses de sa part. Même si il le relâcha assez rapidement, le Gryffondor se doutait que cet affront n'aiderait pas à améliorer pas les dispositions actuelles de Karkaroff à l'égard de l'école.

- « Hagrid, je pense que vous feriez bien de ramener ces deux là au château. » déclara soudainement Dumbledore en désignant John et Harry. Le Garde Chasse semblait sur le point de protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- « Chacun de vous devra rester dans la tour des Gryffondors et se tenir _tranquille_ , j'insiste sur ce point. » poursuivit-il d'un ton ferme. Il sembla au blond qu'il fixait Harry tout particulièrement en disant cela. « Tout ce que vous pourriez avoir envie de faire attendra jusqu'à demain matin. »

Les deux écoliers acquiescèrent, mais John ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'avertissement le concernait, ou si il n'était adressé en réalité qu'à Harry. Dans le bénéfice du doute, il se promit de patienter jusqu'au lendemain pour faire part des événements de la soirée à Sherlock.

Sur ce, ils s'éloignèrent en direction du château, accompagnés de Hagrid. Ce dernier paraissait d'une humeur massacrante. Au moment où ils passèrent devant le carrosse des Beauxbâtons, il sembla s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il jeta un coup d’œil à John, comme si sa présence le dérangeait, et se retint. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se racla bruyamment la gorge, et les deux Gryffondors le dévisagèrent d'un air étonné.

- « Harry, est- ce que je peux te parler un instant ? » finit-il par demander d'un ton un peu brusque. L'intéressé hocha la tête, et John, qui en déduit que c'était le moment pour lui de partir, rentra dans la salle commune après les avoir salué.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'installa sur un fauteuil et attendit que Harry ait fini sa petite conversation avec Hagrid. Il voulait s'excuser pour sa conduite de ce soir, même si il savait qu'il serait difficile d'expliquer exactement pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. La salle commune était déserte, à l'exception de Ron et Hermione qui chuchotaient furieusement dans un coin. Le blond n'osa pas aller les rejoindre, préférant rester seul pour remettre ses idées en place.

Harry réapparut au bout de seulement quelques minutes, l'air passablement agacé. John se précipita à sa rencontre.

- « Ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps. » ne put-il s'empêcher de déclarer avec un coup d’œil en direction du portrait. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

- « J'ai eu droit à un petit sermon sur mes fréquentations. De la part de Hagrid... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais John devinait assez bien ce que ce silence dissimulait.

- « Dans tous les cas, c'est Krum qui a été attaqué ce soir, pas moi. Et par Croupton, entre tous. Je ne crois pas que le fait que je me sois baladé avec lui dans le _parc_ ait vraiment été le problème. » poursuivit Harry. Il paraissait évacuer sa frustration de la soirée tout en parlant, et John esquissa un sourire malgré lui.

- « Si on ne peut même plus se fier aux employés du ministère... » déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger. Harry sourit à son tour. « Vous parliez de la Troisième Tâche, avec Krum ? »

- « Même pas. » répondit celui-ci en grimaçant légèrement. « Non, c'était une conversation assez étrange. Qui l'est devenue encore plus quand Croupton est sorti de nulle part en divaguant. Tout ça pour disparaître dix minutes après... »

La frustration de Harry était audible, et John ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Il regrettait autant que lui cet état des choses.

- « Dans tous les cas, qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu faisais là ? » s'enquit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer la surprise que j'ai eu en te découvrant aux pieds de Krum. Déjà que la partie où tu m'étais rentré dedans avec un bocal m'avait intrigué... »

- « Tu risques de ne pas me croire » répliqua John d'un ton nerveux. « Mais j'avais l'intention de sortir du château dès le début. Sherlock m'avait chargé d'aller capturer des têtards près du lac. Et c'est toujours ce que je comptais faire après t'avoir croisé. Sauf qu'au moment où je suis arrivé dehors, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier... »

- « Et donc tu es allé voir ce qui se passait. » compléta Harry avec un hochement de tête. « Je suppose que c'est logique. Plus que l'idée d'aller chercher des têtards en pleine nuit en tout cas. »

- « Les expériences de Sherlock sont une affaire sérieuse. » déclara le blond en essayant de rester sérieux. Il était en général meilleur quand il s'agissait de trouver des excuses. Il pouvait presque imaginer la tête qu'aurait fait son meilleur ami si jamais il l'avait entendu débiter de pareilles sottises.

- « Par les caleçons de Merlin, il te prend vraiment pour son larbin. » coupa soudainement une voix amusée qui fit sursauter aussi bien John que Harry. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué que Ron et Hermione avaient profité de leur conversation pour se glisser à leurs côtés. « Je pense vraiment que tu devrais essayer de t'imposer davantage dans votre relations. » poursuivit le rouquin d'un ton goguenard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacée par le sens des priorités de Ron.

- « Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Qu'est-ce que Croupton faisait à Poudlard ? Pourquoi il a attaqué Krum ? »

- « Très bonnes questions, Hermione. » soupira l'intéressé d'un ton las. « Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. D'ailleurs John, je voulais te poser la question, je suppose que tu n'en sais pas plus que moi sur la manière dont tout ça s'est déroulé. »

- « Non. » répondit le blond avec un signe de dénégation. « Sinon j'en aurai parlé à Dumbledore. J'ai juste entendu Krum crier, suivi de l'éclair rouge. Au moment où je suis arrivé sur les lieux, j'ai eu un moment l'impression que son agresseur était encore dans les parages, mais je ne comprends pas très bien comment il se serait échappé. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai que c'est curieux. » acquiesça Harry. A côté de lui Hermione et Ron trépignaient d'impatience.

- « Est-ce qu'on peut avoir droit à un peu plus de _détails_ , au moins ? » insista la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils. Harry se contenta de rire, avant de se tourner vers John.

- « Tu veux rester pour l'interrogatoire ? »

- « Je crois que je vais m'abstenir. Je suis fatigué. » répondit le blond avec un sourire. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de rester debout une demi-heure de plus à parler de Croupton ; la seule personne avec qui il voulait en discuter se trouvait à l'autre bout du château. Il souhaita bonne nuit aux trois Gryffondors et se dirigea vers le dortoir d'un pas rapide. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Harry commençait son compte rendu des événements de la soirée.

 

 

Le lendemain matin, John s'empressa de raconter toute l'histoire à Sherlock. Le Serdaigle, contrairement à son habitude, l'écouta patiemment tandis qu'il détaillait les événements de la soirée. C'est seulement au moment où il atteignit la conclusion de son récit que son meilleur ami laissa libre cours à son agacement.

- « Bon sang, nous étions à _deux doigts_.... » réussit-il à déclarer d'un ton sifflant. « Si seulement j'avais été dans les parages... »

- « Sherlock, comment aurais-tu pu deviner que Croupton se baladerait dans le parc du château hier soir ? Et tu sais très bien que ça ne sert plus à rien de se lamenter maintenant. Puisque que nous n'avons pas réussi à profiter de cette occasion, il s'agit d'en tirer le plus le renseignements possible. Comment Croupton a-t-il réussi à se rendre jusqu'au château ? Que voulait-il expliquer de si urgent à Dumbledore ? Et, plus important, où se trouve-t-il en ce moment ? »

- « J'admire ton pragmatisme John. » coupa le brun d'un ton suintant de sarcasme. Il était celui qui rabrouait son meilleur ami au sujet de son incapacité à se concentrer sur l'essentiel, et non le contraire. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de me rappeler d'en faire preuve. »

- « Excuse-moi . » marmonna l'intéressé d'un ton fatigué. « C'est juste que j'estime m'être assez mordu les doigts pour deux à ce sujet. Il n'est pas utile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il tapotait sur la table d'un air agité, le regard perdu dans le lointain. John savait qu'à ce stade de sa réflexion, il ne pouvait rien pour lui : il devait se contenter d'attendre qu'il soit prêt à partager ces conclusions, ce qui prenait quelquefois plusieurs heures. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour son rendre à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le Serdaigle laissa échapper un « Oh » de stupeur. John se pencha aussitôt vers lui.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Il faut absolument que je consulte mes archives. » répondit Sherlock d'un ton précipité en ramassant ses affaires. « J'ai une hypothèse. Une _bonne_ hypothèse. Mais tout cela semble tellement improbable... »

- « Tu ne vas pas en cours ? » ne put s'empêcher de lui demander le Gryffondor alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

- « Rogue sera ravi de ne pas me voir, et j'ai plus important à faire. Je trouverais une bonne excuse plus tard. De toue façon, à ce stade, une retenue ou des points en moins pour Serdaigle seraient bien le cadet de mes soucis. »

John aurait bien aimé être en mesure de prononcer ces paroles d'un ton aussi décontracté au moins une fois dans sa vie. Pour l'heure, il était surtout soulagé que Dumbledore n'ait apparemment pas décidé de faire cas de sa sortie nocturne de la veille ; il avait le sentiment qu'il avait fait perdre assez de points à Gryffondor pour cette année, surtout à moins d'un mois de la coupe des quatre maisons. Et il ne pouvait, lui, se permettre de sécher les premières heures de la matinée-ses performances en Histoire de la Magie étaient déjà assez médiocres comme ça. Sans compter que les examens de fin d'année approchaient. C'est pourquoi il se résigna à laisser partir seul le Serdaigle tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers la salle de Binns. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que celui-ci ait trouvé la réponse qu'il cherchait avant l'heure du déjeuner.

 

 

Malheureusement pour le Gryffondor, son meilleur ami n'était nulle part en vue au moment du repas. John l'attendit pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant de repousser son assiette en grommelant et de se diriger vers la tour des Serdaigles. Il prit quelques tranches de pain au passage- il y avait fort à parier que Sherlock n'ait pas considéré utile de renouveler ses réserves de glucides.

Le blond réussit à le rejoindre en moins de cinq minutes, aidé par des circonstances favorables : il n'avait croisé personne en chemin et l'énigme du heurtoir s'était révélée plutôt facile. Ce dernier se tenait face à l'un de ses murs de son dortoir, qui pour l'occasion avait été recouvert d'articles de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et autres bouts de parchemins découpés.

- « Je croyais que tu avais délaissé ce type d'installation au profit de ton _palais mental_ , ou que sais-je ? »

- « Il est encore en construction. » marmonna Sherlock entre ses dents, son attention toujours fixée sur le mur en face de lui. « Et aucun de mes chers camarades de Serdaigle n'était là pour râler au sujet de la _dégradation_ des murs, donc j'ai profité de l'occasion. »

John acquiesça machinalement et s'avança en direction du mur afin de pouvoir lire les coupures de presses et les notes qui y avaient été accrochées. Il fut surpris d'y retrouver un article datant de l'été dernier, qui relatait la soit disant attaque dont aurait été victime Maugrey.

- « Quel rapport entre l'incident des poubelles de Fol-Oeil et la visite de Croupton ? »

Le Serdaigle reporta son attention sur lui et s'approcha de la coupure en question. Il la tapota en arborant un petit sourire satisfait.

- «  _Ceci_ , est la clé de toute cette histoire. Du moins si ma théorie est correcte. Pour que tu sois en mesure de la comprendre, je vais récapituler à partir des éléments que nous connaissons. »

John haussa les sourcils et lui fit signe d'élaborer, espérant couper court aux élans dramatiques dont Sherlock avait le secret.

- « Vois-tu, le point crucial de cette affaire résidait dans le motif de la visite de Croupton à Dumbledore. L'homme a selon toute évidence réussi à s'émanciper de l'emprise de son fils, au moins provisoirement. Et quel a été son premier réflexe ? Venir ici. Pourquoi ? Après tout, si il s'agissait de dévoiler la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait afin d'être délivré de Croupton Jr, il aurait été plus logique qu'il se rende au ministère, tu ne penses pas ? Il y a tout un bataillon d'Aurors là bas, et à priori, ces employeurs auraient été le plus apte à l'aider. Et pourtant, dans l'état où il se trouvait, il a jugé que la priorité était de se rendre au château-en d'autre terme, qu'il existait une menace supérieure à celle qui pèse sur sa personne, et qu'il était nécessaire d'en faire part à Dumbledore. »

- « Une menace...à Poudlard ? » répéta le Gryffondor d'un ton hésitant, espérant avoir mal compris.

Sherlock acquiesça d'un air satisfait et poursuivit son raisonnement :

- « Exactement. C'est la seule façon dont nous pouvons raisonnablement expliquer la conduite de Croupton. Il s'agit donc désormais de déterminer la _nature_ de cette menace. On peut supposer que par l'intermédiaire de son fils, il a pu avoir accès à certaines informations-au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui ou d'autres Mangemorts par exemple, si ce dernier a repris contact avec eux au cours des derniers mois. »

- « En consultant _Le Grand Annuaire des Serviteurs des Ténèbres_ , par exemple ? » demanda le blond d'un ton narquois. « Désolé Sherlock, mais l'idée que Tu-Sais-Qui ait réussi à monter un plan d'une telle envergure alors qu'il a perdu quasiment tous ses pouvoirs et alliés et s'est réfugié on-ne-sais-où me paraît peu plausible. A la limite, une petite manigance de Karkaroff visant à déstabiliser Dumbledore...»

Le Serdaigle le fusilla du regard avant de répliquer :

- « Ne sois pas idiot John, n'oublie pas que le monde regorge d'idiots en fuite comme Pettigrow qui ont dû s'acharner à retrouver sa trace. Et Karkaroff apprécie trop sa situation actuelle pour risquer de la laisser filer- ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'aventure à plus que des menaces en l'air concernant Dumbledore. Non, il s'agit d'autre chose, qui le dépasse. »

- « Ok, donc Croupton Jr a un plan diabolique impliquant Poudlard et peut-être Tu-Sais-Qui ou d'anciens Mangemorts. » récapitula le blond en fronçant les sourcils. « Je dois avouer que je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Fol-Oeil. »

- « J'y arrive. » coupa Sherlock d'un ton exaspéré. «En réfléchissant au danger qui pourrait peser sur l'école, je me suis demandé quels avaient été les événements marquants de cette année, mis à part le problème avec Croupton. Bien sûr, je suis parti du principe que nos problèmes avec Moriarty ou Vector n'avaient rien à voir avec le sujet. La réponse était évidente : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Si quelqu'un voulait déstabiliser à la fois Poudlard _et_ le Ministère, c'est par ce biais là qu'il devrait manœuvrer. Et le premier grain de sable qui a perturbé cette machine, c'est le choix de Potter comme champion par la Coupe de Feu. Il est clair que ce n'est pas lui qui s'est porté candidat, et aucun des anciens professeurs de Poudlard n'avait intérêt à le faire concourir. Étant donné qu'il est peu probable qu'un simple élève possède la puissance magique nécessaire pour tromper la Coupe, il nous reste les organisateurs du ministère et les directeurs des autres écoles, ainsi que le nouvel enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dont l'arrivée à l'école a coïncidé avec le lancement du Tournoi. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, les employés du ministère n'ont pas spécialement intérêt à menacer le déroulement des épreuves de cette manière, et je suis quasi sûr que Croupton n'était pas encore sous l'emprise de son fils à cette époque. Karkaroff aurait pu, bien sûr, mais ni lui ni Madame Maxime n'avaient l'air ravis par le tour qu'ont pris les événements, et il aurait trop à perdre si jamais on le démasquait. Ce qui nous laisse Maugrey. »

- « Un ancien Auror que Dumbledore a estimé apte à enseigner à Poudlard faisant un coupable bien plus plausible. » marmonna John d'un ton ironique, ce qui lui valut un coup d’œil furieux de la part du Serdaigle.

- « Je te rappelle que _Quirrell_ était vendu à Tu-Sais-Qui. » répliqua celui-ci fermement. « Et Lockhart un parfait crétin. Notre cher directeur ne semble pas être trop regardant quand il s'agit de refiler ce poste à quelqu'un. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Fol-Oeil n'est pas à ranger dans le même sac. Du moins, si l'on s'en tient aux exploits qu'il a accompli durant le règne de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et c'est là qu'intervient _ceci_... »

Sherlock prononça cette dernière phrase d'un ton plein d'emphase, et il tapota l'article qu'il avait désigné pour souligner son propos. John reconnut la coupure : c'était celle qu'il avait parcouru, sur l'attaque dont Maugrey avait été supposément victime.

- « Tout le monde a décrété que Fol-Oeil avait une fois de plus fait preuve de paranoïa excessive, étant donné qu'on n'avait retrouvé aucun agresseur aux environs et que seuls les déchets alentours témoignaient qu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose...Mais supposons que quelqu'un ait réellement cherché à s'introduire dans son jardin ? »

- « Dans ce cas, Maugrey aurait réussi à le faire fuir avec ses sortilèges défensifs. » coupa le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. « Il l'aurait dit si jamais quelqu'un avait réussi à réellement l'attaquer. Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi... »

- « Supposons que cette personne ait bel et bien pénétré dans la maison et réussi à neutraliser Fol-Oeil ? » poursuivit Sherlock comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Et qu'il ait _pris sa place_ , au moyen de quelques sortilèges et d'une fiole de Polynectar ? Il est précisé dans l'article que les forces du ministère ne sont pas intervenues tout de suite : la substitution a pu s’opérer très rapidement. Il suffisait que l’intrus immobilise Maugrey et le cache quelque part dans la maison, achève le Polynectar et le boive, avant d'aller accueillir les sorciers du ministère. »

John le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis jeta un dernier coup d’œil aux coupures de presses qui tapissaient le mur. Fol Œil. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. L'attaque programmée juste avant son entrée en tant que professeur à Poudlard...Au même moment, un souvenir de la nuit dernière refit surface : l'agresseur de Vector avait disparu brusquement. Et Maugrey était apparu aux côtés d'Hagrid seulement quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il n'avait à priori aucune raison de se trouver là...

- « Oh. Je vois. » laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et entreprit de commencer à décrocher les articles au mur.

- « Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours. » déclara-t-il d'un ton absent en agitant sa baguette pour accélérer le nettoyage. « Tu sais à quel point McGonagall est à cheval sur la ponctualité. »

- « Je pourrais te dire la même chose. » marmonna John sans grande conviction. Il était encore hébété par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La décontraction de Sherlock devant cette découverte l'inquiétait d'autant plus.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à ce sujet ? Prévenir Dumbledore et les professeurs ? Ou contacter directement ton frère ? »

- « Personne ne voudra nous croire. » cracha le brun d'un ton amer. « Même toi tu n'es pas encore totalement convaincu, alors que tu as pleine confiance en mes capacités. Les autres professeurs se fient à Maugrey, ils sont convaincus de le connaître pour ce qu'il est. Mycroft est au courant depuis des mois qu'il y a un problème avec Barty Croupton et pourtant, il refuse d'écouter mes conseils. Et le fait que j'ignore quel va être le prochain mouvement de Croupton Jr est un sérieux handicap. Je crains qu'il finisse par être au courant si jamais j'en parle à un membre du ministère ou de l'école. S'il se sent menacé ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il risque de se comporter de manière imprévisible...et dangereuse. »

- « C'est quoi ton plan, alors ?  Rester les bras croisés en attendant que tu trouves la solution à cette amusante petite énigme ? »

Le Gryffondor avait haussé la voix sans s'en apercevoir. Il s'était également rapproché de Sherlock au passage, allant jusqu'à le prendre par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

- « Je prends la situation autant au sérieux que toi John. » articula ce dernier d'un ton sans réplique. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre son calme. Crois moi, agir précipitamment peut nous faire plus de mal que de bien. Pour l'instant, il faut se contenter d'essayer d'enrayer le danger immédiat. »

- « Qui _est_  ? » insista le blond, toujours tendu. Sherlock se dégagea de son emprise avant de répondre d'un ton vif.

- « La menace qui pèse qui pèse sur Harry Potter bien sûr. Réfléchis un peu. Il participe au Tournoi pour la seule raison que Croupton Jr voulait qu'il y soit, et ce dernier a tout fait pour y parvenir. Que ce soit sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui ou de sa propre initiative, là n'est pas la question pour l'instant : Potter est la personne qu'il cherche à atteindre. »

- « Tu penses que Croupton voulait que Harry meure pendant les épreuves du Tournoi, histoire de pouvoir mettre ça sur le compte d'un tragique accident ? »

- « Si c'est le cas, Potter s'en est bien tiré jusque là, pas vrai ? Il s'est peut-être montré plus résistant que prévu. Mais il lui reste encore... »

- « ...la Troisième Tâche. » acheva John d'un ton défait. Celle-ci devait avoir lieu dans moins d'un mois. L'urgence de la situation lui apparaissait plus clairement que jamais. « Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire pour éviter ça. »

- « C'est simple. » répliqua Sherlock calmement. «Soit Fol-Oeil espère que cette dernière épreuve constituera en elle même un danger suffisant pour Potter...dans ce cas, il suffira que ce dernier prenne son entraînement au sérieux. Soit il compte intervenir directement afin d'être sûr de se débarrasser de lui...il faut que donc tu expliques à Potter qui est _véritablement_ Maugrey . »

 

 

Si la consigne de Sherlock était plutôt claire, la mettre en application n'avait rien d'aisé. Comment annoncer à un copain de votre maison que le professeur en qui il avait une confiance absolue, un opposant notoire à Tu-Sais-Qui, était en réalité un ancien Mangemort ?

John se voyait mal expliquer ça de but en blanc, si bien qu'il s'efforça en vain pendant les jours suivants de réussir à se retrouver seul à seul avec Harry pendant plus de cinq minutes d'affilée. Malheureusement, celui-ci était très occupé ces derniers temps. Quasiment tous les soirs, il partait s'entraîner avec Ron et Hermione pour la troisième tâche- si le blond avait bien compris, cette dernière consisterait à se frayer un chemin dans un labyrinthe rempli de créatures peu amicales. De plus, avec la préparation des examens, John n'avait pas exactement tout son temps libre non plus, ce qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à Sherlock. Le Serdaigle estimait pour sa part que les examens étaient bien la dernière chose dont il aurait dû s'inquiéter, avec la menace de la fin du Tournoi qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il y avait aussi la question de Moriarty à régler. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis l'affaire du grimoire, mais il se doutait que le brun continuait à se torturer à son sujet, lui laissant peu de temps pour se préoccuper d'un problème aussi trivial que les examens de fin d'année. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si il avait exactement _besoin_ de réviser- contrairement au Gryffondor.

En désespoir de cause, John finit par décider de s'incruster aux soirées d'entraînement du Trio Infernal. Il expliqua à Hermione qu'il avait vraiment envie d'aider Harry à remporter le Tournoi (ce qui était partiellement vrai-du moins si finir en vie consistait en soi une victoire) et d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges de défense (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux non plus ; après tout, être le meilleur ami de Sherlock comportait sa part de danger), ce qui réussit à la convaincre. Il espérait qu'en traînant d'avantage avec Harry, il finirait par réussir à le coincer pour lui parler en tête à tête. Néanmoins, Ron et Hermione s'avérèrent plus collant que prévus-John finissait par croire qu'ils ne le lâchaient jamais d'une semelle-, si bien que cette tentative se solda elle aussi par en échec.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait ajouter que Harry se montrait ces temps-ci relativement froid avec tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de son cercle restreint. Le blond n'était pas sûr si cela était dû au fait que le jour de la Troisième Tâche se rapprochait ou bien au désastreux article de Rita Skeeter qui avait fait suite à l'incident de cours de divination-celui où elle le qualifiait de « perturbé dangereux. »

Toutes ces raisons mises bout à bout firent que John fut bel et bien incapable d'expliquer la situation à Harry avant le jour de la Troisième Tâche, malgré toute sa détermination et l'insistance dont faisait preuve Sherlock. Il ne leur restait plus que peu de temps avant le commencement de la dernière épreuve, si bien que le Gryffondor décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il sortit une demi-heure avant la fin de son examen d'Histoire de la Magie, prétextant à Binns une envie urgente de vomir-le fantôme se montra étonnamment compréhensif et le laissa partir à l'infirmerie après seulement cinq minutes de complaintes, à condition bien sûr qu'il rende sa copie en quittant la salle. John acquiesça la mort dans l'âme, espérant que le peu qu'il avait réussi à écrire sur les révoltes de Gobelins se révélerait suffisant.

Il avait entendu dire que les champions avaient le droit de passer la journée avec leur famille. Bien qu'il se demandait quel famille exactement rendrait visite à Harry étant donné qu'il était orphelin et ne s'entendait pas très bien avec ses parents encore en vie, il se doutait qu'ils ne resteraient pas entre quatre murs les dernières heures avant l'épreuve et se dirigea donc d'emblée vers le parc. Son intuition était la bonne car, quelques minutes seulement après être sorti du château, il l'aperçut au détour d'un chemin accompagné par deux personnes que John identifia d'emblée comme étant des Weasley. Faisant d'une pierre deux coup,il eut même la chance d’apercevoir le long du sentier un scarabée sur le tronc d'un chêne. Celui-ci étant étrangement immobile ; le Gryffondor aurait pu jurer qu'il était là en poste d'observation. Sans trop réfléchir, il se pencha pour l'observer, et c'est alors qu'il distingua des marques singulières autour des antennes de l'insecte. Le souvenir de lunettes hideuses à montures en écailles lui revint alors en mémoire. _Le scarabée était Skeeter_. Avec un sourire, il sortit de son bac le bocal incassable qu'il avait choisi, par un heureux hasard, d'emmener avec lui aujourd'hui, et attrapa vivement la détestable journaliste. Cette dernière ne s'enfuit pas- elle n'eut probablement même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait- et John éprouva une joie sauvage en refermant le couvercle du bocal.

Non loin de là, Harry était toujours occupé à discuter avec les deux Weasley. Le blond jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin de l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie. Après cela, ça serait l'heure du déjeuner et Ron et Hermione débarqueraient de nouveau, lui ôtant toute chance de pouvoir parler à Harry. John élabora l'éventail des solutions possibles, ce qui fut plutôt rapide, et se décida pour la plus facile à mettre en œuvre. D'un mouvement rapide, il se baissa et ramassa une pierre. Il la soupesa pour vérifier son poids, et concluant qu'elle n'était pas trop lourde, la lança dans la direction de l’intéressé au moment où ses deux accompagnateurs étaient occupés à regarder le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours été bon à ce genre de jeu, et le caillou atteint sa cible à la nuque. Harry se retourna, cherchant à savoir d'où venait le tir et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de John. Il le dévisagea d'un air perplexe, mais s’exécuta quand celui-ci lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Aucun des Weasley n'avaient encore remarqué quoi ce soit.

- « John, la prochaine fois que tu veux me parler, fais-moi signe tout simplement d'accord ?  Tu n'es pas obligé de m'estropier au passage. » expliqua-t-il d'un air sarcastique une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés, avant de reporter son attention sur le bocal que l'autre Gryffondor avait à la main. « Tu te trimbales toujours avec ça ? Sherlock t'a envoyé capturé un scarabée aujourd'hui ? » poursuivit-il avec un sourire.

- « Ce n'est pas un simple scarabée, c'est Skeeter. » répliqua John à toute vitesse. Mû par une impulsion soudaine, il tendit le bocal à Harry qui s'en saisit par par réflexe. « Tu donneras ça à Hermione de ma part d'accord ? »

- « Skeeter ? » répéta ce dernier d'un ton perplexe.

Son interlocuteur, qui avait envie de hurler devant tant de mauvaise volonté à se concentrer sur l'essentiel, se contenta de répondre plutôt sèchement : « Oui, c'est un Animagus. », avant de poursuivre et d'expliquer ce qui était réellement important.

- « Écoute, il fallait absolument que je te parle en privé. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. C'est au sujet de Fol-Oeil. Tu dois à tout prix l'éviter ce soir. Ou même tout le temps à partir de maintenant. »

- « Et pourquoi ça exactement ? » interrogea Harry d'un ton sceptique. Par les caleçons de Merlin, cela allait se révéler encore plus difficile que prévu.

- « Parce qu'il est dangereux. » répondit John d'un air grave qu'il espérait convaincant. « Ce n'est pas le sorcier que tu crois être. »

Harry, qui avait apparemment décidé de ne pas faire preuve de coopération sur ce coup là, se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et répliqua d'un ton narquois :

- « Ah oui ?  En réalité, c'est quelqu'un de très méchant ? Tu dis ça parce qu'il a des méthodes d'enseignement non conventionnelles ou qu'il se montre un peu brusque parfois ? Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un petit peu ? Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça John. Fol Oeil était un chasseur de Mangemorts avant sa retraite, il a probablement fait plus de bien pour la communauté des sorciers que la moitié des professeurs de cette école.»

- « Harry, ce n'est absolument pas la question. » coupa le blond d'un ton suppliant. « Le problème n'est pas la manière dont il enseigne ou dont il punit ses élèves. Le problème est que ce n'est pas le véritable Alastor Maugrey, l'Auror que Dumbledore ou les autres connaissent. Quelqu'un d'autre a pris sa place. »

- « Qui ? »

- « Le fils de Barty Croupton. » marmonna John du ton le plus bas possible. A quelque mètres de là, les deux Weasley avaient fini par s’apercevoir qu'Harry avait disparu et se dirigeaient vers eux.

La réaction du Gryffondor, cependant, ne fut pas celle qu'il avait escompté. Celui-ci, en entendant sa réponse, éclata soudainement de rire.

- « Je ne sais pas d'où t'es venu cette idée John, mais le fils de Croupton est mort. » finit par déclarer l'intéressé une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle. « Je le tiens d'assez bonne source-en fait, deux personnes différentes me l'ont confirmé. Et il est peu probable qu'un _fantôme_ ait réussi à kidnapper et à se faire passer pour Maugrey. »

Il attendit pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux :

- « Si ça peut t'aider à faire disparaître tes dernières inquiétudes, Fol-Oeil est peut-être la personne qui m'a le plus aidé au cours de ce Tournoi. Sans lui, je serais arrivé bon dernier à chacune des épreuves...ou pire. Crois-moi, je peux lui faire confiance. »

John ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça. C'est pourquoi il resta sans rien dire pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, attendant que le bon discours lui vienne en tête. Celui-ci n'eût malheureusement jamais le temps d'arriver. En effet, au cours de ce même intervalle, ils furent rejoint par les membres de la famille Weasley.

- « Harry, tu nous rejoins pour la suite de la visite ? » s'enquit d'un ton aimable celle qui était probablement la mère de Ron. « A moins que tu ne sois occupé pour l'instant... »

- « Non, c'est bon, John et moi venions juste de finir. » répondit le jeune sorcier en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire. « Pas vrai ? »

Et, avant que son camarade de Gryffondor n'ait eu le temps d'articuler quoi que ce soit, il fit signe aux Weasley de le suivre, et tous trois s'engagèrent à nouveau sur le sentier.

De frustration, John donna un coup de pied au sac qui traînaient à ses pieds. Il se fit moins mal que prévu-ces derniers temps, celui-ci était plutôt lourd-, ce qui lui rappela qu'il avait cédé à Harry le bocal contenant Skeeter seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce dernier le croirait _au moins_ à ce sujet et ne libérerait pas le scarabée au détour d'un chemin.

 

 

 

 


	17. Traquenard et confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La confrontation tant attendue a enfin lieu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups je me suis rendue compte en re publiant ici qu'il y avait un chapitre que j'avais publié deux fois sur ff.net ? Donc cette histoire fait en réalité 18 chapitres et ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Suite et fin demain donc.

* * *

 

Sitôt qu'il eut rejoint Sherlock pour le déjeuner et que ce dernier ait ingéré une quantité suffisante de nourriture, John lui raconta en détail son entrevue ratée avec Harry. Le Serdaigle l'écouta avec attention et ne l'interrompit qu'au moment où il fut question de l'aide supposément apportée par Fol-Oeil _alias_ Croupton Jr au champion du Tournoi.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là exactement ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. » avoua le blond en haussant les épaules. « Les professeurs ne sont pas censés favoriser tel ou tel candidat, cela s'assimilerait à de la tricherie. Je vois mal Harry accepter ça. Peut-être qu'il parlait de conseil ou d'une aide indirecte, quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

- « Il a quand même jugé que l'assistance fournie par Maugrey était suffisamment importante pour être mentionnée en sa faveur. » répliqua Sherlock d'un ton pensif. « Je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui lui a soufflé l'idée de la Branchiflore. »

- « Admettons. Mais dans ce cas, quel serait le but poursuivi par Croupton en forçant Harry à participer au Tournoi ? Ça aurait pu tourner très mal pour lui si jamais on avait découvert que c'était lui qui avait placé son nom dans la Coupe. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque si c'était pour se contenter par la suite de l'aider durant les différentes épreuves ? Ça n'a strictement aucun sens. »

- « Son but était peut-être tout simplement que Harry _survive_ aux deux premières et puisse ainsi participer à la dernière. » coupa le Serdaigle. Il poursuivit d'une voix sinistre : « C'était sûrement son plan tout du long, et il a fait en sorte que rien ne puisse le perturber. »

John ne répondit rien. La personne dont ils étaient en train de parler était assise seulement quelques places plus loin et parlait avec animation à Hermione et Ron, sans se douter de ce qui risquait de l'attendre ce soir. Le Gryffondor se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas réussi à se montrer plus convaincant ce matin, et il s'apprêtait à se lever pour retenter sa chance quand le hibou de Sherlock déboula dans leur direction. Son vol était quelque peu erratique et il renversa deux ou trois plats au passage, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part des autres élèves. Les volatiles n'étaient pas censés délivrer du courrier à un autre moment qu'au petit déjeuner.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » marmonna le brun d'un ton désapprobateur sitôt que Croftie fut à sa hauteur. L'oiseau se contenta de baisser la tête et de le mordiller légèrement. John lui fit signe de regarder à sa patte : un minuscule rouleau de parchemin y était attaché. Sherlock s'en saisit aussitôt et le déplia avec précipitation. Son visage pâlit sensiblement tandis qu'il parcourait le message qui s'y trouvait.

- « C'est de qui ? » s'enquit John à voix basse, soucieux de ne pas attirer d'avantage l'attention sur eux. La réaction de son meilleur ami l'inquiétait.

- « Mycroft. » répondit celui-ci d'un ton dénué de toute émotion. « Les sottises habituelles au sujet de ma _sécurité_ ou que sais-je. »

- « C'est bizarre que son message soit arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner, tu ne trouves pas ? » commenta John distraitement. Sherlock ne répondit rien : il le fixa pendant quelques secondes d'un air suspicieux avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

- « On devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas arriver en retard aux examens de cet après midi. » se contenta-t-il de répondre en se levant de table. Le Gryffondor regarda brièvement sa montre, haussa les sourcils quand il vit l'heure- ils avaient encore largement le temps- mais lui emboîta néanmoins le pas. Il pourrait toujours mettre à profit cette petite demi-heure à des révisions de dernière minute devant la salle.

 

 

Ce soir là, l'excitation était palpable dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves attendaient avec impatience la dernière tâche du Tournoi, qui devait commencer d'ici peu. Le dîner fut plus bruyant qu'à l'accoutumé, chacun y allant de son pronostic sur le déroulement de l'épreuve et l'identité du vainqueur. John, en revanche, n'arrivait pas à se laisser gagner par la joyeuse atmosphère qui régnait. Durant toute la durée du repas, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des discrets coups d'oeil à Maugrey et à Harry, se demandant ce qui allait se passer exactement dans l'obscurité du labyrinthe. Sherlock ne faisait rien pour le distraire : ce dernier était profondément plongé dans ses pensées et se contentait d'acquiescer machinalement lorsque le Gryffondor lui adressait la parole de temps à autre. C'est seulement lorsque Dumbledore annonça que les élèves devaient se rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour le début de la Troisième Tâche qu'il daigna articuler une phrase complète :

- « Va au stade sans moi. Je t'y rejoindrai un peu plus tard. »

John le fixa sans comprendre, espérant qu'il avait mal entendu. Autour d'eux, les Gryffondors commençaient à se lever de table. Sherlock fit de même, mais, contrairement aux autres il n'avait pas la moindre intention de franchir les grandes portes. Le blond réussit à le rattraper alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

- « Je te demande pardon ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton incrédule en retenant son meilleur ami par le bras.

- « J'ai dit _vas-y sans moi_. » répéta celui-ci, visiblement agacé en se dégageant de son emprise. « Je dois juste vérifier quelque chose au sujet de Croupton Jr, je ne serais pas long. »

- « Je t'accompagne, alors. » répliqua John fermement. Sherlock soupira d'un air exaspéré.

- « Non, ça serait parfaitement stupide. Il faut que l'un de nous deux le surveille durant _toute_ l'épreuve et soit en mesure d'intervenir si besoin. Il est peu probable qu'il décide d'agir dès l'entrée des champions dans le labyrinthe, mais est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de prendre ce risque ? »

- « Non. » répondit aussitôt le Gryffondor. Il secoua la tête d'un air fatigué. « Bien sûr que non. »

Sherlock esquissa un sourire satisfait qui ne lui ressemblait pas et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

- « Parfait. A tout à l'heure alors. » s'empressa-t-il de déclarer, décampant en direction des marches avant que John n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, puis remarquant que Rogue, à quelques pas de là, le fixait d'un air suspicieux, entreprit de se mêler au reste des élèves qui s'apprêtaient à sortir du château. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir totalement compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Sur le chemin du stade, il fut interpellé par Hermione. La jeune fille se tenait non loin, aux côtés de Ron, et lui faisait signe de les rejoindre.

- « Harry m'a raconté votre discussion de ce matin . » s'empressa-t-elle de dire dès qu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur. « Au sujet de Skeeter. » se sentit-elle obligée de préciser en voyant son air interdit. « Je dois avouer que tu m'as devancé sur ce coup là. Depuis combien de temps sais-tu qu'elle est un Animagus ? »

- « Quelques semaines. » avoua John avec un sourire. « Si ça peut te rassurer, Sherlock m'a largement aidé à parvenir à cette conclusion. Mais je voulais attendre de l'avoir capturée avant d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre-je n'étais pas sûr qu'on m'aurait cru sans ça. »

- « Ne sois pas ridicule, bien sûr que si que j'y aurais cru. C'était évident, quand on prenait la part d'y réfléchir un peu. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plein d'aplomb.

- « Ah oui ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de cette théorie, alors ? » intervint Ron en souriant d'un air goguenard. La jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

- « Parce que l'idée ne m'est venue que ce matin, figure-toi. Peut être que si toi ou Harry aviez daigné m'aider lors de mes recherches sur le sujet... »

- « Oh, Sherlock et moi avons l'avons découvert presque par hasard. » s'empressa de déclarer John. « Cela relevait plus de la chance qu'autre chose. »

- « Peut-être. » marmonna Hermione d'un ton distrait, avant de poursuivre avec un sourire : « Dans tous les cas, nous te devons une fière chandelle pour avoir finalement capturé ce fléau. Harry, Ron et moi t'en sommes très reconnaissant. Ainsi que tous ceux qui se sont retrouvés la cible des pathétiques articles de Skeeter. »

- « J'aime rendre des services d'utilité publique. » répondit le Gryffondor en esquissant un sourire. Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

- « Je te rendrais le bocal et Skeeter demain matin. » déclara la jeune fille quand elle eut retrouvé son sérieux. John secoua aussitôt la tête.

- « Non, garde-les. C'est pour toi que je l'ai capturée au départ. »

- « En quel honneur ? » s'enquit Hermione en haussant un sourcil, visiblement sceptique. Le blond retint un sourire.

- « C'est ma façon de te demander pardon pour ce qui c'est passé avec Vector l'hiver dernier. Je me suis dis que je te devais bien ça. »

- «Tu es plus que pardonné. » répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux en lui donnant une légère accolade. « Je retire immédiatement tout ce que j'ai pu dire de déplaisant à ton sujet. »

- « Très bien, maintenant je sais ce qu'il faut faire la prochaine fois qu'on se dispute tous les deux : t'amener un insecte dans un bocal en guise d'offrande. »

Cette dernière réflexion provenait de Ron, évidemment. Hermione fit mine de l'ignorer, mais John remarqua qu'elle se mordait légèrement la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Après l'avoir remercié une dernière fois et promit qu'elle prendrait grand soin de son _cadeau_ , la Gryffondor s'éloigna, accompagnée de Ron. Tous deux marchaient à vive allure, probablement dans le but d'obtenir des bonnes places dans les tribunes. John renonça à les imiter, préférant au contraire ralentir un peu- il espérait encore que Sherlock réussirait à le rejoindre avant le début de l'épreuve.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du stade, on l'interpella de nouveau. Le blond se retourna et fut aussitôt tiré par le bras dans la direction opposée. Lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui le traînait ainsi, il ne put retenir un soupir.

- « Jabez, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? L'épreuve va bientôt commencer et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de louper le début. »

- « Je sais, je sais. » répondit le Poufssoufle d'un ton nerveux, ne le relâchant pas pour autant. « Mais c'est vraiment urgent ; promis, je serais rapide. »

John était à deux doigts de le secouer pour qu'il lui rende son bras, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le rouquin était encore plus agité qu'à l'ordinaire. De la sueur perlait sur son front, et la main qui n'était pas occupée à le retenir tremblait légèrement. Le Gryffondor se demanda même s'il n'était pas sur le point de faire une petite crise d'asthme. _Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le stresser à ce point ?_

- « Est-ce que tu es sûr que la forêt interdite est vraiment le bon endroit pour avoir une petite discussion ? » finit-il par demander lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit vers lequel Jabez semblait décidé à le mener. Même si il ne voulait pas le montrer, cette situation commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il se fie à se première intuition et retourne au stade en laissant le Poufsouffle planté là.

- « Oh oui. » déclara ce dernier avant d'éclater d'un rire un peu forcé. « Comme ça au moins, on sera sûr d'être tranquille... »

Tout en parlant, il jetait des coup d'oeil de droite et de gauche, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait. John se rendit compte, non sans inquiétude, qu'ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés du reste des élèves et des professeurs ; à cette distance, l'obscurité aidant, il ne pouvait même plus les entendre.

- « Je pense que personne ne viendra espionner notre conversation _ici_ et _maintenant_. » finit-il par déclarer d'un ton ferme en forçant Jabez à s'arrêter. Le rouquin le dévisagea, et, devinant probablement ce que le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à faire- à savoir, s'enfuir à toutes jambes si il ne lui expliquait pas clairement pourquoi ils étaient venus jusque là- eut une réaction plutôt inattendue. Il imita le hululement de la chouette, et, avant que John ait eu le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi ce soit, le frappa sauvagement dans le ventre et s'enfuit en courant.

Le blond, plié sous l'effet de la douleur, ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un d'autre approchait. C'est seulement lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il réalisa qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se tenait juste en face de lui. Du fait de la pénombre, il ne pouvait distinguer entièrement son visage, mais la silhouette imposante, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés ainsi que l'air méprisant ne laissaient pas de place au doute.

- « Moran. » marmonna John entre ses dents dès qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle. L'ancien Serpentard esquissa un sourire.

- « Je suis content de voir que que tu ne m'as pas oublié, Watson. Après tout, toi et Holmes m'avez causé pas mal d'ennui l'an dernier. »

Tout en parlant, Moran s'était rapproché progressivement du Gryffondor. Ce dernier se demandait si il ne valait mieux pas tenter le tout pour le tout, à savoir pousser un cri de sauvage pour se faire repérer puis décamper en vitesse, non sans avoir frappé son adversaire au passage. Malheureusement, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre son projet à exécution, une main l'agrippa solidement par les cheveux et le força à rester en place.

- « Mauvaise idée. » se contenta de dire Moran en renforçant sa prise. « Je crois vraiment qu'il serait dans ton intérêt de rester tranquille pour le moment. Et inutile d'essayer de prendre ta baguette : j'aurais le temps de te jeter un sort dix fois dans l'intervalle. »

John ne répondit rien. A la place, il se positionna de manière à pouvoir lui décocher un coup opportun au genou. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à frapper, néanmoins, Moran le devança en le cognant brutalement à la tête. Le Gryffondor vit littéralement trente-six chandelles avant de s'évanouir sous le choc.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se trouvait à l'orée de la forêt interdite : selon toute vraisemblance, Moran l'avait traîné là durant le temps qu'avait duré son _black-out_. Pour l'heure, l'ancien élève de Poudlard n'était nulle part en vue. En revanche, quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait à son chevet. Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui lui souriait. John étouffa un hoquet quand il réalisa qui c'était. Son adversaire posa aussitôt un doigt sur sa bouche.

- « Ttt-tt Watson, pas maintenant. Promis, tu auras tout le temps de t'exclamer _Jim, Jim, c'était donc toi !_ Mais plus tard. J'apprécierais que tu attendes l'arrivée de ce cher Sherlock - histoire d'en rajouter dans le côté dramatique, tu vois ? »

A vrai dire Gryffondor ne voyait pas du tout. Ce qui venait d'arriver n'avait strictement aucun sens. Ou plus exactement il en avait un auquel il ne voulait pas croire. Mais, une fois mis bout à bout, tous les différents éléments ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Jim connaissait Moran. Assez bien pour le faire revenir à Poudlard et lui demander de se charger de John. Il connaissait également suffisamment Jabez Wilson pour le pousser à l'attirer dans un piège. Il avait programmé cette rencontre dans les moindres détails. Une seule personne avait le moyen d'orchestrer tout ça, et cette personne était Moriarty. L'adversaire que lui et Sherlock avaient passé l'année à rechercher n'était autre qu'un élève de l'école, encore d'un an leur cadet. Malgré tout ce que le blond savait, cette conclusion restait invraisemblable.

- « Johnny-boy, je distingue sur ton visage un air d'incrédulité qui ne me convient pas du tout. » murmura Jim d'un ton doucereux en se penchant encore d'avantage vers lui. « Je n'apprécierais pas que tu perdes toute foi en mes capacités simplement parce que tu as découvert qui j'étais. Après tout, je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé jusque là pas vrai ? »

John ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Moriarty le déstabiliser maintenant. Il devait garder la tête froide. Et découvrir ce que le Serpentard avait voulu dire en mentionnant Sherlock tout à l'heure.

- « Comment est-ce que tu sais que Sherlock va bientôt venir ? » finit-il par demander sèchement. Le sourire de Jim s'agrandit encore, si c'était possible.

- « Enfin Johnny, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'il n'est pas là en ce moment ? »

- « Il est parti vérifier quelque chose dans son dortoir. » marmonna le Gryffondor. Au moment où ces mots franchissaient sa bouche, il réalisa que son meilleur ami lui avait menti et donné un faux prétexte. La lettre reçue au moment du dîner lui revint en mémoire. Quel idiot il avait été de le croire lorsqu'il lui avait dit que c'était Mycroft qui lui avait envoyé. Sherlock lui faisait toujours lire les lettres de son frère. Toujours.

- « Le mot, c'était toi, pas vrai ?  Tu lui as fixé un rendez-vous pour ce soir. »

- « Eh bien, je vois qu'on progresse ! » répondit Jim d'un ton narquois. « Je dois avouer que j'ai craint un instant pour l'état de tes neurones. Moran n'a pas pour habitude de retenir ses coups, tu sais. C'est pour ça que j'avais brièvement envisagé une autre méthode non-magique au cas où tu essaierais de te débattre, mais elle était peut-être un peu _trop_ efficace. Du chloroforme. C'est une invention moldue plutôt géniale. Les sorciers gagneraient à se renseigner d'avantage sur leur progrès en médecine et en chimie, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

- « Je suis né de parents moldus. » grogna John entre ses dents. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fassesun _sermon_ sur le sujet. »

Moriarty fit mine d'être étonné, mais à la manière dont il tapotait ses doigts sur une branche non loin, le Gryffondor comprit qu'il ne lui apprenait rien. Il avait juste besoin qu'on lui donne la réplique.

- « Quelle coïncidence, figure-toi que moi aussi ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement enthousiaste. « Enfin, du moins en partie. Ma mère est ce que les boueux de ma maison appelleraient une _véritable sang pur_. Sa famille n'a jamais été, d'aucune manière que ce soit, relié à des moldus. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils disent. C'est impossible bien entendu, mais en matière de _sang_ , j'ai bien vite compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'apparences. L'importance est de les maintenir. L'ironie est que mon père est un moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Le dernier gendre dont mes grands-parents maternels auraient voulu- et pourtant, c'est un homme brillant. Un véritable génie en mathématiques. Tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler de lui ? Il porte le même nom que moi. James Moriarty. »

John hocha la tête. Un instant, il eut un flash de la feuille de journal dont sa mère s'était servie pour envelopper ses confitures, six mois auparavant - une éternité.

Il n'avait aucun idée d'où Jim voulait en venir, en lui racontant l'histoire de sa famille de cette manière - il n'était même pas sûr que cette conversation avait réellement un but - mais il s'en fichait. Si il réussissait à le faire parler pendant assez longtemps, peut-être finirait-il par se laisser distraire suffisamment pour laisser à John le temps de reprendre sa baguette. Bien sûr, on la lui avait enlevé pendant qu'il était inconscient, mais elle était posée bien en évidence sur l'herbe, à moins d'un mètre de là.

« Je présume que la famille de ta mère l'a mal pris, quand elle a décidé de se marier avec un moldu ? »

- « Parce que tu crois qu'ils sont allés jusqu'au mariage ? » coupa Jim en riant, dévoilant ses dents au passage. Cela lui donnait un air encore plus inquiétant. « Voilà qui est bien naïf de ta part Johnny-boy. Mais je suppose que ça fait partie de ton charme. Non, au moment où mes grands-parents ont appris qu'elle _fréquentait_ un moldu depuis bientôt six mois, et que, pire encore, elle était enceinte, ils ont quitté le pays et l'ont forcé à les accompagner en Irlande. Là bas, ils ont bricolé un mariage de dernier minute avec un sorcier du coin. Son sang était loin d'être aussi prestigieux que le leur bien entendu, mais même un vulgaire _Brook_ \- fils d'un sang mêlé - valait bien mieux qu'un moldu. Ils sont rentrés en Angleterre un an plus tard, en prenant bien soin que mon véritable père ne prenne pas de nos nouvelles. »

- « Ils l'ont tué ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander John. Il commençait à prêter attention au récit malgré lui.

- « Non. » répliqua d'un ton froid le Serpentard. « Les assassinats de moldus étaient un peu mieux vus à l'époque, mais mes grands-parents répugnaient à se salir les mains. Ils se sont contentés de lui effacer la mémoire afin qu'il ne garde plus aucun souvenir de ma mère. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'y sont pas allés assez fort pour endommager durablement ses capacités cérébrales. Je sais que certains ne s'en privent pas. »

- « Et personne n'a jasé lorsque ta mère est revenue d'Irlande avec un bébé et un mari sortis de nulle part ? »

Tout en parlant, le blond commençait à étirer sa jambe, espérant qu'il finirait par réussir à coincer sa baguette sous son pied et à la ramener à lui sans que Moriarty ne s'en aperçoive. Ce dernier lui attrapa le genou avec un sourire au moment où il s'apprêtait à atteindre son objectif.

- « Voyons, regarde-toi. Tu t'imaginais sérieusement que parce que j'ai décidé de te raconter quelques unes de mes vieilles histoires de familles, je relâchais mon attention une seule seconde ? Je croyais qu'à ce stade, tu avais compris qu'il valait mieux éviter les tentatives stupides pour reprendre le dessus. Moran n'est qu'à quelques pas, tu sais. Il lui suffit d'un signe de ma part pour qu'il te jette un sort. Comme _ça_ , tiens. »

Jim claqua des doigts et l'instant d'après, le Gryffondor était pétrifié. Il essaya vainement d'ouvrir sa bouche et d'agiter ses jambes pendant quelques secondes, avant de reconnaître les effets du maléfice du Saucisson. Il était inutile de tenter de bouger quoi que ce soit, aussi se contenta-t-il de fixer le Serpentard d'un regard noir. Ce dernier lui tapota le genou d'un air satisfait, tandis que la voix de Moran surgissait de derrière un tronc d'arbre pour l'interpeller :

- « Ça te va comme ça ? Je me suis dit que tu aimerais qu'il reste conscient, j'ai donc opté pour autre chose qu'un simple Stupéfix. »

- « C'est parfait Sebastian. » répondit Moriarty d'un ton joyeux, avant de reporter son attention vers John.  « Pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure, bien sûr que si, les gens ont jasé. Tout ça s'était déroulé de manière beaucoup trop rapide et discrète pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais il n'y avait pas de preuve - seulement des on-dits et des ragots, qui se sont éteints rapidement. Le fait que personne n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être mon véritable père a certainement joué aussi. Dans tous les cas, ma mère a vécu une vie retirée à partir de là et dix ans plus tard, je faisais mon entrée à Poudlard sous le nom de Richard Brook. Elle voulait que je garde au moins le prénom de James - elle m'a toujours appelé comme ça - mais mes grands-parents et mon père de substitution ont fait pression. Et puis, c'était sous ce patronyme qu'on m'avait enregistré dans les registres du Ministère. Bien sûr, une fois à Poudlard, j'ai fait en sorte qu'aucun élève ne m'appelle Richard - quel prénom ridicule quand on y pense. Quand au nom de famille de mon véritable père, il est devenu celui que j'utilise pour mes...petites affaires. »

John n'avait d'autre choix que de rester impassible durant ce monologue-seuls ces sourcils étaient encore mobiles. Il se demandait combien de temps Moriarty resterait à lui parler ainsi. Sûrement, il finirait par se lasser. Il était malheureusement très probable que ce dernier discutait avec lui seulement pour patienter avant l'arrivée de Sherlock. Le Gryffondor avait un peu peur de ce qui arriverait à ce moment.

- « J'ai l'impression que mes récits de famille finissent par t'ennuyer Johnny-boy. » finit par déclarer Jim en faisant la moue. « Je suis désolé, mais pour arriver à la partie réellement intéressante- du genre, _comment et pourquoi suis-je devenu un génie du crime avec la moitié des criminels du Chemin de Traverse à mon service ?-_ il nous faudra attendre l'arrivée de notre apprenti détective favori. Qui ne devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs. »

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, un léger bruit de feuillage piétiné se fit entendre. John ne sut jamais si Moriarty avait une ouïe plus développée que la sienne ou simplement un sens inégalé du timing. Dans tous les cas, le Serpentard se pencha à cet instant pour murmurer à son oreille : « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? » avant de reculer discrètement de quelques pas.

Les trois - Moran y compris -attendirent donc dans le plus grand silence que Sherlock approche. Bientôt, le Serdaigle fut assez prêt pour qu'ils aperçoivent la lueur créée par sa baguette. Ce dernier avançait sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait : John devina qu'il se doutait que quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arriverait pas à surprendre Moriarty. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelque mètres d'eux, suffisamment près pour les entendre respirer, il déclara d'une voix calme :

- « Je suis là. A l'endroit et à l'heure exacte où tu m'as demandé de venir, _Moriarty_. Il est temps de te montrer. »

- « Tu as parfaitement raison. » répondit l'intéressé en se relevant d'un bond. D'un même mouvement, il éclaira John de sa baquette. Sherlock s'arrêta net, et, en entendant sa respiration s'accélérer soudainement, le Gryffondor eut la certitude qu'ils étaient les deux dernières personnes qu'il s'attendait à trouver là. Jim remarqua sa surprise et il avança vers lui d'un pas guilleret, sa baguette toujours pointée dans la direction de John.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Johnny-boy ici présent n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Je me suis juste dit qu'il pourrait t'inciter à garder ton calme. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » articula Sherlock d'une voix blanche. Il fixait tour à tour le blond et Moriarty, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas la silhouette de Moran qui se détachait derrière un tronc. Jim lui désigna d'un air moqueur.

- « Je ne suis pas le seul à pointer une baguette sur ton cher Gryffondor, aussi je te conseille d'éviter tout geste brusque. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'un sortilège se perde, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, mais il abaissa légèrement sa baguette. Jim hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

- « Très bien. Maintenant, je peux répondre à ta question en toute sérénité. Ton petit...animal de compagnie est parfaitement intact. » Tout en parlant, Moriarty donna un léger coup de pied à la jambe de John qui dépassait. « Il pourra même te le certifier, une fois que le maléfice du Saucisson qui le retient aura pris fin. A ce sujet, je ferais peut-être mieux de préciser que ceux que lance Moran sont particulièrement efficaces...et tenaces. » conclut-il avec un sourire. Le Serdaigle ne se détendit pas pour autant.

- « Il n'a rien a faire ici. » répliqua-t-il fermement « Je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait être mêlé à cette histoire. Notre règlement de compte ne concerne que nous deux, après tout. »

- « Ah ça, tu aurais dû y penser avant de l'emmener avec toi lors de vos petites enquêtes. » répondit Jim d'un ton méprisant. « C'est un peu tard, maintenant. Il est partie intégrante de toute cette affaire. »

- « Dans ce cas, dis moi ce que tu veux. » déclara Sherlock en croisant les bras. « La raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir ici et détruit du même coup ton si précieux anonymat. Elle doit être sacrément bonne pour que tu renonces à un tel atout. »

- « Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'en avais un peu marre d'attendre que tu découvres la vérité par toi même. Ce n'était pas près d'arriver, pas vrai ? Je suis sûr que petit Jim, le cavalier de Molly Hooper pour le bal de Noël, était bien la dernière personne à qui tu aurais pensé. C'était un peu le but en fait. Je dois avouer que je me suis beaucoup amusé en jouant ce rôle. En particulier la touche de l'eau de toilette. Et puis, c'était l'occasion de te parler enfin face à face. Et de confirmer ce que je suspectais depuis un moment déjà. » Au moment où il disait cela, le Serpentard jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à John avant de poursuivre en souriant. « Enfin, pour en revenir à l'objet de notre discussion. Je suis certain que tu connais déjà la raison pour laquelle je t'ai _convoqué_ ici. Tu as dû la deviner à la minute où tu as déplié ce parchemin. Peut-être même avant.»

- « Tu veux que je reste à l'écart de tes manœuvres, n'est-ce pas ?  Que j'arrête de me mettre en travers de ton chemin. Après tout, j'ai déjà sérieusement compromis plusieurs de tes opérations. La Ligue des Rouquins. L'affaire du grimoire de Merlin, que tu as réussi à récupérer seulement de justesse. Et avant cela, ta campagne menée avec Moran pour déstabiliser Lestrade... »

- « Ah, tu as fini par comprendre que j'étais également relié à cette histoire. » coupa Jim en haussant les sourcils. « C'est vrai que j'ai éprouvé une certaine colère à l'époque, lorsque tu as réussi à remonter jusqu'à Moran, faisant exploser du même coup la couverture d'un de mes meilleurs alliés. Heureusement pour nous, son temps à Poudlard arrivait à sa fin- j'ai donc pu l'envoyer assister mes affaires de l'extérieur. En revanche Sherlock, je crains que tu n'aies oublié un petit détail. C'est moi qui t'ai lancé sur la piste du grimoire. Je voulais que _tu_ le récupères à ma place, m'évitant ainsi beaucoup d'efforts inutiles. »

- « Je sais. » grommela le Serdaigle d'un air frustré, avant de demander d'une voix plus forte : « Quel était le but de ces petites chasses au trésors ? Winky, le grimoire...Est-ce que c'était pour me tester ? Attirer mon attention ? Ou bien m'impressionner en me montrant l'étendue de ton réseau ? »

- « Un peu des des trois je dois dire. Après tout, le coup que tu avais porté à ma collaboration avec James Clay m'ont prouvé que tu étais un adversaire digne d'intérêt, qui pourrait se révéler...gênant avec le temps. » répondit Jim distraitement en dodelinant la tête de droite et de gauche. « Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier, que, comme ton adorable petit toutou, j'aime te regarder _danser_. Le spectacle d'une intelligence exceptionnelle à l'oeuvre - autre que la mienne, bien entendu - a quelque chose de fascinant. »

Sherlock ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, préférant se concentrer sur le sujet qui l'intéressait réellement.

- « Quel est l'objectif véritable de ces cambriolages à grande échelle ? Gagner tes lettres de noblesse dans la sphère criminelle ? »

- « Non. » coupa net le Serpentard, fronçant légèrement le nez. « Mon but était, je le crains, autrement plus trivial. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant Sherlock, mais pour mener certaines opérations à bien ou même se faire obéir de ses collaborateurs, il faut pas mal d'argent. Au bout du compte, tout revient au nombre de gallions que tu as dans ta bourse...Et crois-moi, maintenant, _j'en ai plus qu'assez._ Même si ton intervention dans l'affaire de La Ligue des Rouquin m'a contrarié un moment. »

- « Je prendrais ça comme un compliment. »

- « Ce n'en était pas un. » répliqua Moriarty d'un ton faussement désapprobateur, avant d'ajouter quelques secondes plus tard : « Peut-être que si, en fait. »

Durant toute la durée de cette conversation, John était contraint à écouter sans pouvoir réagir - mis à part agiter ses sourcils et lever les yeux au ciel de temps à autre. A chaque minute qui s'écoulait, il espérait que le maléfice du Saucisson finirait par s'estomper. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant. Le fait que la baguette de Moran n'ait pas cessé de le viser depuis l'arrivée de Sherlock n'était pas particulièrement rassurant non plus.

- « Je présume que tu n'as pas de grand plan de carrière ? » finit par s'enquérir le Serdaigle après un moment de silence. « Si on laisse de côté celui qui consiste à t'assurer la mainmise sur tout ce que le côté sorcier de Londres peut compter d'activités illégales. »

- « Tu veux dire, comme devenir un grand mage noir et prendre la tête du Ministère pour imposer ma loi, assisté par une armée de sbires maléfiques ? » répliqua Jim d'un ton moqueur. « Non, non, tout ça est beaucoup trop _cliché_ pour moi. Les affaires politiques des sorciers ne m'intéressent pas, du moment qu'elles ne perturbent pas mes petits arrangements. Comme je l'expliquais à Johhny-boy peu de temps auparavant, je n'ai que faire de ces histoires de sang-pur, de sang-mêlés, d'hybrides ou que sais-je. En fait, je méprise tous les sorciers qui pensent encore selon ce système archaïque. Ces gens sont capables de mépriser des gens brillants simplement parce qu'ils ne correspondent pas à leurs critères simplistes de prétendue _pureté_. Crois moi, je ne ferais jamais cette erreur. Honnêtement, je préfère encore rester sous le gouvernement de Fudge que sous celui d'un Voldemort ou assimilé. Au moins, l'actuel ne me gêne pas dans mes manoeuvres- les employés du Ministère ont déjà fort à faire avec tout le reste pour s'occuper activement de mon réseau. Non, la seule personne susceptible de me causer du souci c'est bien toi. Ce qui est à la raison pour laquelle je te conseille de ne pas t'en mêler à l'avenir. »

- « Sinon quoi ? Tu vas menacer de me tuer ? » La voix du Serdaigle paraissait calme et froide, mais John était en mesure d'y distinguer une note d'incertitude.

- « Voilà qui serait très mélodramatique. » répondit Moriarty avec une mimique ennuyée. « Et prévisible, surtout- ce qui m'ennuierait fort. Non, ne sois pas si ridicule, tu ne vas pas _mourir_. Pas tout de suite du moins. J'ai mieux à faire pour l'instant. »

- « Et tu ne penses pas que ce sera un peu plus compliqué de mener tes affaires avec moi dans les parages, au courant de tout ? »

- « Ô Sherlock, si tu crois que tu es au courant de _tout_ , tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil. » coupa Jim, ricanant légèrement. « D'ailleurs, il te sera difficile de me surveiller attentivement l'an prochain, étant donné que je ne serais plus à Poudlard à ce moment là...et que selon toute vraisemblance, tu y seras encore. »

- « Tu arrêtes tes études pour te consacrer au crime à plein temps ? » interrogea le Serdaigle d'un ton sceptique. Jim rit de nouveau.

- « Officiellement, je poursuivrais ma scolarité à Durmstrang. J'ai demandé mon transfert là bas il y a plusieurs mois, et tout ça s'est déroulé sans trop de problème. Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par remonter jusqu'à moi, compromettant du même coup la poursuite de mes activités à Poudlard. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de prendre les devant, ce qui m'a permis de jouer un peu avec toi avant mon départ. De toute façon, je crois que je serais pas resté au château très longtemps encore...l'heure est venu pour moi d'exercer mes talents dans le vaste monde _à plein temps_. Durmstrang me servira de prétexte pour les années à venir. »

- « Que tu quitte Poudlard ne change rien. » interrompit Sherlock d'un air menaçant. « J'aurais largement le temps de tout dévoiler avant que tu partes. Même Durmstrang n'acceptera pas un élève mêlé à des affaires illégales trop ouvertement. Et une fois toute les informations en main, les sorciers du Ministère finiront bien jusqu'à toi...ou du moins, jusqu'à ton réseau. »

- « Parce que tu imagines qu'ils t'écouteront ? Dumbledore, les professeurs de Poudlard, les employés du Ministère, même ton propre frère ? Qui pourrait croire qu'un gamin de quatorze ans est à la tête d'une gigantesque organisation criminelle ? »

- « Ils me croiront si j'ai des _preuves_. » grogna Sherlock entre ses dents. Jim lui tapota l'épaule d'un air condescendant, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- «  _Tu n'en trouveras pas._. »

Le Serdaigle se pencha pour lui répondre sur le même ton :

- « Comme tu le dit toi même, je suis d'une intelligence _exceptionnelle_. Tout criminel laisse des traces. J'arriverais bien à déceler les tiennes. »

- «  Aucun des fils que tu remonteras ne te mèneras jusqu'à moi. Tes sois disant _traces_ se limiteront à des ombres, à des échos sans fondement. »

A cet instant précis, aussi bien Sherlock que John retenaient leur souffle. Le premier parce qu'il avait réussi à pointer une baguette dans le dos de Moriarty en faisant mine de se rapprocher de lui et se demandait maintenant s'il réussirait à l'immobiliser, ainsi que Moran, sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait le temps de réagir. Le second, parce qu'il sentait revenir peu à peu ses sensations au niveau de ses jambes, ce qui signifiait que le maléfice du Saucisson commençait enfin à se lever.

Le Gryffondor réussit finalement à pivoter la tête en direction de son meilleur ami et comprit ce qu'il envisageait de faire. C'est le moment que choisit ce dernier pour lever les yeux vers lui. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs longues secondes sans rien laisser paraître, puis John esquissa un léger mouvement de tête pour désigner sa baguette gisant non loin. Le Serdaigle suivit son regard et acquiesça de la manière la plus discrète possible. Pas assez, cependant, pour que Moriarty ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Il se retourna en direction de John à la seconde où celui-ci réussissait à plonger au sol et à refermer ses doigts sur sa baguette. Le Serpentard poussa un sifflement de colère et s'apprêter à le stupéfixier quand Sherlock le poussa à terre. Moran, qui, du fait de l'obscurité, avait échoué à repérer l'échange silencieux qui s'était déroulé auparavant, réagit également à ce moment là. Il lança lui aussi un Stupéfix qui rata de peu le Serdaigle, celui-ci ayant changé brusquement de trajectoire pour contenir Moriarty. Aucun des deux ne pouvant utiliser sa baguette commodément pour l'instant, ils semblaient bel et bien sur le point de s'engager dans un corps à corps. Moran évalua rapidement la situation puis se décida à jeter à nouveau un sort pour tenter de les séparer.

John sut qu'il allait utiliser un sortilège impardonnable avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il désarma l'ancien Serpentard par un Experlliamus avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'articuler _Endoloris_. Celui-ci se prépicipita pour récupérer sa baguette avec un cri de rage, et John était sur le point de le stupéfixier quand un cri l'arrêta. Juste à ses pieds, Jim avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur Sherlock suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir lui jeter un sort. Il avait choisi le même que son coéquipier une minute auparavant, à la seule différence que _lui_ n'avait pas raté sa cible. John pâlit en voyant les convulsions de douleurs auxquelles étaient en proie son meilleur ami et se précipita à ses côtés sans réfléchir. Moriarty, sa baguette toujours pointée vers le Serdaigle, ne daigna même pas le regarder quand il déclara d'un ton moqueur :

- « Ton manque d'attention est vraiment déplorable Johnny-boy. Cette distraction de trente secondes marque pour toi la fin de ton petit duel avec Sebastian. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il a eu le temps de récupérer sa baguette et se tient juste derrière toi, prêt à te jeter plus qu'un simple Doloris au moindre mouvement de ta part . Est-ce que tu comprends que _tu ne peux pas gagner_ , en agissant de cette manière ? »

- « Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire à la place ? Regarder sans broncher un ami se faire torturer ? »

John savait que le Serpentard ne mentait pas. Il pouvait _sentir_ la présence de Moran juste à ses côtés.

- « Tu es censé agir de manière _rationnelle_. » répliqua Jim d'un ton méprisant. « Mais après tout, même Sherlock s'en est révélé incapable ce soir. Tu ne trouves pas pathétique qu'il ait perdu une partie de sa capacité à réfléchir et à anticiper juste parce que tu avais le malheur de te retrouver ici, dans une fâcheuse posture ? »

- « Le fait qu'il tienne à d'autres personnes que lui même ne le rend pas plus faible pour autant. » coupa John sèchement.

- « Bien sûr que si. » répondit Moriarty avec un léger rire dans la voix. Un instant, le Gryffondor craignit qu'il ne conclut son petit discours en jetant une nouvelle salve de Doloris à l'intention de Sherlock, mais sa réaction fut tout autre. Sans rien ajouter, il se redressa brusquement, saisit Moran par le bras et plongea dans les poches de sa robe pour en sortir un petit tas de poudre noire.

- « Et bien, tout ceci était fort distrayant, mais je crains qu'il soit temps pour nous de nous retirer. » déclara-il nonchalamment en retournant la paume de sa main pour faire tomber la poudre qui s'y trouvait. En un instant, ils furent engloutis dans une obscurité oppressante, très différente de la simple pénombre nocturne. John était littéralement incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit, pas même ses propres mains. Alors qu'il essayait vainement de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, la voix moqueuse de Moriarty se fit entendre. Lui et Moran ne pouvait s'être éloignés que de quelques pas, mais il sembla au Gryffondor qu'ils étaient séparés de plusieurs kilomètres.

- « A la prochaine, donc ! Et que Sherlock ne se fasse pas d'illusion, c'est _moi_ qui le retrouverais. »

Après cela, ce fut le silence complet, mis à part la respiration haletante du Serdaigle à ses pieds. Ce dernier venait tout juste de se remettre du Sortilège Impardonnable lancé par Moriarty, et John se demanda avec un serrement de cœur à quel point la technique était perfectionnée exactement. D'après les leçons du professeur Maugrey, avoir la maîtrise de ce genre de sort nécessitait de l'entraînement _et_ la puissance magique d'un sorcier d'âge adulte.

La voix de Sherlock le ramena à l'instant présent.

- « Ils sont partis ? »

John acquiesça machinalement avant de réaliser que ce n'était d'aucune utilité.

- « Oui. » laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Des bruits de branchages cassés suivirent cette déclaration : le Serdaigle était en train de se relever. Il toucha le bras de John à tâtons jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur sa main et le redressa à son tour. Un instant, le blond crut que ses jambes allaient lui échapper du fait des vestiges du Sortilège, mais il réussit à se tenir debout en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

- « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit ce dernier d'un ton où perçait l'inquiétude.

- « Hmm oui, parfait. » marmonna le Gryffondor. Sa voix était encore un peu pâteuse. « Mes jambes sont juste encore un peu engourdies. Je crois que je vais devoir prendre appui sur toi un petit moment. »

- « Passe ton bras derrière ma nuque. » ordonna Sherlock en s'arrêtant. John s'executa sans protester. - « Ce n'était pas à toi de me poser cette question. » déclara-t-il une fois solidement installé. « Tu es celui qui a été soumis à un Sortilège Impardonnable après tout. »

- « Doloris fait mal sur le moment mais ne laisse pas de séquelle particulière après coup. » déclara le Serdaigle d'une voix neutre en commençant à avancer. Il ajouta d'un ton plus bas quelques secondes après : « Sauf si l'on en abuse. »

John ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Le simple souvenir du visage de Sherlock au moment où il avait été en proie au sortilège l'emplissait de rage. Il exerça une légère pression sur l'épaule où reposait sa main et rapprocha sa tête de manière à ce qu'elle effleure celle du Serdaigle.

- « Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « J'aurais dû l'en empêcher. » Il sentit Sherlock se raidir, puis expirer péniblement.

- «  _Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu_ , et tu le sais très bien. » marmonna-t-il finalement entre ses dents. « Et de toute manière, je suis le seul responsable pour ce qui est arrivé ici ce soir. Si j'avais réfléchi suffisamment avant d'accepter l'invitation de Moriarty, j'aurais pu anticiper que... »

- « Je crois que tu as quelque peu laissé de côté le fait que Moriarty est un _psychopathe_ qui avait tout prévu de bout en bout. » interrompit John. « Il est donc largement plus responsable que toi dans cet affaire. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien. A la place, il eut un rire nerveux. John craignit un instant pour sa santé mentale, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le Serdaigle articula avec difficulté :

- « Tu es définitivement en état de choc John. Je ne me sentirais pas tranquille si tu n'allais pas faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie avant de te coucher ce soir. »

- « Et pourquoi ça ? » s'enquit le blond d'un ton curieux. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait sur le point d'éclater de rire lui aussi. Probablement un résultat du stress intense auquel lui et son meilleur ami avaient été soumis.

- « Parce que si tu étais dans ton état normal, tu serais en train de m'engueuler à cet instant précis . Du moins _en partie_ par ma faute, tu as été kidnappé par Moriarty, menacé par un de nos anciens ennemis jurés, et immobilisé à l'aide du Maléfice du Saucisson. Tu m'as menacé physiquement pour moins que ça. »

En entendant cela, le Gryffondor rit à son tour, puis déclara en essayant de garder un ton sérieux :

- « Mmh, tu as peut-être raison. J'ai dû subir un choc sans précédant pour me comporter de cette manière », ce qui lui valut un autre éclat de rire de la part de Sherlock. Il fallut aux deux sorciers plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver leur calme.

Durant cet intervalle, ils continuèrent à marcher, bien qu'à une vitesse moins régulière. John s'émerveillait silencieusement des capacités d'orientations de son ami dans ce noir de pois. Le Serdaigle savait où il allait, ou du moins, il s'en donnait l'air. Sans compter qu'il avait réussi à leur éviter de rentrer la tête la première dans un arbre jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, il se pouvait qu'il se contente de tendre en avant son bras disponible pour repérer les obstacles à distance.

- « Comment tu fais pour te repérer là dedans ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix distraite une fois sa crise de fou rire passé. Sherlock haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

- « Moriarty s'est contenté de nous abandonner à l'entrée de la forêt. Il m'aurait fallu à peine une minute en temps normal pour en sortir. Je suis déjà un peu humilié d'en avoir mis cinq. »

- « Parce que nous sommes sortis de la forêt ? » demanda John d'un ton étonné. Il était sûr que s'il avait été en mesure de le distinguer, il aurait pu voir Sherlock lever les yeux aux ciels par réflexe en entendant cette question.

- « Bien sûr. Même dans le noir complet, on arrive à _sentir_ la différence, non ? »

La question était purement rhétorique, et le Serdaigle poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- « Dans tous les cas, nous approchons de la cabane de Hagrid. A priori, l'obscurité devrait s'estomper d'ici à quelques dizaines de mètre. La poudre d'obscurité instantané du Pérou ne peut pas atteindre un périmètre plus large que ça. »

- « Parce que tu _connais_ ce truc ? » répliqua John d'un ton incrédule. « Je pensais que c'était une invention maison de Moriarty. »

- « Non, c'est disponible sur le marché sorcier. Mais c'est vrai que c'est très difficile de s'en procurer. Je ne savais même pas que des sorciers d'ici en vendaient. Peut-être qu'il la fait exporter, ou qu'il l'obtient via ses contacts de Barjow et Beurk. Dire que ça fait une éternité que j'en aie envie. Tu as vu à quel point c'est puissant ? »

- « Oui, je crois que j'avais remarqué. » répondit le Gryffondor d'un ton narquois. « Je présume que _Lumos_ n'aurait servi à rien dans ce cas précis ? » Il se doutait que Sherlock n'avait lancé aucun sortilège parce qu'il savait d'avance qu'ils se seraient révélés inutiles.

- « Non, aucun des sorts utilisés habituellement pour créer de la lumière n'est efficace une fois là dedans. Il faut attendre...ou essayer d'en sortir. »

Au moment où Sherlock finissait sa phrase, John cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression que l'obscurité commençait à s'atténuer. Pivotant légèrement la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait distinguer la figure du Serdaigle. Après quelques mètres, la noirceur surnaturelle disparut complètement, laissant place à la pénombre habituelle d'une nuit de juin éclairée par les étoiles. Ils venaient juste de dépasser la cabane de Hagrid, et le brun déclara avec un sourire satisfait :

- « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Revenir au stade sera facile à partir de là. »

John acquiesça et se redressa légèrement. A sa grande satisfaction, il réalisa que ses deux jambes étaient maintenant en mesure de le porter.

- « D'autant plus facile si tu n'as plus à me traîner comme un poids mort. » répondit-il d'un ton léger en s'engageant d'un pas vif sur le chemin. Sherlock marcha à sa suite, et ils rejoignirent rapidement les environs du terrain de Quidditch. Le Gryffondor remarqua, non sans surprise, que les tribunes commençaient tout juste à se vider et qu'aucune acclamation de victoire ne se faisait entendre. Les élèves quittaient le stade et se dirigeaient vers le château, le tout dans un silence de mort. Il regarda sa montre par réflexe. Il était à peine onze heure du soir.

- « L'épreuve a dû se terminer. » marmonna-t-il à l'attention de Sherlock au moment où ils s’apprêtaient à rejoindre la foule. « Mais pourquoi tout est si _calme_  ?  On croirait que qu'il y a eu un meurtre. »

- « Peut-être bien que oui en effet. » répondit le Serdaigle d'un ton sinistre en lui faisant signe de regarder loin devant. Deux sorciers qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas portaient un brancard. John envisagea de se précipiter à leur hauteur pour regarder _qui_ s'y trouvait, quand il avisa Ron et Hermione qui marchaient à quelques mètres de là. Prenant Sherlock par le bras, il se précipita à leur rencontre. Tous deux avaient l'air plutôt secoués.

- « Où est Harry ? » s'enquit-il aussitôt d'un ton précipité. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Quelqu'un est blessé? »

Ses camarades de Gryffondor les dévisagèrent d'un air incrédule, puis Hermione, voyant qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas, leur demanda d'une voix blanche :

- «  Vous n'étiez pas là pendant l'épreuve ? »

Aussi bien John que Sherlock secouèrent la tête, et les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent. Elle se mordit la lèvre pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper dans un souffle :

- « C'est Cédric Diggory. Il est mort. »


	18. Départ et résignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La quatrième année s'achève, non sans quelques derniers soubresauts.

* * *

 

Les deux amis réagirent simultanément en apprenant la nouvelle. Sherlock pâlit et agrippa Hermione par le bras sous l'effet du choc, tandis que John répétait : _«_ Diggory est _mort ?»_ d'un ton incrédule. Ron acquiesça d'un air grave tout en jetant au regard noir au Serdaigle qui finit par relâcher Hermione. La jeune fille se massa le poignet avec une grimace et expliqua à voix basse comment, à la place d'un champion brandissant triomphalement la Coupe, Harry était réapparu hors du labyrinthe avec dans ses bras le cadavre de Cédric. L'agitation qui s'en était suivi avait empêché les Gryffondors de s'approcher de leur meilleur ami et d'entendre de sa bouche ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre, le garçon n'avait pas cessé de répéter que c'était _Voldemort_ en personne qui l'avait tué le deuxième champion de l'école. Comment Tu-Sais-Qui avait-il réussi à s'introduire dans le labyrinthe ou pourquoi avait-il décidé de tuer Diggory, entre tous, et non pas Harry restait un mystère. Sherlock perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient en écoutant ce récit, et John sentit que son meilleur ami avait l'impression que tous ses mauvais pressentiments de l'année venaient finalement de trouver une justification. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé au moment où Hermione expliqua que c'était Fol-Oeil qui s'était chargé de raccompagner Harry au château. Le brun, fulminant visiblement, semblait sur le point d'incendier les deux Gryffondors , et John posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à garder son calme, se chargeant de poser les questions à sa place.

- « Et vous ne l'avez pas suivi ? » s'enquit-il à l'adresse de Hermione, essayant sans succès de gommer toute trace de reproche dans sa voix. La jeune fille répondit d'un ton vif :

- « Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On s'est précipité dès qu'on a vu Harry sortir. Mais il y avait beaucoup de monde, et le temps qu'on descende des tribunes, il était déjà loin. On était prêt à le suivre évidemment, mais lorsque Dumbledore nous a aperçu, il nous a demandé de rentrer avec les autres élèves au château. Il a dit que c'était à lui de s'en occuper et d'après ce qu'on l'a entendu expliquer à McGonagall, il est parti les rejoindre. »

- « Et donc selon toi, on devrait attendre sagement son retour et rester les bras croisés ? » coupa Sherlock sèchement. John lui écrasa le pied – quatre ans avec le trio infernal aurait dû apprendre à son meilleur ami que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir quelque chose d'eux n'était pas de les traiter avec condescendances. Hermione se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant et de s'éloigner, non sans avoir fait signe à Ron de la suivre.

« Sherlock, je suis autant énervé par la situation que toi, mais qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Qu'on coure après Dumbledore ? Il a su arrêter Hermione et Ron, il trouvera un moyen de nous stopper également. S'il y a une personne susceptible d'avoir compris la situation, et de la régler c'est bien lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait suivi Maugrey et Harry sinon. »

Le Serdaigle l'incendia du regard, avant de marmonner entre ses dents. « _Je sais_. C'est juste que tout ça est terriblement frustrant. Ça fait un an qu'on cogite sur Barty Croupton Jr, sur ce qu'il vient faire ici et où au moment où les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'assembler et où l'occasion se présente enfin de l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins, on se retrouve tenu à l'écart tout ça pour une raison de mauvais timing. »

John n'aurait probablement pas qualifié l'irruption en chair et os dans leur existence d'un criminel psychopathe de treize ans de _mauvais timing_ , mais il voyait où Sherlock voulait en venir. Il hocha la tête et tira son meilleur ami par le bras.

« Viens, on retourne au château avec les autres et on fait le pied de grue dans la salle commune. Si d'ici une heure il n'y aucune nouvelle d'Harry, on essaiera de trouver un moyen de faire irruption dans le bureau de Maugrey et ce malgré la probable présence de Dumbledore à l'intérieur. »

Sherlock le suivit sans protester d'avantage.

 

 

 

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles de Harry, et aussi bien Sherlock que John commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune des Gryffondors: la mort de Cédric Diggory avait évidemment coupé court à toute tentative de festivité pour célébrer la fin du tournoi, et tous les élèves, Hermione et Ron compris, avaient préféré se rendre dans leur dortoirs pour discuter à voix basse des événements de la soirée. Pour ce qui lui semblait la cinquième fois consécutive dans les dix dernières minutes, John jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Sherlock l'observa du coin de l’œil puis se redressa du fauteuil où il était assis et lui tendit la main. Le Gryffondor la saisit sans réfléchir.

- « Allons-y. Dans le pire des cas, on croisera Potter sur le chemin du retour. »

C'était en réalité loin d'être la plus sombre des possibilités, mais John était soulagé que son meilleur ami n'évoque pas les autres. Bien sûr, si Dumbledore était sur leur talons, il était absurde de penser que Barty Croupton Jr avait eu l'opportunité de tuer Harry, mais cette pensée refusait de quitter son esprit. Qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient attendre de la part d'un homme prêt à prendre la place d'un auror pendant un an pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Leur trajet jusqu'à la bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fut silencieux, presque trop : le château était encore plus tranquille qu'il ne l'était habituellement à cette heure, et leur pas résonnaient étrangement dans les couloirs déserts. Grâce à cela, ils purent entendre les voix de Macgonnall et Dumbledore bien avant d'arriver à leur hauteur.

- « Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Fudge aie fait tué Barty Croupton Junior. » déclarait une voix sèche que John reconnut rapidement pour être celle de leur professeur de métamorphose. « Je comprends peut être mieux que quiconque votre refus de devenir Ministre Albus, mais il y a des jours où je me dis que tout vaudrait mieux qu'un incompétent pareil au pouvoir. »

« Malheureusement, il est à craindre que ce ne soit que la première d'une longue série de mauvaises décisions. » répondit gravement le directeur. « D'autant plus si il persiste à ignorer le retour de Voldemort. »

John dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de ne pas manifester sa surprise. Sherlock à ses côtés, se contenta de pâlir, avant de le tirer par la manche afin qu'ils soient dans un angle où ils ne seraient pas surpris par Dumbledore et McGonagall quand ils arriveraient.

- « J'aurais souhaité que les choses se déroulent autrement pour Potter ce soir. » déclara soudain McGonagall, l'affection audible dans sa voix. « C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il fallait à ce garçon. »

- «  Mme Pomfresh s'occupera de lui pour cette nuit. Pour le reste.... »

Le directeur laissa sa phrase en suspens, et John devina que la question le préoccupait autant que McGonagall.

Les pas s'éloignèrent progressivement, et les deux élèves purent enfin respirer. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas repris son souffle depuis la nouvelle du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Sitôt qu'il eut retrouvé son calme, il interrogea son meilleur ami d'un ton précipité :

- « Sherlock, que s'est-il passé ? Comment Croupton a-t-il réussi à le faire revenir _Tu-Sais-Qui_ d'entre les morts ? »

- « La clé était dans la troisième épreuve, il n'y a pas d'autre possibilités. » répondit le Serdaigle d'une voix éteinte, son esprit probablement occupé à élaborer mille hypothèses. « Mais comment, pourquoi ? Quel que soit l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il était impossible à Tu-Sais-Qui de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et le Labyrinthe ne faisait pas exception. Pourtant, c'est forcément pendant l'épreuve que cela s'est déroulé, sans cela Croupton Jr ne se serait pas évertué à tout prix à faire arriver Potter là bas. » Il se passa les main dans les cheveux, visiblement frustré. «  Dire que pendant tout ce temps nous avions le Mangemort le plus redoutable à portée de main et nous n'avons _rien fait_. Sans nous, Tu-Sais-Qui ne serait peut être pas de retour à l'heure qu'il est. »

John le coupa net dans son discours. De telles pensées lui avaient traversé l'esprit, mais il avait conscience qu'il était illusoire de penser qu'ils étaient responsables de ce qui venait d'arriver.

- « Sherlock, qu'aurais tu voulu qu'on fasse ?  Tu l'as dit toi même, personne ne nous aurait cru si on avait annoncé qu'un Mangemort présumé mort avait pris la mort de Fol-Oeil. Et si Croupton Jr était un Mangemort si puissant qu'il détenait le pouvoir de ressusciter Tu-Sais-Qui, tu crois vraiment qu'il était en notre pouvoir de l'arrêter ? Sans compter que nous avions notre propre criminel sur les bras. »

Le Serdaigle laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

- « Certes. Si je n'avais pas été distrait par ce cher Jimmy, peut être que nous aurions pu réagir plus vite. Ce n'est vraiment pas notre soirée. »

- « Il y a des jours comme ça. » répondit John, avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Depuis les mots fatidiques de Dumbledore, il avait la sensation qu'un plomb lui était tombé au fin fond de l'estomac. Il se demanda si il se sentirait toujours ainsi maintenant qu'il savait que Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

- « Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille rendre visite à Harry maintenant ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête et répondit d'un ton résigné.

- « Mme Pomfresh ne nous laissera jamais rentrer. Et je doute que Potter soit prêt à nous parler maintenant.  Accordons lui un délai de vingt-quatre heure avant de commencer à le harceler. »

- « Je suis bluffé par la compréhension dont tu fais preuve. » répliqua John ; il n'était qu'à moitié ironique. Sherlock esquissa un sourire narquois.

- « Seulement pour ceux dont j'ai la preuve qu'ils aient été attaqué par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. »

Aussi inapproprié que cela puisse paraître, John laissa échapper un rire avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il eut une curieuse réminiscence de leur discussion dans la Forêt interdite, alors que Moriarty venait de leur échapper – soit deux heures auparavant, même si cela paraissait une éternité. Peut être que leur véritable talent résidait dans leur capacité de faire preuve d'humour quelle que soit la situation. A n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait jugé cette conclusion inquiétante, mais à l'heure qu'il était, c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

 

 

 

Sherlock n'avait pas tort : Harry aurait probablement refusé de leur parler la nuit de la Troisième Épreuve. En revanche, il s'avéra que sa prévision de vingt-quatre heures était bien trop optimiste. Il ne quitta l'infirmerie que deux jours après, et se refusa à leur adresser la parole durant la semaine qui suivit. Du reste, ils n'étaient pas les seuls : Harry évitait l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, mis à part Ron et Hermione, avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Ils n'osèrent pas insister, et Sherlock dût se résigner à élaborer théorie sur théorie avec les maigres éléments qu'ils possédaient. Aucune des personne impliqué de près ou de loin dans les événements de cette nuit là ne s'était pour l'instant expliqué. Par conséquent l'école bruissait de rumeurs, toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres, sur ce qui c'était réellement passé.

C'est pourquoi lors du banquet de fin d'année, dans une Grande Salle endeuillée pour l'occasion, ils ne furent pas les seuls à s'immobiliser lorsque Dumbledore évoqua la mort de Diggory et mentionna pour la première fois le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. John retrouva sur les visages de tous les élèves présents la même inquiétude et la même incompréhension ; sauf peut être chez quelques Serpentards qui souriaient d'un air satisfait. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d’œil à Harry. : ce dernier s'efforçait de garder un visage impassible, et ce, malgré les murmures suscité par l'intervention de Dumbledore.

- « Je suppose que ce soir ne sera pas non plus le bon moment pour l'interroger , en dépit du manque désolant de nouvelles informations,? » murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de John. Le Gryffondor secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

 

 

Finalement, ce fut Harry qui décida de son plein gré de venir leur parler – enfin,de venir parler à John plus spécifiquement. C'était le jour de leur départ de Poudlard, le lendemain du discours de Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle. Sherlock l'avait abandonné quelques minutes auparavant pour courir au château – il était persuadé qu'il avait oublié un élément essentiel de son nécessaire à potions dans le dortoir des Serdaigles – et le Gryffondor se retrouvait seul à tirer péniblement son énorme valise le long du chemin. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il vit Harry apparaître soudainement à ses côtés. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire gêné.

- « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C'est juste que j'ai rarement l'occasion de te croiser sans Sherlock. » Devant l'expression perplexe de John, il ajouta précipitamment : « Ce n'est pas contre lui, vraiment – c'est juste que je préférais qu'il n'assiste pas à cette conversion. »

- « Quelle conversation ? »

- « Celle où je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir écouté au sujet de Fol-Oeil _alias_ Croupton. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me hante – si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi obstiné, si seulement j'avais pris la peine d'envisager que.. »

Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais John pouvait la compléter par lui même.Il savait, en revanche, qu'il était incapable d' imaginer le sentiment de culpabilité qui devait peser sur lui. Harry avait été là lorsque Cédric était mort, il avait assisté au retour du Voldemort, et il devait probablement être emprisonné dans une litanie de _et si_ et de regrets depuis qu'il avait mis le pied hors du labyrinthe et réalisé que Maugrey n'était pas Maugrey. Sa réponse fut donc évidente.

- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. Tu n'avais aucune raison de nous croire : on ne t'a donné aucune preuve, on s'est contenté de te jeter à la figure nos conclusions et d'espérer que tu pourrais les attraper au vol, alors que ça faisait un an que tu étais manipulé par Croupton Jr. Ne te mets pas martel en tête.  »

Harry hocha la tête machinalement – son regard était distant, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis les événements de la semaine passée. John ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelles images lui traversaient l'esprit en cet instant.

- « Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui s'est passé dans le Labyrinthe ? » interrogea brusquement Harry, John, pris au dépourvu, mit plusieurs secondes à articuler sa réponse.

- « Non. Je suis curieux, comme tout le monde, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'expliquer si tu n'en a pas envie. »

- « C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie de parler en effet, » répondit Harry gravement, avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus léger. « Je parie que Holmes trépigne de savoir comme Croupton a réussi à orchestrer ma rencontre avec Voldemort. »

John ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, un peu gêné. Pour quelqu'un qui lui parlait deux fois l'an, Harry avait plutôt bien cerné le Serdaigle.

-« Tu as raison. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je viens de te dire – si tu n'as pas envie d'en discuter, je ne vais pas te forcer. »

- « Je suis content que tu penses comme ça – mais je sais que je devrais bien réussir à en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Hermione et Ron un jour ou l'autre. Je préfère encore que ce soit toi. Et je te dois bien ça. » Il poursuivit avant que John n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. « Le trophée destiné au Champion du Tournoi était un Portoloin. Il m'a transporté avec Diggory dans le cimetière où Voldemort et ce qui restait de ses Mangemorts nous attendait. La magie noire a fait le reste. »

- « Comment est-ce que Dumbledore a appris pour Croupton Jr ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander John. Il s'en voulait d'interroger Harry ainsi mais c'était le seul autre point au sujet duquel Sherlock lui rebattait les oreilles depuis une semaine.

- « Il s'est douté que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment où il a vu le faux Maugrey m'emmener avec lui au sortir du Labyrinthe. Pour être tout à fait honnête, lorsque je l'ai vu débarquer, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas vous qui l'aviez prévenu. »

- « Si seulement. » répondit John d'un ton dépité. « On a manqué de clairvoyance sur ce coup là. »

Harry esquissa un sourire entendu.

- « Problèmes à se fier à l'autorité ? Je connais ça. »

Sherlock choisit ce moment là pour apparaître, encore tout essoufflé de son aller retour jusqu'au château. Harry en profita pour s'esquiver, non sans leur avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances à tous les deux. L'espace d'un instant, John se demanda si il devait l'arrêter, le prendre à part à nouveau et tenter de lui exprimer son soutien, mais il n'alla pas au bout de ses pensées. Le moment était passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire, de toute façon ? _Bon courage ? Ne t'inquiète pour la suite ?_ Pieux mensonges, qui l'auraient probablement plus agacé qu'autre chose. Il en était à ce point dans qes réflexions lorsque qu'il remarqua que Sherlock le dévisageait d'un air perplexe.

- «Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » finit par demander le Serdaigle, indiquant Harry d'un signe de tête. John s’apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout un groupe de Serpentard marchait non loin d'eux. Il haussa les épaules et murmura « Je t'expliquerais dans le train. »

 

 

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient confortablement installés dans un wagon du Poudlard Express, qu'ils avaient réussi par miracle à s'approprier pour eux seuls. John venait de relater à Sherlock le contenu de sa discussion avec Harry, et les yeux de son meilleur ami pétillaient d'excitation.

- « Un Portoloin, mais bien sûr, c'était _évident_. Pourquoi n'y aie pas pensé plus tôt ? »

- « Parce que c'était franchement tordu ? » répondit John, souriant malgré lui. Le Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Non justement, c'est tout sauf tordu – c'est parfaitement logique, l'achèvement parfait du plan de Croupton. Cet homme est tout ce qu'il y a de plus cohérent, et je dois dire que.... »

John ne sut jamais le fin mot de l'opinion de Sherlock sur Croupton Junior ; en effet ils furent interrompu à ce moment là par le son d'un bec tapant sur la vitre de leur wagon. Ils échangèrent un coup d’œil étonné – Croftie était déjà dans sa cage, aux pieds du Gryffondor. Ce dernier se leva pour ouvrir à l'oiseau, une minuscule chouette au plumage sombre. A sa patte était attaché un fin rouleau de papier. Sherlock s'en saisit et le déroula précipitamment. Le parchemin ne comportait que trois mots, qu'ils lurent tous les deux en même temps. _A la prochaine_. Il n'était pas signé, mais l'expéditeur ne faisait pas de doute. _Moriarty_.

- « Je suppose que l'été à venir ne va pas être de tout repos pour nous non plus ? » demanda John d'un ton las. Sherlock froissa le papier entre ses mains et le jeta par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre – à la place, il sortit de sa valise un tout nouveau rouleau de parchemin et commença à le noircir. La chasse recommençait. Pendant le reste du voyage, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêtèrent attention aux paysages verdoyants qui défilaient derrière la vitre de leur wagon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayé, fini :) Merci à tous les lecteurs qui sont passés par ici !


End file.
